Houroujinken: The Wandering Fists
by Xenter
Summary: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Fist took Naruto from his home village and taught him martial arts along with three others. How will they match up with those against those that followed the protecting and killing fist? Multi x-over/Kenichi, Naruto-centric after chapter 3. Expect Bad Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Book 1 of Houroujinken Saga, the Ragnarok Arc completed.
1. Meet The Disciples

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

_**I have noticed there a huge amount of view for the first chapters then it dropped sharply onward. As an Author, I urge you to continue reading after this chapter. There is a good reason why this is Naruto/Kenichi crossover instead of X-Anime/Kenichi simply because it will start to get Naruto-Centric after chapter 3 or so, there won't be bizarre ninjutsus but Naruto is a shinobi in this fanfiction and he does have do all his trademarks moves as long as it logical in Kenichi universe!**_

* * *

**Meet the Disciples**

"Where's Jiraiya-sensei?" the silver hair eight year old asked. She carried an extra-long nodachi in one hand, the sword named **Reiki**, an heirloom of the Natsumi family. The blade length is incredibly long, to the point that unsheathing it seems impossible at arm lengths, yet she and her masters can do it without any problem.

"Ero-Sennin went to do _research _with Ero-Hermit" the blonde hair teen replied with an emphasis on the word research, he wore a hita-ate with the world "shinobi" engraved on the metal plate while slurping down noodles like there is no tomorrow. "Do you want to something to eat Maya-chan?"

Maya nodded. 'How's did she ends up with two perverted master, Kami must hated her'

"Omph… hm… This stuff is good" The gravity defying black hair teen said, while stuffing his mouth with absurd amount of foods while chewing and swallowing all at the same time.

"MEEAAATT!" Screamed the normal black haired boy, with a straw hat on his head, his arm woven around the pile of meats like a snakes and piles decreases it size gradually.

"ufff.. that's mine luffy!" the muscular black haired teen said while grabbing the bone on one end with a large chunk of meat on it, while Luffy grabbed the other end at the same time.

"Nani?" Luffy said. Maya sighed, she was technically the oldest of them, but in her current state, she is currently the youngest. By using her own developed technique **Natsume-Style: Form Refinement** via the basis of **Food Honor** from one of her master. She was able to manipulate her body so that it takes an appearance of an 8 year old in order to conserve her Ki. She isn't a Ki monster like Goku or has inhuman Ki regenerations like Naruto, so she has to use the said techniques to compensate her own short coming.

Maya channeled some of her ki into her hand and rotated her wrist a little and flicker her finger, tapping on the meat. The piece of meat that being used in the tug of war was separated in the middle into two equal halves, the two pieces immediately disappeared in a blur and bones replaced their spot before subjected to gravity.

Maya sat down on the piece of cloth that been used as a picnic blanket, in front of her was enough foods for dozens of adults, across of her sat Naruto and Goku, to her side and opposite of Goku was Luffy. These were her family, she spend almost a decade with them in this isolated island and her four fathers or masters as they were called during training, they taught her martials arts and swordplay. One drunkard, One neglected and Two perverts, sorry, one out-in-the-open pervert and one self-proclaimed _super_ pervert.

Maya stabbed the hand that was trying to grab the steaming piece of meat in front of her with one of her needles before quickly returning it back to its hidden place.

"Itai!" Luffy yelled while rubbing the hand with a small drop of blood. Maya smiled and looked down at the meat or the afterimage of the meat she had saved from one monster, only for another to nick it while she was distracted. Naruto chuckled as he finished one more cup of noodle.

"Just because you look so darn adorable, doesn't mean we go easy on you Maya-chan" Naruto grinned, before grabbing another cup of ramen from the pyramid piles, pour some water into it before resealing it again. The blond teen held it in both of his hand, channeling energy into his palm. The energy passes through the container and heating up the water. Steam erupted from the cup after a while and the food was ready to be consumed by the blond teen's bottomless pit.

"I really wish you didn't use that technique for instant ramen" Maya frowned. Naruto shrugged.

All her brothers devour food in the quantity that would shock anyone at their age even before their training in **Food Immersion** technique. She picked up an apple, rubbing it and frowned as she remembers that faithful day.

* * *

**[Maya Natsume, 9 years ago]**

"Shin-nii… Tou-san… Kaa-san…" the eight year old, silver child ran through the woods with her ancestral blade, the **Reiki** in both of her hand. Just a few days before, she was happy, contended with her life and believed nothing could ever go wrong. Being born into one of the 12 Founding Families of Swordmaster with unique ability, she processes great ability for swordsmanship and her family, the Natsumi practices the techniques called the **Dragon's Gate** with her family heirloom act as a catalyst to open the final and 8th gates, capable to negating the any martials art abilities or techniques, because of this, her family becomes distrusted and isolated as time passes.

The other family finally declared her family powers an abomination, detrimental to the martial world, even though they all descended from the same ancestor, **Susanoo**. Even if her family was the strongest out of them, but one cannot take on elevens, being out numbered and with nowhere to turn, her mother handed her Reiki and tells her to escape with her brother from the carnage that would soon followed. She wanted to stand by her parent side till the end, but her parents wouldn't allow it pointing out that as long as her brother and she survived, the Natsume legacy wouldn't be extinguished. So like a good child, she and her brother escaped, it was only a few days later that their enemies finally caught up to them near the edge of a cliff. Her brother threw her off with Reiki while he attempt to halt the enemies advance, in the moment of her fall, probably to her death, Maya never once screamed, as she watches her brother battled, every movement her brother exerted was engraved into her mind as she fell.

Battered and bruised in the fall through the trees below. Maya lie in the dirt, she could see a glimpse of the cliff battle, and her brother has finally fallen under their blade before the attacker jumped off the cliff in pursuit of her. She couldn't move, her tiny body didn't follow her command anymore and then she met him…

A shadow blocked out the light, as she looked up and saw a person standing blocking out the light. The person looked up at her pursuer just moment before Maya slipped into unconsciousness, she could hear the screams as she drift into darkness.

Maya awoken up in a small bed, weaves together by straws and hays. She could smell the fresh grass in the air as she struggled to sit upright as her muscles aches. Her small body was bandaged all over. In her small hand she gripped the Reiki, sweating, indicating she never once let it go. Maya looked around, it's was a small hut made from grass, straws and tree branches. She struggled to get up and out of the bed, her body wasn't reacting like it should, as she moved toward the only door way, a boy entered, he had blond hair, a year or two younger than her. He looked at her with his whisker face and grinned before ran outside and shouted.

"Master, Ero-Sennin hime-chan's awake!" Maya flustered a bit at the nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that, gaki" came the replied. "Dugu, your little student is up"

A tall man, drenched in black coat, with a hood and masked covering half of his face entered the hut. His cold, empty black eyes looked at her as she flinched, unconsciously stepping backward, holding her sword in defensive stance. The blond hair boy was behind him leaning to the side to get a clearer view. The man has an ominous aura around him that scream dangerous. He looked at her for a moment, then nodded and exited leaving the still frozen Maya behind and the blond boy behind.

He stood in front of her, waving his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"…"

"Hello?" Naruto waves his hand in Maya's face to illicit a response before exiting.

"Master Dugu killed her Ero-Sennin"

"I told you to stop calling me that. No more Ramen!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**[Naruto Uzumaki, 10 years ago]**

Six years old Naruto was running through the street of his home village, he didn't understand why people calling him a monster, a demon. He was an orphan. He never knew who his parents were. As he ran past the corner, he quickly turned and hides behind a dumpster, allowing the mob to pass. Naruto sighed and rubbed his arms and legs, they were bruised and unusually large and muscled for a six year old. He never understood why he heals so quickly and his stamina almost endless.

"You're quiet fast one aren't you gaki?" a voice that appeared behind him.

Naruto looked up and saw a man crouching on top of the fence that he was leaning on, he was wearing sandals. Naruto stood up and continued to watch at the man more clearly, he had spiky white hair, tied back in a pony-tail, his face got red marking that ran down from both of his eyes, he dressed in what looked like a green ninja outfit with mesh amour, completed with hand guard, forehead protector and a giant scroll on his back.

"Are you a ninja?" The blond hair kid asked after a moment of thought.

"The correct term is Shinobi gaki. And yes I'm a Shinobi" the white hair man said.

"What does gaki mean?" Naruto questioned.

The crouching white hair man frowned and muttered something before saying "It means brat. Now, you looks quite strong, do you want to be a Shinobi?"

"I can be a ninja? Awesome!" Naruto yelled before a smack on his head forced him out of his excitement. The white spiky hair man didn't even moved, but a bump on Naruto head indicated otherwise.

"The term is Shinobi, so what you say?" Naruto rubbed his head and bowed "Hai, Master"

"Call me Jiraiya-sensei or Gama-Sennin"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto replied.

"What's your name gaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto answered.

'An Uzumaki huh, no wonder his body isn't normal' Jiraiya thought. 'He's a great disciple materials, He also looked like Minato.'

"Okay, First order of business, we going to female bath house for some stealth training" Jiraiya commanded, all serious tone.

Naruto blinked a few time before muttering "Ero-Sennin"

"What did you say gaki?"

"Nothing" Naruto replied while rubbing his head. 'Great, I got a pervert for a master'

**[Son Goku, 8 years ago]**

"Who are you grandpa?" the black hair child asked the old man who hiding in the bush viewing the open beach with many bouncy things playing volley ball.

"Ehehehe? I'm just an old man, here for a great view" said the old pervert, there a drop of blood coming from his nose while he view through the binocular. 'Come to papa'

The gravity defying black hair kid tilted his head. He didn't understand what the old man was doing or why he was hiding in the bush. "Wouldn't a view be better if you move closer?" The boy asked innocently.

"Ehehehe, it would, wouldn't it" the old pervert replied before removing his eyes from the binocular. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Son Goku" replied the eight year old boy.

"So your name is Son? Was one of your parents drunk when they named you?" the old hermit asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, my name is Goku, but my grampa called me Son Goku all the time… and I don't know my parents"

"Then go back to your grampa then and stop bothering me… eheheh" the old pervert said before resuming his view.

The black hair boy looked down the ground and said "I can't, grampa had passed away. I won't bother you anymore." Goku picked up what looked like a rock and carried over his head and walk away. The old pervert quickly broke off from his perversion and looked at the retreating form of the child before he noticed his buddy was being carried off and shouted. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"Huh? I was going to eat this" The boy replied, the old geezer sweat a little.

"You can't eat that, he's not food!" The old man shouted.

"Huh? But I caught him and he's look editable" Goku said, looking confused.

"Give him back and I will get you something else to eat" the old man offered a compromised. Goku nodded and threw the turtle back to the hermit, causing the old man crashed into the ground by the weight.

"Ufffph… I forgot how much you weight" The pervert muttered. 'Hang on, you weight nearly half a ton, how did an kid lift you over his head, let alone threw it without any visible strain'

"There he is! That's the panty thief!" Several female were approaching the old man. 'Oh shoot'

One beating later… and the mass dispersed …

Goku just stood there the whole time with one of his finger in his mouth while his stomach rumbled a bit, a few of the female chatted to him telling him not to become like the geezer.

"You're not very strong are you?" Goku asked innocently.

The old hermit master sighed and stood up, brushing off the sand and dirts, wiping his bloody nose. "Ehehehehe, great size and very soft" the pervert grinned as he remembers the feeling of his hand on each one of his attackers' asset. Goku tilted his head a bit in confusion before asking "Can we go eat now?"

"Kids these days, no patience, Do you want to become a turtle hermit?"

"Hermit? Why would I want to learn to become a turtle!" Goku shouted, ignoring the Hermit part since he didn't know the word.

"Not a turtle, a Turtle Hermit, a martial artist!" the hermit said before lifting the half a ton turtle with one hand without any strain over his shoulder. Goku opened his eyes at the feat and yelled "Wow! I can't do that with just one hand. You're really strong!"

"Of course, I'm a martial artist" The old man replied.

"Then, I want to be a martial artist too!" Goku announced eagerly.

"Eheheheh, follow me now, and you shall be a martial artist" The old man nodded.

"Yay…. Ummm mister" Goku asked.

"I'm your master now, so called me Master Roshi" Roshi, the Turtle Hermit said.

"Master Roshi… I know artist is someone who paints stuff, but what's a martial?" The young disciple questioned causing Roshi to fall on the ground comically.

**[Monkey Luffy, 9 years ago]**

"So hungry…." The black hair boy muttered while dozing off, he had been floating in a barrel at sea for some time.

"Then learn how to fish, young lad" the voice said.

"Nani? Who said that?" the boy stood up in his floating barrel, nearly fell out before struggling to balanced and held on to his hat, the only object left of his home, he left the island a few months ago in seek for a great adventure by sneaking onto a fishing boat. While dozing off in one of the barrel, somehow he was fling overboard and now here he is. The boy looked around and saw a blond hair man with exaggerated mustaches with eyes glasses standing on the ocean… no he's standing on a piece of driftwood in middle of nowhere.

"Sugoi! How do you do that?" the boy said with stars in his eyes. The man chuckled. "With hard work and training, what sort of training are you doing?"

"I wasn't training, what's training? I was sleeping and somehow end up here" the boy frowned.

"Oh, I thought it was training, at your age, I was fighting bears, climbing mountains… good times" the man said. The black hair boy's eyes widen and yelled, nearly falling out of his barrel "That sooooo cool! I want to fight bears!" The boy declared but his tummy interrupted before he said in a low tone "Sooo… hungry…"

The man chuckled before crouching down and watches the surface of the ocean intensively for a few moments. The boy looked at him half lazily thinking about food. He saw the old man hand blurred for a bit, the water near him erupted in a small geyser obscuring the view. When it stopped, there was a fish in his hand. His piece of driftwood drift closer to the boy's barrel, he handed the young boy the meat, which seems to be cooked.

"Eat up, you will need your strength for training" The man said. The boy looked at the fish in his hand, it was cooked… how? The boy didn't takes more than a second to check the fish before biting into it. The fish was tender, and fairly salty.

"I'm Ichiryuu, you can called me Master. What is my disciple name?" the muscular man said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy grinned.

'Oh… a D. That is quiet rare now days. I doubt the kid even knows his ancestor's legacy' Ichiryuu thought.

A few sharks circled them before the man chuckled. "Look like your training starts now." Luffy gulped.

* * *

**[Back to Present]**

Maya broke out her thought when Luffy and Goku starts fighting over food again, how it happens, she wasn't paying attention, it happens fairly often.

"**Kaio-ken**"Goku shouted, before glowing a bit reddish in color, invisible to all but martial artist, his speed and strength multiples and dashed toward Luffy and landed a punch into the skinnier boy.

"**Tekkai**" Luffy said and allowed Goku to connect, pushing Luffy back a bit, but otherwise deal no damage, before he retaliated into the muscular boy jaw. "**Gomu Pistol**", the fists sends Goku flying a few feet. Luffy followed up, allowing his ki to rotating his around his arm "**Gomu Rifle**" and launched the fist into Goku midsection, pushing him further back as the he coughed a bit of saliva.

"**Kaio-Ken Triple**" Goku roared and send two of his fist toward Luffy. Luffy grinned and countered with his own fist "**Gomu Bazooka**." Their fists connected creating a slight shockwave, they both ginning at each other before Luffy disappeared "**Soru**" and attempted to kick Goku from his blind spot. Goku blocked the attack with one arm. "**Rankyaku**" Luffy shouted, using his blocked leg as stable point and sending his other leg into an attack, the Ki-enhanced kick send Goku flying crashing into the pyramid of ramen, smashing a few and knocking Naruto's cup out of his hand. Naruto jawed dropped at this and screamed "YOU BASTARD!"

"**Gate of Opening**… Open" Naruto muttered, before **Shunshin** next to Luffy, attempted to send the boy flying with a kick to the head, but Luffy dodges with his **Kenbunshoku Haki**, but he lost his hat in the attack. Before Luffy could retaliate, Naruto whirled his ki into a ball in his palm and landed the palm into the into the black hair boy side. "**Rasengan Palm**"

Luffy screamed as his inside felt like they being shredded by foreign Ki and send collapsing a few meters. Luffy got up quickly but he couldn't defend quickly enough against Goku fist to his side. Thanks to the Rubber body techniques Taijutsu, all blunt forces damaged severely reduced its power against him, but even at that, Goku punches still hurt like hell when he using Kaoi-ken and was send flying away.

Naruto quickly took this chance to attack Goku, sending flurry of punches and kicks at the muscular teen, but they were blocked and countered. Goku feeling sluggish after a while, while Naruto grinned and knee Goku causing the spiky black hair teen to bend over allowing Naruto to send him flying with an upper cut to the jaw with power added by Goku own reflex. Goku rotated upright in midair and landed on his feel, his arm feeling useless, dangling on its shoulders' hinges.

"Huh, No using **Juuken**!" Goku scowled feeling the nerves to his arms was blocked. Naruto retorted "Who said that?" moving his arms toward a stance, Ki flowing in the tip of his finger like a claw, capable of piercing his opponent body and disrupting nerves during the exchange.

Goku grunted and let his Ki flow through his body and he roar as the feeling of his arm returned as he took up his arm in a stance. Luffy groaned as he walked toward the two brothers and rivals, clutching his fist and palm together "Bring it on!"

"**Shinshun**"  
"**Gomu Galting**"  
"**Kaoi… Pistol**"  
"Stop copying my move! You bastard!"  
"Fine… Rasengan …"  
"That's my move teme! Get your own move"  
"Your name not on it"  
"That's it! I'm copyrighting my moves, dattebayo! I'm going to sue your asses!"  
"Me too, I'm copyrighting the word Pistol!"  
"I don't think you can copyright that, baka!"  
"Don't call me baka… what does baka mean?"  
"Idiot"  
"Idiot… don't call me an idiot! What does idiot mean?"

Maya watches her three surrogate brothers' fighting match slowing turning into a verbal match, they probably have forgotten what they were fighting about, the foods are now scattering all over the place due to their fight. Maya bit down the apple she held and watches how the verbal match goes.

* * *

**[Somewhere else on the Island]**

"Oh you're back. Those disciples of ours got restless and start fighting each other, well only the boys…" Ichiryuu said, paused a moment before continuing "I guess, Boys will be boys. How's the research?"

"Eehehehe, we got some nice picture, big bouncy one too" The old perverted hermit said before continuing looking at the pictures with perverted thought.

"Got some new ideas for my new series" The white hair man nodded, looking over his notes before continuing. "Dugu, stop hiding, we all knows you are there!"

"Wasn't hiding… isn't that your job… Mr. Ninja" Dugu said, in a low tone.

"It's Shinobi damn it!" The white hair Shinobi shouted, putting away his small book.

"Okay calm down. I heard some interesting news" Ichiryuu said.

"Eheheheh" the old pervert giggled like a school girl oogling the pictures.

"Okay, The turtle mind gone elsewhere. What's the news?" Jiraiya asked while leaning on the wall, folding his arm.

"Ryozanpaku has a new disciple" Ichiryuu said, eyeing for any reaction from his friends and rivals.

"Oh… the follower of **Katsujinken** isn't it? They have a new disciple? Didn't the last one cause quite a problem?" Jiraiya questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought our disciples should try out their skills against theirs" Ichiryuu stated.

"Isn't that a little mismatch? Our disciples study our arts for more than eight years now. They developed their own techniques using ours as based to fit their fighting style. They all are almost Expert Class Disciples once they refined their techniques more. Naruto should already be, if he starts eating properly. I think Maya-chan is already Expert Class in skills and techniques, but it's a given since she was trained personally by you..." Jiraiya said, eyeing Dugu, the undefeated swordmaster.

Dugu looking deep in thought before asking "Ryozanpaku… What's that?" one of his eyes brown rose. Ichiryuu sweat a little, Jiraiya didn't say anything while Roshi… let's just ignore him.

Next Time: To Japan? It's the start of the canon :)

* * *

**Masters and Disciples**

Although each master has a personal disciple to train, they usually mixed them up and teach each their arts similar to Kenichi of Ryōzanpaku. Each Disciple did use the knowledge and use it to advance their personal techniques during the eight years of training, their styles are differ greatly from their master.

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: ?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (Dragon)  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

Their techniques changes as more of the story revealed. Modes are higher level body and mind states, can be use limited time before energy burn up completely.

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode.  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates.  
**Dislike:** Everything that's not Ramen and Betrayers.  
**[Techniques]  
Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages  
**Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Likes:** Food, Friends  
**Dislike:** None, Likes everyone and everything.  
**[Techniques]  
**Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
His punches are deadly if they connect and undefended against.  
All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and More Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like Orders, Directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise unavoidable without

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is active)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, hence can transform body by condensing inner energies.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks and sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
?

**Ability Based Ranking (Strongest to Weakest)**

Strength: Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Maya  
Stamina: Naruto, Goku, Luffy, Maya  
Wisdom: Maya, Naruto, Goku, Luffy  
Durability: Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Maya  
Technique: Maya, Naruto, Luffy, Goku  
Agility (Reflex): Maya, Luffy, Naruto, Goku  
Speed: Luffy, Goku, Maya, Naruto

Leave some Review?


	2. Heading to the Mainland

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). Miu is already with Kenichi, that can't be change.

* * *

**Heading to the Mainland**

"So we have to go to the mainland and fight this disciple of Ryozanpaku… Why?" Naruto asked skeptically. Goku nodded, while Luffy was snoozing. Maya was meditating, increasing the control of her Ki.

"How about because we said so gaki" Jiraiya retorted, quiet annoyed at his own disciple questioning him all the time.

"Now Now, there's no need for that" Ichiryuu said. "The reason is very simple, we just want to show Ryozanpaku that's our disciples is stronger, their last disciple growth was astronomical that, many of other masters began to believe that only Ryozanpaku can produce expert class disciples in quickest time"

"Disciples have classes?" Naruto questioned

Ichiryuu nodded while Jiraiya elaborate "Yes, gaki, Disciples have several levels, same with master. The class of disciples is their ability to growth over a period of time and their techniques they used or produced in that period. Low-class disciple is the most common, these students often trained personally by a master like us, dwelling deeper into the master's techniques and martial arts world more than normal students."

"So we are Low-class disciple?" Goku asked, feeling a little down.

"Don't interrupt, Goku. Also you need to relay this to Luffy when he wakes up." Ichiryuu scold before nodding to his friend to continue. "The next class is Middle-class disciple, unlike low-class, they don't mimic their master style exactly, because each person body structure is different, this allow them to develop a similar style to that of their master so they can use it fully with their body. These disciples have to have a good intuition as well as a complete understanding their master arts to develop their own variation. Otherwise the result could be counter-productive, fatal at worst."

"High-class disciples are you four, those that use their master techniques but also develop their own techniques and fighting style. This gives them an edge in spar and fight because their own styles can't be counter readily. Expert-class is the next step, to completely master their personal style. Maya is probably an Expert-class because of her Natsumi's style techniques, she have great understanding and use it fluently that even give us paused in sparing. Of course, until her master, Dugu said so, she still High-class disciples like you guys so no need for jealousy."

"We're not jealous!" Naruto and Goku shouted simultaneously, Maya just smiled.

"Now, for master classes, it ranges strangely since there isn't a master of masters who can give out rank, so we just assumed where we stand by sparing with each other. As far as I know, Legendary Masters are undefeated and Grand Masters are those that pushed the boundary of their arts to unknown heights. If you want to know, Roshi, Ichiryuu and I are grand masters while Dugu is a legendary master because he remains undefeated" Jiraiya concluded.

"Dugu-sensei is a legendary master?" Naruto asked, a little surprised at the revelation.

"Wow, he's must be really strong!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, Dugu-san created his own style, he didn't have a master to teach him how to wield a sword either, all his style is self-taught, he is also the only known Grand Swordmaster in the world" Ichiryuu paused for a moment for the information to sink in.

"Swordmaster? Maya carried a sword around, but I never saw Master Dugu uses any sword" Goku asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Dugu-sensei taught me Heaven and Earth techniques, but never any blade work!" Naruto commented curiously.

"That's because my Master has reached a state where his swordplay doesn't required an actual sword" Maya pointed out.

Ichiryuu nodded. "Dugu-san has attains the philosophical level of swordsmanship without a sword, his Nine Swords style uses to defeat any form of weapons or unarmed combat, not only that, each style is unpredictable, hence difficult to counter and the style itself changes according to the user, Natsumi's style is actually is Nine Swords Style fitted to suit her need."

Maya was about to object, since her master taught her strange swordplay style prior to her developed her own style. She wasn't sure it was intentional or not, she will have to find out soon.

"Aside from actually having a physical sword, Dugu-san can uses anything as a weapon, including a tree branch to a piece of paper, he once killed dozens of men with nothing but a chopstick so don't assume Dugu-san never armed" Ichiryuu pointed out. Naruto and Goku gulped while Maya didn't seem that surprised.

"Dugu-san also can use Heaven and Earth Releases to create spiritual blade that capable to dealing physical damage, those weapon are unbreakable if crafted correctly. There is a verse that Dugu-san usually says when he creates those blades…" Ichiryuu said but was interrupted by Maya.

**_I am the bone of my Sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my Blood  
I have defeated thousands of Blades  
Unaware of time, nor aware of Pains  
Withstood Loneliness, Forever waited for a Rival  
I have but one regret, for I stand above all  
So I pray, as my sorrow deepen  
Appear before me, my soul weapon_**

Maya finished the verses and a faint glow sword appear before her hand, it's looked like a typical katana, but the aura it gives off was unreal before it shattered into glimmering shards and vanished. Maya breathe heavily, trying to regain her composure.

"I shouldn't have tried that, it took a lot of energy" Maya said, her breathing still not stabilized.

"Yes, you shouldn't have. I only seen it once, but Dugu-san never appeared that tired when he summons his **soul weapon**, the physical manifestation of a soul bonded weapon is something only Dugu-san fully understand. Even I could summon mine but I still unable to fully use it in battle. It's a pair of chopstick if you want to know. But Maya-chan, you were able to hold it properly even for a few seconds, showing your natural bond with your soul weapon." Ichiryuu pointed out. Maya just nodded, Naruto and Goku was stunned, they have no idea such a thing was possible.

"So can we learn to manifest our weapon like Maya-chan?" Naruto finally asked.

"You need perfect control of Heaven and Earth releases. Naruto can mold the two energies and have high reserved, but his control… sucks ass! So no! well, at least not at the moment. As for Goku, who uses only earth (Physical) energies, the answer is obvious."

Both Goku and Naruto looked a bit depressed.

"And I suggest they shouldn't try either" Dugu said walking toward the group. "Incorrect verse and failure summons will causes your spiritual energy to be drained, if it's becomes dangerously low, you could die" Dugu said with a serious tone. "Maya, you shouldn't use my verse for your summoning."

"Sorry, Master. I still can't figure out my verse correctly" Maya looked down in the ground. Dugu nodded and turned to Ichiryuu. "Have you told them yet?"

"Oh right, we got side tracked" Ichiryuu chuckled. "Anyway, we'll send you four to fight with Ryozanpaku's disciple and possibly Yomi, if you run into them. Don't gang up on their disciple now, it should be a fair fight." Ichiryuu remembers the time when he fought four of them together, their team work was appalling but Ichiryuu had a good fight none the less.

"Yomi?" Naruto and Goku questioned.

"Yomi is a group composed of disciples of members of Yami. They are all high class. As for Yami, they are grand master or above that followed the path of **Satsujinken**, the killing fist or the sword of death as opposed to Ryozanpaku's philosophy of **Katsujunken**, the protecting fist or the sword of enlightenment."

"Master Ichiryuu, which philosophy do we followed?" Goku asked.

"Good point, we usually called ourselves **Houroujinken**, the wandering fist because we don't quiet follow either philosophy. All your masters have killed and save countless of people, either out of pity, mercy, anger or better gain. We simply wanders, looking out for an adventure and furthers develop our skills in the process" Ichiryuu answered before pausing and asked his pupils. "What is our motto?"

Naruto, Goku and Maya all shouted the motto of Horoujinken. Luffy mutter something in his sleep.

"We are both Sword and Shield. As long as our resolved did not wavered, then the path before us is absolute"

"Those that followed the rules are drones. Those that questioned the rules are men" Maya added, smiling at her master. The masters nodded, Naruto eyed Maya.

"But ero-sennin said those that don't follow the rules are trashed" Naruto commented.

"I did, gaki, but it was just comparison to those that abandon their comrades" Jiraiay replied. "And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Maya stated, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, don't follow orders that makes no sense, do not suppressed your heart, follow the path that you lay out for yourself not those that has been set out for you. We are here to teach and guide you, but we do not walk your path for you. The world isn't divided in black or white and don't abandon your friends simply because they don't follow your path. All paths are different and intertwine. They will inevitably cross over each other." Ichiryuu stated.

All the disciples nodded, even Luffy in his sleep while muttering something about meat.

"Now pack up your things, we will be leaving first thing in the morning" Ichiryuu ordered. The three awaked disciples bowed.

**[The Day After]**

"That's everyone" Jiraiya state, looking around. Dugu and Maya aren't in view, but their presences were felt.

"How are we getting there?" Goku asked, looking at Japan mainland in the distance.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get a boat or something? I don't want to swim!" Naruto shouted, still remembering the time when Ichiryuu threw them into the middle of the ocean for training.

"I can't swim…" Luffy frowned, thinking of a similar training where he almost drowned. Actually he was dead for a few seconds before his master revive him.

"Why can't you swim?" Goku asked seriously.

"I don't know, I just freeze up when submerged in water" Luffy replied, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry"

"The gaki is a hammer in water. The reason has to do something with his body structure." Jiraiya pointed out. Naruto and Goku just shrugged, their surrogate brother did have a really strange body that allows him to use his unique Taijutsu that they couldn't mimic.

"Do not worry. Your master will take you across" Dugu stated, appearing with Maya on his shoulder in her child form, holding the Reiki. Ichiryuu, went toward a tree, ripped it out of the ground, cut it into a log with his bare hands and weighting it with one harm.

"Luffy, get on" Ichiryuu ordered.

"Nani?" Luffy asked, a little confused.

"Just stand on the log and hold on tight" Ichiyruu said, holding the log up, angling it to the sky toward the mainland. Luffy jumped on the log as his master ordered.

"Race yas" Ichiryuu said, and threw the log at incredible speed toward the main land before disappearing and appearing on the log behind the blackhair boy who was laughing manically, holding on to his hat with one hand and another on his hat. "SUGOOOOI!"

Dugu didn't say anything before dashing across the water at even more astonish speed, the black cloaked masked master left geyser of water erupted with each step behind. Naruto and Goku was stunned at the display, before noticing their master was already out at sea leaving them in their paralysis.

"Eehehehehe, girls, here I come" the pervert Hermit said riding his pet turtle. Jiraiya was walking along side at a jogging speed, uncaring about the race.

"Hey! What about us!" Goku and Naruto yelled from the beach. Jiraiya turn around and is now running backward looking at his disciple. "Didn't I already teach you how to run on water?" while turtle hermit still grinning manically.

"No! You only taught us how to run up vertical surface!" Naruto yelled. Goku was throwing rocks at the hermit for leaving him behind, but the old man was dodging it without even looking back or paying much attention.

"Right, same principle, get to it gaki" Jiraiya replied in the distance.

Naruto remembers back to the training while Goku still trying to kill his master with rocks.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Why is there a wall here?" Naruto asked, looking at a tall vertical stone slab. Goku and Luffy standing beside him, while Maya was standing on a small boulder to get the same height as her brothers in her child form.

"Shut up and listen, gaki. I'm here to teach you all how to walk on wall. It's one of the Ninjutsu art!" Jiraiya announced.

"Parlor tricks" Ichiryuu commented, while drinking from a bottle.

"Shut up, it's a shinobi skill!" Jiraiya shouted at his friend.

"Right, like your breathing fire jutsu" Ichiryuu burps and the alcohol in his breath ignite giving the impression of spilling flames from his mouth.

"Are we going to learn or listening to you bickering?" Naruto yelled.

"Have some respect for your master, gaki!" Jiraiya said.

"My respect for you died a long time ago" Naruto replied, remembering all the perverted situations he had to go through in the guise of training. Naruto, didn't finished his memory replay when he was knocked out by a kick to the head.

"As I was saying, channel your energies into your leg and you can run up any vertical surface by sticking onto it." Jiraiya said, before channeling his Ki to his leg and dashed up the surface at a relative slow speed so that the three still awake disciples can witness it.

"So Cool!" Luffy blurted out and attempted to do the same, he made it a few step before falling off. Goku stretched a bit for warm up and attempted to do the same, at his second step, his leg impaled into the stone slab and he was stuck. Maya made it a quarter of the way before she fell off, crashing into Luffy causing them both stumbling down. Maya stood back up and revert to her normal form and tried again, this time she made it a third of the way.

"Not bad for their first attempt" Ichiryuu commented while Naruto finally jumped up, rubbing his head before attempting to climb up the wall with only his legs.

After a few dozens of failure, and severe case of Ki exhaustion, the wall finally crumbles after Goku repetitive attempt, each of his steps seems to create cracks on the surface and a foot imprints indicating he uses excessively way too much Ki.

"Okay, you lots, takes a break. Get something to eat." Jiraya said, before wandering off to create another stone slab.

"Meeeeeaaaaat!" Luffy jumped up and dashed toward the food storage, but didn't get very far before collapsing. "So tired…." Goku on other hand, did some push up, and ran off in the distant. Naruto looking at the stone debris and stretches his leg little.

"I think… I know how to do it" Naruto muttered.

After being water and feed, which followed by a bit of fighting over food. The four disciples once again, stood in a front of a newly crafted stone slab by the toad sage. Naruto concentrated energies into his leg, while Goku tries to destroy the slab with his foot once more. Luffy was yelling and dashed up the side of the wall, before sliding back down.

Naruto dashed up the surface at quick paced and landed on top. He grinned as he sat on the peak looking down as his siblings. "That was easy."

Maya looked at Naruto then stare at the wall before blinking and ran up the wall to the top without stopping or falling off. She sat next to Naruto and looking down Goku and Luffy.

"Yes, that was easy" Maya confirmed.

"See, even Maya-chan can do it" Naruto shouted to his two earths bound siblings.

"What that supposes to mean?" Maya swing the scabbard at Naruto causing him to fall of the slab, when he tries to dodge.

"Mayyyyyyya-chan! Nice panty!" Naruto screamed crashing into the ground while looking up at his older sister.

"Wow, they did it in one day" Ichiryuu said, watching his pupil under the shade of a tree, enjoying his sake.

"Naruto figures it out, as expected of my disciple" Jiraiya stated, scribbling down some notes when he saw Maya and Naruto interaction.

"You're not using them as research materials for your book are you?" Ichiryuu looked at the white hair sage.

"Why denied such a good opportunity?" Jiraiya questioned, didn't expect any answer.

"Ehehehehe, Maya-chan filling up nicely, I will go measure her for new weight attachment" the pervert about to run off, before Dugu grabbed him from behind, holding him in places.

"Just kidding…" the turtle hermit grinned. Dugu let the old man go, and return to his "hiding" place.

"How are you doing that!?" Goku shouted as Naruto returned back to the peak with less effort than before.

"Yeah show us!" Luffy yelled, with both of his hand in the air, looking up at his older siblings and wonderful sight by his surrogate sister skirt flustering in the wind, but he was completely oblivious to the view, same with Goku.

"The shape of your Ki, turn it into spike so it can impale into the wall." Maya said.

"Why you tell them, I want to gloat some more!" Naruto shouted kicking Maya off the ledge.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Goku have stopped throwing rocks, sine his master was too far out. Naruto signaled his brother to use Ki manipulated to cross the sea or so they tried. Unlike running up vertical wall, the spike underneath their feet didn't help them stay afloat one bit. Both now completely drenched in salt water, screaming and yelling at their master from afar.

An hour gone by before Naruto and Goku landed on the shore of the main land, they look completely exhausted, especially Naruto.

"How… come… Luffy … and… Maya… didn't… need… to… learn… it" Naruto, struggled to say the sentence while crawling on the beach. Goku on other hand, was already stretching, his Ki reserve is monstrous after all. The exercise did take a lot out of Naruto, but he will recover and regenerate his lost inner energy.

"That's because Luffy already know how and Maya lacks the necessary reserved for such a distance" Ichiryuu, the only master waited for them said. Luffy was chewing on a piece of meat from his recent kill near a small fire, while Maya was looking around in the wood, carrying her weapon.

"Yeah, Naruto figures it out, he said to create a thin sheet of ki under our feet instead of spikes" Goku said, finishing off his stretches before joining Luffy and attempt to steal the straw hat boy food, thus ending up a brawl.

"Where's Ero-duo, Ichiryuu-sensei?" Naruto asked after he got his breathe under control.

"They ran off the moment they reached shore, with one of those weird looks on their faces" Ichiryuu said, shaking his head a bit at the antic of his friends. Naruto nodded, muttering curses, but understood it none the less.

Naruto looked around, and wonders if Dugu-sensei was around, he never able to detect the hidden master presence, the only one of the disciple that can do that is Maya, but she have to be close enough to the allusive master to sense him.

"Dugu-san went to challenge Ryozanpaku" Ichiryuu said after reading his pupil faces.

"Dugu-sensei did?" Ichiryuu nodded. Naruto just shrugged, the business of his master is not his concern. He sniffed the air a bit. "I smell ramen… in that direction" Naruto said, before dashing off. Goku and Luffy followed soon after they finished devouring what left during their little brawl.

Maya watches her three brothers ran off in the distant before looking up at her master.

"Is there something wrong Maya-chan?" Ichiryuu asked, looking at the eight year old.

"Didn't you give them any money? They will dine and dash or steal foods." Maya pointed out.

Ichiryuu sweat a little before handing her an envelope. "I was going to, but only Naruto-kun would have some sensibility of using it and keeping it safe" Stealing has becomes so natural to his students that they just assume it was normal.

"You will keep them out of trouble, wont' you Maya-chan" Ichiryuu pledge.

"That's what an older sister do" The eight year old kid said, before heading off in the general direction her younger siblings ran off. Ichiryuu quiver slightly at the comment of an apparently younger of the four.

"Now where's a good bar to drink." Ichiryuu asked no one, before vanishing.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Canon time next chapter, in case some of you don't know where each of the characters came from.

**Jiraya** – Ero sennin from Naruto, usually teaches stealth and awareness mostly.  
**Roshi** – Hermit pervert from Dragonball, usually devise weight training for his students.  
**Ichiryuu** is from Toriko, hence his food honor style.  
**Dugu** is from wuxia novel by Jin Yong and yes, he's is undefeated and he can use any thing as a weapons, including spiritual blade that made from his own Ki. None of the novels really states what he looked like, but his legacy passes through the ages, anyone who learns one of his style because undisputable martial leader of the world long after his passing. Just search Dugu in google and it's like the first or second result. Dugu actually means loner or single in chinese or so I'm told.  
**Maya Natsumi** is from Tenjou Tenge, hence her Dragon's Gate and Reiki. The blade is her heirloom, she never let it out of sight. She's currently the strongest of the four in terms of combat prowess.  
**Luffy** is from One piece, Rokushiki, Haki and Gears techniques as well as his rubber taijutsu. He's also a hammer in water, because of his body structure. Will be explained later when I feel like it.  
**Naruto** is obvious so is **Goku**.

There's no overpowering Jutsu or something like that, sorry it makes no senses in Kenichi verse, nor there will be Goku flying or throwing energy ball around. They already are strong without those things.

Unlimited/Infinite Blade Works is from Fate/Stay Night series, the verse was changed to fit Dugu characters of wanting true rivals. He does have rivals, but not in sword play, he wants to make Maya surpasses him and gives him the feeling of defeat. Shigure is a mistress of all weapon, prodigy of the sword, not a swordmaster, there's a difference.

Soul Weapons is from Noblesse, a good webcomic, read it if you ever got around to it.

Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical) Ki are from King of Hell manga mostly, it also appeared in Dugu's universe, which commonly known as Ying and Yang Ki. Molding of Spiritual and Physical energies result in Chakra, which is what Naruto uses mostly for his techniques.

Besides from the characters mentions, there won't be anyone else outside of Kenichi characters. They will be mention in passing, but they won't show up, or at least I sure hope not.

Pairing? Not sure, I added the age of the master below, Dugu is the youngest, he was unopposed under all of heaven in his 30s, his quotes at age 40…

"After the age of 40, I was no longer hampered by any weapon. Grass, trees, bamboos and rocks can all be my swords. Since then, I have developed my skills further, such that gradually I can win battles without reaching for weapons."

Review and Comment!?

* * *

**Masters and Disciples Info.**

Although each master has a personal disciple to train, they usually mixed them up and teach each their arts similar to Kenichi of Ryōzanpaku. Each Disciple did use the knowledge and use it to advance their personal techniques during the eight to ten years of training. Their style differs greatly from their master.

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

Their techniques changes as more of the story revealed. Modes are higher level body and mind states, can be use limited time before energy burn up completely.

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates.  
**Dislike:** Everything that's not Ramen and Betrayers.  
**[Techniques]  
Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages  
**Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends  
**Dislike:** None, Likes everyone and everything.  
**[Techniques]  
**Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
His punches are deadly if they connect and undefended against.  
All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and More Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like Orders, Directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise unavoidable.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is active)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, hence can transform body by condensing inner energies.  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks and sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
?

Leave some Review?


	3. Clashes of Masters and Disciples

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). Miu is already with Kenichi, that can't be change.

**NightAngel0Ex:** Actually i was going to do it with Naruto only, well most fight going to be done by Naruto. Goku and Luffy is just there for comical relief, while Maya stop them idiots from rampaging and causing too much destruction.

**N.A.B. 0206:** You may, not definitely yet, there's actually a lot of female fighters in the series, many of them have strange personality.

**RoyalTwinFangs, PrimordialDraig: **Thanks, hope you like it, it will get serious later on though with less jokes.

* * *

**Clashes of Masters and Disciples**

**[With Dugu]**

Dugu appeared in front of a massive gate of Ryozanpaku, ever since Ichiryuu explains to him about the masters that follow the path of Katsujinken, he was intrigued, there was a glimmer in his cold dead eyes that a great battle could be fought here, he could feel the great aura erupting from the inner sanctum of this place, the feeling of possible defeat once again filled his heart, who should he go after first? Dugu only knew their name and their style.

**Hayato Furinji, **the invincible superman, the user of **Furinji Style**, a legendary master class. **Akisame Koetsuji**, the philosophical jujitsu master, the medic demon, the practitioner of **Ancient Jujutsu.** **Apachai Hopachai**, the self-proclaimed Muay Thai Death God of the Matials Arts Underworld, the follower of **Muay Boran **and** Muay Thai** **Style. **The title holder of Hundredth Degree Street Brawler, **Shio Sakaki**, user of **Karate Mutenkendoku-style**, was that an actual title?

Then there two most interesting people that Dugu wish to fight, **Kensei Ma**, practitioner of Chinese Kenpo, whom Ichiryuu said to be the master of all Chinese Kenpo available. Dugu hand to hand style is derived from ancient Chinese arts, thus he wished to know whether his self-created style would stand up the more popular Chinese style of the world. As far as Dugu knew, there are very rare few that practices the path of heaven, spiritual releases since the path of earth dominates the martial worlds for centuries as it was much easier to learn and control. Then there's the prodigy of sword, mistress of all weapons, **Shigure Kosaka**, the thought of clashes a blade with her boil his blood, he wonders how she fair against the nine sword style of his.

Flicking the door open with a single finger, Dugu enters the Dojo ground and immediate confronted with an extremely tall and powerful built, has light dark skin, short spiky silver hair wearing a red short wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Hello?" Dugu asked removing his hooded face, showing his black hair as a sign of respect. The small cloak still covered his face though as he bow slightly.

"Apa?" replied the man.

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto sniffed the air to get to where he needed to be, he swears it should be around here somewhere, jumping on top a wooden fence and running on it, he finally reached a small building. Sniffing the air once more, it was definitely through that door with Chinese marking. Naruto jumped off the fence before sliding across the wall with his back and check the door. It wasn't locked so he opened it slowly and sneaked in.

Inside was steaming chinese noodles being left out over various kitchen counter. Naruto sniffed a bit and determined that it smells similar to ramen, he wonders if it tastes similar. Looking around, there was no body in sight, Naruto shrugged.

"Itadakimasu (I'll receive this food)" Naruto said, bowing slightly before digging in.

A few moments later, a different door to than the one Naruto entered from swung open and a young man appeared and stared at Naruto, who still didn't acknowledge the man and continuing to devouring the plates of food on the table.

"Bastard! Where the fuck you come from!" the black hair man with sunglasses on his forehead said. Naruto turned slow toward the man, tilted his head a bit while sucking up noodles then return his eyes back to the food in front of him and continued what he was doing previously.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" the man attempted to punch Naruto in the back of the head, while the blonde simply roll his head the side to dodge the attack from behind, uses the free hand and grabbed the offending arm and threw the man over him and the counter. The airborne man flipped and landed on his leg.

"So you know how to fight" the man lifted his hand up in a mantis hook position. Naruto just raised his eyes brown at that before swallowing the noodles and said. "Did you say something?"

"Bastard! I shall let you taste the **Qi Xing Tang Lang Quan**" the man said before sending a flurrying, quiet aggressive attacks at Naruto, who moves back and using the kitchen counter and chairs to prevent his attacker from getting closer to him by shifting it between them with his legs while holding the last plate with his hands. Naruto finally finished the food off the plate, threw the plate at the black hair man.

The black hair man smashes the flying plate with hook like hand, and follows on and stabs the blonde boy with his other hand.

"**Kawarimi**" Naruto said, blocking the strike with a flour bag that he grabbed on top of a counter and jumped out of the way.

The black hair man didn't notice the quick substitution and stabbed his hook fist into the bag, it exploded and covered his entire front, and luckily he closes his eyes to protect it from the resulting flour dust.

When the now-white haired man opens his eyes again, the blond boy was nowhere to be seen. The man quickly turned around and earned a kicked into his face, sending him over the counter, crashing into hanging pots and pans creating a lot of noises.

"**Dynamic Entry**" Naruto shouted while landing on his feet, putting his hand up in the air forming a "Y" with his body.

"What's that racket? Genson, haven't you brought out the food yet?" A brown hair boy with those strange chinese glasses for reading entered the kitchen.

"No, Shokatsu. This bastard ate it all, I don't know who the hell he is, but he's pissing me off" Genson stood up, rubbing his check that has a foot print in white powder on his face. The brown haired boy held down his chuckled at the sight and noticed the blond-haired boy doing his pose.

"Hello, my name Koan Shokatsu, the hothead over there is Genson Ryuu? Who are you?" Shokatsu asked politely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Genson_ryuu_? Are you related to Ichi_ryuu_-sensei?" Naruto asked introducing himself after he returned to his normal posture.

"I don't know who that is, you ate my food!" Genso shouted.

"If it was your, why you leave it out in the open, you have no **food appreciation** at all. It was good, shouldn't be left like that alone. If Ichiryuu sensei was here, he would smack you silly for leaving food unattended." Naruto stated. 'Almost as good as ramen too'

"What the hell are you on about?" Genso shouted while Shokatsu continued to check out the blond boy.

**[With Ichiyruu]**

Ichiryuu sneezed a bit before chunking down a bottle of whiskey.

"Don't you think you have enough sir?" the bartender asked politely, looking at all the empty bottle on the counter, the amount was enough to destroy anyone's liver.

"I tell you when I have enough, keep them coming" Ichiryuu said before slamming another empty bottle on the counter, not enough force for it shatter, but the boom sound that bounces off the wall startled some of the other guest.

The bartender sweats a little before bringing out another case of whiskey, he wasn't sure what to do, the man has drank enough alcohols to be completely knocked out, but the customer in question didn't seem to be tipsy at all. In the end, he did what his job entitled, like a good bartender. He opened another bottle and passed it to the man.

**[Back to Naruto]**

Naruto dodges a few hook-like fist attacks of the black hair man, Genso. Naruto's hand avoided his attacker hands and wrist all together and uses light taps on Genso's elbow to diverge the attack from its intended path and away of harming him. Shokatsu noticed this and was amazed at the blond teen minimal effort of avoiding and redirecting his friend's attacks.

Naruto flipped back and threw a barrage of… what looks like ninja stars at Genso, who dropped to the floor allowing the projectiles to sail overhead and embedded into the wooden wall.

"**Tajuu Shuriken**"

"What the hell kind of martial artist are you!" Genso shouted, pointed at his opponent of standing up.

"I'm a Shinobi" Naruto replied, tapping his forehead protector indicating the word.

Genso was getting frustrated and jab both of his hands at the blond boy, only for the boy to slide his hand in between them and opening his arm wide effortless and landing a single palm strike against his chest sending him sliding back.

"Damnit, he's really good, aren't you going to help Shokatsu?" Genso asked. Shokatsu sighed, after all, the young boy was a trespasser, and stole their lunch, which Genso cooked and only left to get him, what would their master **Ryou Ma** do?

"Fine" Shokatsu said before getting into attacking stance while Genso did the same. Naruto just looked at them lazily and wonders what to do next, it felt like he was at fault, but he didn't take too kindly at being attack from behind while having a nice meal. Of all the brawls with his brothers, there always attack head on and none of that cowardice moves. 'If they want to fight hand to hand…' Naruto thought before entering his **Juuken** stance as his two opponents dashed forward, he just needs to disable them, not outright harm or kill them.

Genso swiped his arm across Naruto, move back slightly just enough to dodge, and jab his finger at both the man's elbows.

"**First Strike, make two**"

Naruto sidestep while rotating Genso around and stab his fingers at the man's shoulder from behind.

"**Second Strike, make four**"

Quickly he slides his hands toward the man's clavicle, the collar bone, tapped it and slide down the black hair man back toward the man's lung before lifting his finger off and jabbed it and kicked the man away, using the moment from the kick to dodged the foot from Shokatsu.

"**Third Strike, makes eight**"

After landing, Naruto jumped forward, jabbed two fingers into Shokatsu's chest where the brown hair boy's lung positioned and then quickly crouched to evade the boys swinging arms and jabbed the brown hair boy's hips.

"**First Strike, makes two**"  
"**Second Strike, makes four**"

Shokatsu attempts to deliver a decisive blow at the crouching blond, but found his leg disobeying his orders, before the blond boy jabbed both of his knees once and then his ankles before sending him flying back with a palm strike.

"**Third Strike, make eight**"

All this happens within only in a couple of second, Genso tried to get up but couldn't feel or move his arms. Genso was also struggling to breathe while Shokatsu noticed the same thing, except with his leg instead of his arms.

Naruto stood up waving at the down form of his opponent. "Sorry, you guys should stay down for a while. You will be back to normal soon, unless you're Goku" before leaving through the back door, the same way he entered. 'I wonder what that old man is doing'

Genso and Shokatsu looked at each other and thought 'What's the hell is a Goku?'

Unknowing to Genso and Shokatsu, Ryou Ma was watching the fight and thought. 'I wonder whose disciple is that, he's was very skilled.'

* * *

**[Returning to Dugu]**

"Apapapa?" the muscular, spiky hair man said childishly.

'What?' Dugu thought, he had meet some strange people in the world, but this is an oddest thing, the fighter in front of him obviously have an aura of a master, but his mind sounded like a child.

"Are you here to challenge the Dojo? Mr." A young teenage girl of average height, fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes and long straight-blonde hair reaching down her hips. Her features is remarkable well-defined.

"Dugu. Yes, I'm here to challenge the Dojo" Dugu nodded, ignoring the childish fighter in front of him, it was for the best.

"That will be 10,000 yen per challenge" The middle age Chinese man in a green Chinese uniform that seems to appear out of nowhere requested. Dugu nodded, before taking out an enveloped but then place it back into his pocket almost immediately.

"Sorry, I don't have the money right now" Dugu told the short chinese man.

"What? What was in that envelope then?" the chinese man asked.

"It's… complicated" Dugu replied, didn't want to go into great detailed before turning around and walking toward the door. Dugu had given all his money to Ichiryuu who in turn give to his disciples, the envelope is something else. Dugu fidget his fingers on the envelope to make sure it still there but accidently cause it to fall out his shallow pocket when he move his hand up and caught a small shuriken aimed at his face out of reflex. Before Dugu could grab the falling envelope, the short chinese man beat him to it.

"Kensei-san, please return the item to Dugu-san" the blond hair teen requested.

"Of course, Miu-chan" Kensei said lecherously, but a photo fell out of the envelope. Kensei's eyes widen as he looked at the picture and slipped the enveloped out of his hand, causing more photos to fall out on to the ground for the world to see.

'Maya…' Dugu thought.

* * *

**[With Maya]**

The eight year old girl had a sudden urge to kill a certain masked master and a turtle hermit for some reason. She didn't understand why though as she continued to look for her three surrogates brothers.

As she walks down the street passing an alley way, Maya noticed one of her master was fighting in it, more like groping a girl of average height, fair skin, and full lips and striking bright green eyes, she sports a slender frame with a fairly small bust size and curvy hips. She was screaming and tried to attack the turtle hermit with showers of fast kicks and hand motions only for the old pervert to use his palm and sliding them out of the way while feeling them up. Maya thought the girl was using **Tae Kwon Do**, but the movement feels a little different like a cat.

"Eeheheheheh" The old hermit laughed while pushed her leg away, not before groping it a bit.

**Kisara Nanjou** was pissed, she was trying to beat up the pervert for spying on her, but none of her attacks work. The bold head geezer blocked and redirects her kicks with ease and she feel quiet strange every time he touches her, but somehow more pissed than usual.

"**Mikeyopuchagi**" Kisara delivers rapid kicks toward the old man, only for him to knocks them away with his hand, before flinging her into the air. "**Double Tornado Nyagi**" the airborne Kisara said while spinning and slam her feet down into her opponent, only for him to move to side, avoiding the attack all together.

"**Fushu**" Kisara delivered a fast kick when she landed, aiming for her opponent head, only for him to slide back underneath her, looking up and laughed manically. "**Axe Kick**" as she swiped her foot down to hit the old fart, to her surprise, it connected… only that she feel incredible pain as it meet the old man shoulder.

Kisara jumped back, rubbing her leg and shouted. "What the hell your body made of?"

"Ehehehehe… Cat-chan kicks are too weak. Thanks for the great view though." the white beard man said, stroking.

From the comment, Kisara erupted in rage and forgot all about her moves and her leg pain, just wanting to scratched the pervert eyes out as she jumped forward only to stop when the old man head got slammed by a nodachi, still in its scabbard. The old man eyes rolled upward before collapsing face first on the ground, revealing an eight year old kid holding the weapon.

"Sorry about that nee-chan" the child said. Kisara was still shocked at how her opponent was taken down by a brat in a single attack while she was trying to the last half an hour.

Maya grabbed the hermit by his leg and dragged him out of the alley while scrapping his face on the pavement, somehow she felt better not turning him over before doing this.

"Wait a minute shorty!" Kisara shouted earning a tick from Maya, but let it go this one time.

"I'm still not finished with that pervert. He needs to feel some pain!" Kisara pointed at the down form of the old man. Maya nodded, let go of the Hermit foot before smacking sheathed **Reiki** onto her pervert master head a few time, the ground cracks under the strikes, some blood could be seen leaking out.

"There? Happy?" Maya said before grabbing the hermit's leg and start dragging the unconscious pervert once more.

Kisara sweat a little but shouted "That's not what I mean shorty…" Kisara froze a bit at the small girl killing intent leaking out before the child yelled "I'm not short!"

Kisara displayed a cat grin while fixing her green cap. "Of course you are shorty, what are you going to do about it?"

Maya dropped the old man foot again and placed her sword to her side and dropped into a stance. "Nee-chan, you should try to _avoid_ this, not block."

"**Natsume's Sword Style:** **Taizan Hougou**" Maya said, before dashing forward rotating her shoulder and using the momentum and swing her still sheathed blade. Kisara eyes widen and attempt to intersect it with her foot, but the previous battle caused her senses a bit dulled and she missed the blade completely with her kick, as it slam into her body, added by her own momentum, she could feel the wind knock out of her by the resulting force, and was sending flying crashing into the wall dropping on her ass and before drifting into the dream world.

Maya returned her blade back to its position and stare at the down formed of the girl before turning around but found she was alone, the hermit master has vanished.

* * *

**[Back to Dugu]**

"Who is this?" Kensei said, holding up the photos which shown a well-endowed girl who has a long silver hair in various angles, most in the perverted ways imaginable. Dugu felt a phantom pains in the back of his head, but choose to ignore it.

"Maya, my disciple" Dugu replied, throwing the shuriken back into the bush where it was caught by a boyish kunoichi. Dugu grabbed the pictures from Kensei hand with a bit of resistance by the chinese man.

"Wait, you can challenge the dojo, just let me look at it for a bit more!" Kensei protested, causing Miu to glare at short man while Shigure threw a few more shuriken at the pervert who dodges them.

"Okay, only for a moment" Dugu nodded before handing the photo to the man. His disciple, Maya wouldn't care much about it, she had fought him naked during quite a few of their spar and didn't even seems to bother at all and only get upset when Roshi tried to peak and takes photos, which he confiscates. This was the latest batch, he meant to destroy them, and good thing there wasn't any indecent one.

"Do you have some tea?" Dugu asked politely.

"Ah sorry, I'll prepare some, my name is **Miu Furinji**" Miu said. Dugu nodded and thought. 'Furinji'

"I'm assumed that's **Shigure Kosaka**" Dugu pointed at the kunoichi hiding in the bush since the woman is the only female in the group of names he acquired from Ichiryuu. Miu nodded and left to prepare tea while Dugu sat down and waited for **Kensei Ma** to finish his perversion, Dugu caught the named when Miu called out.

"Apapapapa" Dugu sweat a little, he completely forgot the childlike fighter, and didn't even get his name.

* * *

**[With Luffy]**

"So hungry…where are you meat?" Luffy rubbing his stomach and sliding side to side on the path way, the aroma of cooked flesh immediately coughed his attention as Luffy jumped onto the railing and looked down toward the beach and saw some teens was having an open fire barbeque.

The three thugs was cooking over a small fire and chatting away.

"Man, those Ragnarok guys are insane"

"Well duh, they the toughest gang in this neighborhood, I want to join but I couldn't pass through their test"

"Loki offered us a chance to be his underling, but I don't like the idea. He's one sadistic bastard."

"It's better than nothing…. Hey what's the hell where did our foods go?"

The three thugs turned around and saw the black hair teen with a straw hat on his head, wore a sleeveless red vest, short trousers and sandals, there's a small scar under his left eyes.

"kanks ohf egh fold (thanks for the food)" the boy said with a mouthful.

"What the hell! Give it back?" one of the thugs said.

Luffy swallowed and grinned "Sorry, it's gone now… Shishishi"

"We just going to cut you up and take it back out" the thug took out his knife and licking the blade. Luffy dropped his grin and looked at him before saying "But that will hurt… I don't want to be cut open!" Luffy shouted throwing a tantrum.

'Who the hell is this?' all three of them thought.

"Enough, the bastard stole our food, it's payback time" said the thug with the knife and tried to stab Luffy, but he dodged out the way even before the thug even attack while saying "Oi… you're slow."

"What the?" the thug turned around and tried to stab the kid again, but every time he was about to, the kid move out the way before he would even begin his attack as if the straw-hat boy knew what he was going to do. "What are you two doing, help me!"

The two other thugs took out their knife and tried to stab Luffy who dodging side to side, but his vest fluster in the motions and one of them was able to pierce it with his knife, whom immediately went flying by Luffy leaving behinds a few teeth and blood behind.

"**Gomu Pistol**"

"Bastard! Don't damage my shirt!" Luffy shouted, clenching his fist.

The two still standing thugs looked at their friend who seems like he has been hit by a car, right into the face. They quickly make themselves scarce but stopped when Luffy appeared in front of them before they could get away. They quickly got on their knee and dropped their weapon.

"Dude, let us go man, we didn't mean it… don't kill us" one of them begged. Luffy looked at him and pointed to the unconscious thug before saying "What about your friend, are you going to leave him there?"

"You would let us take our friend with us?" one of the thugs asked.

"Of course, you guys gave me food, shishishi… sorry I knock him out, I didn't know he was that weak?" the straw hat boy grinned at the two thugs.

With that clear up, Luffy was able to sit down with the two thugs waiting for their friend to wake up while offering him more foods. After some chat and a few stories, Luffy was laughing at their misadventures, he came to like them. Once the third guy woke up with everything cleared up, he was more than happy to not attack the boy.

"You three are good guys after all, want to be my nakama?" Luffy offered.

"Nakama? Comrades?" One of them asked before all three cried and bowed to Luffy "Aniki!"

"Yosh, you can be Zoro, Sanji and Ussop" Luffy pointed at each one.

"What the hell Aniki! That's aren't our names!" All three of them yelled.

"Shishishi" Luffy nodded and was about to ask what their names was when he was interrupted by a tall muscular young man with light blue hair that sticks up in the front and has combed in back. He wore a dark long trench coat with dark gloves and a skin tight fighting outfit.

"Oh shit, it's Loki" one of the Luffy's nakama said before standing up. "Aniki, he's the fourth fist of Ragnarok, you shouldn't fight him."

"Nani? Ragnarok? Is it editable?" Luffy asked sincerely.

"Hahahaha, trash will always be trash. I told you this area belong to Ragnarok." Loki said before dashing forward and impaled his elbow into Luffy, who just stood there still thinking about what's Ragnarok was and how tasty it is.

Loki was shocked to realize that his opponent didn't even bother to dodge or block his strike. What's more, the boy was completely oblivious to the attack as if he didn't felt a thing. The three of Luffy's nakama dropped their jaw. They all thought about their newly appointed leader could be that strong.

"**Twin Spear Strikes**" Loki said before drilling both of his fists into the straw hat boy but hit nothing but air.

"Aniki, he's a bad guy!" one of ex-thug yelled out.

"He is? I will beat him up!" Luffy said, clenching his fist. "**Gomu Pistol**" Loki blocked the attack with his palm but still pushed backward from the force, his hand vibrates in pain as he grunted, before Loki could do anything, Luffy appeared next to him and delivered a kick to his side. "**Gomu Whip**" and then rotated and delivered a foot into Loki's chest "**Gomu Stamp**" sending the fourth fist of Ragnarok flying with an imprint of his saddle.

"Holy shit, Aniki is so strong!" all the non-combatant shouted.

Loki stood up rubbing his chest, there's a broken rib in there somewhere as he grunted. "**Loki's Shadow**" a bunch of loki lookalike appeared. Luffy jaw dropped at the sight with sparkling in his eyes. "SUGOI! You can do a better **Kage Bunshin** than Naruto!" Luffy shouted as he ran toward one of the clone and poke it, "So cool, it real too, not an afterimage!" before he got beaten up with various blunt weapons by a gang of Loki's lookalike.

"ANIKI!" The three ex-thug shouted, watching the group of Loki beating up their leader.

"Shishishi" Luffy said appearing behind his nakama, shocking them. "Loki's really is really funny. I didn't know there was technique to duplicate your body"

"It's not it aniki, they just dressed up like Loki to confuse his opponent."

"That's…. cheating!" Luffy frowned, a little depressed. "I hate cheater! I'm going to beat _him_ up!"

"**Soru**" Luffy said, disappearing in burst of speed. "**Gomu Gatlingun**" Luffy shouted and about a dozen of Lokis got knocked out instantly. A few went flying as Luffy delivered a storm of punches at the Loki look alike.

"Wait, I don't even look like him" one of the fat Loki said, holding his hand up in protest.

"Shut up Loki! You cheating bastard!" Luffy yelled and send the fat faker off with a broken jaw.

"I'm a girl, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" The brown hair girl said. Luffy looked at her for a second before sending her flying with a **Gomu Pistol. **"Stop lying, you cheating bastard!"

After some more one side fight and all Lokis were unconscious, the three of Luffy's nakama began tying everyone up and check for the real Loki, by removing their goggles and fake facials hairs. "Aniki, he's this one" one of the pointed, getting Luffy attention.

"Nani? Teach me that duplicating technique?" Luffy pointed at Loki before looking around. "Who are all these people, why you beat them up!?" Luffy asked his nakama.

"YOU DID YOU BASTARD!" All the conscious one shouted, their teeth becomes sharped for a few microseconds.

"Ehhh? Stop lying. I don't remember fighting any one of you" Luffy said convincingly, all of captives sweat a little. 'How did we lose to this idiot?'

"Aniki, what do we do with them?" One of Luffy's followers asked.

"Let tie them up and set them drift out to sea!" Luffy said all serious.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S ILLEGAL!" all of the shouted, including Luffy's underling.

"Eh? Really? Naruto do it all the time to people who invade our island" Luffy said, earning a sweat dropped from everyone.

"Who's Naruto, Aniki?" one of the ex-thug asked.

"He's my older brother!" Luffy said with pride. The three ex-thugs all wonders what kind of brother Luffy-nii has, even if their leader is a bit strange… okay really strange, his brother must be one crazy person.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto sneezes, while running on top of people's home. 'Someone must said something about me'

"Oh hey Maya-chan" Naruto skid on the roof to a complete stop, causing some roof tiles to dislodged, flying off the ledge as he noticed Maya looking at him from the ground level.

**[Back to Luffy]**

"Then, how about we use them as bait to catch some sharks or wild bears" Luffy suggested, earning a little shiver from everyone.

"Wait! Let me go and I'll give you anything you want, how much yen you want?" the only Loki offered.

"I don't want your yen! What's yen?" Luffy shouted then have a question looked on his face.

"It's money Aniki, it can buy a lot of meats" one of Luffy's nakama answered.

"Really! I want meat! Give me YEN you cheating bastard!" Luffy grabbed Loki and shaking him while his own eyes turned into meat.

* * *

**[Back to Dugu]**

"Here you go Dugu-san" Miu places the cup of home brew tea down for dojo guest.

"Thank you Furinji-san" Dugu acknowledges.

"Oh just called me Miu, Furinji-san is my grandfather" Miu said.

"Very well, Miu-san" Dugu corrected, before picking up the cup and smelling the rising aroma, before using one of his hand and cover his over his mouth and the cup. Shigure watches the display from her hiding spot and noticed not once did his mask was removed, yet the cup was empty when Dugu placed it back down on the coaster.

"I think that's enough time, Kensei-san" Dugu said, before extending his hand requesting the photo backs. Kensei returned it reluctantly while looking at the masked man eyes. Dugu raised one of his eyebrown causing Kensei to take out several more pictures from his pocket that he "misplaced" and put it on the pile in the man's open palm.

"Apachai! You fight him" Kensei called out and got the response in the form of childish voice "Apa?"

Dugu sighed, he wanted to fight Kensei or Shigure first, but a fight is a fight and he would give it his best.

"Dugu-san, I could hold those photos for you while you battle" Miu offered.

"Thank you" Dugu handed her the photos and stretch his arm a bit before getting into a stance in front of the Muay Thai's Shinigami.

"Apa, let's begin mister" Apachai said all serious tone, Dugu eyes widen a bit at the change in personality before Kensei yelled out. "Hajime!"

Apachai charged forward delivered one of his "**Apapunch**" expecting to send the receiving end flying through wall and concretes. But this time, Apachai was surprise that his opponent counter with another punch directly into his own as their knuckle collides, his opponent was able to stop his punch with the same amount of force.

'Such brute strength' Dugu thought as he channeled his Ki through his fist to counter the raw destructive power of the Muay Thai's master.

As their knuckles parted, Apachai took the initiative to attack again with many of the same punches and at a freakishly high speed looking high speed blurs with continuous shout of "Apa!", but Apachai was slightly shocked that his opponents exchange blow for blow with exact strength and speed. After a few more fist colliding, Apachai jumped back and Dugu did the same.

"Apai, thanks guest-san. I feel like I could go all out on you!" Apachai said while Dugu bowed a little at his opponent before both returned to their stance, Apachai eyes becomes more serious while Dugu remains stoic as ever, studying his opponent.

"Apa!" Apachai yelled out and sending frenzy swarm of "Apapunches" and "Chai Kick" at Dogu, as the man counter fist for fist and leg for leg.

'It felt like fighting Goku with his **Super Kaoi-ken**, purely speed and strength' Dogu thought as he channels his Ki into fist and legs to counter the devastating blow that unleashed upon him.

"**Chai Shot **Apa!" Apachai uses a powerful kick lifting and propelling Dugu back a meter as he blocked it with his palm, but it wasn't enough to keep his body grounded. Dugu felt a stinging sensation on his wrist as the force of the attack travelled through his hand.

"Apa… **Ti Lan**" Apachai send rapid low kicked into Dugu's leg. Dugu winced at the pain as his leg breaking under the strain before Dugu dashed forward and took the initiative the first time, sending a fist toward the master of muay thai.

"**Sork Klub**" Apachai grab the arm, pulling Dugu in and spin around and attempt to lay an elbow strike into the back of Dugu's head, but it was block by the Sword's devil other palm before it could make contact with the back of his head.

"Look, he managed to block it on first attempt" a large-muscled tan-skinned man said, while holding a bottle with a broken top part. **Shio Sakaki**, Karate master stood with two other behind Miu watching the fight.

"Ohohoo… this is such a wonderful battle… but I think Apachai-kun opponent is a bit too much for him." the tall beard man said known as the invincible superman, **Hayato Furinji.**

"His body structure is a bit odd, how is he able to exchange blow for blow with Apachai-san?" Akisame Koetsuji questioned as he estimated the muscle density of the challenger.

Apachai quickly grabs and places the his opponent head in one of his hold and unleash multiple blows at the opponent using his heel while screaming strings of "Apa!", while Dogu put up his guard, shielding his head.

"Apachai using **Narok Ginali Ren Nam**? That's brutal" Sakaki said chunking down the remainder of his bottle, before crushing it in his hand.

After the brutal attacks by Apachai, Dogu finally broke through the hold, feeling the muscles in his arms been pulverized to mush.

"I think it's time I go on the offensive, Apachai-san" Dugu said, channeling Ki through his arms and revitalizing his muscles returning them to normal state. Dugu dashed forward, sending a fist into Apachai's head, but the Muay Thai user grabbed it and attempt to do another "**Sork Klub**" but found a knee into his gun forcing him to let go the arm and jumped back.

"Apa?"

"I'm using your own speed against you, Apachai. Strength and Speed is good, but your attacks are too simple." Dugu said, remembering telling Goku the same thing.

Apachai dashed forward again and deliver a multitude of apaipunches and chai kick, but this time Dugu didn't return the exchange blow for blow, instead he uses his arm in guard position deflecting the punches outward as he move closers to the bigger man before delivered two palm strikes into the Apaichai's abdomen, causing the chest bandages to exploded as the muay thai's master pushed back, but quickly recovered and dashed forward and deliver a low kick toward Dugu.

Dugu simply jumped up slightly and step on Apachai leg at correct moment causing it impaled into the ground before using Apachai's leg for support, raced up and knee the man in the face causing him to fling back but quickly recovered as Dugu flip backward and watched his opponent once more.

'He's durable, I didn't want to actually damage his body' Dugu thought. 'But none of my normal moves deals any extended damage'

"Don't die on me Apachai" Dugu said before channeling heavenly ki, his aura slightly changed causing the other spectators a little stop smiling, becoming more serious. Miu didn't notice it as she concentrated her eyes to see the match, there moving so fast that it was difficult to see clearly.

Apachai saw a different aura surrounding his opponent. "Apai **Bolisud Look Mai**" Apachai said before his ki-exploded, and Apachai body coated with raging energy. "apapapapa" Apachai shouted and dashed forward with increased speed and sending even faster and more deadlier punches and kicks at Dugu.

Dugu's palms blocked each fist, rotating it outward dissipating the force while redirecting them elsewhere, doing the same with his leg. "I thank you for the fight, it was fun." Dugu palms slide blocked Apachai relentless attacks once more, but this time sliding over it like a snake and palm wrapping around both of the bandaged wrist of the muay thai's assassin before pushing them outward allowing Apachai body for strike. Dugu dashed toward and slammed several heavenly infused palm strikes into the open chest in rapid succession stunning Apachai before retreating one of his hands back and delivered one more palm strike into the middle of the bigger man body.

"**Divine Serpent Palm**"

Energies erupted from the palm, pushing Apachai back, crashing and embedded into the wall as the concrete rippled and shredded by an invisible force, a few moments later the muay thai's master finally dislodged and fall down face first on the ground, unconscious. The harden concrete that Apachai left behind shows a sign of a patterns that did not look random, it took the form of a serpent with its body wrapping around Apachai size hole.

"So who's next?" Dugu asked looking at his spectator, while Miu and Akisame went to check Apachai, they exhale their held breathe after checking for pulse.

"I think we should leave that for another day, Dugu-san" Hayato said. "Theirs is no need to challenge all of us today, beside you look like you need to also need some rest"

Dugu looked down as his cloaks, there was holes and tear in his arms and legs, before he could say anything, the chinese-man appeared next to him "10,000 yen"

"But I have already paid…" 'sort of…' Dugu said and thought, meeting the short man eyes.

"It's 10,000 yen _per_ challenge" Kensei said. Dugu just frowned. "I think I'll pass"

Miu returned the photos to Dugu and he bowed and left Ryozanpaku.

'I need money…' Dugu thought.

* * *

**[With Goku]**

"Hey are you Ryozanpaku's disciple?" Goku, in his usual orange gi demanded, shaking a muscular man by his collar.

"I don't know who that is. Let me go!" the man struggling to break out of Goku's hold.

(Flashback)

"Hey let's see who get to fight the Ryozanpaku's disciple first." Naruto said.

"With your luck, it's probably you" Goku pointed out, Naruto got some freakish luck.

"Yeah, that's not fair at all!" Luffy yelled.

"Kami must love you" Maya said.

"Oh come on guys, it would be a good _competition_!" Naruto pointed out.

"Competition? Let's do it." Goku said, all hyped up.

"And if you win, you get all you can eat meat for one whole day!" Naruto smirked.

Luffy eyes sparkled and drools waterfall out of his mouth. "MEAT! I'm definitely going to win!"

"And…" Naruto tried to think what Maya likes, but hit a mental wall.

"Don't bother" Maya interrupted.

"Okay, just us three then, we can do this dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

(Flashback End)

"You're not? But you look strong, fight me big bro!" Goku questioned before demanded the giant muscular man for battle.

The man in question looked at Goku, who was taller and look older. "I'm not that old, I'm still a high school student. Name **Daimoji**, remember it when I pummel you into the ground" Daimoji took up his stance and strike at Goku, who just dodge to the side and landed a punched into Daimoji's cheek, sending him into the ground a few meters.

"Let's fight" Goku get into the fight stance.

"…" Daimoji is not going to get up from that, there was massive bruise forming on his face as his eyes were rolled up in their socket.

"Eh? You're out already? Where are all the strong ones?" Goku yelled, frowned before picking up Daimoji and carried him behind the wall and placed it on top of a pile of corpse… I mean unconscious high school delinquents before returning back to the outer school's gate entrance and waited for another muscular person to pass by.

'There are a lot of people here who looked like they trained a lot, but the gate oji-san said I can't go in if I'm not a student' Goku thought as he waited outside.

"Get down here Kenichi!" a short dark hair and wears a headband on his head yelled out.

'Kenichi?' Goku thought before asking. "Who's Kenichi?"

"None of your business, what is the hell you supposed to be?" Taichi Kouga said, looking at the medium muscular man with gravity defying haired, wearing an orange gi similar to Karate's outfit standing on barefoot.

"Is Kenichi strong?" Goku asked.

"No, I can beat him, I'm definitely stronger, I'm **Kouga the Kicker**!" Kouga said, still pissed at losing to Kenichi.

"Wow you're must be strong then, lets fight!" Goku got into his stance while Kouga smirked and send a few kicks toward Goku, who just slaps them away with one of his hand.

"Common, be serious" Goku requested sincerely, while Kouga was shocked that his kicks doing nothing.

"You be serious, you hasn't even bother to attack me yet!" Kouga snapped.

"Sorry" Goku said, before dashing forward too fast, throwing a punch at the same time using his speed to increase its power, all Kouga felt was pain all over his face then darkness.

Goku sighed and picked up another unconscious person and put it on the ever increasing piles of human stack up before returning to the gate's entrance and waited.

From the window of Kouryou High that face the school's gate, a little alien like being known as **Haruo Niijima**, sliding toward the glass panel and sticking his tongue out like a snake.

'Wow he beats Kenichi's previous opponent effortlessly'

"Hey Kenichi, you are sure popular… with guys" Niijima said mockingly.

**Kenichi Shirahama**, coward extraordinaire, was leaning on the wall, hiding just underneath the window, out of view holding his head with both of his hands, sweating profusely. 'Why me?'

**[With Jiraiya]**

"Why did I only get this much screen time?" Jiraiya shouted, before jumping off the roof of an outdoor onsen as the outburst alerted all the females in the vicinity.

* * *

**Omake: How the Gomu Style started…**

"Your body really flexible Luffy, you're like a walking talking rubber man" the ten year old Naruto said while gently deflecting another of Luffy punch.

"Yeah Jairaya-jiji called it Rubber Taijutsu, but I think Gomu sounds better." Luffy said, before striking with his fist again.

"**Gomu… **Punch!" the nine year old Luffy shouted and hits Naruto's palm with a standard punch causing Naruto to rotate his wrist and slide the younger boy fist to the side.

"Hey check this out! I found this on the beach" the ten year old Goku said, throwing the magazine at the Naruto who slaps it away causing it to hit Luffy in the face causing him fall on his back.

"Don't pick up trash teme!" the annoyed Naruto shouted at Goku, who was laughing at Luffy.

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled, while flipping through the magazine after pulling it off his face, Naruto went over to check it out and noticed the magazine titled "**Weaponry of the Ages.**"

"What is this word?" Luffy asked, pointing at the heading with various small arms.

"**Pistol**" Naruto replied.

"Cool! I'm going name my punches pistols!" Luffy announced before throwing a punch at the air.

"**Gomu Pistol**!" Luffy yelled. "It's…. awesome!" causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hmmm… this chapter was a bit longer than usual. The fanfic is disciples-centric (mostly Naruto), not masters, Dugu have too much screen time in here. Will have to change that for later chapters, if you must know Maya doesn't care if people perved at her, look but don't touch, there's a few time she actually fought naked against a male opponent… or was that one my dream?

Comments and Review are welcomed. The Master Disciples Info bottom accompany every chapters, they changes over time as the characters displays more techniques!

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face usually when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, moving so fast and leave many afterimage behind, great for confusion.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	4. New Transferred Students

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). Miu is already with Kenichi, that can't be change.

Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^V

Going to slow down to give people some time to review and give me ideas…

* * *

**New Transferred Students**

**[Ryozanpaku]**

Four masters were sitting together to discuss the recent event. One more was hiding spot above the room listening and watching them through a small hole in the ceiling, there was a small rat beside her that chewing on a piece of cheese.

"Hopachai-san will be back to normal after a good rest" the medic demon, Akisame Koetsuji stated. "He's actually sleeping peacefully with a few muttering of Apa and swinging his arms as if he was fighting an opponent in his dream."

"Ooooh… I thought those attacks would incapacitates him longer than that." the invincible superman, Hayato Fuurinji said.

"Only the finishing move called the divine serpent palm did any harm, the others were designed to stun and disrupt Apachai's inner ki pathway. I took the liberty of returning them to normal." Akisame said, he had check over Apachai's body and found there wasn't any permanent damage.

"Apachai attacks did seem to be sluggish toward the end. He shouldn't have allowed his opponent to attack his body that easily" the karate master, Shio Sakashi pointed it out, some of his fellow master nodded in agreement.

"I think that was the point, Sakashi-san, the challenger palms techniques designed to nullify the force of Hopachai-san fist while disrupting the flow of energy at the same time. It seems like Dugu-san have some experience of fighting against many brute strength opponent, his style designed to be advantageous against such fighter." Akisame point out.

"Sound like ancient chinese kenpo, I'm not familiar to that myself, but those hand movements look like a snake trying to bind a person limbs, many martial arts revolved around animals." the short man, Kensei Ma said thoughtfully.

"hohoho. I didn't know such technique existed" Hayate said, stroking his beard.

"No they shouldn't be around anymore, its teaching was lost a long time ago. I was a little surprised that someone was using it since I only heard them in passing, they required the user to master Heaven and Earth energies within one body." Kensei Ma told his friends.

"A Heaven Ki user eh?" Hayate was in thought. When was the last time he fought against a heavenly ki user? Unlike Earth Ki commonly known just as **Ki**, which can be manipulated and its reserved growth as individual gained experience and physical training, Heavenly Ki on other hand did not, it's difficult to control and increased since it required the correct state of mind and long period of constant meditation, plus the inherent danger of exhaustion which lead to death in all cases.

"Dugu-san will be back soon" Akisame stated.

"I'll fight him. I want to know how he had learned his style" Kensei Ma volunteered. Everyone else nodded, including Shigure, whom currently out of view.

"Apapapapa! Where did guest-san go?" could be heard a few room down followed by a loud boom, sound like a wall just exploded into splinters followed by Miu's shouting.

* * *

**[Elsewhere]**

"I think you three need to learn a lesson on how to behave in public" Ichiryuu said while pointing at the three down formed of his students. He has beaten them to the ground because of their stupidity, and they only been here for a day.

"Maya…. You said you would keep them out of trouble." Ichiryuu said with anime tear on his face. The girl was looking at the ground, avoiding her master eyes.

"Naruto, how you managed to get on every restaurant in the immediate area to blacklist, destroying several houses' roof top and be placed on the lookout list at local police station in a single day is beyond me. Goku, you can't go around schools and beat up random students simply because they look more muscular than you, you shouldn't attack civil servant either."

(Flashback)

"Breaking news… there is an assailant that targets chinese and Japanese restaurant, witness say the culprit is around 15 to 17 year old, wore a jumpsuit with a metal plate across his forehead…" The radio relayed.

Ichiryuu spat out his booze as an image of Naruto came to his mind.

"Sir? Maybe you have enough…"

"In addition, a muscular teen, wearing an orange gi roaming around the neighborhood, especially near school area, many students have been hospitalized with broken jaws and nose. We urge the school officials to be diligent and look out…"

Ichiryuu collapsed on the bar counter. 'Damn it… what's next? Luffy starts a pirate crew?'

(Flashback End)

"But they tried to put these cuffs on my hand" Goku protested showing a broken and crushed cuffs in his palm. Ichiryuu scratched his head and turned to the rubber boy.

"Luffy, you are not here to start a gang!" Ichiryuu shouted.

"They are my nakama!" Luffy said while in the background "We love you, Aniki!" could be heard.

"DISBAND THEM!" Ichiryuu roared, Luffy sank back into the ground depressed.

"It is our fault for keeping them away from civilization for too long" Dugu said in the shadow of a tree, his cloak now completely fixed. "By the way Ichiryuu, do you have 10,000 yen?"

Ichiryuu raised one of his eyebrows, at the masked man before turning to one of his student. He had used all his money on booze already.

"Maya?" Ichiryuu looked the eight year old girl.

"I sort of… lost it" Maya said, looking down at the ground and tapping two of her index fingers together. She lost it while chasing after Naruto after spotted him on the roof.

"I heard they are also looking out for a little silver haired girl who carrying a deadly weapon chasing down a blond hair boy" Jiraiya said while scribbling some notes down, before looking at Naruto and Maya and thought. 'Good materials'

"So we're currently broke. Well it's not like we ever used money anyway" Ichiryuu said thoughtfully, it is true, they live off the land most of the time, and they steals whatever they needed from ships that ventured too close to the island or from tourists that hang on the island for too long.

"I think you four need to go to school and learn some humility and restrains" Ichiryuu said.

"School? What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A school is a place of teaching and guidance under the directions of teachers, it's compulsory for kids of your age. You four will need to be enrolled as students." Ichiryuu answered.

"So these teachers are masters?" Goku asked seriously. 'School must be a dojo, while teachers are masters, students must be disciples.'

Ichiryuu face palmed. "No, not exactly, they don't teach you how to fight. There are more things to life than just fighting."

"Like what?" Goku asked attentively.

"Like how to get a job…" All three masters present shuddered. The turtle hermit was not around. They never held a job in their life.

"A girlfriend, get married…" All three of the masters now looking depressed, they never had a girlfriend, let alone get marry. Sure, they have their fling, but it never lasted long. They been training all their lives, didn't have time for anything else beside the urge to pass down their arts.

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked while eating some dried noodles that he "borrowed" off some outdoor store.

"The walk of life" Maya said cryptically. Naruto just have that "what the fuck?" look on his face and some flashes of a spiky white hair cyclone as he blinked a few time.

Ichiryuu broke off his depression first and then turned back to this pupils. "Anyway, you will need to go to school. It's just like old times when you were younger."

"I never went to this place called school." Goku said raising his hand.

"How did you learn how to write and read then?" Ichiryuu asked, he obviously didn't teach them, nor did his fellows master.

"Naruto" Goku pointed at the ramen-addict.

"And before that?" Ichiryuu questioned.

"Grampa taught me, he found me in the wood." Goku answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Almost like me, instead of finding me in the wood, gramp threw me into it. I almost die!" Luffy said raising his hand.

"What about you Maya?"

"Homeschooled" the silver hair eight year old said. Ichiryuu nodded before turning to Naruto.

"I went to this place called Academy when I was five." Naruto offered the information.

"Well at least Naruto had an education…" Ichiryuu said.

"But they didn't teach me how to read or write" Naruto interrupted, cause Ichiryuu to frowned and asked "What did they teach you then?"

"How to kill people silently" Naruto answered. 'What the hell?' Ichiryuu thought.

"Naruto was born in **Konohagakure**, a village of the hidden leaf. It's a shinobi populated village, they only taught their children how to kill since there's really only one job that available when those kids grown older." Jiraiya told his friend.

"And that is?" Ichiryuu asked.

"Shinobi or more correctly, Assassin" the sennin replied.

Ichiryuu claps his hand together. "Okay, you guys need a proper education."

"Did you also go to this school when you were younger?" Naruto asked before getting a weird look from his master.

"Nope" all three said, they were doing something else at the time. Ichiryuu have to hunt down various dangerous and exotic animals with his master and never were at one place for long. Jiraiya too busy assassinate people when he was five year old while Dugu learning how to dice people up with his sword. Hermit is too old, nobody really know how old the turtle pervert really is.

"What the hell then? Why do we have to go then? I'm not going dattebayo" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Ichiryuu.

"I'm not going either!" Luffy said. Maya tilted her head a bit but didn't say anything, while Goku was in thought.

"Is Kouryou High a school?" Goku asked. Ichiryuu nodded.

"Okay, sign me up" Goku said, earning a look from everyone present.

"Why teme?" Naruto asked.

Goku shrugged and simply said "So gate-ojin-san would stop bothering me."

'Who the hell is gate oji-san?' Everyone thought.

"If Goku going then I'm going… but then Naruto isn't going… I… don't know?" Luffy was confused, unable to make up his mind, he wanted to be with his brother since he was the youngest of them.

"Fine, I'm going too then." Naruto stated. Maya also said she will be attending as well.

'Well, I thought for sure it wasn't going be this easy' Ichiryuu thought. He was sure he needs to beat them up some more or trick them somehow.

"Well, I will go and forge your documents and identity" Jiraiya said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ichiryuu asked, Jiraiya looked at him and both of them laughed.

"Well, I go threaten… I mean persuade the principle to enroll you four" Ichiryuu said, before he leaves he said "You three stays out of trouble, Maya you are authorized to use deadly forces." The three boys gulped and looked at Maya who stared at them with rising killing intent.

"I'll go… and gather 10,000 yen" Dugu muttered quietly so nobody can hear him before vanishing from his spot.

* * *

**[A Few Days Later, Monday came around]**

A few days that gone by was fairly peaceful, due to the impending death that hanged over the boys forcing them to not do anything remotely seems like trouble. Naruto avoided restaurant in those days all together, it was the most difficult thing he has to do, and the aroma of noodles was playing tricks on his mind for the first day as he saw everything was a steaming pile of noodles and tried to eat it only to snapped out of the state when it taste horrible.

Luffy had told his followers to disband, but they still meet up in secret, the members continued to grow regardless what Luffy wanted or not, every single day, he found a pile of well cooked meat waiting for him at the same spot that he previously beat up Loki. As the follower of **Food Honor**, Luffy couldn't let those delicious meats go to waste. Every time he was there, he could feel a lot of admiring eyes gazing at him while he enjoys the free food.

Goku went with Master Roshi for some specialized training. He was contended so no trouble was caused by him, at least not any that could be heard. Maya had a few days of peace, she was glad as she continued to refine her techniques. Her master has disappeared muttering something about gathering enough money for a challenge.

"Okay gather around" Ichiryuu called out when he was walking toward them carrying four cardboard boxes.

"What's in the box? Ichiryuu-sensei" Naruto asked as he was the only one paying any attention. Maya was still training her sword stance while Goku is still with Master Roshi and Luffy is nowhere near by.

"I'll tell you when the other gets here" Naruto nodded and cover his ear while Maya did the same. Ichiryuu shouted something on top of his lung, the ground shake a bit under the sound pressure. All the animals in the area vacated.

(Somewhere else)

"Ehhehehe, you should head back Goku" the Hermit master said after sticking his face into the water while leaning on the side of his pet turtle. Below the surface, Goku punches slab of stone with his bare fist and feet breaking parts of them into pebbles as the floating away.

Goku was going replied but then he remember last time he did that, he almost drowned, it was difficult to hold his breath for so long while training, so he ran back up to shore through the shallow end, the additional weight on his body prevented him to swim to the surface even in water, not that the water pressure wasn't enough.

(Another place)

Luffy stopped and looked around before standing up after swallowing the food in his mouth. He quickly grabbed the rest and dashed off toward the high frequency sound.

"My ears are ringing bro" one of the hidden ex-thug said, didn't hear anything, but his ear hurts.

"Me too, what was that?" the one next to him replied before position his straw-hat on his head that almost look the same as Luffy's.

(Back with Naruto, after a few minutes)

Naruto looked around and saw Goku who look drenched, his hair still sticking up even though it was completely soaked and Luffy who seems to be chewing something if his bloated mouth gives any indication.

"Were all here now Ichiryuu-sensei" Naruto said after turning back toward the blond haired master.

"Right, these boxes are your school clothes and other stuff, can't have you wearing what you are right now, try them on, I think they are your size" Ichiryuu said before throwing each box to each of his disciples.

All four opened their and check the content, inside was typical Japanese high school clothing, books, pens and back packs. All four frowned they checked their boxes.

"You four should be in the same class" Ichiryuu took out four cards and looked at them, before yelling at Jiraiya who crouching on top of a tree branch.

"These are wrong!" Ichiryuu shouted before throwing those cards up as they landed in front of the four disciples. On the four cards have the exact same details with different pictures.

Naruto Uzumaki, Male, 16, Kouryou High, with picture of Naruto, Goku, Luffy and even Maya on each of the cards, some of the picture stick up a bit under the laminated showing the picture just placed on top of a previous one.

"You just did one for you own disciple and paste the others pictures on top of each other!" Ichiryuu shouted.

"Hm? Too much work otherwise." Jiraiya responded before the tree he was on was ripped from the ground and being swing, throwing off the shinobi master.

"At least mine was correct" Naruto said before pocketing his. Goku crushed his, Luffy tried to eat his while Maya one turn into fine tooth picks while Ichiryuu try to catch the Shinobi who back flipping across the field.

**[The Next Day, Early Morning]**

"Okay, here's your student cards, keep them safe" Jiraiya, with a black eye gave Goku, Luffy and Maya theirs. The two male disciples, who nodded plus Naruto, who stood there were in their normal clothing instead of student uniforms.

"But I'm 17?" Maya asked. Jiraiya just looked at her and said "And you look like 8, one year different won't matter"

'I actually didn't want to change the stamp numbers for the age, so Luffy is 16 instead of 15' Jiraiya thought.

"Gaki, aren't you going to change?" Jiraya asked when looking up at the boys.

"Not in front of you!" Maya said before pocketing her student card.

"Later" Naruto waves one of his hands. Luffy stared at empty space, while Goku, didn't say anything picked up all four cardboard boxes and carried them, two on each of his shoulders. All four turned around while Maya jumped on Luffy's shoulder with her Reiki stick out in front dangling a piece of meat.

"Meat!" Luffy shouted and chased after the meat in the distance while Maya tilted it so Luffy headed toward the correct direction.

* * *

**[Classroom 1-E, school hours]**

It's Monday again, the first day of the week, and almost always the day that new student was introduced to class. (I didn't make that up)

"Quiet down, you have four new transfer students today, so you lots should be nice to them!" The bold homeroom teacher said, as three boys entered causing all the students to immediately froze.

The first boy, who was the tallest of them have bizarre black haired that seems to defy gravity with muscular arms, how did they know? Simply because the sleeves of his shirt and overcoat was gone showing the ripped fabrics cover slightly under his shoulder and well defined arms, who was scratching his face with one of his index finger and another hand was holding four backpacks smiling awkwardly.

The next boy who shortest of them, also black haired with a straw hat on his head, he was wearing both his shirt and outer coat unbuttoned showing his medium size abs, his pants was curled up like a short, he was chewing on a piece of meat while looking at the them, he was wearing sandals instead of shoes.

The third, average height blond haired boy was strangely normal beside a small hitai-ate hanging around his neck, with the word "Shinobi" engraved on the metal plate. His attire was strangely normal of the three, so the rest of the student let out their held in breathe and thought 'At least he's somewhat normal.' Then the chatter erupted.

"Wow three guys at once?'

"The goofy tall one kind of cute. The skinny one looks kind of stupid."

"The blond hair one is so good looking! His whisper… kawaiii!" several girls squeak.

"Hey is that kid belong to that straw-hat gang that been popping up around the neighborhood?"

"Yeah I think so. I heard the initiation test of the gang was gathering 100 kilogram of meats."

"Kenichi-kun, isn't that..." the busty school girl said.

"Please don't Miu-san" Kenichi tried to cover his face and hide from the transfer students.

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted before turning toward the three boys "I will have to teach each of you about school's dress code. For now, introduce yourself." the bold homeroom teacher said while pointing at them.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say" the tall boy said, broad smile across his face.

"Just state your name, your likes, your goals. Those sorts of things." The teacher pointed out.

"Oh right, my name is Son Goku, you can call me Goku, I like to fight and compete with my brothers, my current goal is to beat up Ryozanpaku's disciple first!" Goku announced cheerfully.

The said disciples sweat and tried to hide behind his desk by sliding down the chair, unnoticed by everyone.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my siblings, my current goal is… nice try, you can't trick a shinobi -ttebane" Naruto said before scanning the room and checking out every one faces, a few people caught his attention. Luffy just stood there dumbly.

A moment of silent before the teacher was about to say something, but Naruto slapped Luffy in the head telling him it's his turn.

"Shishishi. I'm Luffy!, I like meat, nakama and my brothers… and Maya too, I don't know what's my goal is, because jiji said you can't be a pirate on land!... Any of you want to be my nakama?" Luffy announced earning a few sweat drops from the students.

"Okay good, now take those seats at the back." The bold teacher said but one of the students raise his hand. "Yes, what is it?"

"I thought there are _four_ transfer students?" All three of the boys looked around and shrugged.

"Oh right, the fourth one is a girl… where is she?" The homeroom teacher looked around, the three boy just shrugged with 'I don't know' kind of look.

(With Maya)

She was wandering around the school hall and checking each classroom for her brothers, she was held up at the gate because she had to explain that she's really is a student when trying to enter the school ground. After some debate and was send to the principle, who actually sweating a lot for some reason muttering about a certain dragon. It took a while to clear up as soon and she was allowed to get to her classroom somewhere on the first floor.

She finally saw her three brothers standing in front before mass of student with a bold teacher in one of the classroom, so she immediately entered the room.

(Back to normal)

"I'm here!" The little girl said as she entered the room. Everyone in the room except for the two black haired and one blond boy looked at her with their weird face.

"This is a joke right sensei?" one of the students asked. Maya handed the homeroom teacher while standing on her tiptoe a piece of note. The teacher read paper thoroughly and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not, she's 16 year old and is now one your school mate."

"EHHHHHH!?" All the students practically yelled out. Maya tapped with her sheathed sword at Goku leg who lean down. Maya quickly jumped up on the muscular teen's shoulder and announced.

"I'm Maya Natsume, I am 16 year old, and nice you meet you." The girl with an oversize high school attire said, where the skirt was wrapped around her chest instead of her waist.

"Natsume-kun, why are you holding a weapon?" the bold teacher asked.

"It's my family heirloom and the principle said I'm allowed to carry it as long as it remains sheathed" The little girl replied while standing on her muscular brother shoulder while looking down at the teacher.

'I will have to talk to the principle' the teacher thought before saying "Okay, take your seat. We have a lot of things to cover today." Three of the boys walk toward their seat while the girl sat and wrap her leg around the tallest boy neck and pointed at her seat with her weapon.

After they seated, Maya need to get some cushion so she could see the teacher and the board at correct height. Goku sat directly behind Kenichi, unconsciously sending his aura all around him, which didn't help the coward one bit. While Naruto sat behind Miu, next to Goku, staring at the ceiling not really paying attention to the teacher, Luffy on other hand was already snoozing and Maya was fidgeting her sword.

Goku threw three backpacks at his siblings, Naruto simply slap in downward so it hit the ground without looking, Maya caught it and retrieved books and pens while one of them bounced on Luffy head and collapse on the ground on the other side, the rubber boy still snoozing away.

The day went by somewhat normal, with a few girls keep staring at Naruto while Goku finally fallen asleep by the end of the day joining Luffy, allowing Kenichi to breathe normally once more. Maya did a good job of writing down everything the teacher shown while her sword lie across her laps. The only slip up was during lunch where Luffy and Goku tried to steal foods, but Naruto stop them and finally uses money to pay for it which Ichiryuu via Maya happily provide and his own which he nicked it off people that bumped into him, mostly deliquents. Other than Luffy and Goku have to be keep at one end of the cafeteria if they don't want any unneeded destruction and some of the student's food disappeared when they were busy chatting to each other, there wasn't much _noticeable_ trouble.

The bell finally ringed signaling the end of the day before the bold teacher came around and told the four newly students. "I know it's your first day here, but you will need to join a club, it's compulsory as your extra-curricular activity, check the board outside to see which club suited you. If there isn't any, you can start your own, just speak with me if that the case." All four… two nodded, since the other two was still asleep.

**(With Maya)**

"Nee-chan, is this the Kendo club?" Maya asked the brown hair girl carrying a bokken.

"Who might you be? Are you lost?" the brown haired girl replied. Maya shake her head, showing her student card and answered. "No, I'm a student here. I want to join the Kendo club. Are you in it?"

The brown haired girl blinked a bit at the card before nodded. "I'm Makoto Himeno, second year of Kendo Club". 'She must have skipped a lot of grades' Makoto thought.

"I'm afraid you don't have the body structure to practice Kendo yet Maya-chan, for one, you need longer arms and legs" Makoto pointed it out.

"Oh hey Makoto-chan" a tall boy said before walking toward the door and greeted the girl. "Who is this? Your sister?"

"No captain, she wanted to join the club" Makoto answered.

"Oh, come in then and signed her up" Maya smiled at the easy going club president.

"But captain, she's too young and …"

"Say nee-chan, if I can defeat you then you won't have a problem with me joining right?" Maya interrupted causing the captain to laugh.

"Wow she got spirit, let's see how she goes" the Captain of Kendo club said before entering the room, another club member was practicing with each other wearing kendo's gear and helm guard.

"Captain!" Makoto yelled.

**(Karate Club)**

"Ahhhhhhhh" one of the karate club members screamed as he went flying crashing into the floor joining several other members.

"hahahaha, come guys, fight more seriously!" a black haired boy laughed while throwing punches around.

"Darn it, our club went to hell as soon as Captain **Saijo Tsukuba** left" one of the downed opponent looking at another collapsed member.

"He said he won't return to the club until he's much stronger. Isn't the tournament coming up?" the boy sobbed.

"I thought **Daimonji** was going to take over, but he been hospitalized few days ago. I wonder what has happened?"

"It's was all Kenichi's fault! Damnit, we going to lose the upcoming tournament!"

"We always lost anyway, only the captain manage a win every time, at least that wasn't entirely bad. Now, without him… we'll be laughing stock."

"Tournament?" Goku asked after knocking out another member, before man handling another.

"Okay, we know your strong, you can join the club, just put me down!" said one manhandled guy, struggling out of the grip.

"Thanks, now what did you say about a tournament? Can I Join?"

All the members looked at the muscular teen with ripped sleeves who been beating them senseless even outnumbered. "Sure, please be our captain!" they all offered.

**(Another club)**

"Do you want to join the cooking club?" one of the girl said after noticing the boy standing at the door drooling for some time now.

"Nani?"

**(With Naruto)**

'What club should I join? Is there a meditation club or something along that line?' Naruto thought as he checks the bill board. Several posters were covering over one another.

"Tea Ceremony"

"Cooking Club"

"Boxing Club"

"Drinking Club" – what?

"Girl's Lover Club" – odd one there.

"Manga and Anime Club"

"Gardening Club"

"…."

Naruto noticed an average guy and a big breasted girl walking past him, the boy look like an idiot carrying some pot plants, he quickly got behind the girl as the clearer choice and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where the garden…" Before Naruto could finish he was fling upward by the girl who grabbed his wrist. In midair, Naruto grabbed the offending arm and flipped landed on his feet, with his back facing the said girl crouching down and threw the girl at the wall over him. She turned and stepped on the wall, pushed against it and dashed toward Naruto with her palm out stretched.

"**Kawarimi**" Naruto muttered and grabbed the goofy looking boy and position him for the impact.

"Miu-san!" The boy dropped pot as he went flying, sliding on the floor after Miu palm slap him, tears trailing behind.

"Kenichi! I'm sorry!" Miu shouted checking the boy who she knocked out and thought 'I didn't feel his presence until he tapped me… who is he?'

"Why did you try to throw me?" Naruto said looking over Miu, holding the pot in one hand.

* * *

**[Ragnarok Hideout]**

"What is this about a new gang?" Odin, First Fist of Ragnarok asked, while sliding his glasses up a bit looking at Loki with an unreadable expression, who was rubbing his bandaged chest hidden underneath his cloth.

Before Loki could respond, Freya said "This new gang composed of various thugs that failed our test to join Ragnarok, there could be found by their attire, a red over-vest and a straw-hat. Picking a fight with them accomplish nothing. Berserker did." Freya looked at the second fist, Berserker.

"It's more like a group of retards than an actual gang, one of them told me that all they do is meet up and cook meat at the same spot every day for their boss after some persuasion. To join their group, simply bring a lot of meat." Berserker replied.

"Such passion and dedication for their boss, just listening to it make me want to sing LALALALALALA" the fifth fist, Seigfried broke into song.

"Even if we break them up, they just regroup elsewhere, no point really, beside, they are not a threat to us and our group." Loki finally said.

"Moving on then, who here in favor of naming Kisara Nanjou, Valkyrie, the eight fist?" The leader of ragnarok asked, looking down from his position at his fellow fists. Four of the fists raised their hand, the only one didn't was Freya. Hermit was currently not here.

"I'm also in favor. Then she shall be…" Odin said but was interrupted by Freya.

"I object, she will need to prove herself before standing among us" Freya objected.

"…"

"There's a rival gang that gather under the nearby bridge that I meant to eradicate, how about we test her there?" Loki offered breaking the silent.

"I agree" Hermit said, while walking in on the group from the door, his face covered in shadow from the hood.

"Very well, Loki and Hermit shall help her, she will be the Eight Fist regardless of the outcome, your prejudice held no place among us. Freya." Odin stated, ignoring Freya objection.

* * *

**Omake: Orange is the Only Color!**

The fourteen year old Naruto and Goku were having a friendly spar while Maya was training with her master, Dugu. Luffy on the other hand was not around, as he hunts the woods for food.

Goku, currently wearing a white gi shouted "**Kaoi-Ken Quadriple (x4)**", his body tinted in reddish aura while Naruto opened his first three gates.

**"Gate of Opening… **Open**" **Feeling his muscles vibrates and its limit removed.

**"Gate of Healing… **Open**" **Feeling his muscles tenses and expanded while he feel revitalized.

"**Gate of Life**… Open**" **Feeling his blood flow rapidly, making his reflex speed soar to new height, his skin turn slight red.

Naruto and Goku charged toward each other and doing blur of clashes with their fist and legs, Goku who relied heavily on strength and speed while Naruto relied more on quick and rapid movement of the wrist, allowing him to not directly counter Goku's raw destructive power, but rather to redirect them elsewhere from his body.

"Hai Ya!" Goku throw a fast punch in the middle of Naruto chest, being exact center of the body, Naruto would not able to redirect it outward enough to avoid it completely so he blocked it with both of his palm, forcing him to lift upward and become air borne.

"**Tajuu Hikaridama**" Naruto shouted and threw dozens of small sphere-like objects at Goku who about to dash forward to continue his attack, but was forced to counter the flying bombs.

Goku send out a storm of fists trying to smash through the bomb, but they exploded on impact showering Goku with orange smokes.

"Naruto! Stop doing that!" Goku yelled, his white gi is now have patches of orange on them, Naruto was laughing at Goku. "This is my only outfit left!"

A few days later, Goku was wearing Orange gi while training.

"Huh? What happened to your white one?" Naruto asked.

"This is my white one! Every time I tried to wash them, they all becomes like this! Since it was my last one, I have no choice but to wear it!" Goku yelled angrily at Naruto.

"Meh, Orange looks great on you. After all it's the only true color!" Naruto replied putting his hand into the front pocket of his awful (or awesome) jumpsuit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

That's the wrap, as to why this fanfic is Naruto-centric, simply because he runs in with Kenichi all the time and doing most of the fighting while Maya too busy with her Kendo club to care about anything else. Goku loves to fight and competition so he doing Karate competition and training up the members, while Luffy didn't really care about anything but meat and his nakama, so his Straw-Hat gang is tolerated by Ragnarok simply because they can be brought quiet easily and not really a threat. The time is around Valkyrie's arc, the new christened fist, Chapter 48 of the manga if you wanted to know.

I'm sure Kenichi is still freshman year (16) when the series started, he's second year when Renka Ma joined! There won't be any more detailed fight between masters for a while. Comment and review!

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, using his speed and leave many afterimage behind, great for confusion.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	5. Moment of Needed Tranquility

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). Miu is already with Kenichi, that can't be change.

Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^V

I actually have written this chapter already, I'll just post it before I accidentally delete it. Won't be another one for a while.

* * *

**Naruto's Eight Gates?** Seriously, Naruto isn't OP in this manga, it been scaled.

Normally Naruto only uses 20% of his muscle power at any given time. He does not have the same body muscles like Kenichi.

**Gate of Opening – **Naruto removed limit on his muscles, thus he can use it 100%.  
**Gate of View – **Naruto can increased his strength to 110% by expanding it, ignoring fatigue.  
**Gate of Life – **Naruto increases blood flow, thus his reflex on his body is twice as quick.  
**Gate of Pain (Spinal Cord) – **Naruto further increases speed and power (ki-flow, which isn't strength!) on his upper body! His jabs and fists are faster – Miu level is here right now, she can fight evenly with Naruto.  
**Gate of Limit (Abdomen) – **Naruto further increases speed and power (ki-flow, which isn't strength!) of his lower body! That mean his dashes are faster! At this level, Miu have to lower her reaction speed to keep fighting, Naruto actually faster than her.  
**Gate of View **– Further increases speed of his entire body, increase ki-flow, his attacks are all ki-enhanced for devastating power. The aftermath isn't pretty.  
**Gate of Wonder – **Double up gate of view, muscle fiber start to shreds, extended body damage afterward. NARUTO DO NOT USE THIS GATE UNLESS DEATH OR ALIVE SITUATION!  
**Gate of Death – **100 times their base stats for a few seconds, longer than that is instant death. Naruto only use this to deal fatal blow to an opponent that he wish to kill, otherwise he wouldn't use it for spar at all! This is the same as Ascended Kaoi-ken of Goku, who already have fairly destructive power at his base while Luffy have King's Disposition, it's literally impossible to hit him during that state.

I'm using Ki/Chakra interchangeable, it just the pathway in Naruto body opened so he can channel more power through his muscles.

* * *

**- [Ragnarok Arc] -  
Moment of Needed Tranquility**

Naruto was looking down at Miu while she checking on Kenichi who was sitting up rubbing his face from Miu's palm strikes. The shinobi was leaking killing intent all over the area, one thing Naruto dislike is cowardice and unprovoked attack. He was thrown for no reason by the glasses blonde haired girl, whom he returned in kind but she followed up on an attack attempted to strike his face.

"Are you with Ragnarok?" the brown haired boy said, wiping saliva from his face. Naruto just looked at him, but didn't reply, which Kenichi took it as a yes.

"Kenichi" the girl said a little worry about her friend.

"I'm already fine Miu-san" the boy known as Kenichi said before standing up. Naruto was checking out Kenichi's body structure and noticed that some of his muscles were out of proportion as if it was recently developed.

"Can we do this elsewhere?" Kenichi asked a little concerned about damage in the school hall. Naruto nodded, he wanted to see how strong is this Kenichi is. The girl was obviously very skilled for their brief clash.

* * *

**[Outside, Behind School]**

Naruto put down the pot closer to the wall and put his hitai-ate back on his forehead while facing the browned hair boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Naruto asked, its common courtesy to learn ones opponent's name.

"Kenichi Shirahama" Kenichi said before getting into one of his stance with his right hand into a fist in front of his stomach and his left hand out stretched. Naruto looked at the stance before smirking 'Lousy form'

Kenichi didn't understand why his opponent did not get into any sort of stance and just stood there. A few minute pasts and no body made a move.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Naruto said having a bored look on his face. Kenichi took the imitative and move forward and unleash a punch toward Naruto's face with this right fist, only for Naruto to use his left hand to pushed Kenichi's punch to the left side and punch Kenichi's face with his right, causing him to stagger backward.

"That stance isn't for punching someone faces. Do you even know how hard it is to hit a small target such as someone's head, especially someone who is faster than you baka!" Naruto said seriously.

Kenichi got up again, his face was burning, that punch really hurt. He used the same stance as before, this time he dashed forward aiming at the blond boy chest while Naruto just stood there without any stance. Naruto checked as soon as Kenichi reached him and on one leg.

Naruto uses his left hand and pushed Kenichi fist to the right while side step to the left, Naruto rotated Kenichi anti-clockwise using the brown's haired boy leg as pivot. As soon as Kenichi back turned toward Naruto, he delivered a right punch into the back of the boy's head, shocking the boy's brain knocking him out.

"You suck baka!" Naruto said before using his right leg to kick the brown haired back causing him to fall on the ground face first if it wasn't for the big breasted glasses girl who stopped the unconcious boy in his motion.

"Put him somewhere, I think we got a score to settle -ttebane" Naruto said, matching Miu's scornful looks. Miu moved kenichi somewhere safe and returned to face Naruto.

Miu got into her stance with her leg spread out slightly as Naruto noticed.

"Are you favored your legs?" Naruto asked thoughtfully causing Miu to wince at him. Legs has longer reach than arms and have much greater speed if trained correctly, even though Naruto favored his arms more because of his style. Naruto got into his stance, before saying.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Naruto offered the same curiously to the girl.

"I am Miu Furinji" Miu replied before dashing forward and strike both of her palm toward Naruto chest whom dashed backward to avoid the palm slam. Miu followed on by slamming her fist into the ground and uses the moment to send a kick toward Naruto who blocked it with one of his arm, pushing him back.

"Not bad, Miu-chan" Naruto said, with a little hint of mockery while rotating the arm he used to defend, its aches a bit, there's some force in that attack.

"**Gate of Opening…** Open"

"**Gate of Healing…** Open"

Naruto said, removing the normal restriction on his body causes Miu to narrow her eyes at the declaration. Naruto attack first this time, dasking forward and launch his fist at Miu, who turn her body slightly, wrap one leg around Naruto's front leg, lifting his attacking arm up with her left hand and her right pushes him back.

"**Kouho Haiho**" causing Naruto to fall backward with his back to the ground, Naruto just grinned, collapsed his attacking hand and swings it to the left side so that his elbow slammed into Miu's jaw causing her to slide back unable to defend because her hand was still tangled with Naruto's fist and in wrong position.

Naruto collapsed on the ground, but immediately rolled to the right to evade an axe kicked into the ground what caused it to crack, before flipping up from the rolling momentum.

"That's something interesting technique Miu-chan, you didn't expect me to counter it did you?" Naruto said grinning. It was fun for him, learning about new techniques and countering on the go, Miu speed was no where's near Goku when he's using Kaoi-ken, even then Naruto still able to counter that monster.

"**Fuurinji Chigiritsubame**" Miu dashed forward and unleashed a barraged of fast strike that even Naruto had hard time following, he managed to deflect more than half but a few impacted on his body causing him to grunted. Their strength behind their forces isn't that much, but they were very fast. Naruto slide back and feel some light bruise forming. 'She exchanged strength for speed?' Naruto thought before opening his third and fourth gate. Unlike his opponent, he doesn't exchange one for another. It's not productive that way.

"**Gate of Life**… Open" Naruto said while returning to his stance.

"And **Gate of Pain**… Open" Naruto finished before dashing toward the girl at incredible speed and attempted to struck her head. Miu was able to dodge it but barely as she could feel the power behind the fist on her cheek, she quick lean backward as Naruto swing his arm trying to whack her head, using the full swing of his arm, Naruto rotated and flipped causing his right leg upward before slamming down onto the leaning form of Miu.

Miu instantly kicked the ground with one of her leg and uses the other to collide with Naruto's right. "**Hyoui Kazakiri Bane" **Since naruto was in midair and Miu still on the ground, obviously Naruto got pushed back and causing him to spin rapidly in air while propelling away.

Miu continued her advantage by dashing forward and unleashed an upward kick toward Naruto's face. "**Fuurinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri**"

Naruto blocked it with both of hands while still in midair, using the force of the kick as momentum and spinning his body and using Miu's leg as a pivot and slam both legs into Miu's head, only for it to be block by the girl forearm before Naruto jumped back and landed on the ground. Two shoe inprint appeared on the girls for arm, but she ignored it.

"I am impressed, Miu-chan, who trained you?" Naruto asked, but the girl did not reply, her eyes full of attention as returned to her stance. Naruto just shrugged and entered one of his technique stances, ever since the battle begins, he hasn't really use any technique, mostly relying on instinct and reflex.

"**Juuken**" Naruto announced and waited for Miu to attack. While Juuken is a great technique for disabling enemies, it actually only a defensive one, one where he analyze the user attack enough for clear understanding of their fighting patterns before using the technique to disables their limbs, of course there is an attacking variation of Juuken, but Naruto didn't want to use it unless he mean serious harm.

Miu checked her opponent stance and noticed his two of his fingers on each hand in open position for jabbing, she didn't want to take the initiative because she was unsure on what those aura around his finger mean. As they stand there for a few minutes staring at each other, Naruto raised his eyebrow a bit.

True, they were fighting evenly for now, but staring at each other was a bit ridiculous considering they both martial arts not some normal person.

"Are you…" Naruto about to say but then blocked the fast kick toward his chest, he had to change one of his arms back to normal to block it, Juuken only useful for wide swing attack giving Naruto more time and view to see the point of pressure. 'Damn it' Naruto thought as he pushed back by the kick as Miu forced her entire body in the strike added by her other leg which stomped into the ground.

'Even with four gate open, she still is pushing me back… I can only open up to sixth gate, seventh and eighth are too dangerous. Sage mode required time to gather energy' Naruto thought, trying to think of a way out before he was send flying back, skidding on the ground.

'**Gate of Limit**… Open' Naruto muttered as he speed and power roses to new height. "**Shunshin**" Naruto dashed from view, Miu eyes followed the rapid movement as she raise her hand to block Naruto fist from her blind side, only for it to connect on her rib, knocking their air out of her lung sending her sliding to the side, one of her eyes wince in pain as her breathing heavy.

'How? I thought I timed that correctly' Miu thought trying to return her breathing to normal before she heard her opponent said "**Shunshin**" and appearing on her blind side again, Miu elbowed the boy but found her hand went through it like an illusion.

"**Kage Bunshin**" Miu eyes widen as the blonde boy image faded from her elbow and three image appeared all around her. 'Impossible!' Miu thought. 'He can't be moving that fast for me seeing this much afterimage'

One of the image attacked her, causing her to raise her armed to block, only for it to passes through her and she feel pained on her chest as the real blonde boy elbowed her then quickly flipped his fist upward smashing it into her face sending her flying back, she flipped in midair and stepped on the ground as her vision blurred a bit. 'There's no way this is possible, kage bunshin? Shadow copy?' Miu looked at the ground and noticed only one of blonde have a shadow, Naruto followed the girl's eyes and noticed the same thing. 'Shit' he mentally screamed before slowing down.

Naruto huffed a bit to get his breathe under control, the technique did take a lot out of him, it was use for confusion so he could deliver a fatal blow. "I can't believe you beat Kage Bunshin that easily, even the teme had some problem with it" Naruto said, now more interesting in the girl.

"Even if you figure it out, I'm still faster than you Miu-chan" Naruto stated before Shunshin next to her, this time Miu was able to block the attack as she now got used to Naruto's speed. An exchange of fist and counter with a few kicks was done between them. Naruto was surprised that the girl was matching his fast attacks with her own, she was gradually getting faster, he added a few feints along the way but the girl ignored them completely. 'What's going on?' Naruto thought as he felt her elbowed in his abdomen causing him to break of the attack.

Naruto rubbed the impact area and looked at Miu before dashing forward with Shunshin delivering a kick. Miu simply step to the side still looking at Naruto's yes and delivered a chop into his chest, only for him to block with his forearm. Naruto dashed backward while Miu eyes never left his.

"What was that? You didn't even look at my strike and you counter it perfectly" Naruto shouted and pointed at the girl, who didn't answer him.

Miu, breathing slowly, watching her rhythm and monitoring her five senses, she didn't think she had to use "**Rittoku No Kan**"against such an opponent, but the boy speed and power was above her, she just hope he didn't have another one of those gate, which each one he opened, his power and speed exploded. She couldn't followed his attacks with her eyes anymore, thus she rely heavily on her intuition of perception, reducing the time needed to react.

Naruto frowned, he wonders what technique the girl was using, and he didn't want to open the "**Gate of View**" since the aftermath isn't pretty. He was sure he was faster and more powerful than her at the moment, but that technique she using was strange it as if her body react on instinct. 'What should I do now? Juuken didn't work since she on the defensive, and even on offensive, she uses attack that I can't use Juuken effectively, what else do I have that's not for outright killing an opponent?'

Naruto snapped his finger causing Miu eyes to twinkle a bit. "**Kyouken**" Naruto entered the stance. He dashed forward and unleashed a blurred of punches at Miu who counter as fast as she could on intuition. The speed of Naruto fists get faster as each combos are connected to the last hence minimal movement is required for the next punch. Miu so far was able to counter a dozen or so fist and palm strikes, but even though she could block them or counter them successfully, she have no other choice but to counter and block the next one, her arms was getting tired and she could feel her muscles tensing as each attacks still deal damage even if they were blocked.

Naruto grinned as he moves his fist for each strikes against the girl's guard, which she defended successfully, in true Kyouken simply a stance that developed to fight against his brother, it's only contains about a dozen of closely knotted sequences of palm and fist strike before it repeats in an endless loops, since he each loops is easier than the last and thanks to the muscle memory of the strikes, they actually get faster and faster as more time passes. The good thing about Kyouken techniques is that his opponent can't do anything besides blocking his attacks, there are a few way to defeat it, but he doubt the blond hair girl figure it out before he broke through her guards.

This is the strikes he developed from one of his master teaching: "The best defense is the best offense. If you forced your opponent to defend, then you have the best defense."

Miu was having troubled, she blocked or redirects about two dozen attack now and they not stopping, they getting faster and harder for to intersect. One of Naruto fist finally broke through her guard. She wasn't quick enough to intersect. 'Nooo!' Miu thought before she felt several strikes hitting her body.

Naruto felt one of his hand wasn't intersected and slammed into the girl soft asset, it didn't stop as another slammed into her stomach, then another at arms then another. Naruto realized the girl couldn't put her guard anymore and tried to stop the attack, but his arms continued to send out barrages of fists and palm because he wasn't really thinking about it, relying on muscle memory of his arms.

'Shit Shit Shit!' Naruto thought after the sixth strikes hit its mark and he wasn't able to stop it only slowing it down but his opponent was no longer defending, he saw her face as her eyes dulled, blood start dripping from her jaw. 'Nooooo!' Naruto mentally screamed, he knew he shouldn't use his more deadly techniques. 'How do I stop this?' Naruto thought before kicking himself mentally. He uses his feet to jump backward, but his arm still striking the airs in its endless combos. After a dozen more strike, he finally slowed down enough to stop his arm from continuing.

Miu collapsed to her knee, she was already unconscious at the fourth strikes, as the damage of each subsequent strikes increases by her opponent, if he didn't stopped like he did, she would have been dead, several of her ribs is broken so was one of her arms, the other was heavily bruised. Miu coughed up some blood before finally collapsed on the ground.

Naruto just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do, seven strikes of Kyouken have impacted her, it was at third combo set, which mean the power and speed is around doubled the second set and in turned doubled the first set. That mean she have been hit with **28** **palms and fist** of his fifth gates speed and power. That would seriously wound anyone.

"What do I do?" Naruto shouted at the sky. 'Shit Shit Shit… She going to die at this rate'

'Maya….where's Maya!' Naruto thought before Shunshin next to Miu and carried her up in bridal style and Shunshin away. He didn't close any of his gate, he will have to pay for it later, but saving someone is more important.

* * *

**(With Maya)**

"Okay Nee-chan" The little girl held up her shinai which is taller than her own height, she was wearing only the helmet guard piece with some strap of metal around her body since the actually equipment was too big for her, if she join the Kendo club, her equipment have to be specifically made, even then she might not allowed to compete because there is a size limit.

Maya opponent was second year Makoto Himeno who didn't really want to challenge the girl, but forced to by her captain. She was crying inside her helmet.

The captain, who is now called Hanzou called out to begin the match. Before Makoto could moved, Maya dashed forward and smash her shinai or bamboo sword at Makoto's knee, waist and shoulder instantly stunning everyone.

"What?" Makoto said as she felt the pain.

"Wow she fast, did you see that strikes?"

"Makoto just underestimate her opponent, she just stood there and take the hits"

"It's kind of unfair because Maya-chan too small of a target" some of the members actually nodded.

"Too bad her arms are too short to strike the head directly, that would be complete knockout." One of the pointed out.

It was true, Maya _current_ arm's length added to the bamboo sword didn't reach Makoto head completely, only barely touch it.

"Wait! Rematch!" Makoto said, couldn't believe she was defeated by what look like an eight year old.

"Give it a rest, you lost, welcome to the Kendo club Maya-chan, you would have allowed to join even if you lost to Makoto anyway" Hanzou, captain of the Kendo team and president of the club announced.

"It's fine if she wanted a rematch" Maya said before returning to her starting position. Hanzou just shook his head and tell Makoto to do the same and begin another match. This time however, Makoto was on guard and raised her shinai upward ready for a downward slash.

Hanzou called out and Maya dashed forward again, Makoto slashed downward as Maya dashed to the side, Makoto quickly turned and was send flying by a sword stab into her chin. Maya was at the end, she wasn't holding her bamboo sword at all rather its end was sitting on top of her palm while she jumped upward for the attack.

"Wow! Did you see that! That was awesome!" one of the members outburst.

"Maya-chan, do you want to be co-captain?" the captain offered after checking Makoto who have swirling in her eyes, that attack have enough force to break someone jaw if it wasn't for the helmet guard. Before Maya could answer, she heard Naruto voice yelling in the corridor and she stick out and saw him carrying a girl bridal style.

"In Here!" Maya yelled out.

After some panic from the Kendo club member at the wounded girl, followed by the captain quick thinking of sending some people to infirmary and getting out some sort of futon (bed) to lay down the blonde hair girl.

"What happened?" Maya said while looking down at the broken form of the girl.

"I use… Kyouken on her, she was hit 7 times…" Maya frowned, well seven times isn't that bad, but still it was unadvisable as Maya clutches her shinai tightly.

"It was third comb…" Naruto didn't finishe when Maya send him flying with whack across the head with her bamboo blade, shattering it into splinter. Everyone else flinched at the attack. They didn't think a little girl could produce that much power.

Naruto crash into the wall, before sliding down with a massive red mark across his face, he was looking completely dismayed as he just stared at the floor.

Maya quickly checked the girl's pulses and took out her needles which she tend to use as a weapon and stabbed it in the blonde's girl various places earning a shout from the kendo club member "What the hell are you doing!"

"SHUT UP!" Hanzou roared, causing other members to silent immediately as he look down at the attentive form of Maya. 'Who taught her to use that ancient chinese healing technique? If one wrong needle at wrong place, it could cause instant death'

Maya checked the girl and found her heart has finally beats at normal pace, none of her ribs has puncture her lung but she was bleeding somewhere internally, hence the cough near her mouth. Maya have use the needle to seal off the pain receiver and closes off some ki-pathway toward the damage area to prevent blood being pumped out by her heart, but this is the best she could do, someone more professional need to have a look at the girl.

"Miu-san?" Makoto said finally woken up from her beat down, she quickly got to Miu side and saw various needles on the girl body, but her captain held her shoulder telling her not to do anything stupid.

"Do you know her Nee-san?" Maya asked, Makoto nodded and said "She's Kenichi friend, where's Kenichi? They usually walk around together. What happened?"

"My idiot brother" Maya said, before Makoto could ask. "Do you know her home number? I think someone should notify them"

"I don't, but my friend **Yuuka Izumi** could know, but I could ask the principle." Makoto replied, Hanzou told them to do it while the infirmary's personnel arrived.

After some debate, a few phones call and with a more professional doctor check the girl, at least half an hour past before a man of above-average height and messy brown haired wearing traditional Japanese attire arrived at the infirmary. He called himself **Akisame Koetsuji**, and Miu Furinji's guardian, he checked on the girl in question and learn some of the story before thanking Maya for the medical procedure, if she hasn't then Miu would be in a more serious condition than she is now. Everyone dispersed after a while with Akisame staying behind to look after Miu. Makoto wanted to but Hanzou pointed out that she wasn't helping if she stayed here.

Maya returned to the Kendo club room and looked at Naruto down form. He was still looking at the ground.

"What do you do now Otouto (Younger brother)?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, it was my fault, what kind of martial artists are mine if I couldn't control my own techniques! She was beaten. I didn't need to hit her anymore!" Naruto shouted.

Maya just smack Naruto head with the Reiki and said "Then perfected it, isn't the word impossible not in your vocabulary?"

"I… need sometime alone" Naruto said before pulling down his forehead to cover his eyes and leaning back on the wall. Maya just nodded and left the room, her brother need sometime alone.

* * *

**[With Kenichi]**

He finally wake up and it was night time, his head was still hurt as he looked around and noticed Miu-san left him, Kenichi was crying inside and couldn't believe it. As he moved toward the gate, it was locked.

'Can this day get any worse?' Kenichi thought was he wiped his tear away, first he was beaten effortless by a new transfer student then Miu-san ran off leaving him there, probably with that Naruto guy.

Kenichi still in his depression when a hand gripped his shoulder with a familiar voice "Hey, you're that Kenichi guy right?" Kenichi shivered and turned around and meet the cheerful face of a muscular teen with anti-gravity hair that is now in Karate club uniform.

Kenichi shouted before jumping over the gate and dashed off in the distant leaving the dumbfounded Goku behind.

"What did I do?" Goku asked himself before joining Luffy who also still at school, they didn't really have anywhere to go and school have plenty of area for sleeping. They sneaked past the security guard and head toward the kitchen where the delicious food was store.

Yes, Kouryou high just invited a couple of food thieves with bottomless pit to their ground.

Omake? Not this time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Naruto wasn't sad because he beat Miu to an inch of her life, it was because he lost control of his own techniques, and he couldn't stop it in time and did a few more strikes than necessary that caused inflict such condition on Miu, she will be back, Akisame is a demon medic after all, he didn't get the complete story because Maya knocked Naruto senseless.

I told you previously that Naruto got some freakish luck, he beats up Ryopanzaku disciple first without even noticing, currently Naruto and the gang skill power is somewhere near Yomi level without using the more powerful modes. These modes only last for a few minutes and will leave them incredibly strain and pain afterward, it's the last resort for life and death situation, so you won't be seeing it much. Naruto Bijuu mode is his inner demon known as Kurama, more on that when we get to it.

Sorry for bashing Kenichi, but at the moment, he's suck! He will get better, I actually like Kenichi and really dislike crossover that leave him out. Naruto will be friendlier with him after he joins the Gardening club which he will use it for meditation. Who wouldn't want to meditate in a room full of natures?

Review and Comment! Won't be another chapter for some times, I'm bored, also I added Naruto weapon below as well and updates his moves. Some of them bordering inhuman… okay most of them XD.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, using his speed and leave many afterimage behind, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	6. With Friends Like These

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). Miu is already with Kenichi, that can't be change.

* * *

**Just Some Clarification**

I have already said before, no bizarre and inhuman moves that I can't explain in context of Kenichi universe or the way of Ki. Yes Maya can change her age, but so can **Mikumo Kushinada**, she scary beautiful, who is really old (80+). Naruto will call her Obaa-chan and get a beating later.

Naruto isn't a MartySue. His body isn't like Miu whom Akisame trained to have "pink" muscles composition, where she uses way more muscles power than possible normally. Naruto relied on unlocking his inner gates for temporary boosts, only Heavenly and Earthly ki molding/mixing user (Chakra) can do it, and no, Chakra manipulation need to be learn when they really young so other can't learn it because their pathway coils is completely set (check naruto universe for that.) Naruto isn't full on tanked like Kenichi later on, because it makes his body too rigid, his style isn't like that.

Goku can't use Heavenly ki since it need fluid motions, his Kaoi-ken increases the amount of Earth-Ki his muscles can handle giving him raw destructive power and speed like Apachai. Luffy can somewhat because of his body structures (legacy of D) and Maya master it because of her style and her master teaching.

**Kawarimi **is a joke move, it just substitution, Naruto switches it people or stuff around him.

**Kage Bunshin** is inhuman? Naruto simply irradiate spot around him with his aura to gives off his presence there, thus explains why there no shadows at his "clone", he's not actually there. Miu uses her inner eyes (all masters do it unconsciously) when fighting, and they see auras and killing intent clearly as day, she still can't discern between false and truth though, not yet.

Why Naruto didn't use his shuriken and kunai, didn't have any on him, school uniform.

If you want to see bashing of Kenichiverse characters by Naruto, you are reading the wrong fanfic, check "**The Ninth Fist**", "**Old Habits Die hard**" or especially "**Rebirth of the Rikudou Sennin**" for that. Ryopanzoku isn't that shallow that they want to beat up another disciple simply their disciple lost. Are they angry? Maybe! Do they act on it if they did? Hell no! That's the **Asura Path**, the path of **Setsujinken**, the killing fist, where emotions clouded ones judgment.

I write because I want to. Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^V. Let's move on with the storyline.

* * *

**- [Ragnarok Arc] -  
With Friends Like These**

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto lean against the wall in the dark room, his eyes is completely covered by his hitai-ate, his body feel like shit after the five gates has run their course. The battle with the blond hair girl was an eye-opener for Naruto, he felt that he had failed some important test.

(Flashback)

"Hey Ero-Sennin" The fifteen year old Naruto called out while looking up at a tree.

"Stop calling me that gaki, what do you want? I'm in a middle of something here." The white haired sage was writing on his notebook while crouching on a tree branch with a pervert expression on his face while randomly giggle.

"I want to check out my new move, it's called **Kyouken**, I came up with it while watching Goku's combos it's really awesome –ttebane!" Naruto yelled out.

"Tsk. Fine gaki, let see what you got." The ero-sage put his notebook away before dropping from the tree branch. Naruto got into his Kyouken stance and dashed forward and throw a barrage of fist and palms, while the sennin just block each one with his hands.

After a dozen strikes, the toad-sage noticed the speed had increased and so is the power of each attack. 'Tsk, the gaki actually create a new technique' Jiraiya thought before continue to defend from the fury attacks.

After four dozens more strikes, Jiraiya noticed something was wrong his Disciple's arm and called out "That's enough gaki" but Naruto just replied "I can't seems to stop it…"

'As expected of him, doing thing like this without thinking of the consequences' Jiraiya thought before grabbing both of Naruto fists with his palm, stopping the technique instantly, Naruto feels his elbow shaking as his arm tries to break out of the hold and continued on with attack.

"It's a good technique gaki, but there are several reasons why you shouldn't use it." Jiraiya stated, looking at the blond boy who just has a question look on his face.

"Here's an obvious one - predictability, plus it useless against someone who can throw a fist faster than you!" Jiraiya said before let go the boy hand and punch the boy in the face sending him a few meters back.

Naruto flipped up from the ground before Jiraiya continued his teaching, one of those rare occasion "The reason why you shouldn't use it at the moment because it's a double edge sword, your arms muscles fibers has begun to snapped at the fifth attack cycles due to the stress the attacks exerted, your arms wasn't designed to move at that speed in such small attack area."

"So it's not good?" Naruto asked a little depressed.

"I didn't say that, I said you shouldn't use it at its current form. At least it should have a shut off switch gaki!" Jiraiya said before dashed up the tree and return to his branch.

"Now shoo, come back when you figure it out" The toad sage said before taking out his note and reading it over.

(End of Flashback)

"That just means that I'm not good enough." Naruto said before pushing his forehead protector up.

'She fought me with everything she had, her eyes was focus the entire time. Miu Furinji… who are you?' Naruto thought, before standing up and disappeared in a shunshin technique or so he would as he crashed into the door. 'Oh right…' Naruto opened it and left.

* * *

**[Next Day, School Hours]**

It was a beautiful sunny day today at Kouryou High, everything would be normal if it wasn't for a mass of student crowded at the front of the school, normally they would enter the building, head toward their locker and get ready for their first class. This time however, in the front of the school building there were three lines of students who seem to be members of the karate's club with one person in front, facing them and directing their action.

"This is embarrassing. HA!" one of the members of the said before pull a right punch in the air.

"I know, I know, just ignore them… HA!" the guy next to him replied before pulling a left punch in the air.

"We been doing this all day yesterday… HA!" the previous guy said while pulling a right punch.

"Captain said so, why did we nominated him again? HA!" the guy replied while pulling a left punch with conviction.

"Because he could beat all of us at the same time… HA!

"Come on guy, put some weight into it. LEFT! HA! RIGHT! HA!" said their captain while demonstrating the routine. The guys in front of him could feel his face being slammed by gust of wind generated by their captain. Some of them who felt it sweat and thought. 'Holy shit, i wouldn't want to know what happen when he punches us for real.'

Some student muttered before trying to squeeze through the mass of student body.

"The Karate club sure is lively. I heard they got a new captain. He's a new transfer student. First year too"

"How did a first year become a captain of the club?"

"These karate guys valued strength above all, isn't it obvious? Well, at least they too busy to cause any more trouble for us, I hate when they just invade other clubroom and doing what the hell they like." Some of the student nodded, they all have problem with the Karate club, bunch of bully they were.

Half an hour before first class start, the mass of student dispersed so did the members of the newly reformed karate club.

Classroom of 1-E started their roll call to check which student was here or not. Sitting at the back was Goku, Luffy and Maya. Naruto was not around.

"Miu Furinji." The bald teacher called out. There was silent, with some students look around, Miu was never late.

"Miss Furinji?" the bald teacher asked again. Maya finally raised her hand and called out "Miu-nee-san was sick yesterday, she might still be." The bald teacher looked at her and just nodded.

'Miu-san was sick' Kenichi thought, he didn't believe it, she was fine yesterday. He woke up kind of late yesterday from… his encounter with Naruto. Kenichi looked over his shoulder to the right and found Naruto seat was empty. Because of the hour last night, he had to skip his training. Kenichi hopes his masters would be merciful to his body today.

After a few more names then "Maya Natsume", "Kenichi Shirahama", "Goku Son" which they all replied to their name, after few more and finally.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The homeroom teacher look up tried to see the blond boy but he was fairly far from the back of the room.

(Flashback)

"Luffy, I might be late, I'm currently doing something, fill in for me okay?" Naruto asked the straw-hat boy.

"You can count on me!" Luffy replied with a wide smile on his face.

(End of Flashback)

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the teacher called out again.

"I'm here –ttedoto –tteboto … -ttedane… itai!" Luffy mimic Naruto before Maya slam her sword onto Luffy's head and stood up on the table.

"Naruto-nii will be late. The _principle_ can attest to that" Maya announce, putting the emphasis on the word principle. The teacher gulped and just nodded, "Okay that's everyone. Today lesson is …" The homeroom teacher continued, he did check up with the principle yesterday, it wasn't pleasing.

(Flashback)

"I think these new transfer student need some discipline."

"Shsssh. The dragon can hear you. Just let them do whatever they want." The principle put his index on his lip as he looked around. "Now, if there's nothing else…"

(End of Flashback)

When lunch time finally came around, the cafeteria announced that there is shortage of foods that cause some distress among the students. The kitchen staff found many of their perishable disappeared over night and thought they might need to call pest control. Apparently the school have some very hungry rats.

Naruto finally arrived with his hand bandaged during lunch time. Maya just blinked at that and smile while Goku gone off to his club members who gather around the school door intimidating everyone, they all seems to respect Goku, so that was something as long as they don't follow his antic. It was strange how the muscular teen made friends or underling so quickly. The little school spirit in the morning was helpful, actually most of the teachers have approved, some students and teachers actually joined later in the week, good exercise always welcomed.

Maya turned toward the window and notice Luffy climbing over the fence, probably heading toward the usual spot with his straw-hat gang, 'didn't Master Ichiryuu told him to disband it?'

"So did you perfect it?" Maya asked while turning back to Naruto.

"Nope, but I use it as a basis of a new attack **Uzuken, **the whirlpool fist" Naruto replied, while leaning back on his chair, he already ate before arriving at school so he didn't need to go to lunch.

"Sound… nice" Maya said thoughtfully. Naruto nodded before mockingly asked. "Aren't you going to lunch imouto (little sister)?" which earn him a whack on the head.

"I'm older than you! And not today, Mikoto-nee-chan said she is going to show me her cooking." Maya stomach grumbled as Naruto smirked at that.

"If she not here soon, I will torture her later!" Maya declared.

* * *

**[Afterschool]**

"Maya-chan, I'm sorry" Mikoto apologized for being late. She still had a hard time believing that the little girl was in an actual normal class, instead of those special one.

"9 minutes late, I'll get to tortu…spar with you for nine minutes, don't faint on me now nee-chan" Maya said before walking toward the Kendo classroom. Mikoto sighed as she looked outside the window. 'The karate club sure is lively.'

Below on the school ground was a bunch of students wearing white gi doing hop with rocks on their back. Their leader was black haired boy with the biggest boulder ever and was laughing as he hopped far ahead of everyone "Come on guy, put your leg into it"

Back with Naruto, who still hasn't found out where the gardening club is, so he checked every club room one by one, and eventually stumbled across the **Drama Club** and overheard some conversation.

"Tanimoto-kun, we should do a romantic play" one of the girl asked the pretty boy.

"How about we do a Romeo and Juliet?" Tanimoto replied with a die for smile.

"Tanimoto is the only boy in the club, so he obviously Romeo, I will be Juliet!"

"No, you hag, I will be."

"What you say, bitch?"

"Calm down girls, I will go check with the school coordinator about it" Tanimoto said winking at the girls who just paralyzed and their soul escaped from their body. As he turned around, his smiled dropped from his face as he exited the room.

"What's with the façade?" Naruto asked folding his arm, leaning against the wall near the door way.

"What do you mean? I believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you, My name is Natsu Tanimoto" Natsu said the fake smile was back on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied looking at the handsome boy. "I'm currently looking for the gardening club, do you mind telling me where it is?" Naruto asked politely.

"Of course Uzumaki-kun, go down the hall turn left, it's the first door on your right" Tanimoto replied with his 'charming' smile. "Now, if you excuse me Uzumaki-kun, I have to go and discuss a new proposal with the school coordinator" Natsu bowed and head toward the administration office.

Naruto just looked at Natsu leaving form and smirked. 'Silent footsteps, this school just full of mystery'

Naruto finally leave the Drama club behind and head toward his destination, as he passes the Kendo club some sound could be heard.

"Time out! Maya-chan!"

"Get back here Mikoto-nee" a little girl yelled, followed by several males' laughter.

Naruto finally reached the gardening club and knocked on the door to check if anyone was inside.

"Kenichi-kun, did you forget something?" a girl said behind the wall. Naruto opened the door, saw the crouching form of a petite girl watering plants and replied "I'm afraid I'm not Kenichi Shirahama." She turned around "Oh… sorry…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I wish to join the club" Naruto said but the girl just dropped her watering can looking stunned.

"Eh? You do? Why?" She practically shouted while looking at the rather normal male student, with something wrap around his neck.

"What do you mean why? It's a requirement I join a club, and this is a nice place to mediate, and learn to grow plants is always a good thing." Naruto told the girl who was sincerely didn't believe anyone would join the gardening club… well maybe except one.

"Of course Uzumaki-kun, just sign here" The girl flustered and tripped over the water can on the ground, but Naruto dashed forward and held her up, preventing her from hitting the ground and probably smashed her glasses.

"No need to hurry, and you can call me Naruto." the blond haired shinobi said.

* * *

**[Ryozanpaku]**

Hayate Furinji, the invincible superman, as many who has known him, learn that his heart is made of steel, he loved his family and especially his granddaughter dearly, he had once threaten to kill a man who was holding her hostage, even though he was a devout follower of **Katsujinken**, the saving fist. Currently, he was seiza position looking at the sleeping form of Miu Furinji, his killing aura blanked the room that put many of other master in wary state.

"Furinji-san, she's fine. I have checked her over already, there is no permanent damage." **Akisame Koetsuji** said, sitting behind the titan form an old man, who long past his prime, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill anyone with his bare hand.

"I also have applied some medicine on her bruises, they should be heal in a day or two" **Kensei Ma**, the master of all chinese kenpo said sincerely, it just one of those time that he was not acting perverted at all, he actually check Miu's body entirely, almost all the wound she acquired was above the waist.

**Shio Sakaki** was leaning against the wall and not drinking, he just had his hand folded and looking at nothing in particular while **Shigure Kosaka** sat on the opposite of the patient grandfather. Apachai Hopachai was sitting just outside the room. His presence would do more harm than good at the moment since he tends to poke the patient that would just cause more problems.

"Who did this?" Sakaki finally asked, before turning and facing Akisame.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 16 years old, recently attends Kouryou High, in same class as Kenichi" Akisame answered the Karate master.

"I'll kill him!" Sakaki flatly stated.

"You will do no such thing. His sister was the one who stabilized her. Otherwise she would be in a much more dire condition than this. Beside it was a fair fight, albeit he went a bit too far, but from what I gather, Uzumaki-san did try to save her afterward showing he had no intention of killing her." Akisame said sternly.

Shigure nodded, she didn't like killing in any form, a little ironic considering she the prodigy of the sword and mistress of all weapons, while they used to protect and defend against those that abuse them, one of their purpose was to end a life. After all, weapon initially was born from malice and hatred, designed solely for inflicting pain.

A few moment of more silent before Miu finally open her eyes. "Grand… father?"

"I am here" the older Furinji said before holding her hand.

"Kenichi-kun…" Miu said weakly, still thinking of the boy whom was and is her first friend.

"That remind me, where's the blasted Kenichi? He skipped yesterday training!" Sakaki said loudly while Akisame open his eyes slightly, showing the dull colorless pupils of his eyes, thinking of new way to torture the boy, Kensei raised his killing intent and Shigure pulled out her blade as the light glittered on the sharp edge. "Kenichi failed to protect… must punish" while Apachai didn't know what was going on.

(Just outside of Ryozanpaku)

'Why do I have a feeling if I entered now, I won't survive?' Kenichi thought as he stands outside the dojo's gate, it was time for his training.

(Back to the master)

"It's wasn't Kenichi's fault, he was unconscious before I fought Naruto-san" Miu said, shaking her head, she had regained some of her strength.

"Kenichi was also wounded?" Akisame asked, a hint of worry in his voice, how could he forgot to check on Kenichi, after all Miu and Kenichi almost inseparable at school.

"He was just knocked out, Naruto-san didn't really want to harm him" Miu replied, looking up at her masters.

"How was he?" the grand father asked, his face full of seriousness.

"He was… very strong and very fast. He was able to counter some of my attacks even seeing it for the first time" Miu said thoughtfully. "He also uses some strange techniques that boost his abilities. Initially, we were even, but eventually he got faster and stronger that I had to resort to using our secret techniques to react faster."

Hayate Furinji, master of Furinji stroke his beard thoughtfully. 'Who is this Naruto Uzumaki that can force Miu to use **_Six Sense of Virtue_**_?'_

"How do you… feel about him?" Shigure asked in her standard monotone voice.

Miu turned her head slowly toward Shigure, she knew Shigure wasn't asking about whether she like the boy or not simply because Shigure didn't know about such thing. What she was asking was how she felt about the boy as a martial artist.

"I feel there's no hesitation in his fist, he did not see me as a normal person, all he saw was his opponent, another fighter, and my appearance did not matter in his eyes. His aura was entirely calm during the fight. There wasn't any strange aura except toward the end. It wasn't dreaded… it was concern for a friend… a rival." Miu replied, remembering her last moment of the fight, where her guard had failed her.

"If you were to stand before him again…" the superman asked but Miu quickly replied before he finished his question.

"I would grandfather and I would give it my all" Miu stated, her eyes filled with conviction. All the masters in the room just smiled, even Apachai, who still had no idea what's going on but for some reason he felt he wanted to smile.

'Miu-san, you have grown. Maybe Naruto has what you need to rise to new height.' Akisame thought.

'I'm going to murder that Kenichi, why can't he have such conviction as her' Sakaki thought grimly.

'This is so beautiful… such determination.' Kensei Ma thought.

'Miu. I'm so proud of you. It takes courage and strength to walk our path. You will find yourself inevitably stumbled and find walls blocked your path. But it takes even greater strength and test of character to pick yourself up. Climb and rise over the challenge. You will go far, my granddaughter.' the older Furinji thought as he smiled, all his anger has disappeared.

'Apa Apa Apa… chibi miu and kenichi dancing on othello's board… Apai' that was what going through Apachai's mind.

Kenichi finally entered the room ruining the mood that caused everyone beside Apachai and Miu (who closed her eyes and return to sleep) to glare at him with murderous aura.

"What's… going on?" Kenichi said as he steps backward weakly at the monsters of Ryozanpaku.

* * *

**[A Few Days After]**

After Kenichi found out what happened to Miu-san, his secret… well not so secret crush, he wanted to confront Naruto, but quickly hold off the idea after his masters told him he wouldn't last a few seconds against such an opponent and it would be stupid to fight someone that you're not ready for. For the rest of the week, Kenichi drilled and trained harder than ever before while learning techniques sparing Sasaki, Akisame and Kensei. Even the death god of muay thai helped, but to prevent accidental death of a disciple, Akisame took Kenichi place in the spar.

Miu Furinji was up and moving about after a few days, the miraculously medicine provided by Kensei Ma and the techniques employed by Akisame Kouetsuji did wonders on her body, she still been told to take it easy though, as she stood in the court yard in her stance with her eyes closed. Her quick and fluent hands motions were mesmerizing to one Kenichi.

"Concentrate!" Sasaki said just before he landed a punch on Kenichi's face sending him bouncing across the room. Kenichi quickly got up and got back in front of his karate's master while thinking. 'What's Miu-san trying to do?'

"She's shadow sparring" Akisame said with his eyes narrowed as usual.

"Shadow… sparring?" Kenichi asked curiously.

"It's like Shadowboxing, she sparring the phantoms strikes of her recent opponent" Akisame said before Kenichi gritted his teeth. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Akisame nodded. Kenichi quickly turned back to Sasaki and got into his stance, fire in his eyes.

Sasaki smirked and lightly attack the boy. 'That's it Kenichi, show me your true courage my disciple!'

* * *

**[Gardening Club]**

Naruto had a few days of peace, his mind is clearer than before. The smell of flower in the room did wonder whenever he meditated. It feels like he was completely immersed in nature. The club president shown up time to time during each day and taught him how to take care of the indoor plant, he found it's quiet relaxing as it required gentle touches usually with two of his fingers like **Juuken**, so he uses it as a training, allowing the finger to becomes more flexible as the weave around the petals of the plants and removing all the spikes easily.

The other club member, Kenichi show up every day and almost always take care out of outdoor plants while giving Naruto that annoying look of 'I'm going to avenge Miu'. Naruto didn't mind, he never had any real friend before, so being friendly isn't something he had known beforehand. Naruto did notice that the muscles of the brown haired boy had becomes more and more refined as the days went by. This sparks his interest. On other hand, Kenichi's friend Miu-chan didn't return to class for the rest of the week, Naruto hopes she was okay.

Today was different as Kenichi called out Naruto for the first time.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kenichi said while getting into his stance, a completely different one from before, while Naruto still in meditated state.

"Go away Kenichi, go water some plants and leave me alone dattebayo!" Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

"I just want to know if I could protect Miu-san." Kenichi announced, while a tick appeared on Naruto's face as he slide up his forehead protector to where it supposed to be from hanging around his neck.

"I doubt she needs protecting and don't throw around that statement if you don't have the strength to back it up baka!" Naruto said before stretching his hands a bit. This time he wanted to knock the boy out as quickly as possible since he didn't want to deal with this right now. Naruto dashed forward and unleashed a fist.

To his surprised, Kenichi hit his fist downward and landed a crank's neck blow toward Naruto's chin causing the blond boy to stagger back. Naruto rubbed his chin a bit while rising one of his eyebrow. 'This is new? He has changed…'

Kenichi quickly dashed forward to land a fist onto Naruto face, only for the shinobi did the same as last time, slap the boy's fist to the left away from his body, Naruto didn't return the favor, instead quickly moved his right hand toward his midsection and grabbed the blow from Kenichi's left arm, before using his left hand that knock the boy's fist away to land a punch on Kenichi's face.

"Nice try, but your stance screamed 'sucker punch in the gut' " Naruto said, he was quiet intrigued at Kenichi now, the very same boy who didn't have such a refined posture or techniques as he have now, all this was gained within the last few days too.

"I will fight you serious, Kenichi. Make me acknowledge you." Naruto declared before entering his the first time against Kenichi.

Naruto dashed forward at fairly fast speed, he didn't need to open any of his gates against Kenichi since that would be overkill. Naruto launched a fist at the boy, only for Kenichi to blocked it… no grabbed his wrist and pulled forward while turning around and elbow Naruto's head or it would connect if Naruto didn't crouched forward avoiding the blow and used the free hand to punch Kenichi's spine causing the boy to let go of Naruto wrist and staggering forward holding his back in pain.

Naruto allowed Kenichi to recover as the brown haired boy returned to his stance. Kenichi stepped forward and did a straight, a very very fast straight that Naruto was a little surprised as he moved his head to the side, it brushed against his cheek as he felt blood dripped down, the boys knuckled cut him. While being stunned at the move, Naruto felt another fist against his stomach sending him skidding back. Kenichi followed on as Naruto back touched the table with all the plants on it.

"Enough!" Naruto said before shunshin in crouching position and elbowed the boy in the gut while the said boy had his fist out. Kenichi bowed his head down at the pain via the blow to his stomach and earn a fist into his face as Naruto swing the attacking arm upward so the back of his fist collided with Kenichi face while its elbow still embedded in the boy's gut sending Kenichi flying backward and onto the floor.

Naruto walked toward the downed opponent, who was on his back and… crying?

"Why am I so weak?" Kenichi sobbed while smashing his fist against the tile floor cracking it a bit. Naruto just sighed and pulled down his forehead protector down and return it back around his neck and sat near the head of the brown haired boy whit his feet crossed.

"You are not weak Kenichi, you lack _resolve_." Naruto said while looking at the ceiling. "The last attack… that was interesting, it was very fast, no hesitation, do all your strike like that."

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Kenichi asked.

"Why? I already have beaten you, twice now, is it going to make me feel better if I cripple you? Or maybe you're some sort of closet masochist?" Naruto replied with some sort of amusing tone while turning his eyes toward the brown haired boy.

"You… hurt Miu-san"

"That was my mistakes, I won't repeat something like that again." Naruto said a hint of determination in his eyes as Kenichi noticed.

"But she just a girl…" Naruto interrupted by slapped Kenichi forehead with his hand as his eyes turned serious. "Don't differentiate thing like that, when we fought, I mean Miu-chan and me, we gave our very all and I defeated her fair and square. If she didn't give her best, the victory would have been hallowed. In my eyes, she isn't a girl or a boy, she's a martial artist, a fighter and I sure she saw the same in me. Until you see that for yourself, you will not find your resolve." Naruto said before standing up and grabbed a broom.

"Now you will help me clean up the room, because Izumi-_sama _will kick our asses if she realized we fought in here" Naruto said before throwing one of the brooms at Kenichi who caught it.

They both start sweeping the dirt and dust away from the room before their club president arrival. Maybe a sort of friendly rivalry will be born?

* * *

**[Sometimes Later]**

"Takeda is in trouble?" Kenichi asked as Kensei tried to listen on in the conversation through Kenichi's handset. Miu was sitting nearby. She was feeling much better now as she had figured out how to counter **Kyouken**, or at least the theory.

Kensei Ma pointed out that the background noises were from a train operating on rail line and hence, Kenichi took off, Miu followed to provide support. Kenichi and Miu found Takeda and Ukita being whack with various blunted weapon even though they were already beaten and on the ground.

Kenichi was angry and he released his pent up frustration against the opponent. Kisara noticed the boy and was about to attack only to be blocked by … a dairy cow. Miu blocked the girl, believing that Kenichi would not use his fist against such an opponent.

"You… dairy cow! Sizes isn't everything you know" Kisara said, a little ticked off at her new opponent figures. "If you annoyed me, I'll gladly kill you. I won't go easy just because you're an amateur!"

"Did… Did you just called me a cow? A Dairy cow…? I'm feeling rather angry now!"

Kisara, eight fist of Ragnarok swing her leg wide at her opponent, only for the cow to jumped upward upside down above her. She quickly bowed her head down and uses the momentum to kick one of her leg upward which meets with Miu's own.

Kenichi wasn't really having trouble but Miu constantly keeping an eye on her first friend.

"Tsk, I'll show you to not pay any attention to me" Kisara yelled and launched a straight kicked toward Miu, who blocked it with her armed, she winced at the pain, apparently her injury has not been fully healed. Kisara noticed this and jabbed several kicks at the same area causing Miu to lose her guard while she followed on and landed a powerful high angled kick "**Fushu**" at the dairy cow, which blocked with her forearm but still send backward.

Kenichi finished off his opponent and saw what happened. "Miu-san!" he yelled and dashed forward and checked on Miu, he quickly raised his hand to block an "**Axe Kick**" by Kisara. 'Not again… Miu-san. Why am I so weak?' Kenichi thought as he turned toward Kisara and met her gazed.

"She's not a girl, she an opponent, a fighter. I will protect Miu-san!" Kenichi shouted, his eyes burned with new determination that causes Kisara to flinch a bit.

"What's this? Lovey dovey?" Kisara mocked while Kenichi stood up and got into his stance.

"I will protect Miu-san, this is my _resolve_!" Kenichi dashed forward and unleashed a fist which Kisara blocked with her feet like she did with Takeda's punch, only to be pushed back by a punch into her gut by Kenichi's other fist. Kisara was holding her gut in pain while Kenichi pushes his advantage, he got close to her, uppercut her at close quarter with his right arm while his left grabbed the elbow and pushed it upward, creating a destructive force sending in Kisara's jaw just as Kensei Ma's had showed him.

As Kisara was flown upward, Kenichi swing his body and about to strike the unconscious girl with the force of his whole body but Miu-san appeared next to him and held his fist. "It's enough Kenichi-san, she's already been defeated."

Kenichi broke out of his mind state, and looked at both of his opened fist. "I… hit a girl?" Miu held closes them and held them with her palm. "No, you hit a martial artist. This is your conviction, remember it Kenichi-_kun_."

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

"I knew you were interesting, Kenichi" Naruto said while crouching on the roof top, looking at the couple, who now was about to continue the fight but was interrupted by an alien looking person that arrived with his gang. 'What the… Shinpaku' Naruto thought as he watched the brawl below. 'I think they are my sempai at school. What a weird school'

"And you're weird too, strangely cloaked guy… or would you prefer to be called **Natsu Tanimoto**, cloak-kun" Naruto said seriously before turning to his left to acknowledge the man in hooded cloak with a glove that said "**VI"** on it.

"What much do you know about Kenichi? Uzumaki-kun" Natsu said, while his face still obscured by his hood.

"Well nothing really, but he's interesting." Uzumaki-kun replied.

"I knew you were different, Uzumaki-kun" the hooded cloaked look at Naruto crouched form.

"So are you, Tanimoto-kun" Naruto just smirked.

Both of them disappeared from the roof.

* * *

**[In a clearing nearby]**

The blonde shinobi was facing the pretty boy Natsu Tanimoto, whom face covered under the cloak. Naruto entered a stance that distinctively looked like Kenichi's, not that Natsu would notice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Let's duel Natsu Tanimoto" Naruto said politely, like always he offered his name as a courtesy. The hooded figure looked at Naruto and entered his stance.

"I'm Natsu Tanimoto, known as Hermit, Sixth Fist of Ragnarok" Natsu stated. Naruto nodded and opened two of his gates.

Naruto check his opponent stance and noticed both of Natsu's armed was in chopped position. They stood there for a moment. Neither of them makes any move as they watched each other. Naruto flick his left fist forward a bit as a feint, causing Natsu to dash toward him and took the initiative, Natsu's left arm out stretched like a spear, but Naruto grabbed it with this right hand.

"**Senpuu Hirai Seki Kou Nou**" Natsu muttered but he felt the blow in the back of his head as he notice his opponent grabbed his left wrist and pulled it forward, breaking him out of his technique and spin around and striked him with a left elbow. Naruto let go of then hand allowing Natsu to continue the path forward added by his attack.

Hermit quickly turned around and entered his stance, the blow to the back of his head really hurt, but it was not enough to knock him out. Naruto dashed forward this time, as he reached close to his opponent, he send out a straight with his right hand, the chop motion of Natsu chopped Naruto's wrist to the right and about to do an open palm strike, "**Back Slash**", but only to realize his opponent was rotating on his left foot in the same motion and slammed his right foot into Natsu chest before extending it, who blocked using his open palm that he was going to strike with, but the whole body behind the kick added to swing motion, plus Naruto's left foot on the ground causing the leg to break through Natsu guard and send the cloaked fighter flying back.

"**Hyoui Kazakiri Bane**" Naruto muttered.

Natsu grunted, as a foot imprinted across both of his hands. Naruto quickly dashed forward but Natsu quickly send a straight spear fist toward Naruto who slapped it down ward with his crane like palm right arm and slam it into Natsu's chin with enough force that shocked the sixth fist's brain. Naruto quickly followed up, without removing his crane hand from the boy's chin, he uses his left and grabbed his right elbow, pushed it upward and sending the Hermit upward and slamming into the grass ground on his way back to Earth.

Hermit struggling to get up from consequent strike against his jaw, with all the power he mustered, he flipped up and dashed toward the blond boy, swing his right hand in a chop position at the his opponent's neck.

Naruto blocked the chop and send a straight jab at the boy's face, but stop just a centimeter from it. Natsu could feel the wind on his face, it was incredibly fast, and there was so much force behind it.

"I think… it's my win Tanimoto-kun" Naruto said before retrieving his fist and let go of his left arm from Natsu's right hand.

"You have some powerful techniques Uzumaki-kun" Natsu said after standing up, and retrieving his arm back while rubbing his jaw. He taken some damage, but his body was quiet sturdy. He was unsure how he would go if Uzumaki-kun went through with his last attack.

"Call me Naruto, and those wasn't my techniques, I just copy it from my recent opponents, it wasn't as fluid as it should be, the original owner did it far better than me" Naruto said while breathing out as he closes his gates.

"Bullshit! You fought me with techniques you hasn't mastered?" the hermit shouted quiet aggressively. Naruto nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Well whose techniques is it? Uzumaki-kun…. Naruto!" Natsu Tanimoto yelled out.

"I don't know its origin, but Kenichi Shirahama uses them against me" Naruto called back without turning around. 'Well at least most of them, I'm sure Kenichi have learn them all in a few days or so.'

The Sixth Fist of Ragnarok clutches his fist. "Who are you Kenichi?" He muttered, while he did lose to Naruto, Natsu knew Kenichi for a while and the boy act like a complete coward. It was only recently that the cowardice display extraordinary aptitude for martial arts.

"Are you like me? Kenichi? Who wore a mask every day?" Hemit said while looking up at the star above.

While that was going on, Kenichi had to deal with the darn newly formed gang called **Shinpaku Alliance**.

* * *

**Omake: Daimonji Returns?**

"What's the hell is going here? Why are you acting like a bunch of idiots?" Daimonji kicked open the club room door after saw his fellow member was hopping around the school with rocks tied to their back.

"We are training Daimonji-san, it's a new routine set out by our captain"

"Tsukuba Saijo?" Daimonji asked when the other member shook their head.

"Hey who told you guys to stop!" said the black haired boy one in the front punching the air.

"Sorry Captain!" all of them shouted before returning to their routine.

"This is the new captain? I'm bigger than him…It's you!" Daimonji shouted as he saw Goku's face before grabbing the man by karate gi and lifting him up.

"Who is this?" Goku asked, earning a tick mark on Daimonji face.

"He's the vice-captain of the club, captain, at least before you joined. He was hospitalized for a while"

"This asshole put me in the hospital!" Daimonji shouted at Goku face.

"Vice-captain… oh yeah, I need a vice-captain, we going to have a little spar" Goku said cheerfully before breaking out of Daimonji hold like it was a child play. "Daimonji-san and…you, fight, first one knocked out loses"

"But captain, I'm not that strong! I'm…" Goku grabbed the shoulder of the guy and looked into his eyes. "Why put yourself down? How you know you're not strong if you haven't tried?" Goku said, his impression with the club member just went up a bit.

"Okay gets in the ring and you two… have a good fight!" Goku announced and Daimonji and the much smaller club member entered the ring. Daimonji quickly dashed forward and the scrawnier opponent send a right jab into the bigger man chest knocking the wind out of him before crouching down slightly and did an uppercut aided by the jumping force. After all, four days of training from hell with Goku makes all their attacks seems so natural to them and their jumping power exploded.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that strong."

Daimonji was knocked out as he collapsed onto the floor of the club before Goku shouted "Okay move him out the way, next!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

There won't be much screen time of their masters. Their disciples should learn from experience through fighting other styles and further improve their own one. The martial arts world has thousands if not tens of thousands of style and moves! To counter it or know it all is impossible!

I was bored so I just wrote this chapter on the go, the story timeline is now chapter 54 of the manga, the defeat of Valkyrie (differ from canon) and the appearance of Hermit (whom Naruto shown that Kenichi was worth it). Comments, thoughtful criticism are welcomed.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes.  
**[Techniques]**  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	7. School Days and The Fists!

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Not sure, max two girls per guy (one guy for Maya), except Kenichi (he can have harem). KenichixMiu is a definite, I'm not changing that!

**Soul Weapon?** The manifestation of one spiritual (soul) energy, it's actually is invisible to normal people, only those that trained to see auras, killing intent or ki can see it, it doesn't mean it can't kill those that oblivious to it. Kenichi can feel it but can't make it out… not at the moment. The verse help the user to acquire the correct emotional state.

**Romance? **Not at the moment, there some sort of period of knowing each other first, i know a lot of fan fiction instantly got couple going like first or second chapter, followed by lemons, that is bullshit and unrealistic, even if they were instantly smitten, it doesn't mean they immediately fall in love. Friendship? Yes! Rivalry? Great! LoveyDovey? Not until Yomi start snooping around. I want **Rimi Kororone**, gothic Lolita! Have to figure out how to write her in soon XD.

I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so don't ask, I tell you when I have some idea. I write because I feel like it! Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes! ^^V

* * *

**-[Ragnarok Arc]-  
School Days and The Fists!**

**[Students' Locker Area]**

It's Friday, the last day of school for the week. A long time ago it used to run from Monday to Saturday. A grand total of six days of school per week, but the school hours was shorter. To compensate for the loss, each day was longer followed by afterschool curriculum that includes club activities. But enough about that, let's see what's going on with our heroes and heroines.

Naruto changed back to their normal attire, Naruto in his awesome jumpsuit while Goku and Luffy looks like they didn't even bother to change, Goku still in his white gi and Luffy in his school's outfit that been modified to imitate his normal wear. Maya wore a kimono with a skirt that far too oversize for her body, carrying the Reiki as usual.

"Say, I know where I'm sleeping each night, but I'm curious where were you guys staying?" Naruto asked curiously at his adopted siblings. For the whole week, he had been sleeping on top of a tree near the clearing where they first arrived here, but he never saw any of his siblings there at night, only in early morning and not always.

Maya looked at Naruto then slap her cheek with her hands a bit before opening her locker again and seem to be looking for something.

"Gosh, I don't know, I just sleep in the club room after training every day." Goku said with his goofy open mouth smile.

"I use the school roof, great night sky, shishishi" Luffy replied with his grin. Maya finally closed her locker room and threw something metallic at the boys. Naruto and Goku grabbed it with their hands, opened their palm and looked down, it was a key. The final one bounced off Luffy head and fall on to his palm as moron stare at it.

"I forgot to give you the key to the apartment that Master Ichiryuu got for us… sorry, must have slip my mind" Maya said before walking away and left the three boys looking at their key.

'Damit Maya-chan!' Naruto thought, he just assumed that their master didn't bother to get them a place to stay and just let them live in the wild as usual, but they live in society now, and should at least act civilized, but then again, his two brothers didn't even bother to think about that. Naruto pocketed his and did a quick check of his weapons, mostly shuriken and kunai. 'I need to sharpen these, they getting dulled…'

"Hey, Naruto…" Goku said.

"Hmm? What is it teme?" Naruto replied while closing his locker door.

"Can I borrow your key?" Goku asked while laughing, scratching his face with one of his index finger while the other hand was outstretched with a crushed key in the middle of his palm.

Naruto looked at it, a tick mark on his face... "Teme! You can't control your own strength!?"

**[Apartment]**

Maya entered her apartment and changed to her full size that is stunning beautiful with a well-endowed body that some would die for. She needs her full height to uses the appliances that come with the apartment. After all it was designed for teen and adult size, not a child. The apartment was medium size, there were two bedrooms, and one of the bedrooms contained three beds which haven't been used at all, a kitchen, a bathroom and a lounge room.

Maya start to make her dinner and wonders when her brother will show up, it could be somewhere between now and early morning through the door or windows, the apartment was on twelve floors, but that wouldn't stop them.

* * *

**[The Week After, School Days]**

Maya was ticked off, she waited for them to show up throughout the whole weekend and they didn't even bother to drop by. Goku wasn't in class yet, still training with his club members at the school yard and she didn't want to interrupt his training, no body interrupts his training unless there's a good reason. Luffy was snoozing as usual and Naruto just leaning on the chair with his leg up on the table.

Maya tried to slam the Reiki on Naruto's head but the boy grabbed it with his hand. "Maya-chan, you are getting really violent these days –ttebane" Naruto said before letting go of the sword.

"Why didn't you show up at all?" Maya shouted angrily.

"We would, well maybe at least me, but you didn't tell me where it is. I know I'm good at finding people, but I'm not that good Maya-chan." Naruto answered looking at her with a serious face before turning back toward the ceiling. 'Actually I gave up after one minute, but she didn't need to know that.'

Maya returned to her seat, which was elevated with several cushions with her face embarrassed face.

Some time passes, before Goku finally entered, he managed to take a shower before first class as usual, Kenichi and Miu also arrived at the door, Miu immediately looked directly at Naruto who returned the favor, there was no malice in the gaze while Kenichi bumped into her from behind. "Miu-san?" Kenichi muttered as to why his friend just stopped at the door way.

"Take your seat Shirahama-san and Furinji-san, you blocking the door, the teacher pushes Kenichi, who in turned pushed Miu forward. After student all seated, the teacher put his book down.

"Okay, first thing first, last week, one of the school's clubs requested to put on a play for the whole school and parents…" The teacher said but was interrupted.

"Which club?" one of the student yelled out.

"Play? I bet it's the Drama club!" followed by a few more muttering.

"QUIET!" the teacher roared causing silent to descend back into the room. "As I was saying before you idiots interrupted. The drama club requested to put on a play next week. After some debate in the staff meeting over the weekend, we feels that it's would be favoritism if we accept such a request."

"I wanted to see the play, Natsu-kun is in Drama club isn't he?" one of the students said, and then whisper started.

"HOWEVER!..." The teacher slammed his table. "Since the school spirit was up last week, thanks to a certain club, the school has decided have a club demonstration day in middle of next week. The school will be opened to outsider, your club will need to perform an activity for the audience, show some spirit! Drama club will be doing the opening act to the festival. The play will be Romeo and Juliet! Now today lesson…"

The whole classroom erupted in chattered before the bald teacher shouted at the top of his lung "SHUT UP! You can talk about it during the break!"

'Club Demonstration Day...' Naruto thought. The first lesson was a complete shot, no students even bother paying any attention, they were thinking of what displays their club should do for that day.

"Luffy, what club are you in again?" Naruto slapped the rubber boy to wake him up. He knew Goku was in Karate club and Maya-chan is in Kendo club while Kenichi is in Gardening club with him. He wasn't sure what club Miu-chan is in.

"Caking… Cooking Club, Naruto" Luffy said, while rubbing his eyes.

"You can cook?" Naruto asked skeptically at his surrogate brother. Luffy just cover his head with his straw hat and back to snoozing after he replied "Nah, they called me disposal unit, whatever that is, they really nice, keep feeding me everything they cook and ask for my opinion….zzzz"

Naruto just smirked at that and throw a pen at Kenichi which bounce on the boy's head at correct angle that come flipping back to Naruto and the shinobi repeats that task after realizing the brown haired boy didn't even feel it. Kenichi didn't notice it because he was sweating under the pressure of Goku's unconscious and oppressive aura that released by the muscular boy. Goku does this if he sat in one spot for too long.

* * *

**[Break & Lunchtime]**

"Omph Oh Ompph hmoh" Goku said while chunking down huge amount of food, with Karate's club members sitting around him, even Damonji, whom is more docile than usual.

"Swallow first then talk. Captain" Goku swallowed and laughed. "Sorry guys, hahahaha"

"I was thinking of showing the strength of our fists!" Goku said with his trademark smile.

"Showing our techniques on a boxing bag or maybe a little light match? The audience could join in and we show how to do some of our moves. That could work."

"Boxing bag? I was thinking more of stone or marble pillars. We can show the audience how quickly we can destroy them with our fists!" Goku said thoughtfully, earning the looks from everyone on the table and a few who was nearby.

'I will miss you my friend' the members of the club said while some kissing their fists.

'They not just lively, they getting insane' thought the students that not part of the club and overheard the conversation.

Across the room to the other corner of the cafeteria sat Luffy and a lot of girls.

"Here, Luffy-sama" one of the girl gave Luffy a slight burnt dished that she cooked, not looking directly at his eyes while her cheek was slightly tinted in red.

"Thanks, it's really good. You guys are really nice. Shishishi" Luffy ate the offered meal, ignoring the burnt bit, meat is meat, burnt or not, it still taste great to one straw hat boy with an iron… maybe rubber stomach?

"What should we do for the festival?" one of the girl asked, while passing food toward Luffy, whom still is the only boy in their Cooking Club quickly devoured. There was a lot of meat on the table, mostly cooked by the club members, they come in various shade, some of them completely burnt, but Luffy didn't seems to mind. His childish personality was graciously accepted by the club in a single day, he couldn't cook anything, but he did do a lot of mundane task for them like gather all the materials, polishing the floor, passing ingredients around at an alarming speed, some of it did went missing on the way though.

"We could prepare some fine dishes for the audience as an appetizer, if any that did not meet the standard. Luffy-kun will happily clear it" Luffy just nodded while chewing, a few girl was hugging him because his body was really squishy for some reason, it's like hugging a man size rubber doll that walk, talk and eat.

At the Kendo club table. "We could demonstrate our sword technique on Mikoto-nee. She keeps avoiding the spar lately." the little eight years old pointed out. Hanzou, captain of the Kendo club and ace of inter-school tournament team nodded, so did the vice-captain, who sat next to him. Maya-chan the co-captain, that title was completely made up for Maya-chan, but she didn't seem to mind. Unofficially, co-captain trained the members like the captain did as Hanzou realized Maya was using some very advance swordplay.

"I agree" Hanzou finally said. 'Actually Mikoto-chan skills had evolved rapidly in the last week, while it's fun seeing a Maya-chan beating up someone much bigger than her, but she was also forcing Mikoto-chan to block and deflect fast shinai's slashes and recovering her stance quickly. In a month or two, I fear for my ace-position.'

* * *

**[School Roof]**

The blond shinobi sat near a pyramid of noodles cup on top of a the only building in the roof where the door to exist situated below his position, he uses the bolted down giant water tank to fill the cup and his Ki-energy to heat the water, killing any bacteria in the process, a mundane task for a powerful palm technique, but whatever.

'How is he heating up the cup?' Kenichi thought while sitting on the floor below with Mui Furinji and that alien like being called Haruo Niijima, second year, thus Naruto's senpai. They were discussing about the recent event with Ragnarok while having lunch, who Naruto did have some information about, a gang that rival the newly created **Shinpaku Alliance**, which Niijima headed for his goal of world domination… apparently.

Kenichi keeps saying that he wasn't part of the gang and refused all Niijima advances, but the little alien ignore the brown haired boy's plead which amused Naruto as he slurped down his ramen and watched the scene below.

"Just accept it. Kenichi Shirahama, Assault Commander of Shinpaku Alliance. Under one person, above many!" Naruto said after swallowing his ramen, Kenichi's and Naruto's unlikely friendship was somewhat still up to debate, while Naruto had no grudge against the boy, Kenichi probably still had some pent up anger at Naruto but that didn't stop the browned hair boy being friendly and easy going. Miu-chan recovery helped a lot in that endeavor.

"Don't say that Naruto-san, that just make me a bigger target." The boy sobbed while Miu-san comforted the boy. Niijima-sempai was doing that weird laughed with his tongue acting like a snake. Very freaky… Naruto concluded.

"With that, Kenichi is in, now I need to merge that straw-hat gang kekeke." Niijima laughed before paying attention to blonde shinobi. "What about you Naruto-kun?"

"No thanks." Naruto said quickly but Niijima retorted "Not even for all you can eat?" before flipping a "All you can eat" chinese voucher in his finger, Naruto shinobi eyesight saw it flipping on the alien's finger in slow motion.

"You can't trick a shinobi –ttebane" Naruto said before looking away cursing to himself, he knew even if he had the voucher he can't use it, since he's been banned from every restaurant in the vicinity from his earlier mishaps. How was he known that you suppose to pay for your food?

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi, 16 years old, blacklisted on every restaurant in the neighborhood for dine and dash, is also currently on local watch list for property damage (roofs). Like ramens and anything related to ramens. Locker filled with ninjas weapons, defeated Kenichi twice and Miu-san once. Siblings Goku, Luffy and Maya, techniques style…" Niijima dodged Naruto's kick which shocked the shinobi, the darn alien was incredible fast.

"How did you find out about those?" Naruto shouted angrily at. Niijima did one of his postures and throwing up several pieces of papers that has the same info that Niijma had read written on them. "General Niijima is the best, go Shinpaku!" the cheersquad cheered that Naruto ignore previously.

"I can erase your ban for you, Naruto-kun, just joined and the path to ramen shall be opened again" Niijima offered as Naruto looked at the alien man. "How?" the alien has a devious smile over his face.

"A good shinobi never show his trick, wouldn't you say so Naruto-kun?" Naruto face palmed. "Fine, just get rid of the blacklist problem and I'm in"

"Kekekekekeke… That makes three." The alien like laughed. Kenichi still sobbing while Miu-san just watched the antic played out while concentrating for some reason.

'Three?' Naruto thought. "Since I'm in, I need to know who's in the group just in case I ran into them" Naruto asked, he would need some fact straight.

"Going from top to bottom, kekekekeke" the alien said before producing a piece of paper from nowhere even shocking the shinobi. 'What the hell, I didn't even see him pull it from anywhere, he doesn't even look like he can throw a punch properly' Naruto thought.

"**General**… that's me Haruo Niijima" the alien declared while tapping his chest.

"Kenichi Shirahama is **Assault Commander**, aka Human shield aka Weak Knee aka Target Practice…"

"HEY!" Kenichi yelled broking out of his depressed state before Naruto replied "Why you care? I thought you don't want to be in it?"

"I'M NOT PART OF IT!" Kenichi denied.

"**Captains** are Ikki Takeda and Miu Furinji" Miu winced at her name which Naruto caught, but she didn't do anything more than that, so Naruto didn't think much about it.

"**Vice Captains** is Ukita Kouzou for now, **Sub Division Members** include Kamioka, Kurokawa, Matsui and Mizunuma" Niijima concluded before making his paper disappeared in some sort of illusion trick that even fool Naruto's eyes. 'I really need to know how he did that'

"What a second! Naruto-kun isn't on the list!" Kenichi pointed out quiet loudly which Naruto just retorted again. "Like I said, why do you care? You didn't want to be part of it."

"I'm… not" Kenichi said softly, seemingly conflicted inside. Naruto smirked and asked Niijima "Hey general-kun, Assault commander can give orders to captain right?" Niijima thought about it a bit and replied "As long as it within reason."

"Say, if we need to pair up later on for training, **_protection_**, sparing or just hang out, Assault commander can pick anyone as his partner right…" Naruto asked emphasis on the word protection while Niijima eyes shined a bit. Kenichi still have a question look on his face and Miu Furinji sort of got it and glared at the new Shinpaku's member.

"If Kenichi didn't want to be Assault Commander, I'll take the spot and I will choose Miu Furinji as my…" Naruto didn't conclude before Kenichi outburst.

"I'M THE ASSAULT COMMANDER! I'LL PROTECT MIU-SAN!" Kenichi shouted while Naruto just chuckled. 'Kekekeke nicely done Naruto-kun" the alien thought.

"With that out the way, what's my position in the group?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Naruto-kun and two others is **Support Commander**, they are the ace in the hole and support the group from the shadow. Just like the four pillars!" Niijima announced. Naruto grinned at the word shadow, well it wasn't bad and he was going to get something out of it, he could just quit later on.

"Who are the other two?" Naruto asked, now quiet curious, since Niijima obviously did his homework and realize that Naruto is far stronger than Kenichi, so the other two that held the same rank should be at the same level… of …strength… wait four pillars?. Naruto's mind was racing a mile a second scanning through the list of possibility until an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head.

"You should know them, they your sibling after all" Niijima said while Naruto just kick himself mentally.

"So you couldn't get Maya-chan, that's was to be expected. How did you trick Goku and Luffy to go along with this?" Naruto said and asked, sort of figure out the reason as well.

"Competition and Meat" Niijima laughed as Naruto didn't look all the surprised.

(Flashback)

[With Goku]

"Hey little alien? HA!" Goku said while doing the routine in front of the school with his club members.

"Son-kun, you like to fight right?" the alien sliming his way through the crowd and near Goku's ear.

"Yeah! I always want a good fight!" Goku smile while continue his routine directing the rest of the members, who just ignored Niijima that wrapping around their captain.

"Join me, and we shall compete for the top! You will get to fight many strong fighters!" Niijima whisper softly into Goku's ear, luring him…

"Compete? Fight Strong People? Count me in!" Goku said/demanded. Niijima laughed in his trademark posture. The karate club's members just sweat a little at the sight. 'Why he's our captain again? Oh right, he's really strong.'

[With Luffy]

"All you can eat meat… " the alien said while putting his hand across the straw hat's boy shoulder, the boy's eyes turned into steaming meat.

"We can also be nakama… " the alien continued but Luffy was already sold at the meat part.

[With Maya]

"Kyaaaa! Youkai!" Maya shouted and did a barrage of slashes with her Reiki (still sheathed) that shredded the wall even though it should be able to do that, thus shocks every other member in the Kendo club. After a while, she calmed down and looked at the collapsed doors, now in fire wood size. 'Must be seeing thing' the silver haired eight-year old thought.

Nijima was crawling away outside the club room with his cloth all shredded…. 'Maybe some other time, she's scary'

(End of Flashback)

"I think I will head back to class" Miu-san declared as she stood up and turn away from Niijima and Naruto. Kenichi followed after calling out "Miu-san." Miu huff out the held breathe, she really wanted to touch Naruto's whisker, but that would be really awkward, she had to concentrate really hard to not do that.

"So you want me to train Ikki Takeda and Ukita Kouzou?" Naruto asked Niijima, who nodded. The alien wanted strong captains and vice-captains, after seeing what Goku done to the karate club in only a week, he knew the four siblings are not powerful in their own right but also have very good idea of how to train others. Their positions as support commanders is great, they are ace in a hole and can increases the overall strength of _his_ group quickly. World domination is now within his grasp.

"Take Goku and Luffy, I will have some rewards for them afterward kekekeke" Niijima said, Naruto nodded and replied "Probably just Goku, Luffy is an idiot… did you say Takeda does boxing?"

Niijima nodded as he read out Takeda information from memory. Naruto just shook his head a bit. "Guess Luffy can come along too then."

"I think they will be in your club after school to meet up with Kenichi…"

"How did you … nevermind."

Just before lunch finished, that façade guy Natsu Tanimoto came around and strike up a conversation with Miu Furinji, while Naruto and Niijima headed back to their classroom, well Naruto did, Niijima seems to just follow him. Kenichi was depressed while Niijima rubbed it in. Naruto pulled Niijima away and told him about Hermit of Ragnarok which Niijma was shocked to learn but then returned to his devious smile after knowing Naruto beat Tanimoto-kun up using Kenichi's bastardized techniques.

'What are you doing Tanimoto-kun' Naruto thought before sitting back down on his seat and lean it back as usual.

"Kenichi, meet up afterschool, we need to talk with Izumi-chan about what to do for next week…" Naruto called out but Kenichi was completely frozen like a perfect sculpture while facing Miu-chan and Natsu-kun. Naruto threw a book at the boy and watched his body crumble into dust or so it would have happened in his mind, but Kenichi still just stood there, oblivious to the hit. Naruto sighed as he open a bottle of water and start drinking…

Meanwhile that happened Natsu looked down and saw a little silver haired girl holding a nodachi.

"Hey Onii-chan, do you have a girl friend?" Maya asked with sparkle in her eyes. Naruto choked on the water as Natsu tried to hold on to his fake smile which is slightly crooked.

* * *

**[Afterschool, Club Activity]**

Naruto head toward the gardening clubroom and notice Izumi-chan was standing outside fidgeting. Kenichi is running late because he wanted to go with Miu-chan to Drama Club. For what? maybe to protect her against Natsu's fangirls. Naruto shuddered as he thought about a black haired emo boy.

"A really big guy in the gardening club…!" Izumi said, panicking when she saw Naruto who just have this bored look on his face. 'Must be those karate guy again, I thought Goku shaped them up already.' Izumi have told him about the previous karate club break in which Kenichi stopped.

"You asshole dare to invade my private space!" Naruto opened the door and found a quiet big man or teen and another shorter teen with dark skin, blue hair. Naruto just roses one of his eyes brow at that, they look like they went through a brawl recently and their faces sort of familiar, he didn't remember where though.

"Hey, he's not Kenichi, I didn't know this club have another male member?" The big one said. Well, Naruto never leave the clubroom or water any plants that was growing in garden through natural sunlight, that was Kenichi job so no one really seen him unless they enter the clubroom or check the club member listing, which rarely happens.

Naruto looked at the shorter man who was holding one of the flowers in awkward position, its stem is broken. Naruto ticked at that. "Trespasser huh, I'll show you what happened when you break into my sanctuary! –ttebane!" Naruto shouted and shunshin forward while open one of his inner gate.

Kenichi finally arrived after a few minute and Izumi told him what happened, still standing outside, he quickly opened the door and yelled out "STOP NARUTO!" Inside Naruto-san was in meditated state while on top of Ukida-senpai, who is on top of Takeda-senpai.

"Go water some plants and burry these trash, use them as fertilizer Kenichi" Naruto said while open one of his eyes.

"Hey Kenichi" the shorter man said while waving his hand, he was struggling to get out. "Takeda-senpai! Ukida-senpai!" Naruto sighed as he heard the name, they needed a lot of work, they even weaker than Kenichi. 'Niijima… I'm going to prank your sorry ass!'

After the clear up and introduction, apology and some sort of declarations by the non-clubmember, Takeda and Ukida bowed to Naruto who they found out is their commanding officer in the alliance which was enforced on them by Niijima via black mail. Naruto wonders if any of the members joined willingly without the use of tricks or blackmail. He just shrugged at that and told them to meet him tomorrow for a work out. The two didn't argued since Naruto just beat them up effortlessly so it was worth listening to the blonde boy, who obviously very powerful.

Takeda and Ukida hasn't been to school for a while, but he have heard about Goku and Luffy exploit, Naruto would no doubt be in the same league since they are siblings with different surnames.

* * *

**[Next Day]**

School was as usual today. Goku breaks more pens when trying to write something, Maya have to smack Luffy a bit who dozing off while Naruto just stared at the ceiling. He had asked his two brothers to come with him for a demonstration after school, he will pick Goku up from his club and Luffy from his gang hide out later.

Kenichi still mopping about Miu-chan casted as Juliet and Natsu as Romeo, Naruto was going to rub it in that the play involved a kiss scene but the darn alien beat him to it and also teasing something about Kenichi's bizarre masters (or youkai, that was is taboo word around Maya). Naruto haven't met any of Kenichi's master… yet.

Apparently, Niijima and the canon folder followers had a run in with Hermit, the sixth fist and for some reason Naruto feel like his respects for the humanoid creature dropped several levels, it was pretty low already. 'I wonder what happened between Hermit and Niijima.' Naruto didn't like to left in the dark, information gathering is one of shinobi's ace after all.

Niijima wanted to reform the straw-hat gang, Luffy didn't object after a pile of meat was placed in front of him. 'You sold out your nakama, Luffy-baka!' Naruto thought angrily but quickly dismissed it when he heard the proposal. Luffy still will be the head of the straw-hat gang and the gang itself is a subordinate of Shinpaku Alliance. The main objective of the meat-addict group is to go on as usual, gathering more members, and report anything to the upper chains, skipping Luffy of course. Basically they will be eyes and ears for the alliance. Naruto sort of jealous, a spy network, with members spread all over the place which tends to be ignored by the norm, which what he wanted.

Naruto hasn't written down notes or listen to any lecture by the teacher since his first day in class, nor did Goku or Luffy. His school bag was still in the same place as he left it since the first day, nobody even bother to touch it or look at it. They had a test today, Naruto simply uses his shinobi skill to cheat, while Luffy just draw some picture of meat on his paper and fall asleep. Goku was rubbing his head trying to think up an answer while Maya finished it before everyone else.

School hours finally finished. Takeda and Ukida waited for Naruto at the door, they was going to join the Boxing club and the Judo club respectively, but held off for the day as the three teens move toward the Karate club.

Inside the club was a lot of member punching some sort of stone pillar that have ropes wrap around them to create a cushion to prevent the bones in their fist of shattering against the concrete. Naruto waved at Goku and the captain of the Karate Club got up and told his members that he will be away today, some held in breathe could be heard being released and the one called Damonji bowed at Goku.

"So where are we going guys?" Goku said as he walked out the club in his white gi and barefoot, Takeda and Ukida remains quiet. "Shoes?" Naruto asked while looking at the muscular teen feet.

"Nah, they're stuffy." Ukida nodded for some reason as Naruto just shrugged. "We heading to the beach where Luffy is"

* * *

**[At the Beach]**

Naruto was shocked at how many straw-hat members there are, the whole place was filled with Luffy-look-alike, at least a hundred of them. He didn't know there was this many ex-thugs in the area, who joined Luffy little … well big gang now.

"Hahahhaa, look at these guys, they really funny!" Goku laughed as he points at some Luffy-look-alike. Takeda and Ukita were speechless at the sight.

"Gather around, General Niijima about to say something" Naruto face palmed, he must have forgot about the proposal. Naruto motions Takeda, Ukita and Goku to follow him to another seclude area of the beach while music could be heard near the mass clones of Luffy.

"Ukida-kun, try and throw Goku. Goku just stand there and don't retaliate" Naruto ordered the two teen. Ukita did what was requested, while Goku just stand there smiling.

Ukita grabbed Goku gi and tried to throw the anti-gravity black haired boy over his shoulder and found the boy didn't even budge. He tried a few more time and just shouted after more failure.

"What the hell? He weights a ton!" Ukita shouted.

"Actually only half a ton, 497 kg to be exact, or has it changed?" Ukita eyes widen at that, it was impossible for the shorter and slender boy to weight that much. Goku just scratched his face with one of his index finger and laughed.

"I'm not lying. You can check his weight on a scale later." Naruto said, thinking about food immersion technique, out of the four siblings, only Goku uses it furthest than his siblings, his muscles are very dense, thus the force behind his punches are **incredibly** heavy. Luffy bodily cells are in constant state of motion thus giving him flexibility while Maya can condense her. Naruto on other hand weighted twice as what he should be. All four didn't go very far with the training. Simply because it was insanely difficult to master, they are still working on it.

"Ukita-senpai, your techniques here are very difficult to perform because the beach sands are inhibiting your lower body muscles to be utilized properly. Takeda-senpai come with me, while Goku show you how to perfect your throw." Takeda just nodded and followed Naruto toward a tree.

"Since Luffy isn't here to demonstrate the task I wanted you to do, I guess I have to do it myself." Naruto said before looking at the tree and kicking it with his leg causing several leaves to fall down. In a bizarre of fast hand motions, the leaves disappeared and Naruto opened his palm to show they were in it. Takeda just raised his eyes brow at that.

"So you want me to catch leaves?" Takeda asked a little skeptically. Naruto just nodded, catch five in one hand and we'll talk. Takeda smirked and kick the tree to drop a dozens of leaves, in a blurred of jabs, Takeda opened his hands and found only one leaves in each.

"What?" Takeda said. Naruto just laughed. "It's not going to be that easy –ttebane"

"I'll show you what happened when you master it completely" Naruto said before sucking in air and shouted "LUFFY- YOU BAKA!" at the direction where the mass is.

"NANI! DON'T CALL ME BAKA!" came the replied and a fast blurred of human projectile. Naruto just dodged to the side for the rubber fist to pass through where he was standing before open his palm and grabbed the incoming fist.

'Did his fist just change direction in midair?' Takeda thought, he could do it to, but Luffy did it at high speed that Takeda didn't see it clearly.

"Luffy, I want you to do leaves exercise, if you do, tell Niijima to give you reward because I said so" Naruto said, while Luffy return to his normal posture. "Which stage? First, second or third?"

"Just the first, then you can go." Naruto said before walking toward the tree and kick it causing dozens of leaves falling toward the earth. "**Gomu Gatlinggun**" Luffy said and send out flurry blur before all the leaves disappeared. Luffy just open his palm and let all the leaves fall out, they were all squashed and compressed together, before he dashed off.

"That's… impossible!" Takeda said with his jaw opened.

"Not impossible, just improbable. Luffy is a special case, but I can do it up to ten or so leaves per hand. If you can do up to five, then your jabs will be very difficult to dodge, work on it, when you figure it out, I will tell you the next stage of this training. I use mixture of style that really different from yours so this is probably the best I could show you." Naruto said before walking away leaving the older boy behind to his task.

* * *

**[Day of the Club Demonstration]**

The week gone by was fairly quick, the straw-hat gang didn't object to Niijima proposal at all, they just like to have fun, cook food, hang out, telling each other story, those sort of thing. Whatever information they happened to pick up, well that's a bonus for the Shinpaku Alliance.

Ikki Takeda was able to catch up to four leaves per hands, he realize that he just need to uses straight jab to prevent the leaves from rolling side to side in his hands and open it just before he grabbed the next one. He could feel that his arms react much quicker and he could follow the leaves motions easier as the training went on. Naruto didn't tell him the reason why it does since his master didn't either, thus Naruto has to figure it out for himself. Takeda will eventually.

As with Kouzou Ukita, he was able to throw Goku or Goku-like stone statue, where did Goku get a statue of him from, Naruto didn't bother to ask, it would bring up much more questions. Beside from doing their training routine, Ukita and Takeda have to jogged around the beach in their barefoot, it was to trains their lower body, posture and muscles because the sands inhibit their legs movement. It also increases their stamina as it takes much more energy to run through muddy ground than solid ground. Along the way, most of the straw-hat gang joined in, and then a bunch of civilians did as well every morning. It was hard at first for them, but they got better as the days went by.

Naruto couldn't prank the elusive alien at all, for some unexplained reason. Kenichi always seems to be the one who became the victim of Naruto's traps that was set for Niijima. Strange… Naruto wonder if Niijima had some sort of supernatural power. Kenichi had run off just before the play to intersect Ragnarok's gang that was heading toward the school. The information was relayed through straw-hat spy network. Like a support commander, Naruto was request to follow the assault commander by Niijima, he didn't really want to watch the play anyway, since the kissing scene was removed, thus the reason to rub it in Kenichi's face disappeared.

Naruto was standing on top of an electric pole while watching the scene played out on the ground. **Kisara Nanjou** has been skipping school for some time now thinking it was a waste of time, something Naruto sort of agree. From the conversation below, Kisara was going to break up the Shinpaku Alliance that Kenichi was part of. She didn't take her lost against him very well simply because she underestimated him before. Naruto smirk at that, it was her own fault for not paying attention in a fight.

Kisara Nanjou currently headed toward the school with her underling, after learning that he is the assault commander of the group, beating him would pretty much break up the gang, if only she realize Kenichi isn't the strongest in the group. Naruto wishes he had something to eat while watching the fight unfold below. Kenichi had to confront them after he they were talking about break up the festival and ruin Miu-chan moment to shine. 'Is everything Kenichi do is for Miu-chan?' Naruto thought as he crouched down when he saw Haruo Niijima around the corner looking at the fight, out of view from the combatants' perspective.

Kenichi blocked their path with fire in his eyes. "From this point on… I will not allow you move an inch further!" as he entered his stance.

Kenichi unleashed several fast jab at the idiot that run up without thinking, allowing Kenichi fist deal heavier blow thanks to the idiot running momentum. Kenichi quickly knock out the kicker with a "**Sork Klub**" then he did some new technique that Naruto hasn't seen before. Naruto wasn't surprise anymore, the brown haired boy already had his interest. Kenichi's new movement was fluid and well trained, showing he been pushing harder than before. Now, there are only three combatants left, a pretty blond haired guy, Kisara Nanjou and Kenichi Shirahama.

"I'll do this" Kisara declared while Kenichi just said "Stop this. I don't want to fight you!" Kisara ignored his comment and did a high kick which Kenichi dodged by moving head back, she continued by sending a kick at Kenichi who block with both of his for arm.

Kisara Nanjou spins her body to add the momentum to her kick and continued assault Kenichi guard. Naruto just crouched there and watched the browned hair boy being pushed back without fighting back. 'What are you doing Kenichi?' Naruto thought.

"I won't lay a hand on a girl if I can help it" Naruto face palmed at the declaration, as Kisara kicks seems to be more brutal than ever now. 'What the hell Kenichi…'

"Where is that conviction/resolve yesterday" Kisara shouted, Naruto thought.

Niijima smirked and stood out from his hiding place as Naruto raised one of his eyes brown. 'What are you doing, general?'

"Beat her up Assault Commander!" the alien announced causing all three people on the ground to look at him. Naruto slide up his forehead protector. 'Dam it Niijima.' As a shinobi, Naruto was trained to follow orders and **protect** their commander at all cost. If Niijima get beaten up because of this, Naruto would look bad and Ero-sennin probably laughed his ass off.

The blond haired guy in a suit dashed forward to grab Niijima, but Naruto jumped down and stepped on his outstretch arm, before sending a light kick onto his chin causing the boy to stagger back while Naruto flipped backward and land next to Niijima.

"You planned this didn't you –ttebane!" Naruto said while Niijima just smirked and replied "Well done, as expected of one of my support commanders!" earning a tick on Naruto's face. 'You not supposed to give the enemy vital information you moron! What are you playing at?'

"Shiratori!" Kisara yelled as she stopped her assault against Kenichi. "Tsk, who's this guy? At least he can hit a girl without thinking."

"He's a she?!" Naruto shouted and have some flashes of a pretty face girl with long silky black hair before shaking his head. 'Goddamn androgynous!' Kisara was a little surprised at the outburst before she gritted her teeth. "Not you too? Why all you asshole thinks female are weaker!"

Naruto didn't reply her and pointed at Kenichi. "What the hell happen? Where's your resolve you baka!" Kenichi just breathe heavily as bruises formed on his arms. "Probably because Miu-chan isn't around" Niijima said mockingly.

"Don't tell me, you only have your resolve when Miu-chan is in trouble? You …. BAKA!" Naruto shouted angrily, Kenichi's ideal was getting annoying in the shinobi's eyes.

Shiratori-kun…-chan now got up and rubbed his… her chin. Naruto blinked at the girl before turning back to Niijima. "What's now, General-kun?"

"What you mean Support Commander? Beat them up" Niijima ordered earning a weird look from Naruto.

"Don't want to, it feel like bullying the weak" Naruto replied, folding his hand.

"So you bastard think girls are weak!?" Kisara shouted at Naruto who just looked at her seriously.

"I didn't say that, hell my sister can beat the crap out of me! But you are weak flat-chan" Naruto replied mockingly earning a tick from Kisara.

"Shut up! Whisker-face!" Kisara said angrily but her mind said otherwise. 'Darn it, why did he have to have whiskers'

"Ostrich-chan" Naruto retorted, while Kisara had a question look on her face as an imaginary ostrich walk in the background.

"Shut up! My legs are not that long!" Kisara finally got it, dashed forward and did a high angle leg kick "**Fushu**"

"Hmm" Naruto just said before dashing forward in the leaning position, he quickly crouch down and slide his right leg out, kicking the support leg of Kisara back, while using his left leg as a sitting support. He lean to the side a bit after forcing the cat girl to do a split in front of him. As Kisara fall the ground, unable to stop the motion because the thrust of her right leg was forward and her left leg was pushing backward by her opponent, Naruto eyes met her. Naruto launch a fist at her face just before it before flicking his middle finger at her forehead, flipping her upper body collapsing into the ground as her leg closes together.

"Neko-chan, you are weak not because you're a girl, because you lack proper balance!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Kenichi, go back to school. At least watch the play that she put her heart into! **_Bakachi_**!" Naruto shouted at Kenichi, who just nodded and ran back to catch at least the ending.

"Kekekekeke, look like eighth fist of Ragnarok is defeated!" Niijima mocked earning a slap from Naruto "There is something called a sore winner!" Both about to leave when…

"Wait, fight me!?" Kisara said after standing up and got into her stance. Naruto just looked at her and shook his head. "Maybe when you get some proper training, **TaeKwondo** did not favor the leg completely, it uses the arms to create powerful spinning momentum. You seem to use ignore that part."

"Are you saying my **Nyakwondo** is weak!" Kisara shouted and about to dashed forward by her blond hair friend held her back.

"I watched your fight with Kenichi before this one, I would say, yes, unless you can improve it. If you try to block my fist with one your leg…" Naruto didn't continue as he faced the wall and wrapped one of his hands in the fist. "**Uzuken: Spiral Straight**" Naruto muttered before delivering a rotating right punch into the concrete wall, just before impact, his fist becomes blurred, and an small explosion could be heard and what remained on the wall was a fist imprinted with spiraling cracks outward from the impact. "It would break" Naruto finished.

"Hey! What you think you're doing!" the owner of the wall called out after he heard the explosion, only for Naruto to dash forward Niijima and grabbed him and run off.

"That wasn't that strong" Kisara said as she looked at the wall, sure his fist imprint was nice and the cracks had strange patterns.

"I think you shouldn't try to block that Kisara-sama" the blond haired girl, Shiratori said as she pointed out the other side of the wall. There a massive spiral pattern that gutted the concrete from the center was on the other side, where Naruto had punched.

"There's someone stronger than Kenichi in Shinpaku Alliance!?" The eighth fist of ragnarok was shocked.

"Kenichi Shirahama is an **assault commander**. That boy is a **support commander**. Also he called that weird person his **General** and I don't think Shinpaku Alliance only had two of them as top fighters."

"What do you mean?" Kisara asked her friend and lieutenant.

"The general said **one** of his support commanders implied there is more than just one. If they all at that level, I'm afraid Ragnarok will have a hard time fighting them."

"What the hell are they, who are these guys! I've never heard any of them until recently!" Kisara shouted at no one in particular.

**[With Naruto and Niijima]**

Naruto put his general, Niijima down as he walk onward with both of his hands in his pocket. The alien quickly grabbed Naruto's right hand out of his pocket shocking Naruto.

"Why did you do that?" Niijima frowned as he saw Naruto's fist was bruising. This is the first time Naruto notice Niijima showing concern. "Are you concern for me General-kun?" Naruto mocked only for the alien like boy retorted "Of course, you are my underling, without you, my plan for world domination will be just a fleeting dream!"

Just as respect for Niijima went up a bit, it came crashing down. Naruto just sighed as he rubbed his right fist. 'A dozen of punch in that fraction of second at same spot is too much strain on my hands, why did I punch the concrete, could have done it in air to show the power, I'm not the teme damit, stop trying to be!'

"Let head back and get your hand wrap, I can't have my support commander wounded" Niijima announced and they both head back to school are slightly faster pace.

* * *

**[School Festivals]**

After the drama club play, which Kenichi was finally saw the beautiful ending that Juliet committing suicide following her lover.

"Want to borrow?" Akisame offered tissue to the Karate master, they both sat in the front to watch the play.

"Git…Git… get that thing away from me, it's because the spotlights were in my eyes!" Sakaki replied while rubbing his eyes with a few drop of tears coming from it.

After the play, the audience dispersed to check other clubs.

**[Flower Club]**

'Where are you Kenichi-kun and Naruto-kun' Yuuka Izumi thought as she displayed the colour full flower bed with its color spelt out the word "**Kouryou High**" for the audience to pass, a few stood and admire the scene.

**[Gymnastic Club]**

Since Miu was helping Drama Club, **Chihiro Takashima**, the very arrogant ace of the club gained all the spotlight, or more correctly, perverted eyes as many of the audience was male.

**[Basketball Club]**

"That guy! Is he really a student at your school?" The referee asked while pointing and muscular death god of muay thai spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Yeah… he … is" The Kouryou high school coach said while averting his eyes from the referee.

The basketball club had invited another school team to have a mock match to show their school spirit. Some of the audience was clapping at the ability displayed by the tallest man on the floor.

"Apachai! There's no time left" one of the player said.

"Apai!" The death god threw the basketball at his own goal earning a "NOOOOOOO!" from the Kouryou team, only for it to bounce off the home goal and went through the hoop of the visitor. Cheer erupted and many audiences' voiced their admiration. As Apachai left the gym, the home goal crashed onto the floor shocking everyone while the coach cried "Shit, the repair bill!"

However, the mysterious legend of giant man called "Apachai" has already left it pages in the Kouryou High history for the future generation.

**[Anime and Manga Club/Café Club]**

The otaku club the school actually did a café setting, how they got girls to go along, nobody ever knew. It becomes a magnet for male single and old perverts.

"Eehhehehehehhe, this is nice" The bold head turtle hermit laughed.

"Good materials" The white haired man with a facial marking scribing down some note.

While I could described more in details here, but let move on with the storyline shall we :)

**[Community Club]**

Community club was a good one, it's teaches students how to behave in public and how to help those that in need, the club displayed may brochure and notes on taking care of oneself, what not to eat, how much nutrient needed per day. Of course there is a section near the club that accept donation to help the less fortunate.

Dugu, the sword devil, undefeated swordmaster was standing in front of the donation box, and took out his one and only thousand yen note and put into the box, he had no hesitation, but now he was broke again, every time he had money, he had either gave it to some homeless or buy food for some strays' animals. The goal of getting 10,000 yen seems further and further away, but he would never give up, he will reach his goal one of these days.

**[Cooking Club]**

"Here's Luffy-sama" one of the female cook brought the plate to the boy. The cooking club continued to serve only the finest meal toward the guest, while the meal that not eaten or didn't make the bar was brought toward Luffy who gladly accepted.

"Thank you! These are really good" the straw-hat boy and his gang helped washes the dishes, cleaning the table, the floor, a lot of them were blushing at all the beautiful girls that make up the cooking club while mutter 'God bless you Aniki, we love you!'

"You're welcome" the girl replied with a smile on her face.

**[Girl's Lover Club]**

There was massive line of students standing outside. Strangely they were all male waiting to enter the club room, it wasn't a waiting line. Inside the room was full of hormonal high school students, a few students exited while holding some photo giggling, if anyone looked over them, these photos including various position of the female population of the school.

How did they manage to sells perverted photo of female students, no one will ever know? Among the mass of students outside the was Kensai Ma, master of all chinese kenpo.

(Principle Office)

"I love you" The principle kisses the oversize photo of one of his female staff.

"Those boys from that club sure know how to persuade a man!" the principle shouted with his hand in the air.

**[Drinking Club]**

Shio Sakaki, drunkard master of Karate stood outside waiting to get in, he thought the club was about drinking alcohol but then again, they are still in high school, they shouldn't be allowed to drink. There were a lot of females lining up for some reason, he didn't think much at the time.

As he entered, the room was quiet high class wallpaper, with many shoujo looking boy serving fruit drinks at a lot of female. Sakaki immediately exited causing a few high school girls to stumble away, before dashing away. Sakaki was punching a tree outside the school cracking it.

"Who the hell named Host club as Drinking Club!" Sakaki shouted.

"Drinking = Bar = Gentlemen = Host" was a little note on the board, Sakaki face palmed. 'Stupid school, where's the karate club, I want to punch someone.'

**[Tea Ceremony Club]**

The club was strangely empty. There were a few people in awkward position outside holding their leg in pain.

"I must say, Akisama-san, you are the first person today to enjoy this much" The beautiful silky black haired girl said while brewing some new pot of tea with her feminine hands.

"I must admit, this is quiet relaxing" Akisame, the medic demon replied while sitting in seiza position with his back straighten and took the tea cup that was offer before smelling the aroma and drinking it slowly.

A few groaning from previous visitors could be heard as they tried to straighten their legs. The tea was nice, but it was complete torture to sit in such position for a long period of time.

**[Soccer Club]**

"Apaapapapa!" The death god kicked the soccer ball so hard that the ball warped during its flight path toward the goal. The soccer club was allowing many audiences and kids to kick the ball while they tried to block it, it was quiet fun and allowed the kids to learn how to uses their leg properly, that is… until a childish titan arrived.

The ball flies toward the goal, the goal keeper just jumped out the way holding his head and collapsing on the ground, the ball slammed into the net, with enough force that ripped through and crashing into the tree behind showering barks everywhere, the tree finally fall backward, ripped from the ground from the force.

"Apa?"

"I'm not catching that! I'll die!" said the one the member pointing at the down tree, who was suppose to be the next goal keeper.

**[Karate Club]**

While their captain wanted them to break stone pillar to dust during their show, but gathering enough stone to make a pillar became a problem after a while, so they substitute it with soft dirt (sands), hard dirt, granite, stone, concrete, marbles. Instead of doing themselves, they taught the audience and kids how to strike correctly at the various pillars.

Each of their audience listens attentively and learned how to strike their fists using the easiest pillar first before moving on to the next one. The one hundredth degree street brawler stood before the hardest pillar available and ready to vent out his frustration. Shio Sakaki unleashed a punch that pierced right through the pillar to the other side, before he pulled his hand back and send out a barrage of high speed punch, the said pillar crumbled under the force while everyone claps at the display.

"Wow mummy, look at that man!"

"That's Karate? Where was that when I was younger?"

"Awesome mister, can you teach me!"

"Hahaha, I want to fight him" the captain of the club said with a smile on his face and was about to get up but his club member grabbed him. "Captain, you can't, he's a visitor, and you can't pick fight with visitor. The principle will disband our club if we purposely injure them"

"Damn it, oh well" Goku said before sat back down to monitor the club.

**[Baseball Club]**

"Ha!" Ichiryuu threw the softball so fast that it invisible to the eyes, they can only heard a whooping sound, the elder Furinji smashed against the baseball and sending it off in the distance. He was going to to head to the south yesterday, but he feels like he should stay for another day and watch over his granddaughter a bit longer. The play that his daughter was in was very enjoyable, but this was very fun too, he didn't know there was another master of such caliber around the town.

"Ah I broke another bat" The invincible superman said while holding up the completely right angled bended metal bat, there was a circular indent toward the larger end.

"Captain, at this rate, we going to be running out of bats" one of the club members said.

"What's the speed of the ball?"

"423.35 mph captain" said the club member looking up from his speed meter.

"The thing is broken! No one can throw that fast, it's inhuman!"

**[Kendo Club]**

**Shigure Kosaka**, prodigy of sword and mistress of all weapon watched the kendo demonstration match. The two opponents was strange, on one side was a little girl who is around eight year old, give or take one year, wearing only the helmet guard while the other side was a much taller girl who didn't seems to fazed at all with her opponent appearance.

"Mikoto-chan and Maya-chan, have a clean match" the captain of the Kendo club announced.

Maya dashed forward and unleashed a barrage of sword slashes that connected to each other while Mikoto defended fairly successfully and was still being pushed back.

"**Kote-bu**" Maya announced before slapping Mikoto padded armed causing the girl to dropped her shinai. More than half the audience claps at the displayed, while the rest was in awe. Some of the kendo club members were showing kids how to hold a sword or in this case a bamboo sword.

Maya Natsume, disciples of the sword devil returned to her position next to her captain while a fairly strange woman with a bandaged sword on her back approaches her.

"Can I help you Onee-chan?" Maya asked, looking up at the girl, who has what appeared to be zigzag eyebrow.

"I want … you to be my (disciple)" Shigure said as pointing at Maya.

"Huh? What did you say onee-chan?" Maya asked with a weird look on her face.

"Become one… with me you become … one" Shigure said, she wanted the girl to become one with her sword.

"Hanzou-nii, there's a pedophile here!" Maya shouted before dashing off and grabbing the Reiki. Shigure saw the blade, and feel an incredible aura emanating from it before dashing after the girl, for someone with short leg, Maya was quiet fast.

**[With Kenichi and Miu]**

"That was beautiful Miu-san, I'm really touched at your performance" The brown haired boy said.

"Thank you Kenichi-kun" Miu replied.

Kenichi and Miu was together as usual, Kenichi saw Natsu Tanimoto after the play seemingly a different person. The conversation left Kenichi a weird feeling, but with Miu-san is here and he completely forgotten about it. Their little time together didn't last when a little girl ran across them with incredible speed in her holding a sword.

"Help! Kidnapper!" the silver haired girl said.

'Maya-chan?' They both thought as another person with a sword on her back dashed passed them while muttering something, both of the couple caught a few words. "You… me… together… become… one"

'Ignore it. Ignore it.' Kenichi plead.

**[End of the Day]**

Shigure was depressed, she finally caught the little girl, but a cloaked man blocked her, the little girl called the man her master which shattered all hopes of gaining a disciple. She also wanted to check the blade, but the little girl just shakes her head holding it tightly while climbing up on the cloaked man shoulder. That man is known as Dugu-san, challenger of Ryopanzaku who defeated Apachai using strange techniques. Although Shigure knewn that Dugu-san disciple has the same name as the little girl, but they shouldn't be the same person…. strange.

"Ah, it's Kenichi and Miu!" Apachai said out while looking at the overhead bridge.

"They're taking the long way back?" Sakaki said, while Akisame simply state "Hoh?"

'Ah Kenichi, you finally made some progress' Kensei thought.

"Hohoho it's good to be young… I'm going to kill Ken-chan!" The overprotective grand-father, who has a soft spot for Miu called out before shouting and releasing killing aura. All the other masters have to hold him back.

Kenichi and Miu would have some more time together but Hermit interrupted them, he quickly attacked Kenichi causing Miu to push Kenichi out the way before being flipped upward by the sixth fist of Ragnarok. Kenichi did some his sloppiest attacks ever and got knock off the bridge for his trouble, falling on top the bus top. Hermit jumping afterward. Miu was about to follow but she was stopped by an arm on her shoulder. It was Hayate Furinji's hand, her grandfather.

Kensei and Sakaki chased after the bus at incredible speed after the two fighters.

* * *

**[Kenichi and Hermit (Natsu Tanimoto)]**

"I just can't stand you Kenichi…" Hermit said before revealing his face.

"Tanimoto-kun" Kenichi said in shock. "Why are you doing this? Is it because of Ragnarok's order? Just because of that you're risking your life?"

"Shut up! I hate those eyes, they are not of an actor, they are too real, this is the real you isn't it? Not like the mask I wore."

"Kenichi, you live in a fairy tale world, where everything is rainbow and sunshine, where justice still exists. Let me tell you, my world isn't like that. It's an endless abyss of darkness that is called the martial arts, my world! You dare entered my world looking and acting like that!" Tanimoto said while glaring at the naïve boy.

"You do not deserve to enter that world, I will show you why!" Natsu declared and dashed forward while Kenichi quickly got out of shock state and sent a left only for the sixth fist of Ragnarok to grab it, use it to fling his body over head to slam his left fist downward, but Kenichi blocked that as Natsu continued his motion onward. 'As I expected, there is some remnant of **Sougetsu Ma**, my master techniques in his form. Uzumaki-kun didn't have such a feeling at all when I fought him.'

Natsu Tanimoto sent a flurry of chop toward Kenichi who blocked it barely before he was knocked over on his back. Natsu crashed both of his open palms downward "**Uryuu Banda**", crushing the metal hatch of the bus missing Kenichi completely, who evaded the attack by flipping back.

'The roof was crushed? What his arm are made of?' Kenichi thought as he got into his stance. 'This is completely different than fighting with Naruto, who seems to be completely calm… with Tanimoto-kun I feel fear?'

Natsu send a spear strike at Kenichi who blocked it with his hand, who then retaliate by a straight jab, but Natsu just side step and chopped the back of Kenichi's neck, while the brown haired boy was still stunned at the attack, Natsu followed on by swing his arms at maximum length, gathering momentum and strikes twice toward the stunned boy's neck.

"**Stooping Bird Hind Brain Lightning Strike**" sending Kenichi forward who quickly turn around and step back and return to his guard.

"Now I see why Uzumaki-kun is interested in you. You're the first one who not to be topple by that attack. Your neck must have been forged strong and flexible! Your master must be very skilled."

"Uzumaki-kun? Naruto?" Kenichi asked. "Is he behind this?" His eyes show some motivation.

"He is not part of Ragnarok. But he was able to defeat me using your techniques! Even without learning it properly! He acknowledges you! You! Who is a mockery out of martial artist with your very presence?"

Natsu send a spear hand toward Kenichi who side step grabbed his wrist and rotate his body to send an elbow toward Natsu back of the neck only for it stop by Natsu other hand exactly like what happened when Akisame spar with Apachai. Hermit quick rotate his grabbed wrist in Kenichi arm, breaking out of the hold and elbow the boy in the back with it.

"Shi-ne (die)!" Tanimoto dashed forward with both of his hands in attack position, moment before Kenichi, he extended it only for both of his hand to be slap downward and one fist landed in Natsu face while another into his chest, using Tanimoto momentum to his advantage, thus increasing his own destructive power.

"**Crank's Neck Blow** and **Forehead Attack!**"

Kenichi dashed forward at his opponent "I am not weak!" his eyes was completely clear of hesitation. Tanimoto sent a right spear with his hand forward only for Kenichi to use his left palm to slide on Natsu's forearm before stepping to the left side and then pushed Natsu arm against his own body blocking Natsu's left hand in the process.

"What?" Natsu said before getting punched in the gut by Kenichi's free hand causing his body to instinctively move forward getting an uppercut for his trouble from the same hand. Natsu fling back diagonally because Kenichi current position and tried to get his leg to stop unconsciously stepping back, only for the ground or the bus roof to ran out, he was at the edge of the bus.

Tanimoto eyes opened wide as he watched Kenichi dashed forward for another strike as the sixth fist of Ragnarok lost his footing and fall to the side of the bus.

Natsu closed his eyes, expecting the finishing strike that he was sure to come as he began his fall off the side, but felt his back of his head slammed into the side of the bus as both of his feet was grabbed by Kenichi.

"Our fight has not finished, don't you dare die!" Kenichi shouted as he struggled to pull his opponent up.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked as he being held up by the boy, he could feel the gripped on his leg as he let his hand dangling downward. "I tried to kill you!"

"I saw the look in your eyes, when you step on those flowers… just like mine use to be." Kenichi said as the bus immediately slow and finally stop stopped on the side of the road.

When the bus finally stopped, Kenichi dropped his grip spontaneously causing Natsu to crash head first into the pavement. "What the hell?" the sixth fist of Ragnarok jumped up, good thing his dangling hand somewhat slow him down and reduce the damage.

"I think you wanted eyes like mine. If that the case, you just need to ask. I refused to believe your world is like that. You just need a friend!" Kenichi said with conviction while jumping off the bus. Natsu looked at him but before he could say anything, the bus driver yelled at them for doing something stupid after he saw them from his mirror.

Kensei Ma and Sakaki finally caught up with the two fighters. Sakaki slapped them both for being an idiot, but Hermit just shrugged it off, put back on his hood and left the two grown man and their disciple behind.

'_Our fight has not finished_? I going to crush you when I finish my training' Hermit, the sixth fist of Ragnarok thought as he clenched his fist. 'Still, I owe you a life'

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter is slightly longer than usual, because I describe all the other masters this time around. Shinpaku alliance is super strong in this fanfic… well they were already really strong in the canon! I love them, they are hilarious. Niijima isn't a heartless bastard.

Kenichi is getting better, still nowhere near Miu level yet, and Naruto's is even higher than that, who still getting stronger, a master is always a student in the way of the fists. Never stop training! I show some combat prowness of Luffy, Goku and Maya this chapter, even if they uses different style the three boys are pretty much even in one on one or three way battles. Maya is higher than that since she can take them all on evenly at the same time, only because their team work suck ass, their style don't compliments each other and really awkward when work together. Luffy is a chore boy of Cooking club, I don't really know where to put him, he's a moron! Well as long as they feed him, he will behave.

Time line is now around Chapter 62 of the Manga, after the run in with Hermit by Kenichi.

This fanfiction is about courage, conviction and the FIST! – to quote a certain chinese master of Ryopanzaku.

Comments and Reviews…? Pairing still not decided yet.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku Haki** – Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]**  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	8. Training, Resupplying and Noodles!

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (90% definite)

I added the notes on Naruto's gates in chapter five near the top. A shorter version is below. It was added to stop people bitching about why Naruto couldn't kill Miu easily, he could, but he's not that cold hearted. Jiraiya took him from their village because the Sage didn't believe in an emotionless shinobi.

Naruto defeat Miu = quiet difficult.  
Naruto kills Miu = fairly easy, just use rasengan style and stay in the shadows.

**No Gates = **Normal 20% muscles usage, normal speed and reflex, still pretty fast already.**  
Gate of Opening** – remove muscle limits, thus use 100% of **normal** muscles, speed increases slightly, 5 times normal strength.

**Gate of View** – expand his muscles, thus increase to 110%. Ignoring fatigues all together.  
**Gate of Life **– Increase body blood flow, reflex times doubled.  
**Gate of Pain** – Increases speed and power of upper body. Faster fists! Miu current level's right here.  
**Gate of Limit** – Increases speed and power of lower body, faster dash, side step, kicks etc…  
**Gate of View** – Attacks all becomes ki-enhanced, 150% muscles strength, increases speed, power and strength. Feel like shit afterward as muscle expanded too much, sore arms and muscles spasm.  
**Gate of Wonder** – Double up gate of view, muscles began to shreds and damage. Might have acquires permanent damage to body.  
**Gate of Death** – 100 times base stats for few seconds, longer duration have increased chance of death.

**Power** = Ki-flow rate, **Strength** = Raw muscles, **Speed** = Duh, **Reflex** = Reaction time. The gates increased Naruto's base stats! His base stats changed as the story progress.

Naruto doesn't have pink muscles like Akisame, he have denser muscles due to food honors which he didn't complete yet, still somewhere in apprentice level (cause it's hard). But enough about that! Let's get on with the chapter! I write because I want to, expect bad grammars and spelling! ^^V

**RoyalTwinFangs**: I didn't read "**The Breaker**" properly o_O, it got very confusing to me so I just stopped, I have a look at that "**Hwan**" techniques, yeah it's the same as Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones), same principle too when I thought it up, if you can't hit your opponent, then all your techniques is useless. I also checked "**Soul-Crushing Strike**" actually Naruto and Luffy can already do it, Goku does it all the time without trying that's why his punches so deadly. Naruto doesn't use Ki-enhanced attacks unless he want to serious injure his opponent. All masters in Kenichiverse can do it, at least in mine, which is how I'll just explain their inhuman strength of smashing through reinforced concrete effortlessly. His **Uzuken** uses it, but instead of ki sending straight out, it came out spiraling.

**sky00: **Naruto don't see Maya like that, he's have zero lust or embarrassment from seeing her naked, which already has been implied by previous chapter. Naruto saw Maya as a guiding older sister, a fairly violent one. Naruto loves Maya like a sister, it's a sibling relationship. Maya is with Natsu, they will have comical romance! She was smitten with him when she saw him talking to Miu in previous chapter.

* * *

**-[Ragnarok Arc]-  
Training, Resupplying and Noodles!**

"So this is what we should do kekekekek" the little alien like man said, while crouching down pointing at the some sort of hand drawn map with a word Ragnarok HQ on one of the square that indicated the building. There was a few circle with faces on them, one of the face was wearing a badly drawn hitai-ate.

Behind him is the cheering squad of the Shinpaku Alliance with an oversize flag that has 2 dimensions Niijima face on it inside a circular pattern with the word Shinpaku on it. In front of the alien were the blonde haired shinobi and a browned haired boy, a poor excuse of a fighter. They're both glaring at the alien-like creature with heavy killing intents.

"Naruto-kun should…" Niijima looked up to point at Naruto...

"GET OUT!" both Naruto and Kenichi shouted and point at the door out of their club room. This has become a thing with the group, they been using gardening club as their head quarter to discuss what's the group next move should be.

"DON'T USE MY CLUB/SANCTUARY AS A MEETING PLACE!" Kenichi/Naruto yelled at their General, leader of the Shinpaku Alliance. Kenichi still have some doubt about his position in the group, he still in denial while Naruto was pissed about people invading his sanctuary, he had tolerate Kenichi presence somewhat.

After some more yelling, screaming and several kicks with flying weapons by Naruto, who missed Niijima completely as he slimed his way around the room. The gardening club finally returned to peace and quiet, or at least it's quieter that when it started today.

"Kenichi-kun…. you had joined a gang?" Yuuka Izumi, president of the gardening club asked weakly with a tear drop at the corner of her eyes. She was there the whole time, no one even noticed, even Naruto as he was too upset at Haruo Niijima.

"Yep, he's one of the top dog too" Naruto stated with conviction while Kenichi just shout "NO!" before couching on the floor and sobbing.

Outside, down the corridor was the rest of group walking away. 'We are growing, I need a base' Niijima thought seriously. He had been using the gardening club as a discussion place simply because two of his **_active_** commanders were there. Goku was always training with Karate club and only be useful if a fight was going on while Luffy never at his club until the end of the day because he's not cooking, just eating whatever was left at the end, plus those girls are scary.

* * *

**[Ragnarok Base]**

"That Shinpaku Rengou (Alliance). The deliver a great blow to Kisara's company…" a faired-skinned, well dressed boy in a white suit with a yellow cravat with round frameless glasses said. One of his black gloved hand slide back the mass strands of purple hair while leaning on his confortable seat tapping one of the shoulder pad with the other hand, the word "I" denoted for number one in roman numeral neatly crafted on the back of the glove. "Where is Valkyrie?" said Odin, the First Fist of Ragnarok.

There are several other teens sitting in the room. "Hermit also disappeared" a very tall and large-framed young man stated. He is lightly-tanned with short black hair and with long side burns wearing a sleeveless kimono showing off his muscular armed stated. He is known as Thor, the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok.

On a different side of the room, was another tall, muscular young man, with fair-skinned with dark blonde hair spiked up style blowing bubble with his chewing gum. He looked completely disinterested in his sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker and red jacket with its sleeves ripped off, his black glove have a golden isigma "II" on it, denote for the number two. The Berserker of Ragnarok was bored.

"I told you she was too weak to stand among us." Freya, Third Fist of the group said, she is a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also has a curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek. She still have some sort of prejudice against Kisara for leaving her Valkyrie's group which she stated she had punished Kisara for it, but no one really thought so.

"This new group….I want to hear their tune! LALALALA… oh thank you" the tall young man with very long silver hair down to his waist with locks in the front down to his shoulder singed before grabbing a small meat cube that was passing around the room with his white glove off the plastic plate. The serving person wore a red over jacket with a straw hat that covers his face eyes slightly. He was smiling as he passes the plate around.

The top brass of Ragnarok in the room seems to not surprise at the caterer, in fact just outside the room there were several clones of the same person with different hair style, color, height and built chatting to members of Ragnarok, laughing playing various cards and board games. Many of them was cooking meat over an outdoor fire while cutting up said piece into cube size before placing them on plate and sharing them around.

These straw-hat gang members were entirely non-aggressive even in Ragnarok territory, they been wandering all over the neighborhood sharing sample of meat to anyone who wanted them. Many store owners in the area has begun hiring them for some sort of cheap labor force, since each member seems to be fairly well built and always smile or more correctly grinning like an idiot. It's really hard to have a problem with someone like that.

"Let me 'Battle Strategist' Loki check them out" Loki, the fourth fist of Ragnarok declared. Odin just nodded with his unreadable expression as usual while Seigfried, the fifth fist continued to sing, chewing on the tender meat in rhythm. "LALALALALA, this is really tasty LALALALA" Seigfried said before swinging his hand around the room in ecstasy.

Near the barbeque area outside, several straw-hat members was standing around waiting for their turn to punch a held up slab of meat. The one in the front muttered "Gomu Gatlinggun" before mimicking their leader taijutsu style and pounded the meat, tenderizing it. Although not exactly as fast or flexible as their leader, but their love for him motivate them to mimic as closing as possible.

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Izumi-chan asked curiously while looking over the blond boy who isn't meditating as usual, but standing near the table with many seeds and a grind stones.

"We have abundant amount of natural manure, so I thought I would use them to craft some throwing bombs" Naruto replied still concentrating on his task before handing one small rough sphere to his club president. She just looked at it and pokes it a few times before asking how does it works.

"I'm done with outside plants, Izumi-san" Kenichi said after he entered the room with a watering tank.

"Just throw at Kenichi and you will see" Izumi nodded before calling out to Kenichi "Here, catch Kenichi-kun" Izumi threw it at very slow speed as it curved up and down in the air. Kenichi grabbed it and it exploded in his hand as the foul smells reached his nose.

"AH!" Kenichi shouted as he open his palm. Kenichi essentially caught shit with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, let me go get some water" Izumi apologize while bowing rapidly after realizing what she had done and quickly went over the sink to get a bucket of water. Naruto was watching the throw and pick up one of the ball. "You should put your body into your throw, Izumi-chan. Like this."

Naruto threw a straight, which Kenichi blocked with his manure-covered hands as it head toward his face. It exploded sending out red smokes as Naruto blinked and stated "Oh, wrong one."

The red smoke reaches Kenichi eyes as it began to inflame. "AH! My eyes!" Kenichi screamed as he rubbed his eyes in reflex with both of his hands, including the dirty one. "AHHHH! It burns!" while running around the room in panic. Izumi was chasing him with a bucket of water while telling him to stay still.

Naruto just scratched the side of his head and went back to crafting more explosive bombs ignoring his other two club members. 'Pepper seeds bomb still effective if blocked, going to test a few others on **Bakachi**' Naruto thought as he grind more seeds to fine powders.

* * *

**[End of the week]**

Naruto and his sibling sat in classroom waiting for the day to end, he was quiet amazed that he actually attended every class so far, although he did absolutely nothing in them besides staring at the ceiling. It's going to be Saturday tomorrow, so he gets to have the whole day to train, he should start learning how to use his **Fuuma Shuriken**, Ero-Sennin finally had it made after Naruto requested a shinobi's weapon and pervert finally gave it to him a few days ago, it was quiet heavy and have very sharp edges, entirely made for causing fatal wounds or slicing people in half. In its collapsible state, it acts like a four blade weapon that Naruto have to hold the bottom ring instead of an actual handle. It was just small enough to fit into his school's locker. The pervert sage just told him to figure it out himself while he and Ero-Hermit ran off again as usual.

Naruto actually threw it at a tree in its complete form, the massive blade swirl in the air, sliced through the tree with ease before curving and flying back at him. Naruto couldn't catch it without losing his hand, so he has to dodge the darn thing. He would needs some serious help training with it.

Naruto have asked Dugu-sensei on coincident, when walking home with Maya during the week so he can have an idea where their apartment is. The sword devil was feeding some homeless person with a few luffy-look-alike. After asking the master to teach him swordplay, the masked teacher just rubbed Naruto hair before saying that his sword style can only be passed on to his "heir", apologized to the blond Shinobi that he already has one and he pointed at Maya-chan.

Naruto then asked Maya to teach him, which she said the same thing with the almost the same voice as her master, that she only teach her sword style to her "heir" and asked if Naruto want to be her children. Naruto just face palmed and ignore the whole request after that, he needed an actual master that can teach him in the way of the sword, or more correctly, the way of a _giant_ shuriken. Ero-Hermit and Ichiryuu-Sensei only use their fists to fight, so they're of no help.

The white haired elder shinobi did teach Naruto how to throw shurikens and kunais as well as using it to deflect incoming projectiles. Naruto did ask what happened when he has to fight against an armed opponent and the toad sage just shrugged and told him not get slashed and keep his distance. Naruto got annoyed and then ask what was in the scroll that his master keeps carrying around on his back, hoping it was a concealed weapon.

"Life time of research" the perverted sennin said before laughing comically and ran off.

The bell finally ringed indicated it was a lunch break, Naruto got up, out the window and up to the roof by climbing the water pipe along the wall, he been doing this for a while and nobody seems to care about it, they was shocked for the first few days, but now they just put it one of those thing that make Naruto more mysterious.

Naruto retrieved the stacks of noodle that he hid in the water tank. The bag was sealed so it does not get wet. As always, Bakachi and Miu-chan came along including Niijima. The general of Shinpaku Alliance wanted to attack Ragnarok head quarter directly, while Kenichi said it was a bad idea to start a war, Miu-chan agreed with her friend saying it was not _their_ way. Naruto wonders what could happened if he was going on the offensive, the blood bath that would result going to be very likely but he hasn't got all the fact about Ragnarok yet, so charging there blindly didn't feel like a good option at the moment.

"Niijima-kun, have your erased my ban yet?" Naruto called out, he was going to head to town tomorrow since it was the weekend, usually to restock his food supply, get some more grind stones to sharpen his weapons, check out stores all in one go.

"Of course, Naruto-kun, who do you think I am. I'm the great Haruo Niijima, General of the … (blahblahblah)" Niijima proudly said while Naruto just tuned out the rest of unimportant fact.

"Great, can I have the voucher now? I want to eat my body weight in noodle dattebayo!" Naruto said quiet cheerfully.

"Hah? That wasn't the deal" Niijima replied with a smirk. Naruto stared at him before shouted "What you mean, I said I'll join…"

"You join, If I remove your name from the blacklist, you should have mention about the voucher as well Naruto-kun kekekekekeke" Niijima cut Naruto off while doing his snake tongue laughed that creeps out Naruto, snake always creep him out, especially the big one called Orichimaru. Naruto blinked 'Who is Orochimaru?'

"Dam you Niijima, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto declared angrily but then caught the flying voucher in his hand. "huh?"

"A general always reward his commander for a job well done. Good job during the festival, unlike a certain someone." Niijima said seriously while leering at that _someone_. Naruto was stunned at the generosity and Kenichi just looked depressed. Miu was wondering if she had missed something.

'Niijima-kun, what are you playing at…' Naruto thought before pocking the voucher, still not trusting his commanding officer entirely.

* * *

**[Back to Class]**

The final period will begin soon and many students returned to their seat. Naruto was already in his, when he saw the eight year old girl sighing for some reason.

"What wrong Maya-chan" Naruto asked curiously.

"Natsu-kun is also away today… Natsu-kun…" Maya replied sighing, she checked yesterday as well as today, she has been checking out the handsome boy whenever she had spare time, she noticed that his eyes was full of hatred whenever he thought he was alone, a lot of suppressed anger.

'So Maya-chan is a girl after all. Tanimoto-kun, I pray for you.' Naruto thought, he was convinced his oldest sibling was joking when she asked whether the Hermit had a girlfriend, but then again, when did Maya-chan ever joked?

"Maybe I should brea..visit his home" Maya-chan said to herself.

"You know where Tanimoto-kun lives Maya-san?" Kenichi asked, he didn't know where Natsu live, he wanted to check on the boy, but even the principle doesn't know Natsu's address, the boy was shrouded in mystery, simply because the school was being supported by the wealth of Tanimoto family before, which had its own benefit.

"Uh huh, I follow him home a few times." Maya nodded while Naruto mocks "I don't think Tanimoto-kun likes stalker, especially mini ones, Maya-chan" before dodging a sword swing from the mini-stalker.

"I think we should go check on him." Kenichi said before standing up before Naruto throw a pen at him and said "What you mean **we**, you can go if you want, I don't want detention for skipping class Bakachi!"

Kenichi rubbed his neck before sitting down, he could wait until school hour ended.

"Why do you care, Kenichi-kun?" Maya questioned while looking at the boy.

"I think he's injured, there was a fight... " Kenichi said in a low tone with a serious thought on his face. 'I didn't think I hit him that hard…'

"NATSU-KUN IS INJURED! WHO DID IT?" The silver haired little girl shouted unconsciously unsheathing her blade, but Naruto quickly palm the end of the scabbard, sheath it immediately.

"MAYA!" Naruto yelled causing his older sister to snap out of it, she was releasing very heavy killing intent, and on top of that the Reiki aura was full of bloodlust, good thing it was only for a fraction of a second or everyone in the classroom and the adjacent one will feel their lives flashes before their eyes. That would cause mass hysteria, didn't need that right now.

'What was that? Maya-chan aura just changed drastically' Miu-chan thought as she looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes. Kenichi felt something for a moment but dismiss it quickly.

* * *

**[Tanimoto's Home]**

Afterschool, ignoring club activity, Naruto, Kenichi, and Miu follow Maya-chan blindly toward Natsu's home, the name plate indicated it was the right place.

"He's…. loaded!" Naruto shout as he saw Tanimoto's house, no… mansion. 'I'm going to rob him'

"No one's answering" Kenichi said as he keep ringing the bell in the front gate. After a few more ring with no reply, everyone grudgingly part ways. Kenichi and Miu went together while Maya and Naruto went another way. After Kenichi and Miu left, Naruto and Maya returned back to the front of the mansion.

"Naruto" Maya said, without looking at the taller blonde boy.

"Yeah, it's strange, Tanimoto's family obviously rich from the look of their property. But everything is out of place. Even if Natsu-kun not home, there should at least have a servant or two looking after his home, the drive way hasn't been used for sometimes, the lawn is badly cut and the trees hasn't been trimmed, flower bed is dying… " Naruto continued naming dozens more things out of place comparing it with a normal household.

"This place is **spooooooky**…" Naruto smirk before dodging the Reiki, his sister hates anything that supernatural related.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked and Maya nodded. They both disappeared.

Breaking in is illegal, but if no body notice it, it's will be fine as Naruto and Maya look through the house. As expected, nobody is home. The place hasn't been clean for a while. Naruto was more curious on things that he could nick and sells but all the valuables that's not tied down was already gone, while Maya was looking through the photos that were found in the house. Before long, they were heading out of the home.

"Maya-chan, I think Tanimoto-kun will notice some of his pictures mysteriously disappeared" Naruto said flatly just before they about to leave. Maya was startled at the comment.

* * *

**[Weekend]**

Naruto was sort of ticked off, he had trained all weekend and wanted to enjoy an all you can eat so he took out the voucher and have a look at it.

"Fucking Niijima, I'm going kill you –ttebane!" Naruto shouted, the voucher was valid, but it only valid for a restaurant in Yokohama, he didn't need to get un-blacklisted since that place is far outside enough that his mishaps didn't really matter. Niijima obviously knew that but didn't say anything and Naruto felt like he has been played like a fool. Getting to Yokohama didn't take long at all. Naruto just lay lazily on top of the train for a free ride, finding the place took some time because the place that provide the voucher lies in middle of a mini-chinatown. Chinese… Naruto couldn't read correctly.

While looking for the restaurant so that he can get his all you can eat, Naruto was surprised to see Kenichi shadowing a short chinese-man in green clothing, Kenichi didn't even notice Naruto. 'You sure have some weird hobby Bakachi' Naruto thought but ignore it, he had better thing to do, like finding where his next meal will be.

Naruto finally found the place he was looking for, it was quiet small and not many customers, but a free meal is a free meal as he show his voucher at the owner who just smile and serve Naruto noodles. After the thirteen serving, the owner was sort of sweating, he didn't think the blond hair boy could eat that much and Naruto feel bad because it seems like a rundown place and he was technically stealing food. The noodles was delicious though and Naruto understood the reason why the owner gave those voucher out, it was to promote his cooking since he recently brought the place, but the Mafia goon in the area ruin the promotion when they threaten his customers, only the bravest stayed.

'I wonder if I should help him with his mafia problem, it's far enough so there shouldn't be any backslash' Naruto thought before a crashing sound could be heard in the street. Naruto look out and the owner just muttered "Those guys are doing it again"

Outside were Kenichi and a chinese girl with a way too short chinese dress that have some sort of opening on her chest. She had fair-skinned, blue eyes, lengthy purple hair that done in intricate braiding with several weird strand that stick out giving an impression of cat ears and tails, she had one bell on each side of her head behind the ear. 'Another cute girl, you're cheating on Miu-chan already Bakachi?' Naruto thought before asking the owner "Do you have an instant camera?" The shinobi wanted to capture this moment for blackmail later as he watched the scene play out through the chinese designed window while chunking down noodles slowly.

Bakachi and Bell-chan was facing down two goons that didn't look that tough. Naruto checked them with his shinobi eyes, at this range, he could see that they just look intimidating, not a real threat at all. They were man handling a chef, according to his clothing and threw the chef head first into the pavement. Bakachi quickly grabbed the man to prevent injury without hesitation. Naruto smile at that.

Bell-chan announced that she give them five seconds to leave while the bigger one of the two goons attacked her with a fairly slow punch, she quickly block it aside with her right forearm before delivering three consequent punches into the man gut, ending the fight. 'What's that guy muscles made of? Jelly?' Naruto thought as he saw the bigger and muscular man held his gut in pain from the punch.

Bell-chan was almost cut by the belt sword, but Bakachi protected her, then start showing off how much techniques he knew like an idiot earning a dozen leg stomps by the girl screaming at the idiot for being indecisive. 'I like her already' Naruto thought, swallowing the last noodle as he saw Bakachi being his idiot self again, not even defending properly this time. Bell-chan then man handles one of the thugs quiet aggressively.

"I'm think I'm done, Oji-san. Thank you for the meal" Naruto said, before bowing. The store owner just smiled and asks if the boy could come back later on, he would give him a discount because the blond boy enjoyed his noodles so much.

"I will definitely be back dattebayo!" Naruto announced before turning around and pushing his forehead protector up. 'I will help you with your little problem Oji-san' Naruto thought as his eyes got serious and followed Bakachi and Bell-chan.

Naruto shadowed the couple by jumping across each bill boards and poles silently. Bell-chan was beating up Bakachi for every stupid thing along the way. 'She's like Maya-chan with Luffy' Naruto thought as he watches them from his spot. The couple actually breaks into the building that Naruto assumed to be the mafia's headquarter through the front door. Naruto felt an aura of a powerful fighter in the building. It was nowhere near his master level at the moment, but that was difficult to tell.

'The idiot keeps getting himself in trouble, that ominous aura. What should I do?' Naruto thought but quickly entered trailing Kenichi while calming his mind and suppressing his aura. As naruto watches the scene played out inside the building, while remains as a spectator in the shadow, he could see the man before them whom they called "**Sougetsu Ma**" is very powerful if his aura shows any indication, the man effortless broke through the reinforced wall without even trying.

Bell-chan called that person her uncle before launching a flying kick. Naruto face palmed at that. 'Didn't she feel his aura? If she did, she should know how outclass she is.' As Naruto expected, Bell-chan got slapped aside into the nearby wall, held up there by Sougetsu's left hand, the force of the hold was enough to breaks the concrete crushing the girl in the process. Naruto didn't take a second of hesitation and threw three Kunais at the man's arm. Kenichi was about to say something but saw the fast projectiles and he thought Shigure was around, but quickly caught Naruto near the exit. All the Kunais misses their mark but they have done the primary objective.

The purple haired girl was coughing up a bit of blood while falling to the floor near the cracked wall while Kenichi said like an idiot "Naruto-kun?"

"Kenichi. This isn't an opponent you can take, grab the girl and escape while you can. I will hold him back, at least for a little while" Naruto said, still looking at the man and simultaneously opened his six gates. His opponent is a master. The aura was full of malice. A killer, he will not need to hold back this time.

'**Gate of Opening**… Open.' The limit on Naruto muscles was removed. He can now use 100% of his muscle strength.

'**Gate of Healing**… Open' Naruto felt his muscles expanded increasing his strength over its normal limit, all fatigue left his body as he feel revitalized.

'**Gate of Life**… Open' The blood flow in Naruto body speed up, feeling his joint in his body lighten, his reflex is now doubled as his skin tint in red a bit.

'**Gate of Pain**… Open' Naruto arms feel lighter as his inner energy flow through the muscles, strengthening them, he could do very fast jabs. '**Gate of Limit**… Open' Naruto's legs feel like a feather, he could move much faster than before. But this opponent was not Miu-chan level, he need to go further.

'**Gate of View**… Open' Naruto muscles expanded his aura exploded outside of him. The shinobi's speed, strength and power soar to new height. Naruto entered his stance without looking at Kenichi who still has that stupid stun look on his face.

"Kenichi. Your resolve is protection. Protect that girl!" Naruto said as he thought 'Why isn't your master helping you, at least I think it's your master?' Naruto thought as he quickly looked outside the window the back to his opponent.

Kenichi eyes quickly become serious as he nodded and got into his stance. Sougetsu Ma watches the blonde hair boy and smirk. "This is interesting. I will deal with my brother later. Come show me a good fight, brat!" Sougetsu announced before entering his stance.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. May I have an honor of who my opponent is?" Naruto said politely as his usual courtesy to his opponent.

"I'll tell you who I am if I acknowledge you, brat!" Naruto opponent replied, but Naruto didn't change his serious face at all.

Sougetsu Ma, the fighting demon dashed forward and launches a straight jab that was really fast. Naruto quickly blocked the fist with both of his palm and lift his leg off the ground. Against such opponent, it was pointless to hold onto the ground in a guard position. As Naruto fly back, he quickly position his leg so that he landed onto the wall with it first, using the momentum of the knock back, Naruto quickly pushed the wall back with his leg, flying toward the muscular man and unleashed a barrage of shuriken.

"**Tajuu Shuriken**" Dozens of deadly projectiles flies toward the muscular man in wide arcs, who was quickly flung both of his hand forward and grabbed the one that will hit his body while the rest sail harmless pass, a few managed to embedded itself into the man arms. While he was doing that, Naruto was closing the distance and slam his palm into the bigger man chest.

"**Rasengan Palm**" Naruto send his ki through his arms and out of his palm spiraling into a ball shredding the man inside as he slam it into the man chest, only to be slapped to the side by a powerful swing. Naruto quickly twirled in the air and fall down in a crouching position, his guard arm that he used to block the attack really hurt. It's like defending against Goku when he was using his Super Kaoi-ken… no a bit stronger than that. Naruto watches his opponent, Kenichi have grabbed the girl and move toward the exit, but his opponent didn't seem to care.

"That was a nice move brat, especially that palm strike, if it lasted any longer, it would have been a pain to deal with." The thick beard man said.

"That strike, feel familiar, are you Natsu Tanimoto's master?" Naruto asked, getting time for his arm to stop ringing. 'I can't block his attack or deflect them. I will have to avoid them all together'

"Oh, you knew my disciple? This is interesting, how did he do?" The beard man asked. Naruto just smiled and replied "He's interesting" The fighting demon laughed and dashed forward and smashed right through the wall with his elbow missing Naruto complete who **shunshin** out the way.

"You're a nibble one are you, that technique feels familiar, almost the same as _him_" the beard man said while brushing the dust off his clothes.

Naruto thought what techniques and style he should use. He couldn't use **Juuken** against his opponent. That would be suicide trying to deflect that much power behind the man fists while trying to disrupt his nerves, and it wouldn't work anyway. **Kyouken** was also out. The man would just grab his fists and crushed it as Naruto grimaced at the thought of getting his fist crushed into bits. Naruto didn't have time to think further as he shunshin out the way of monster open palm slammed that shattered the floor causing both of them to fall down.

Kenichi opened his eyes wide at the attack. 'Is that **Uryuu Banda** that Natsu-kun performed when he fought me? That much power could turn the bus we were on into scraps metal!'

Naruto and Sougetsu Ma was falling quiet slowly in their eyes. "**Kage Bunshin**" Naruto muttered as several of his shadow clone appeared around the demon. Sougetsu Ma didn't even bother with the clone and turn immediately toward the real one. "**Taijuu Hikaridama**" Naruto said as the send out all his light/smoke bombs, the last of his projectiles, he didn't think he was going to fight today.

The **Fierce Fist God of Yami**, send out a barrage of punches, but the bombs exploded against the fist into smoke obscuring the view. Naruto quickly **Shunshin** and suppressed his aura in the movement while maintain **Kage Bunshin **and got behind the master class opponent. The demon quickly look around using his senses to find his opponent since the smoke obscure his eyes, he felt several presences around him but he knew those were fakes.

'This kid got some skill' Sougetsu thought as he finally hit the ground, but he quickly realized that his opponent has entered his comfort zone through his one of his senses, quickly turned around but it was too late.

"**Uzuken: Tajuu Spiral Slam**" Naruto said as he channeled energy into both of his arms, creating spirals of ki. As his opponent turned around he unleashed the technique slamming at least a dozen of palm and fist strikes into the open body of his opponent. There was no hesitation, no emotion, only concentration on the technique.

Sougetsu gasp in pain, blood erupted from his mouth as the dozen of strike in that second time span deal more damage to him than most of his battle. With each strikes of the boy fists, the ki-enhanced energy spiral outward from the impact passing through the demon body shredding any muscles that was in the way while the palm strikes send spiral of energy outward from an impact across his body, ripping his muscles to bits. That would be the case and anyone would have die from such an attack, but Sougetsu own inner energy inhibit the techniques and reduce the damage inflicted. His muscles weren't shredded, but they were pulled back and forth from the ki-enhanced attack, stretching awkwardly, thus damaging them.

As the technique was completed. Naruto feel his arms was about to break under the strain. Sougetsu Ma was send flying back and slammed into the wall, cracking it before went right through it. Naruto looked at the collapsing form of his opponent for moment before looking up and shouted "Kenichi! You baka! I told you…"

"Naruto!" Kenichi shouted on the floor above as Naruto opened his eyes at the realization, he quickly raised his guard up and felt the fists smash into it which caused his guard arm to slam into his head and he was went flying to the side crashing into the wall creating a spider web cracks as he dropped down on to his feet. 'Damn it, I shouldn't have turn my back on my opponent, such a stupid mistake' Naruto thought while blood start dripping down his forehead, his arm hurt a lot as he watched the dark form of the **Fierce God Fist**.

'How he recover so quickly? This guy is a monster' Naruto thought as he watched his opponent.

Sougetsu Ma roared as his power exploded, the entire room basked in heavy killing intent that would knock anyone out. Naruto just ignored the feeling while Kenichi shakes heavily. His opponent was such a monster that Naruto feel a slight fear that he thought he discarded a long time ago. The blonde shinobi wipe the blood on his head to stop them from touching his eyes and messing up his vision.

"**Gate of … Wonder**… Open" Naruto feels his power, strength and speed doubled instantly, but he coughed some blood. 'This is a pain… Jiraiya-sensei. If I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life' Naruto chuckled. Even in the face of possible death, the shinobi still was laughing.

"Sougetsu Ma!" Naruto roared and dashed forward, the fierce god fist unleashed a punched that was too fast anyone eyes to follow clearly, all Naruto saw as a blurred as he put one of his palm on where the fists of the demon would be but only cover half of it. Naruto uses the power of the punch to rotate his body due to awkward angle as he retrieved his hands. As the killer's fist slide past the boy's spinning body to the side, Naruto open his both of his arm out slightly in finger needles position as he channeled a small rasengan at the tip.

"**Rasenjuuken**" Naruto said as he slammed the two fingers of both arms along the arm length of the demon and sliding toward the man shoulder, aided by the man attack, before he could finish the demon other arm slammed into the body but Naruto uses his leg to block the blow. The young shinobi still got smashed away as he crashed into the wall again, coughing a bit and hold his leg in pain.

Sougetsu Ma lifts his right arm up, it was bleeding from two distinct lines, the outer muscles were shredded, it will leave scar even after it was healed. Sougetsu Ma quickly jabbed his arm a few time and the bleeding stopped and look at the beaten up boy.

'Shit I was hit only a few time, I feel like shit. I'm **NOT** going to just lie down at on this much –ttebane.' Naruto thought with a verbal tic included before he stood up and grinned at the man. Kenichi have left the building with the injured girl after he had felt that murderous auras, so Naruto task was done, that master standing outside still watching the fight though.

**Kensei Ma** watched the battle from the beginning, he was about to jump through the window when his daughter **Renka Ma** was being crushed against the wall, but the young boy did it before him. 'Someone so young to able to pushed my older brother this far is incredible. But I will have to step in soon or the boy might die, such talent shouldn't be wasted like this.' The master of all chinese kenpo thought.

"I'll break it if it's the last thing I do dattebayo!" Naruto announced with a smile on his face while slamming his fist on the ground creating a small crater. Sougetsu just stood there and watched the boy before saying "Let see if you can" Sougetsu send a left spear at the boy because his right arms was not as strong right now and in incredible pain. Naruto smile as he gather his remaining strength and grabbed the monster's wrists sliding downward allowing it to sail overhead but he was still not quick enough as it hit the shinobi forehead sending the metal plate flying off as Naruto just smiled.

"**Gate of Death**… Opening" Naruto power based ability soared into uncharted territory causing Kensei Ma and Naruto's opponent to open their eyes in shock at the power auras emanating from the young boy. "**Joint Breaker!**" Naruto said before slamming his one of his feet at his down position and knee the elbow joint of the demon's left arm, bending it in upward in an impossible position breaking the joint.

"Told you!" Naruto said before letting of the wrist and fell onto the ground as his eyes and his gate closes. Sougetsu Ma was amazed at the boy's surprising ability. He quickly bended his arms back into its correct position ignoring the pain, but it just dangling on his shoulder completely useless, the joint will takes some time to heal, that knee strike had so much power behind it.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I am** Sougetsu Ma, The Fighting Demon, Fierce Fist God of Yami!**" the master said, acknowledge the boy, even if the boy didn't use that attack at the end, the blonde hair had amazed him with his ability during that barrage of fists that tore his inside. "Your talent is wasted here, I will take you back to Yami, you show far more promise that that **Shou Kanou **of **Yomi**." Naruto didn't hear any of that. He was still unconscious due to the draw back of his gates, he was breathing steadily as he body tries to negate the accumulated damage, mostly inflicted by the gates themselves.

Sougetsu Ma was about to grab the boy with his bloody right arm only for it to be brushed aside by a kick from Kensei Ma, who finally stepped in.

"I will not allow you to corrupt the boy, Nii-san" Kensei said as he got into his stance, his disciple and his daughter was already outside, thus the chinese kenpo master didn't need to worry about them.

"I was wondering when you going to step in" The older Ma just laughed, but he was in no shape to continue the fight with another person, a grandmaster no less.

The Ma brother exchange a few jabs before both escaped when the building exploded, thanks to an idiot mafia boss who destroying all his worldly possession in the inferno, even if his revenge is complete, he would have nothing left. Kensei Ma was able to carried unconscious blonde boy away while Kenichi re-entered the building and tried to help Naruto.

* * *

**[Hakubi's Place]**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Bell-chan looking at him, he wanted to flick her forehead but his arm didn't move. He feels like shit as his muscles aches in pain, there was needles all over his body as he yelled out through reflex. "MAYA! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh, Who's Maya?" The bold man with black beard and those chinese glasses said, with his arms was covered by the sleeves in front of his body.

"Sorry, I thought my sister was using my body to advance her arts again" Naruto apologized still trying to move his fingers.

"Naruto-san" The browned haired boy said, showing concern in his eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"Support commander supports Assault commander, Bakachi!" Naruto said, he wanted to slap the boy so hard, but his hand ignored his order. "Why can't I move my arms!" The porcupine said.

"Oh, I just shut off all your nerves!" the bold man said again. "You did what!? Turn them back on. Asshole!" Naruto shouted angrily, he feels like a helpless child right now and he didn't like the feeling, a shinobi should never felt like that.

"You want them back? The pain will be excruciating" the bold man said without any concern before reaching his hand outward, but Naruto just said "Wait!" the bold man quickly stroke his beard with that hand in fast motion.

'At least this pain is manageable, I thought it was weird that it wasn't as much painful as before' Naruto thought before asking "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you oji-san? You look familiar."

"I am, Ryou Ma, I own this place." Ryou Ma said before continuing "You beat my disciples a month ago, that was quiet fight, even though you weren't serious at all."

'So it was you that was watching my fight.' Naruto thought then asked curiously "Why didn't you help them when I beat them up?"

"A master should never interfere with a disciple fight, if we do everything for them, they will not learn." A short chinese man, that Kenichi was shadowing before said. "I'm Kensei Ma, Master of Chinese Kenpo. Member of Ryozanpaku, that's my daughter Renka Ma." The blonde shinobi looked at the only female in the room and nodded with some sort of approval.

"By the way, Uzumaki-kun, is this Maya you called out before a disciple of Dugu-san?" Kensei asked curiously. Naruto blink once then nodded. "Yes, Maya-chan is a disciple of Dugu-sensei"

"Sensei? Are you also his disciple?" Naruto thought a bit about that and replied "I'm more like a students, Maya-chan is Dugu-sensei's _only_ disciple, while I'm his student, he taught me techniques as well, but not his sword style."

"I see. Do you want to learn way of the sword?" Kensei offered. Naruto wonders about that, his master didn't really care much if he learned other techniques from their own ones. Ero-sennin did tell him to figure it out for himself.

"I do, can you teach me?" Naruto ask hopefully, but Kensei just shook his head. "I know someone who will, since Kenichi here is afraid of weapon. She tried to teach him, but he just keeps avoiding her, maybe she will be happy if you accept her teaching."

"Bakachi!" Naruto yelled, Kenichi just looked depressed, Renka Ma smirk before pointing at Kenichi and laughed "Haha Number 1 (Ichi) Idiot (Baka)!"

"Naruto-san" Kenichi sobbed. Naruto smiled at the girl. "Now, Renka-chan, don't make fun of your father's disciple" Ryou Ma said. Naruto froze at that bit of information as the jigsaw puzzle in his mind finally fall into place.

'Kensei Ma is member of Ryozanpaku, a master no less. Renka Ma's his daughter, thus from Ryou statement that mean Kenichi is…' Naruto looked at Kenichi with murderous glare, he couldn't move his body so he was killing the boy with his eyes instead.

"What?" Kenichi said while moving in a defensive position.

"YOU SUCK!" Everyone in the room had that question look on their face at the outburst while Naruto just closed his eyes and lay back a bit. 'I can't believe we bother to go over here to fight that idiot, darn the teme was right, my luck is freakish!'

* * *

**[The Next Day, Early Morning]**

"So we heading back, probably late for classes" Naruto said as Kenichi nodded. The blonde shinobi was still hurting over his body, but it will pass soon. Kensei Ma invited Naruto to Ryozanpaku, an open invitation to come whenever. Naruto agreed much to Kenichi delight, for some reason.

'Maybe Shigure-sensei will stop using me as target practice' the brown haired boy thought.

Ryou Ma and Renka Ma see them off. The later tried to tie up her father and saying she need to bring him back to china for to lead his 100,000 disciples. Naruto eyes widen at that and look at the short man strangely. "If you daughter is that cute, she definitely didn't take it from you, then your wife must be a goddess, why you leave oji-san?"

Renka Ma blushes at the comment. The short man in question didn't even answer.

"I think Master Ma want to spend his time and change the world to readily accept perversion." Kenichi said thoughtfully.

"I'm think I'm going to call you Ero-Hage (bald)!" Naruto said while looking at the short man. Kenichi just laughed but shut up immediate when his master looked at him with devious eyes.

As the train door closes, Renka shouted "Come again, Naruto-kun and you too Bakachi!" Naruto look at the well-developed girl before taking two bells out of his pocket and juggle it in front of Renka behind the protective steel door of the train.

"Of course I will, Bell-chan, I will return this then" Naruto smirk while Renka was stunned as she checked her both side of her head. The train began to move leaving the smiling Ryou Ma behind while Renka shouted "Naruto-baka!"

'Tsk, why did I steal the bell? It feels like it was some sort of test and I failed for some reason' Naruto thought as he looked at Kenichi before throwing one of the bell to him, which Kenichi caught but with a weird look on his face.

"We are a team, assault commander dattebayo!"

* * *

**Omake: Maya's Weekend.**

Maya was checking outside from her apartment, it's was a nice day. She have left the Reiki in her room with a note "Touch it and your offending limbs will be forfeit." Since Naruto was finally came around the apartment and finally sleep in his bed. Goku and Luffy still nowhere to be seen.

Maya looked out and saw a cloaked person practicing his attack. Maya thought it might be her master practicing **Tenrai Taijutsu**. She quickly jumped out the window and dashed toward the field in her childish Kimono clothing, the skirt was now wrap around her waist but the top was quiet small so her shoulder, chest and fair bit of her asset can be seen.

When she reached the clearing closer, it wasn't her master but another hooded person, his posture look like around her age, as he did fast chopping motions, but fairly slow in her eyes.

"That's was slow" Maya mock while leaning forward a bit.

"Care to try?" the hooded boy said as he got into his stance with his fist in chop position, the sun shined on the metal letter "VI"

"Come, hooded-kun" Maya put out her hands and did an inviting gesture.

Hermit, Sixth fist of Ragnarok send a spear strike at the silver haired girl, who just side step and rotate her body as if she was rolling on the boys arm rapidly and quickly wrap her arms around his neck over her shoulder lazily while her back was against his as she leaning on him.

"Like I said, it's slow. Do you want to change your spear into lance, hooded-kun?" Maya said as she looked at the clear and sunny sky above, she was bored since her crush was nowhere to be found, so this is something to do to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Fuck this chapter, I was going to make it 4k words and somehow it becomes 8k! NarutoxRenka is still not a definite! I think Maya and Natsu makes a great couple, the boys who heart is closed, betrayed by all (his step-mother, his master) and the girl who have lost everything and learn the way of the sword.

Current time line is around chapter 70 of the Manga, updated Naruto and Maya style a bit. What to do, what to do, isn't it that singing man next? Fifth fist? Review and Comment, give me ideas!

Oh yeah, if Naruto uses Rasenjuuken on Miu, she be bleeding to death.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	9. The Melody of Youths

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (99.9% definite XD)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

I'm not jumping too fast ahead, I want some interaction and pokes fun at other characters, I feel a lot of characters in Kenichi didn't get that much screen time where they should have.

**N.A.B. 0206**: Thanks, it will be hilarious, hopefully, no promises XD

**NightAngel0Ex**: Naruto can hold his own against a master for a while, also because Sougetsu Ma is like Goku who needs the opponent to be close to him, Naruto thus stays at a distant and strategize, he still got hit a few time though since he need to get close to inflict damage. I think Luffy and Goku completes forgot about fighting Kenichi and Maya just didn't care XD. Still a long way to go to Li Raichi, not sure what to do with her yet!

**Dage: **Naruto still lacks fine controls to make soul weapons, soul weapon can't be thrown, if they do, the connection to the user is severed and they disappeared. They have to be close proximity with the user to continue to work while supplied spiritual energy.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: I thought she matched with Ukita more, their style sort of go together. It will be fun to see how they fight each other. Yes, all Shinpaku captains actually have important role in this. As you have noticed, Makoto Himeno, the kendo girls have more role! It's weird that Kendo sword play isn't show in the series at all.

I don't actually plan any of this in advance, so I have no idea where it headed. I just thought of something and write it down. Idea just flown when you having fun, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this! Expect bad grammars and spelling! ^^V

* * *

**-[Ragnarok]-  
The Melody of Youths**

"Kisara-sama is really pumped up!" the boy leaning on the wall joked.

"That's not a joking matter Kouga! Just because she lost to them, she's taking it out on us" said the guy with a lot of bandage on his face.

"That bastard! I do not lack balance." Kisara shouted as she kicked her opponent away. "I'm going to kick his face in… that whisker…face" Kisara struggled to say as her eyes turn to cat like before it disappeared in a blink. 'Dam it, why he has to have whisker!'

"You can't Kisara-sama, Odin-sama you are under punishment right now. Also we shouldn't withhold information on Shinpaku alliance." the handsome long haired boy, I mean the beautiful long haired girl said.

"I know that Shiratori! Tsk… they wouldn't believe me anyway." Kisara shouted while biting her nail.

"I think he was correct, most of your weight is in your leg, your center of gravity is too low, may I suggest Kisara-sama this" Shiratori said while holding a bottle of clear glass with white liquid in it.

(…)

'Milk… dairy… cow… that bimbo!'

Kisara shouted and kicked the bottle upward, luckily it was still sealed and sends a quick kick shattering it and showering her with the liquid, the cat like girl blinked at the idiocy of her action before crouching on the ground and sulking.

"I'm not flat… I don't have extremely long legs" the Nyakwondo specialist muttered.

* * *

**[Classroom]**

Class hours were as normal, well the same as usual since the four siblings transferred in. Goku still trying to write down the lectures with his half broken pen, someone really needs to give him a special crafted one with solid metal construct. Luffy snoozing away on his desk muttering something in his dream and Naruto was just tuning out and watching the ceiling, he already has already committed every little cracks and patches of the ceiling to memory.

Maya was concentrating on her school work as usual, but the little girl still sighing every now and then, probably thinking about Tanimoto-kun, her crush. Naruto thought that Maya-can was scary before, but at least he can predict what she will do, but now, now **_obsessive_** Maya-chan is terrifying because she becomes quiet unpredictable with her mood swing.

Naruto thought he should visit Ryopanzaku today as the master of chinese kenpo, Kensei Ma gave him an open invitation, that mean he should bring along the **Fuuma Shuriken**, but he still unsure if he wanted them to teach him the way of the swords, after all, his goal was defeating Bakachi… isn't it?

Naruto sighed. 'Kenichi… Ryopanzaku disciples, what is Miu-chan then? Both of their styles feel almost the same. It would make sense if they were taught by the same master.' Sure, currently Kenichi isn't worth his time, but in just one month, the idiot growth was astronomical, exceeding Naruto's own and his siblings. It took all four of them half a year to get proper stance and throw correct punches and kicks, granted they were only seven or eight year old then, but still Kenichi's current progress is nothing short of amazing.

"Kenichi, wait for me after club activity, I'm coming with you to Ryopanzaku" Naruto said after turning his head and eyeing at the brown haired boy from behind. Kenichi seems to be comfortable with Goku's aura now days, he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Sure thing, Naruto-san, you have no idea how much this mean to me" Kenichi said after facing Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto quirks his eyebrow a bit at the boy statement, what did Kenichi mean?

"Huh? Ryopanzaku? Oh I forgot about it!" Goku interrupted the conversation when he overheard Naruto and Kenichi since Kenichi was sitting in front of him and Naruto to his side. "Naruto, do you know who is Ryopanzaku's disciple?"

Kenichi immediately remembered that Goku was looking for him even before their transfer in and start sweating a bit, but otherwise did not shake, he had grown since then, he was no longer the weak boy who can easily be intimidated by someone size and Goku seems to be a very nice guy.

"Yeah… it's that idiot… in front of you" Naruto struggled to say, he didn't really wanted to say it.

"Hahahaha, stop joking!" Goku laughed and replied. Naruto just kicked himself mentally a dozen time, he didn't believe it at first, but those chinese master didn't seems to be lying and Kenichi did uses chinese's techniques in his battle.

"Yeah… I'm Ryopanzaku's disciple, Goku-san" Kenichi said while looking at Goku who stopped laughing and leaned closer to the smaller boy, who didn't flinch at the serious gaze.

"Let's Fight!" Goku declared while still staring at Kenichi's eyes. Naruto throws a pen at the black haired boy before saying. "Not right now, we will drop by your club later today if you want to have a little spar with Kenichi. Maybe Maya want in as well?" Naruto said and leer at Maya who wrote something on a piece of paper and put it up for Naruto, Goku and Kenichi to see since she didn't want to talk during class.

"The Idiot Will Die" Naruto smirk at that, while Goku just laughed. Kenichi had a question look in his face, he sure he wasn't going be pummeled by a child looking girl.

"YOU THREE SHUT UP!" The teacher shouted.

* * *

**[Afterclass]**

Gardening club didn't need that much work, the plants indoor was well taken care of by Naruto since it was his sanctuary while outdoor ones by Kenichi. So they quickly did their tasks and visit the Karate club afterward, Kenichi has his serious face on when they were walking there. As they entered the Karate club, every members look at them, especially the one called Daimonji.

"KENICHI! Finally, I can get some payback!" Daimonji declared getting up from his waiting spot but then looked at his captain who had a serious face on. The overgrown, muscular boy gulped and quickly sat back down.

"I'm here for our match with Goku-san" Kenichi stated and bow, a moment of silent before everyone except Goku and Naruto shouted "What did you say? You want to die asshole!?"

"Calm down guys, it will be a friendly match" Goku told his club members as he stood up and tighten the obi around his waist and stood in the middle of the club room motioning Kenichi to take his spot, which the brown haired boy did. Naruto just leaned at the wall closer to the door, didn't bother to take off his shoes since he sure the match isn't going be very long.

"Welcome, Kenichi Shirahama, Ryozanpaku's Disciple. Let's have a good fight!" Goku declared and got into his normal stance. "Thank you Goku-san" Kenichi replied and got into his. Naruto just scratched his head and look at the ceiling, uninterested.

"HA!" Goku shouted and dashed forward as Naruto looked down at the fight from the ceiling. Goku unleashed a very fast straight, outstretched as he kicked the floor lightly behind, pushing his body forward to produce a much faster punch than normally. Kenichi saw it coming, uses one of his arms to block and slide his head to the opposite direction. As both opponents arm came in contact, Kenichi was able to deflect Goku's punch only a few millimeter before it collided into his face, on the cheek as Kenichi had tilted his head and sending him flying crashing into the wall.

'Idiot' Naruto thought as he saw his school club mate got knocked out by one punch. 'Bakachi, you trying to deflect a half a ton punch with your guard, with the speed Goku was using, it might as well be 2 tones, at least you did try to dodge as well, otherwise your nose would be busted.'

Goku was stunned, still with his fist outward. "Hey Naruto" Goku said, still in his attacking stance without looking at Naruto. All other members of the club room was silent, some of them was have a smug look on their face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You sure he's Ryopanzaku's disciple?" Goku asked, complete serious.

"Yeah…" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, getting annoyed.

"Seriously?"

"Damn it teme! It's really hard for me to accept that already!" Naruto yelled as he get off his wall and move toward Kenichi and pick up the unconscious boy and slap him a few time for him to wake up. Kenichi wakes up half an hour later with red and puffy cheeks, Naruto was about to draw some stuff on the boy face, the boy's left cheek was more swollen while every other member began sparring with each other ignoring them. Goku was depressed, he was hoping for a good fight.

"We are going now, later" Naruto said while dragging Kenichi with him.

"Well, at least I won the bet" Goku said, trying to cheer up before Naruto pointed out that he defeated Kenichi first, twice as well. Goku then just lay on the floor of the club depressed.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku, sometime later]**

"How come my guard didn't work Naruto-san" Kenichi asked while rubbing his bandaged cheek as both the boys sat in the room of the dojo. Miu-chan was there serving them some tea. Naruto had made acquaintance with the masters of dojos, they were a weird bunch, but he got used to it since his masters was also weird. Naruto's weapon was wrapped up to avoid suspicions on the way here. A teen carrying a giant weapon is very suspicious.

"Goku punches are very heavy, you shouldn't try to deflect or match it. It's like blocking one of Apachai's punch" Naruto point out while Kenichi nodded in understanding, if Kenichi tried to block one of Death god of Muay Thai's attack in his current condition would result in his death. The three high school students chat among each other while waiting for the masters to discuss about Naruto.

Naruto found out the hell Kenichi had to go through to get strong enough to defend Miu-chan. The blond shinobi can related to the brown haired boy because he went through almost the same ordeal when training under his master with his siblings. Ero-sennin throw shit loads of deadly projectile at even while they were asleep to increases their awareness, Ero-hermit nearly drown them with his underwater work out, Ichiryuu-sensei was the worst, strangely though, Dugu-sensei didn't torture any of them.

(With the Master)

"What do you think?" Kensei Ma asked his friends and rivals. Shigure was sitting next to them now, instead of hiding on the roof.

"The boy have more talent than our Ken-chan that's for sure. Hohoho, I can understand why Miu-chan was defeated… I'll kill him!" Hayate Furinji, the invincible superman stated before changing his expression to that of a protective grandfather.

"He's currently Shigure's disciple, a disciple of Ryopanzaku." Akisame, the medic demon said causing the muscular grandfather to stroke his beard calming down.

"Finally… a disciple." Shigure said in her normal tone of voice, there a slight hint of happiness.

"Heh! He looks like he has the same built as our Kenichi." Sakaki, the karate master stated while drinking from a beer can, he had met the blonde boy and estimated his body muscle

"I don't think so, from his posture and movement, his body is highly trained, perhaps Uzumaki-san favors quick fighting style. While he won't have great strength, the boy makes up for it in his tactics and techniques." Akisame pointed out, reminding them of the fight with Sougetsu Ma, since they all heard it from Kensei Ma. The blonde boy was capable holding his own against a grand master and able to cripples both arms of the said master before passing out. Kensei's older brother might have underestimated the boy when the fight began, but the feat the boy displayed was incredible regardless.

"Ho, and don't forget who his master is." The invincible superman told his fellows masters.

'Dugu-san' They all thought, even the boy said that master didn't acknowledge him as his **_true _**disciple, he still **_is_** a disciple of the man, who uses heavenly-ki, that some of them wasn't able to do at all. They all nodded in agreement before thinking 'I hope he follows our way of life, the ketsujinken.'

* * *

**[Training]**

One of the condition for training under Ryopanzaku dojo is living with them as well, Naruto agree readily since it didn't really change much to his life style, so for the next few days, a usual routine was set. Waking up, smashing Bakachi to get him up since they in the same room, going to school with Bakachi and Miu-chan, then club activities, which Naruto uses the clubroom to meditate and increases his reserve and control of his heavenly energy as taught by Dugu-sensei and finally Ryopanzaku training.

Unlike Kenichi training which seems to be his masters testing out their torturing equipment on his body. Naruto training was done only with Shigure-sensei while Ero-Hage keeps trying to take perverted picture of the kunoichi, always ending up failing though. Naruto's respect for his new master skyrocketed when she gift wrap the annoying alien known as Haruo Niijima that tried to enter the dojo, something that Naruto appreciate immensely since he couldn't bring himself to beat up his commanding officer.

The General of Shinpaku Alliance came in contact with Loki of Ragnarok and both side wanted to sit down and have a discussion. But knowing Niijima, Naruto sure the alien wanted to use the opportunity and deal a severe blow to Ragnarok at the "peaceful" meeting, hence he wanted group's most powerful fighters there. Kenichi refused as usual and Naruto stated he was busy training that day and the idea of bring weapons to a peace talk was wrong in his mind.

For the first day training with his beautiful master, Naruto and Shigure played a game of tags with shuriken and kunai. It was a test of Naruto's abilities as the blond shinobi concluded from the information he was allowed to have. Naruto stays at a distant from Shigure-sensei since she was faster and _maybe_ stronger than him even with five of his gates opened, her well-developed figure also distract him a lot, the game finally finished when Naruto got hit first after several hours of dodging and retaliating.

The outside of the whole dojo was littered with Shuriken and Kunai after the test. Apachai-san was playing Othello on the front lawn the whole time, at the end of the day the muscular man has dozens of deadly weapon embedded into him and didn't even seems to notice them as he concentrated on the board.

For the days after that, Shigure Kosaka finally taught Naruto how to use the Fuuma Shuriken properly, which Naruto practice with vigor. She also wanted to teach him other weapons like sword, bola, claws, crossbow, spear, axe… actually all the weapons you can think of and then some more, her room is full of weapons. At first Naruto decline causing the beautiful prodigy of the sword to sulk, but quickly got back to her normal self after Naruto agree, prioritizing his choice of weapon, the since he didn't want to see his master, a female like that.

'Darn it, a girl will be a death of me one day' Naruto thought grimly.

The meals at Ryopanzaku always cooked by Miu-chan, the food was great and she would make a great wife. 'Kenichi you lucky bastard, stop flirting with other girls or I'm going steal her' Naruto thought as he shower the tables with shurikens, bombs and steals as much food as possible while the other was distracted by defending against flying projectiles and clearing the smokes with their hands. It wasn't that much different when eating with his siblings.

Naruto found out the Bakachi have a cute little sister that had almost the same hair style as the idiot, who like to sit on top of Apachai's shoulder similar to Maya-chan with Dugu-sensei. Honoka-chan was friendlier and more open than Maya-chan, she taught Shigure-sensei, Apachai and Naruto how to brew tea and how to play Othello. The brown haired little girl seems to visit the dojo on daily basis and picks fight with Miu-chan for luring her bigger brother with her asset with a plastic hammer, something that Naruto found amusing.

"Apapa, your turn" The death god of muay thai said.

"Ah sorry" Naruto replied as he broke out of his thought about the last few days as he places a black disc on the board from his containers, changing the other white disc to his color.

Naruto and Apachai were playing a strategy board game called Othello, also known as Reversi in other countries. Naruto was losing badly as the muscular tanned man seems to grasp the concept of the game more than Naruto. It was bizarre considering how childish mind the spiky haired, tanned man is, compared to Naruto shinobi's strategic mind. It as if the man's brain is void of anything not related to Othello at the moment.

Akisame-san and Sakaki-san was watching the game while Miu-chan was in the kitchen with Bakachi helping. Shigure was on the roof spying through a small hole. On top of Naruto head was Tochuumaru, Shigure pet companion. Naruto have taken a liking to the mouse and wasn't that shocked to find out it was a master as well since the turtle that Ero-hermit ride was also a master and could stand on its hind leg and beat up him and his siblings quiet easily when they were younger. No, that wasn't what shocked the Shinobi, what did was that the mouse has a full set of mini weapons in its arsenal and uses it like a master of all weapons. He actually fought with the mouse and won, since then the animal took a liking to him.

'Hmmm… Darn, I see to the end. I'm going to lose this match… again.' Naruto thought as he read the board a head.

"Hmm… Honoka-chan?" Naruto looked at the door and muttered causing Apachai to turn his head toward the door and immediately turn back to the board when nobody was there. It was enough time for Naruto to switch their containers.

Apachai took a disc from his new container, looked at it to confirm which color is his and placed it on the board, changing other white disc to black, oblivious to the switch.

'That's low' Akisame and Sakaki thought as they watched the game while Shigure in her hidden spot nodded in approval instead.

The game finally ended with Naruto dispirited, he couldn't use the same trick twice.

'He cheated and still lost, Apachai getting too good' Sakaki thought while Akisame, the professional of Go and Shogi wonders how fair he would go against Apachai.

* * *

**[Locker Area, School Days]**

The three siblings, follower of Houroujinken, the wandering fists stared at their lockers that have an enveloped stick out of it. They all remove it from their locker and open it to read. There were only a few line of words with some sort of "xxx" signature at the bottom that asking each of the boy to go to this place called "**Matsue Lark**", it was written in a girlish fashion.

'This has Niijima written all over it' Naruto thought as he read his and sniff it a bit. 'Definitely smell like him.'

Goku just looked at it for a bit and dropped his goofy smile, his eyes turn serious and crushed it in his hand. "This is… A formal challenge! My _time_ finally here! I'm definitely will be there!" Goku declared with great emotion. Luffy is still trying to read his letter. No doubt it was the same one as Naruto and Goku got.

"Well, let's head to class" Naruto said as he closes his locker while Goku said he needed a shower and left. Naruto walked passed Luffy and grabbed the straw-hat boy letter off his hand and turn it upside down and put it back into the rubber boy's hand.

"Oh shishishi, thanks Naruto!" Luffy laughed as he now can read the note. Naruto just wave his hand and left the rubber boy behind.

'Matsue **_P_**ark? Where's that?' Luffy thought.

* * *

**[Matsue Lark Restaurant]**

Naruto sat in the restaurant in disguise as he watches Niijima arrogantly mock the representation of Ragnarok stating how strong his group is even though none of the actual fighters of the group were here, well Naruto was but he was in hiding as a follow up on the letter. The negotiation wasn't a negotiation at all, there was no exchange of terms or discussions, only show of forces as a bunch of "customers" around the restaurant stood up and surrounded his general after he made an idiot out of himself.

"Hurry up. Loki-sama gave the signal" The guy on the right of Naruto said, trying to get out. Naruto just nodded, got up and hid behinds some bigger goon so Niijima couldn't see him.

"Today, Ragnarok reserved the whole place" Loki declared while playing with his metal puzzle ring as Naruto scanned the room as well as outside and noticed there were several straw-hats wandering outside the restaurant with Takeda and Ukita. Also, Bakachi was talking to Goku.

**(With Kenichi)**

Kenichi was hoping to go on a date with a mysterious girl that left a love letter in his locker. He even got help from Master Ma, who gave him a nice suit and did his hair. As he got to the restaurant, he noticed Niijima and some of his followers were fighting inside. He really didn't want to deal with this right now since he was about to go on a date.

Kenichi also saw Goku standing outside the restaurant waiting for someone, the muscular black haired teen also saw Kenichi and quickly waves.

"Hey, Kenichi-san, I didn't know you want another fight" Goku said with a smile, thinking Kenichi was the challenger.

"Sorry, Goku-san, I'm here for a date." Kenichi apologized. He didn't really want to get another beating and mess up his clean suit.

"Oh, I wonder when my opponent will show up" Goku said still cheerfully.

Kenichi about to say something when a chair come flying out the window of the window caught both the teen attention.

"He'll come! Commander Shirahama will sure come! I was shaken down! Always the laughing stock! He Reached out and helped me! He taught me anyone who tried hard can become a Hero! He's my hero and a hero never abandons his friends!" Mizunuma shouted while defending his general.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto just watched the 'peaceful' negotiation played out, he was going to step in but he wanted his general to get some beating and a teaching in humidity. Niijima followers defended him quiet vigorously, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Naruto heard the speech from Mizunuma and felt a bit of respect for Kenichi and about to step in, believing they all got enough of the much needed lesson.

Kenichi beats him to it by jumping through the shattered window with Takeda and Ukita joined in as well. Kenichi was able to attack all the opponents around him quiet easily while Takeda jabs several of the goon so quick that they didn't realized they were hit. Ukita was swing one of them around like they weight nothing. Their training given by Naruto did produce some positive result.

**"Yama-Tuski! Kao Loi! Ugyuu Haitou! Kuchiki Daoshi!"** Kenichi did his combo against Loki only to find the person wasn't the real fourth fist of Ragnarok.

"Hey there still one guy left" a cannon fodder pointed at Naruto who is now sitting down watching the fight, the guy didn't recognized Naruto in an outfit that different to what he wore normally.

"So you guys think you can take me on? Alright, any last word before you goes to the afterlife?" Naruto said lazily as Niijima slime toward the seat opposite of Naruto while Kenichi, Ukita and Takeda shooks their head and put their hands in defend.

"Kekekekke… everyone's here" the general of Shinpaku alliance said in his annoying style.

"Yeah, Kenichi, Ukita, Takeda and even Goku is here" Naruto said while pointing at Goku who stood outside the restaurant. "You missed Luffy though, I wonder where he is."

"Would you know of a shop around here called Matsue Lark? I'm in a bit of a hurry, I have a date!"

Takeda, Ukita and Kenichi quickly exchanged each other notes and realized it was the same as Mazunuma, in his broken glasses pointed out that this place is the place they were looking for.

"Kekeke. You three come for me? How sweet?" Niijima said while wearing a long black wig, wink and blow kisses at them. The three idiots immediately dropped on the ground trying to vomit.

"My springtime of youth just shattered!" Takeda and Ukita said while Kenichi was punching the ground in dismay.

Niijima laughed and did his pose while the three idiots got over their shocks wanted to beat up the alien. Niijima tried to run but he found his legged was tied up by a strings.

One beating later which Naruto did not interfered because the alien deserved it. Ukita, Takeda and Kenichi finally left the building still looking pissed. A small rat with a pink ribbon on its tail climbed up on to Naruto shoulder as the shinobi gave a piece of cheese to the mouse.

"Well done Tochu-kun." Naruto said while stroking the small animal head in approval while watching Niijima getting a beating.

Goku didn't join in the fighting because he was waiting for his opponent, even though he wanted to, but he might miss his challenger. He finally leaves after midnight thinking that his opponent could have left because of the commotion in the restaurant.

**[Across the Street]**

"So, this is Shinpaku Rengou, they are indeed strong. But I know what this team's weak spot is…" Loki said while looking at the monitor that bug the restaurant.

"Beside the two traitors of Kisara's company, who was that blond guy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, same class as Kenichi Shirahama, some account says he's like a ninja" the girl in the room replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Loki said in thought.

**[Matsue Park, Same day]**

"Hey, you sure this is the place?" one of the ex-thug said.

"Yeah, the letter said Matsue Lark, but I think he mean Park since that the way our leader wrote the character" another straw-hat guy said.

"Why did he put hug and kisses at the bottom, I thought that was weird?" said another vest.

"Nah, that's just show how much he loves us. He's strange after all, but he has a big heart."

'We love you too, Aniki' they all thought.

Luffy gave the letter to one of the higher up in his gang when he met them during the day, they thought it was an order, thus every members of the gang was given the notice.

The straw hat gangs lover admired their leader so much that they copy his expression and the way he read and writes, at least it wasn't completely waste of time as they quickly set up a picnic in the park and start a huge party that lasted through the night with many people in the area joined in. The gang member's count increased again.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Sometime later, Niijima ended up getting kidnapped by Loki. Naruto can't watch his general all the time since he got other stuff to do.

"I was worried, and when I tried to call him back. It couldn't connect!" Matsu said in a panic while Kenichi, Miu and Naruto just sat there wondering who would care to adduct the alien… maybe NASA?

"Tell someone who would care, I don't know that guy." Kenichi said flatly as he continued to read his book, he was still upset about the whole date thing while Naruto rubbed it in. Ukita and Takeda felt the same thing, but they weren't in the room, probably elsewhere venting their frustration.

Naruto stood up as the mouse climbed onto the top of his head, good thing Tochu-kun is a very hygienic companion and walk toward the door.

"Naruto-san?" Kenichi said as he saw the blonde hair boy.

"I missed his presence" Naruto said skeptically while Kenichi grinned and said. "Are you worried? I thought you didn't like him"

"Shut up! I do not like him! But he's my general, and it would look bad on me if the general been abducted while I'm here!" Naruto announced. 'Bakachi getting bold lately, maybe I should beat him up.'

"Well, I'm going too then, he might be a bad friend, but he stills a friend, like you Naruto-san." Kenichi said while Naruto retorted "We are not friends, we are just associates!"

Naruto, Kenichi and Miu look for any sign of Niijima while the rest of Shinpaku Alliance tried to get Ukita and Takeda to go along. Naruto uses his Shinobi sense of smell to track the alien, only finding a lot of creature clothes were left along the bridge.

"Naruto-san, sniff" Kenichi said as he pointed at someone underwear, probably the alien and earn a fist into his face causing him to fly back a bit.

"What should I carve on your tombstone?" Naruto said while putting his fist and palm together. 'Yes, definitely need to put him back in his place.'

"Wait Kenichi didn't mean that." Miu defended the brown haired boy while checking on him.

"hm, anyway, Niijima probably jumped into the river, this river probably lead directly to the dock, so we should head there" Naruto said as he pointed toward the shipyard beyond the river.

* * *

**[Another Clash]**

Like always, Naruto was spot on or just thanks to his freakish luck. The three Shinpaku Alliance members ran into Ragnarok. Two of the fists of Ragnarok were there, Loki and Seigfried. Well, maybe only Seigfried since Naruto hasn't met the real Loki yet so he couldn't tell Loki-lookalike from the real one. Siegfried gives out the info that Niijima was kidnapped by them and is current held up on the ship. Naruto quickly try to locate which one from the scent and slip away.

"I'll take this guy, Naruto-san, you take on…" Kenichi looked to where Naruto is, but he was gone. Miu wonders how she didn't even notice Naruto's disappearance.

"Even if you find where he is, he's locked in a crate" Loki said as he throwing the keys in the air before ran off. Miu-san quickly followed him and Kenichi battled with Seigfried.

Kenichi wasn't able to deal any effective damage to Seigfried because the fifth fist of ragnarok tends to move backward with the flow of the attacks. Kenichi quickly mimic his teacher teaching and deal an effective hit against the zombie, he saw for a second as if his fist went beyond his arm and through his opponent body as an apparition, Kenichi finally was able to use his inner energy in his strike without realizing it. While Miu Furinji has to deal with a girl with a machine guns and a tazer, she finally caught Loki, who still was just another fake, but he had the keys which she took after before returned to Kenichi.

Kenichi, who at the edge of the harbor watching the ship moving further away from land while muttering "Ha…ha…ha, sorry my bad friend"

"Haruo Niijima, good bye!" Kenichi shouted as he watched sank into the sea after a while. Kenichi and Miu panic and immediately went to the local police station for help, but got held back as the civil servants investigate the incident.

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto board the ship that was about to leave and attempt to find out where his general was prison. He knocked out everyone on the ship and tied them all up with their clothing by making made-shift ropes with the fabrics. After some interrogation with the ship crew, they have no idea what he was talking about.

Naruto sighed, knock each of them out again, harder this time and went to open every crate based on his intuition of a possible prison. Some of the crate were lock with a padlock but Tochu-kun was able to pick lock it with his sword since it was so small and can see the lock mechanism. Naruto found Niijima after a few crate and the alien was happy to see Naruto, but Naruto slap his general away because the darn alien was naked and wearing a potato sack as a piece of clothing. Niijima couldn't scream for help because he was gagged as well as being bounded.

The ship was far out of the harbor so Naruto went to the pilot room and tried to stir the ship back into shore and failing miserably, the ship grind against shallow rocks and was taking up water. After his General finally found some sort of suit in one of the crate, a lot of foods and alcohols, Niijima looked a lot like an alien now with the clothing he found.

Naruto quickly put all the unconscious crew onto the life boat, since their clothes were completely torn and ripped to make ropes, Naruto quickly grab some of the suits and put on the life boat with alcohols and foods to last a few days and lower the boat to the water.

"Shall we head back now, General?" Naruto asked Niijima who was eating and drinking leisurely while the ship was sinking. 'No one will know if I kill him here and dump his body at sea right?' Naruto thought as he looked at the Tochu-kun who quickly returned the look at Naruto.

'Shit, Shigure-sensei will know, unless I also dispose Tochu-kun' Naruto thought but quickly dropped the idea, he likes the mouse. It was his first true friend, even if it wasn't human.

"Kekkeke, hic… don't worry about, everything will work out fine… hic" the alien was getting drunk. Naruto just knocked him out and jump off the side of the boat and dashed back to shore using his inner energy to create a flat ki-plate under his leg to increase surface contact with the water. It was still difficult carrying the alien since it was extra weight.

Naruto dropped Niijima at Ryopanzaku, but Bakachi and Miu-chan wasn't there yet. 'Hmm? They should be back by now, unless I'm overestimating Kenichi ability, but Miu-chan is also there as well.'

The crew of the sunken ship woke up the next morning and found them adrift at sea, there was no land mass in sight as the waves carried them out further and further. There weren't any paddles in the boat because a certain Shinobi forgot to put it in. There was enough food and drinks for everyone for a few days, but they unsure how long they can stay alive. They were also butt naked, but some sort of the clothing was also in the boat, it was full body spandex of various colors and the cloth stretched nicely wrapping around their skin.

Since there's only alcohol on the life boat, they were fairly intoxicated as the sun begun to set in the horizon when a ship finally appeared in the horizon, some of them hugged each other as they called out the ship. People on the other ship can see some sort of humanoid shadow jumping on the small boat with the sunset behind them as they rubbed their eyes to make sure it was a hallucinations.

The local police finally caught up with the crew of the sunken ship who were intoxicated and blab with the same made up story. They were all assaulted by what look like a ninja who was asking about where they stash an alien. As if anyone believes that. They were all charged with negligent and fined since they probably were drunk while steering the ship and subsequently cause it to sink.

* * *

**Omake: Natsu's Training**

After his defeated at the hand of Kenichi, he despises the brown haired boy, the goofy looking boy who thinks the world works differently. Natsu Tanimoto have lost everyone he cared about, his adopted father who was completely ruthless but care about him in the end, his sister, at the hand of that woman who he once called mother.

Natsu, code name Hermit, the Sixth fist of Ragnarok was angry, frustrated. He thought his heart has died the moment his world crumbling down. He learnt that the world is a dark place through the **Saint Fist**, if it wasn't for him, he would already be dead, betrayed by those he trusted. He didn't want to be that weak again, not ever. Then she came.

Out of nowhere, mock him before taught him how to use his wrist motion like using a sword to create a rotational momentum that give his spear much more power piercing power. He trained continuously and advanced his techniques under her guidance, she saw his angers through his techniques, but didn't say anything outright, it as if she understood his pain. It was only a few days of training and then she disappeared again. Natsu wonder that the silver haired girl was, her cloth was very revealing.

He didn't even get her name, nor did he shown his face under the mask. He hopes he met her again, maybe this time they can have a proper conversation.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Maya lost everyone too, her family, her brother before meeting Dugu. But she brighten up a bit with her adoptive siblings. The Reiki always reminded her of what she lost so she understand hodded-kun pain somewhat, she didn't know it Natsu Tanimoto yet.

I won't describes in great details of the interaction between characters in great details, just in summarized version because that would make each chapters really long and very boring reading over stuff that already said in the manga, I'll just drop in quotes here and there to nudge your memory. There are many subtle differences like **Kisara Nanjou** was defeated by Kenichi, not by Miu.

Current time line is now chapter 76 or something of the manga, comment and review are welcome! Also I'll add Shinpaku members listing from now on, new member will join.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive)  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.  
**Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	10. Letting Go of The Past

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

I'm not jumping too fast ahead, I want some interaction and pokes fun at other characters, I feel a lot of characters in Kenichi didn't get that much screen time where they should have.

**NightAngel0Ex**: Yep, Naruto's weapon is very deadly when he uses it, but he only uses it against armed opponent to even the playing field or for assassination. Naruto have no problem with killings if his targets deserve it. The fuuma shuriken is a throwing weapon as well as multiple sword (it can be detached) as well as a shield because it's very large and heavy. Maya lost her parents and her brother, possible Aya Natsume as well, but she didn't exist in this timeline.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: Maybe some other times, got plenty of stuff on my plate.

Expect bad grammars and spelling! ^^V

* * *

**-[Ragnarok]-  
Letting Go of The Past**

"Derya!" "Tah! Yah! Ha!" Serveral Ragnarok lower tier members were fighting each other while five the fists of Ragnarok watches the match. They were Odin, Beserker, Freya, Loki and Thor. Valkyrie, the Eight fist of Ragnorok was not watching the fight, but rather kneeling behind Odin.

"Valkyrie, you are released from your punishment today. This is enough for the crime of allowing your company to be annihilated" Odin said without even facing Kisara.

"Sir! Thank you" Kisara replied politely. Loki made some remarks about how weak the Eight fist is for losing to Kenichi Shirahama. Odin just looked at the Ying Yang badge in his hand. 'If Shirahama is the commander of Shinpaku Rengou… it's probably time for us to clashes, **_my_** friend' Odin thought.

The matched finally fished with a very tall and muscular man standing on top of multiple unconscious defeated. He made some remarks about replacing Hermit since the Sixth Fist isn't around only for the said Fist appeared behind him.

"What foolishness, trash should know their place" Hermit said while most of the Fists smiled at the missing Fist. The tall, muscular man didn't like how it turned out and attempted to attack Hermit.

Hermit quickly uses him palmed to block several punches of his opponent before using his wrist, rotating his hands, grabbing the man arms, flipping the guy upside down before throwing him in the air. Hermit quickly sends a fist at the muscular man when he falling back to earth, into the man's back, causing the airborne fighter to groan in pain as he held up in the air by Hermit fists.

"Be grateful, if it was my **lance** instead, you would be dead." Hermit declared, even though he wasn't using his normal spear like hands to fight, his punch has enough power to bend the man spine. Hermit carried his defeated opponent with ease while walking toward his fellow Fists.

"My, My, Hermit has returned" Odin said while fixing his glasses, smiling. Berserker was looking bored, Freya looked the same, but she was curious at Hermit new found strength. Loki was grinning thinking of new strategy while Kisara blinked at the displayed, a bit stunned.

'How is he holding up that guy without any strain at all?' Thor, the sumo specialist thought. Hermit opponent was much bigger and more muscular than the sixth fists, yet Hermit effortless carry the man over his head.

'I hope I can thank _you_ next time' Hermit thought as he remembered the silver haired girl.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku]**

Thanks to Miu Furinji outbursts that Kenichi was living with her in front of Izumi-chan while he was watering plants outside. Chihiro Takashima, ex-ace of the Gymnastic club overheard the conversation while Izumi-chan was frozen. The shifty girl decided to report to the principle in an attempt to get Furinji-san expelled, Shirahama was just collateral damage in that effort. The school decided to send two of their staff to investigate the claim.

Miu-chan was panicking on the day of the visit, her grandfather, the invincible man has left to go to the south again, while Akisame-san said he will be busy today and disappeared. Because Miu-chan had forged her transfer paper stating that both of her parents were still alive, Sakaki-san and Shigure-sensei decided to fill in the role. Their new identity is Saiga (Sakaki) Furinji, a jet pilot and Shizuha (Shigure) Furinji, a fashion designer, both of the couple is 36 years old.

Naruto knew this would not work out well and he thought Miu-chan didn't need to go through the charade. Worst thing that could happen is she needs to produce the correct transfer paper to fix up the mistake, if the principle pressed the matter, Ichiryuu-sensei can make the problem go away if Naruto asked and if he wanted to help Miu-chan. Naruto thought about it and decided to join in on the act.

Fukujiro Yasunaga, age 53, teacher of Japanese history, also homeroom teacher of class 1-E along with Kyoko Ono, age 28, Japanese language teacher arrived at the entrance of the dojo while Naruto watched them from the distant. He knew they were the teachers to check on the claim thanks to his General, that alien really helpful sometimes… for a price. Naruto was completely covered in bandaged with only his eyes, mouth and hair showing, he decided to play the role of Miu-chan older brother without telling her. As the couple of teacher above to knock on the gate, Naruto opened it, even though the gate was heavy, he can open it normal with his first gate opened.

"Kyaaa! A Zombie" Kyoko-san shrieked.

"That's was rude." Naruto replied politely while looking at the woman. His home room teacher apologized for the outburst and introduced themself to the bandaged man.

"Ah yes, Miu-chan said you were coming. Fukujirou-san and Kyouko-san, my name is Teijitai Furinji, Miu's older brother" Teijitai said while shaking both of the teachers hands. Teijitai hands were quiet moist causing the two teachers to rub their hands against their cloth a bit to clean it off.

'Teijitai? Bandage?' Both teachers thought before the older one asked. "Is there something wrong, why are you all bandaged up?"

"Oh that's because of my affliction, it's nothing really, please come in" Teijitai politely asked the teachers while showing them into the dojo. They two teachers entered and saw a gray tall, muscular eyes closed statue that have the likeness of the death god of muay thai to those that knew him. The female teacher asked what the statue is.

"Ah, that's was one of the dojo's founder, who passed away hundreds of years ago. He requested to be cremated and his ashes be placed inside the statue so he can watched over the dojo for all eternity" Teijitai replied politely, both the teacher nodded, Naruto, who in disguised direct both the teacher to the meeting room. On the way there, Ono-sensei looked at the statue again and she shivered as the she thought for a moment the statue looked at her. Its eyes still closed though, but she couldn't shake off the feeling.

'That took a while to put Apachai in cement and tell him to play statue, he can move around as long as no body looked at him, similar to that popular kid's game… what was it called?' Naruto thought as his motion the teacher behind. In one of the closet of the hall, Kenichi was bounded and gaged by Naruto since the idiot was about to tell on Miu-chan after finding out what Kensei Ma and Naruto was planning.

The perverted chinese short man go along Naruto because the blond boy promised that one of the teacher coming is a beautiful female and Kensei will get a lot of nice pictures. The master of all chinese kenpo agreed straight away while Apachai childish personality was manipulated by the shinobi.

Naruto opened the door, who saw Miu-chan, Saiga-sama and Shizuha-sama looking at him. Miu was about to say something but Naruto beats her to it.

"Imouto (little sister), Okaa-sama (mother), Otou-sama (father). I have brought the teachers, Fukujirou-san and Kyouko-san. I will bring you your beverage Otou-sama and some tea for you Okaa-sama and our guest." Naruto said politely and bowed. Sakaki-san eyes quirks at comment but offered of alcohol caused him not to say anything. Miu-chan didn't want to break the façade while Shigure-sensei didn't change her expression at all.

They quickly discussed a bit about themselves while Teijitai-kun went to get some refreshment, Miu-chan stayed behind since the discussion was concerning her. The master of karata, Sakaki-san, also known as Saiga-san, Miu-chan and Teijitai-kun 'father' had a bad case of stage fright, where everything he said was completely nonsense while the mistress of sword, Shigure-san, also known as Shizuha-san, Miu-chan and Teijitai-kun 'mother' said everything like she read it from an invisible bill board in front of her with no emotion. Both the teachers was quiet stunned at the displayed while Miu-chan was crying inside.

"Here is your refreshment, I made it myself, sorry if it taste strange as it difficult to do with bandage on." Teijitai said as he carried the refreshment in, he placed the tea in front of Miu, Shizuha while put some alcoholic beverage in front of Sakaki who drank it readily.

They discussed a bit more, until the bald teacher, Fukujirou asked why their son was covered in bandaged again. Miu, Sakaki and Shigure couldn't answer that because Naruto didn't tell them he was joining in or why he was looking like that.

"It's a chronic condition, Fukujirou-san. It's an infection caused by the bacteria Mycobacterium leprae" Teijitai replied politely as usual.

Fukijirou-san and Kyouko-san both sprayed the drink out of the mouth covering Saiga-sama and Shizuha-sama and shouted "Leprosy?"

"Yes, I think that was the correct term?" Naruto confirmed, still very politely. Kyouko-sensei immediately ran out the door asking where the bathroom while Fukijirou-sensei was screaming something but immediately stopped when Shigure-san cut the annoying bugs in front of him too fast for him to see and the bald teacher thought Miu-chan's mother trying to cut him.

"Okaa-sama, he's not dinner, we already have one, so you don't need to cut him up, at least not today." caused Miu-chan to froze, speechless while the bald teacher escaped outside the room only to see the statue moving, it then said "Apapa…. I lost?"

Ono Kyouko opened every door in the house looking for the bathroom, she really wanted to clean her mouth and hands but she opened one of the closet doors and saw Kenichi bounded and gaged with an apple, the boy was crying and trying to get untied. Kyouko fall on her bottom and sliding back but hitted Naruto's bandaged leg. The man looked down at her with a bandaged face and eyes of a psychopath.

"Oh, you shouldn't have seen that. Now what should I do?" Naruto said menacingly causing the teacher to immediately crawl away really fast "Help me! I don't want to die!" But Naruto quickly threw several shuriken at the teacher cutting her clothes up.

"KYAHH!" Kyouko screamed at the projected that shred her clothes while some light flashes behind Teijitai-kun causing him to even more menacing. She quickly dashed off grabbing on what she could hold, met up with Fukijirou-san who was trying to get out, but the wooden door seem to be locked.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, these are great pictures" The short chinese man appeared behind the bandaged boy.

"Yeah, well I think that's it, should bring them back before Miu-chan kills me" Naruto said as he removed the bandaged to his face. As the blonde shinobi walked out to the front door where the two terrified teachers was trying to get out. The door swung opened causing them to fly backward as the Hayato Furinji opened it with Akisame behind him but the two teachers didn't see that. They saw a ominous titan standing before them.

"MONSTER!" Both screamed and ran out the door to the side and off in the distant.

"What was that all about" Akisame said as he watches them.

Miu-chan was still frozen muttering "It's all over." While Sakaki still enjoying his drinks while Shigure sat there waiting for the teacher to return.

* * *

**[School, Next Day]**

A different teacher was taking over the class of 1-E, since their usual bald teacher was away along with Kyouko-sensei. There was some chatter about the two teachers with rumors of them having a relationship together. The principle was depressed that his Kyouko-chan wasn't here today, while he read through the sketchy report of Fukijirou-sensei with seems to be nonsense. The principle asked Fukijirou-sensei to go to Miu-chan's household again to confirm and write a proper one, but the teacher refused it frantically so the principle dropped the whole matter.

"It was a good joke" Naruto said while sitting in his seat looking at Kenichi and Miu.

"You tied me up for the whole day and night!" Kenichi shouted, it was true, Naruto and all the masters forgotten about Kenichi and left him in the closet for the whole night still bound and gagged. The blond shinobi only remembered it in the morning when they need to go to school and realize Kenichi didn't go to bed. He didn't realize Kenichi was missing at dinner as well, because the browned haired boy didn't eat that much… well couldn't eat that much because of first grab first eat rule at the table.

"Naruto-san… You scare them… I might get expelled" Miu-chan sobbed. Naruto just shrugged and replied. "I wasn't going to do it that far, I was going to bring them back and sort it all out, but Furinji-sama frightens them more than anything I did."

"Wahhhh!" The blonde hair girl broke into tears while Naruto got a smashed on the head by Maya-chan who stunned him causing Kenichi to land a fist into his face.

"You make Miu-san/a girl cry" Kenichi/Maya said, while the boy was fairly angry at the blonde boy. Well, everything works out in the end since Akisame quickly wrote a letter of apology after getting the fact straight. But the damage been done, their home room teacher couldn't look at Miu-chan in the eyes anymore. Both the teachers spend a couple of days cleaning themselves with mouth wash and scrubbing their skins.

* * *

**[Shopping?]**

Naruto, Kenichi, Honoka and Tochumaru were going shopping for the day.

"Even though, I'm always telling you I'm busy training, you still managed to go shopping with you Honoka" Kenichi said while his younger sister grabbing his arms.

"Relax a little, training all the time is not good for you –ttebane!" Naruto replied while looking at the sky with a mouse snoozing in the underside of his forehead protector that wrapped round his neck. The blond shinobi was dragged along as well because Honoka-chan beats… no, slaughtered him in Othello with a stupid bet.

Honoka quickly got separated when she went to check the fashion store. She saw a pretty boy being ganged up and helped while Maya saw them while riding on Makoto's shoulder on the same street. Natsu Tanimoto quickly smashed the thugs when they tried to hurt the browned hair little girl.

'His movement feels familiar' Maya thought as she saw the fight. 'I was right, Natsu-kun can fight… he's so dreamy'

"Are you going to leave a wounded damsel in distress on the roadside, pretty boy!" Honoka sobbed while grabbing her scratched leg from the fight. Natsu picked her up over his shoulder like a potato bag while the little girl protests at the rough handling before running off at incredible speed.

'At least Natsu-kun is nice… but' Maya thought before shouted "THAT SHANK DARE TO STEAL MY NATSU-KUN!" before grabbing Makoto's long hair with her free hand. "Chase after them Makoto-nee!" The silver haired small girl ordered while pointing the Reiki in the direction of Natsu with her other hand.

'I'm not a horse, Maya-chan' Makoto Himeno sobbed.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Headquarter]**

"How did you get the Physic club to give up their room, Niijima?" Naruto asked while sitting at one of the table, at least the darn alien stop using his sanctuary as a meeting place. There were a few computers in the room. At the table were Ukita, Takeda and Kenichi. Miu-chan was not here because she was busy with her club. Gardening club was easy going with its members since the president have a crush on Kenichi, while Ukita and Takeda are captains of their respective club given their skill level, so they can do whatever they please.

"It's a S.E.C.R.E.T. Naruto-kun" The alien replied almost mockingly. Naruto ticked at that but then wonders why Niijima didn't do any club activity.

"Say, boss. Why don't' you have club activity? Are you even in any club?" Naruto ask curiously, his fellow group's member nodded in agreement, since they never really see Niijima doing any club.

"But I am, Naruto-kun" Niijima stated before snapping his finger, the cheer squad immediately got into their posture with Matsu waving the flag.

"We are in the World Domination Club, go Shinpaku Alliance. Banzai!" the four stooges cheered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto shouted while Ukita, Takeda and Kenichi just froze at the display. "Kekekekekke" Niijima laughed with his snake tongue before he went to one of the computer and start typing something and display the Shinpaku Alliance prototype homepage showing every member stats. Naruto quickly grab his general shaking him and shouted.

"Are you an idiot? Why would you give out my information for everyone to know!?" Naruto yelled since secrecy and misdirection was his ace, listing it on the world wide web was stupid.

"Intimidation!" Niijima replied with a smirk.

"Use Kenichi, he the one who actually defeated three of the Ragnarok fists in an actual fight! Didn't you say Support Commanders works in the shadow, what the point if the enemy knew us before hand?" Naruto pointed out, the browned hair idiot actually did defeat three of the strongest fighter in Ragnarok. Eight Fist, Sixth Fist and Fifth Fist.

"Kekeke, I knew that, I just wanted to know if you do Naruto-kun" Niijima replied with a devious look before removing the Support Commanders information on the website and finally press the submit button.

"Wait, I want to remove mine as well" Tekada requested while Ukita said "Me too." They didn't want to be hunted by Ragnarok since their defection. "Too late, kekekeke" Nijima replied and told them that he already posted the information minus the support commanders.

They was a bit dismayed but a knock on the door caught everyone attention. Makoto Himeno in her Kendo wear with the Reiki asked for Naruto to see where Maya went. Makoto stated that she was holding on to the Reiki while Maya went to change, but the silver haired girl ran off somewhere, leaving the older girl behind.

"She let you hold the Reiki? Wow Maya-chan really acknowledges you Makoto-chan." Naruto said while Makoto have no idea what he was talking about, everyone else in the Shinpaku alliance has the same face.

"Try unsheathing it" Naruto said, pointing at the Reiki. Makoto did open it a bit since the sword length is longer than her arms, and a wave of aura hits the room that only Naruto felt clearly. Kenichi, Ukita and Takeda felt it too slightly before they asked what was that and Naruto told Makoto to sheathed it again.

"It felt like just like a master presence" Kenichi said as Ukita and Takeda looked at him. Naruto nodded.

"The Reiki is… how should I put this, it's a **Living Weapon**!" Naruto stated causing everyone to look at him as he rubbed his head while Tochu-kun sat on top. The mouse always with Naruto now whenever he out of Ryopanzaku. Shigure-sensei didn't seem to mind, in fact she approved it. Naruto is one hundred percent sure the mouse was spying on him via the mistress of all weapons order.

"From what Maya-chan could remember, the sword was crafted by her ancestor **Iya Natsume** using her entire life force as its core. After the blade was complete, Iya's mother **Himiko Amaterasu** imbued her energy into the weapon as well. Both mother and daughter gave their life for the sword completion, you could say that their spirit inhibits the sword and no, it's not a sentient weapon if you guys wanted to know, it can't think and act on its own."

Everyone was speechless at the information. Niijima was planning something in his head while Kenichi was less stunned than Ukita and Takeda since he has seen some impossible feat by his master, so this was new but not shocking.

"Why would it matter or not if Makoto-chan has the Reiki?" Kenichi asked. Naruto looked at Kenichi and continued. "Well, to unsheathe the Reiki, one must able to understand the way of the swords which Kendo aimed to do. Makoto-chan was able to unsheathe it because she understood her sword, or how Shigure-sensei would say, become one with your weapon?"

"Anyway, that's not the point. The Reiki is vastly influenced by the nature of its wielder, if Makoto-chan had an allusion of anger when she unsheathed it completely, she would go on a killing spree and I might not able to stop her." Naruto said grimly causing everyone to flinch.

"That's horrible! This sword is curse then?" Makoto said, her hand gripped the blade tightly. Naruto shook his head and replied "My master, Dugu-sensei said he hasn't met any sword that is truly cursed, all weapons are extension of the user, and the weapon follows the will of its master. For example, if someone kill another person with a knife, do you blame the knife or the person who committed the murder?"

Everyone in the room nodded, maybe only those that have done some form of martial arts. "If Maya-chan allowed Makoto-chan to hold the sword, then she trusted her personality enough as well as acknowledges her as a user of the sword. But I'm curious where's Maya-chan is, she never left her blade alone for long."

"I found her, kekekeke" Niijima laughed as he pointed at the screen which shown two pictures. One with Honoka Shirahama, Kenichi's little sister tied up biting the arm of Loki or Loki-look-alike if the glove and the sigma gives any indication and another with Maya-chan, Naruto's sister, also bounded, but she looked happy for some reason.

Kenichi, Naruto and Makoto looked at the picture and all three of them turned to stone while Ukita and Takeda were pissed at Loki's scheme.

"Naruto-san, you said your sister was stronger than you right?" Kenichi asked still in shock. Naruto nodded in confirmed. Makoto knew Maya-chan was strong, they little silver haired girl is stronger than anyone in the Kendo club by a huge margin, all the spar she in she won very quickly and avoided all the attack effortlessly.

'Do they have a death wish?' Naruto, Kenichi and Makoto all thought.

'Why is Maya-chan looked happy though?' Naruto and Makoto thought. Kenichi quickly ran off to save his sister after he got over the shock. Ukita and Takeda followed. They passed by Miu who was in the corridor leaving her behind.

"Wait for me!" Makoto yelled and followed, carrying Reiki and her bamboo sword while in Kendo club armor without the head guard.

"Kekekeke. Aren't you going Naruto-kun?" Niijima asked as he sat there.

"Yeah I guess, only to prevent Maya-chan from killing everyone in revenge." Naruto said he follows the panic teenagers, Niijima did as well and where he ever he goes, the cheer squad did.

* * *

**[With Maya, half an hour ago]**

"That skank… how dare she take my Natsu-kun" Maya said in anger, she have caught up to her crush a few days ago. Makoto didn't want to break into Tanimoto-kun house but Maya-chan did, she spy on Honoka and Natsu interaction and found her love for Natsu-kun skyrocketed because under his mask of hate, he really is a nice guy, but she was upset that it wasn't her in that room.

Every day, she stalk, I mean she spy, I mean watch her crush, the browned hair girl actually clean Natsu-home and cook him food, Maya-chan was depressed, she wanted to be in that girl place.

"I can't lose to her…" Maya declared before running off to Tanimoto's house leaving Makoto behind who was holding her weapon. Maya-chan arrived at a scene in Tanimoto's home.

"That's right! My big brother is an Ally of Justice! Even though he depressed once in a while, He'll never lose to someone who's evil!" Honoka declared and pointed at Loki.

"Is that so? I see, this is Shirahama… You outdone yourself again, Hermit!" Loki grabbed the girl.

'Shirahama's little sister?' Natsu Tanimoto thought in shock while Loki tied up the browned hair middle schoolgirl.

"Let her go!" Maya-chan said after she breaks into the house.

"Who's this?" Loki said as he pointed at the silver haired girl.

"Maya Natsume?" Natsu said, still stunned while Maya-chan blushes as her crush knew her name.

"Maya Natsume? Uzumaki's sister? Take her too, she will be useful to **us**." Loki declared.

'I'll be useful to Natsu-kun?' Maya-chan thought before she blushes heavily doing a girly posture with sparkle in her eyes, "Please be gentle, Natsu-kun."

Everyone looked at the boy in question with their strange eyes. Natsu dropped his jaw at the comment. Honoka finally said something "Onii-chan, that's a crime!"

"NO! STOP MAKING THING UP!" Natsu shouted angrily. Before long, Maya-chan was also tied up while she was smiling with hearts in her eyes.

'I'm useful to Natsu-kun' that was all Maya-chan thought.

* * *

**[With Kenichi]**

Kenichi found the abandon church first and broke the already broken gate (did that make sense?). Hermit was already waiting for Kenichi with his Ragnarok attire and hood covered face.

"HERMIT! WHERE'S HONOKA!? AND MAYA!?" Kenichi shouted.

"MAYA…. I DO NOT LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" The Sixth Fist of Ragnarok shouted back, earning a confused look on Kenichi face and the two masters sitting on the branch of the tree.

**[With The Rest of the Gang]**

Ukita and Takeda got separated from Kenichi since their assault commander was much faster than them, they also was lost. Makoto, Niijima and Miu, who they grabbed in the school corridor was also with them. Naruto has already vanished. The four members of Shinpaku Alliance and one stow away ran into bunch of Loki-look-alike.

"S..Seven Lokis?" Takeda was shocked at the sight.

"No… No, the one on the left obviously aren't him" Ukita said as he look at the obese Loki. The Loki-look-alike immediately took out their weapons that have static electricity running through it. Niijima got into his fighting stance but his leg was moving him behind the rest of the group.

"We don't have time for this" Makoto said as she got into her Kendo stance. The seven lokis dashed forward but Makoto quickly hit all their weapon hands with her bamboo sword while having the Reiki tied to her back. The Loki dropped their weapons as their arms ringed in pain but before they could do anything, several of them got hit the head quiet hard. They tried to gang up on her, but Makoto side step them easily and continue smashing them in the hands, arm, waists, shoulder and head with her shinai.

"Shouldn't we help?" Takeda asked looking at the one side beating.

"Which side? I'm more inclining of helping out Ragnarok, I'm feeling sorry for them." Ukita said. Makoto continued to beat them up with fast sword swing and leg work as Miu Furinji watches the motion. She was impressed with the Kendo club member.

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto found the place much quicker by cutting directly to the church instead of following the street as he ran on top of people houses with his Shinobi skill toward the abandon church. As he arrived there, he noticed Akisame-san and Sakaki-san was sitting on the tree branch watching Kenichi and Hermit fight. Naruto quickly joined them as they acknowledge him.

"Heh! Naruto-kun, you here to watch the fight too? Shall we bet on the winner?" Sakaki said.

"Not really… well maybe." Naruto replied as he watches the fight below. Kenichi was faster than before but so was Tanimoto-kun. "I think they are even right now Sakaki-san. If that's all, then Kenichi will win in the end." Naruto said. As the fight below unfold, the two men, one teenage and a small animal on the teenage's head watches on.

Kenichi blocked Hermit's chop with one of his kick. They both quickly dance around each other and deliver a punch, but the strike miss as both dodges to the other side. Hermit sends a spear strike at Kenichi who grabbed his wrist bended the arm and rotated his body forcing the Hermit jump up and rotates his body as well if he didn't want his arm bended at awkward angle. Since Kenichi was still on the ground and Hermit is now in the air, Kenichi recover faster and attack the sixth fist of ragnarok. Natsu send an elbow jab but was grabbed as he avoided Kenichi straight.

The browned haired fighters quickly hold onto the hooded fighter arm with one hand and another on the hooded man's shoulder in an arm hold.

"See, told yas –ttebane!" Naruto said to Sakaki.

"Don't count him out just yet" Akisame responded to Naruto's comment as he watches the fight.

Natsu Tonimoto quickly rotated his body so his other free hand can attack Kenichi arms causing Kenichi to let go of the hold. Hermit got behind Kenichi and tried to crush Kenichi's body with his hand before letting go. Hermit began doing feints causing Kenichi to move to block those feints only for the hooded fighter to strike while Kenichi was busy blocking non-existence attacks.

"Darn it, good thing we didn't bet." Naruto said as he realized Kenichi trust his eyes too much rather than his fighting instinct. The two masters of Ryopanzaku were debating on what to have for dinner whether Kenichi loses or win while Natsu talk about his life history. Naruto wonders why Tanimoto-kun was doing that since who would bother to stop to chat during a fight.

'Maybe Natsu-kun just wanted someone who he could talk to and listen to him' Naruto thought as he eardrop in on the story and realized why Tanimoto's home was so empty and run down.

The masters also listen in and quiet upset at the dark past. Hermit finally finished his story and strike Kenichi with a chop but was grabbed by the browned haired boy arm.

"Here and now, an end will be put to that sad fight of yours. I will do it with these hands!" Kenichi said as he got into his stance. Hermit was angry at the declaration and continued his attack. Hermit style uses wide swing to produce momentum while Kenichi evaded as well as trying to grab it and counter with arms closer to his body. The fight quickly becomes to see who landed the strike first as the gang arrived at the gate of the church, Niijima being carried on the back of Ukita.

Kenichi rotate both of his palms while Natsu send a jabs only for the browned hair boy to pushed in it down to the ground from its path toward Kenichi, Natsu quickly uses his other hand to attack Kenichi which barely connected to the boy's face creating a superficial wound as Kenichi moved his head to the side. Kenichi palms strike into the middle of Hermit during the exchange.

"**Soutenshu!**" Kenichi said as he uses his technique, but Natsu blocked with by moving his previously deflected arm up in a guard form and intercept his opponent palms strike. Kenichi saw this and strengthen his body, he feels a flow of energy going through it and into his palms "OOORAAHHHHH!" Kenichi unleashed the energy into Natsu who couldn't defend against the shockwave, felt the force and was sent with his back on the ground.

'Bakachi is using Ki-enhanced attacks consciously?' Naruto saw the move. 'Impossible, it takes me a year to do that!' Akisame and Sakaki just nodded as they saw the attack.

'At the rate you climbing, Kenichi, our true battle won't be that far away' Naruto thought as he gripped his fist.

After more chatting between the two combatants, which Naruto was ticked off a bit as this is a fight not a conversation, why those two keeps talking more than they fight?

Loki finally made himself known with Honoka and Maya-chan tied up. The browned hair girl was alarmed at her brother while Maya was still smiling as her mind still in her dream world. Loki declares that Hermit should kill Kenichi as his debt to a certain person, but Hermit refuses and Loki attacked Kenichi himself. The browned hair boy didn't retaliate fearing for his sister life if he did since Loki's subordinate was threatening the child. After a brutal beating done by Loki that Naruto didn't feels like interrupting nor did the two masters since all three of they didn't feel like ruining Kenichi's conviction.

"Onii-chan! Don't Lose!" Honoko yelled out breaking Hermit from his state as he remembers his sister words before dashing up the building and saved Honoka. Maya saw that immediately has tears dropped from her eyes. She wanted to be the one to be saved by Natsu-kun as she moved closer to the beaten girl who Hermit hit to free Honoka and kick her a bit and whisper into the down girl ear.

"Hey nee-chan, take me hostage, come on wake up." Maya said in a low voice but Naruto face palmed when he heard it and probably several others did too.

The Shinpaku group arrived at the scene as well as the First Fist of Ragnarok, who finally show himself, who seems to know Kenichi while Loki declared that Hermit is a traitor. First and Fourth Fists left after that while Hermit allowed Honoka returned to Kenichi.

"I don't owe you anymore." Hermit said, remember that he owe Kenichi a life from the bus incident. Saving Honoka did that since he wasn't the one who kidnapped her in the first place. Hermit said that their unfinished fight from that time should conclude now as he got into his stance. Kenichi got into his as he accepted the request, their little brawl before did damage them a bit, but they can continue on as everyone watches the fight ignoring still bounded silver haired girl.

Hermit sent out many spear strikes and pushing Kenichi back as the browned haired boy finally cornered as his back against a tree. Hermit rotated his wrist as a certain someone taught him and sends a **lance **strikeat Kenichi who dodge to the side, it pierced through the tree without breaking it as Natsu retrieve his arms.

Naruto and the Master opened their eyes at that, if Kenichi tried to block it, it would drill into the idiot body killing him. "What was that Natsu-kun?" Kenichi saw the tree with a hole it in.

"That's a killing technique" Akisame said and Sakaki nodded. "That technique isn't like his usual one. Who taught him that?"

"Kenichi-kun! Don't try to deflect that attack, dodge it!" Miu-chan yelled out as Ukita and Takeda watches. Makoto finally broke her eyes from the battle and check where Maya-chan is, but she wasn't there anymore, the roped was shredded as if someone uses brute force ripping it open.

Natsu Tanimoto sends more lance strikes at Kenichi who tried to deflect it but the skin on his palm feel like they being rip and burned every time he tried to touch the ex-Fist of Ragnarok arms.

'Tanimoto-kun unconsciously using inner energy and wrist rotation to add drilling effect into his spear to become lance… this is almost like Maya's technique.' Naruto thought as he looked up at Maya-chan…. **Onee-chan** as she was no in her full form standing on top of the church watching the fight. 'Onee-chan, you didn't teach him that did you?'

"This is the end!" Natsu said as he attacks with one of his lance. Kenichi, like an idiot grabbed it and felt his arms burnt, but he didn't let it go, the rotation stopped as the browned hair boy looked at Natsu who was stunned that his lance could be grabbed.

"**Kao Loi**"Kenichi said, ignoring the burn in his palm, jumped up and grab Natsu head and send a knee strike into the hooded boy face. It's a powerful move as Kenichi pulled Natsu's toward the knee resulting in more force. The ex-Fist was about to fall over but quickly got up into his stance.

"I won't lose!" Hermit declared as he remembers his sister telling him to never lose as he struggle to breathe. The winner of the battle is now clearly obvious.

"I don't think your sister would want you to live like this! She would want you to move on not holding onto the past! If you continued to live in hatred and anger, you are only tainted her memory. I will beat that into you as many time as needed" Kenichi said before dashing forward to finish the battle.

"Damn it" Naruto said, opening five of his gates for the needed boost as he **shunshin** away. Akisame and Sakaki were about to but then they stop when the blond boy jump off.

Below as Kenichi got closer to Natsu who was struggle to stand up, only for Naruto to appeared. "**Dynamic Entry**" as he kicked Kenichi in the face causing the browned haired boy to fly back before turning around and tried to defect a real lance strike by Maya. As both of Naruto's palms connected to the side of his older sister wrist forcing them to point at the ground, he could feel the skin on his arm being ripped in the same direction as his older sister wrist rotation, but his own Ki energy prevented any damage.

Maya allowed her armed to push into the ground from its path. As it swing downward and up again behind her, she turned her body full rotation with it on one of her leg and delivered a downward kick with her other leg as the movement ended only for Naruto to Shunshin away, the ground shattered on her leg impact as Naruto called out.

"Time out! Onee-chan, I don't want to fight!" Maya looked at him.

"Nobody hurts my Natsu-kun!" Maya declared. Natsu eyes widen at the declaration '**_my_** Natsu-kun?'

"What was that for Naruto-san?" Kenichi got up from the kick, it hurts a lot.

"Shut up Bakachi. I just save your live." Naruto shouted while looking at Maya. Miu, Ukita, Takeda, Makoto and Niijima saw the strike, even though the silver hair girl with clothing too small for her didn't even touch the ground with her hand attack, there was deep line on the ground as if someone put a hand size drill into it and drag it along.

'Why she look so familiar? Her cloth too' Makoto thought as she hold the Reiki tightly.

'This is Naruto's older sister? She doesn't look that much older than him' Miu thought.

'Who's the hot chick.' Ukita thought.

'That looks like Natsu latest attack only much deadlier.' Takeda thought.

'So this is Maya-chan, Dugu-san true disciple, she not even using a weapon, yet her attack was this strong' Akisame thought while Sakaki grimace. 'Darn I almost lost my disciple'

"Kenichi wasn't trying to hurt Tanimoto-kun, Onee-chan. I swear!" Naruto defended the idiot.

"If that the case, why did he try to attack Natsu-kun even though the winner was already decided, if he wanted to kill my Natsu-kun, then I will kill him. Stand out the way otouto." Maya replied at her younger brother.

"You can't be serious. He wasn't trying to kill Tanimoto-kun, besides I don't think you can take on both of his masters right now without your sword." Naruto pled before looking at Kenichi, knowing the idiot master would step in. "Apologize to Natsu, Bakachi." Naruto pointed at defeated Fist with seriousness.

"Sorry, I tried to finish you" Kenichi bowed, he didn't understand why, but it was the best choice right now. "Don't bully my brother" Honoka attacks Maya who just grabbed the browned hair girl wrist and lift her up and look into the child eyes.

"Onee…chan is scary" Honoka shivered at the silver haired girl's eyes. Kenichi about to dash forward but Naruto stopped him.

"I won't lose to you." Maya said before dropping the girl to the ground and ran off. Her face was a bit red if anyone noticed.

"What?" Everyone said, except for Honoka still frighten a bit, Natsu who was hurt and Naruto kick himself mentally. 'Are you competing with a little girl for Natsu affection? seriously Onee-chan?'

Everyone packed up after that. Kenichi yelled at Akisame-san and Sakaki-san for not helping him throughout the fight while Miu-chan comforts him while dodging Honoka-chan attacks. Makoto was still panic looking for Maya-chan thinking she broke out her ropes and climb off somewhere. Ukita and Takeda went back with Niijima to their base. Naruto helped Hermit to Ryopanzaku to check his injury as Kenichi's masters request.

"Hey Uzumaki-kun"

"I like to be called Naruto -ttebane"

Tanimoto chuckled and asked. "That was your older sister?"

"Yeah, she's isn't like that, but she have a major crush on you." Naruto replied, completely serious as he helped the ex-Fist. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know… She helped me and taught me some technique." Natsu said as he uses Naruto's shoulder to walk.

"I know, your lance strike is her technique, you shouldn't use it unless you want to kill someone" Naruto said.

"I see now, the complete form is really devastating isn't it."

"You don't know the half of it."

"So both of your sisters like me huh, that really is strange. They look sort of the same too" Natsu laughed weakly as Naruto drag him on.

'Should I tell him, they are the same person? Nah, it's more fun this way.' Naruto thought before saying "Guess you could say that. You owe me a lot of ramen for using my shoulders."

Natsu looked at Naruto and both of them laughed.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

What I wrote about the Reiki is true according to Tenjou Tenge universe, you can check if you don't believe me. In my fan fiction, it's one of the **Living Weapon**, there are others, I won't spoil it for you ^^V. Yes, Shigure's unfinished Katana is also a Living Weapon, will they clash with each other? Possibly.

Lance Strikes are part of Tenrai Taijutsu, Maya arm to arm combat style, it uses to pierce armors opponents.

The current timeline is somewhere in chapter 90 of the manga. Getting closer to the end of Ragnarok arc now, which is chapter 144 I think, might have to check that again, probably about 4 or 5 more chapters of this fanfic, since some are just memory arcs. Comment and Review are welcomed?

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive)  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	11. There are Days like These

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

* * *

**Replied to Review: **Hmmm… well at least it's manageable level, otherwise this part will be very long! Everyone else should read it as well, in case you have the same question.

**To NightAngel0Ex, my favorite critic**

When Maya smashed Naruto, who stunned ALLOWING Kenichi to hit him in the face, Naruto did retaliated later though which I didn't write =P. Makoto will join the Shinpaku Alliance later, after Maya, it should be obvious that if Natsu joined, then Maya will followed and if Maya, then Makoto get dragged along.

Loki will definitely use it against Natsu and so will Niijima. It's a blackmail material right there. When you hold hostage, do you put some sort of weapon to their neck? Of course you do, but I ignore the part about Natsu getting stabbed, I never got that in the Manga, why did he get stabbed? He obviously much faster than Loki's Number 20 and is stronger than his canon at this point in my fan fiction, his arms have incredible strength in them as well as his body, he was able to carry the guy who weight much more than him without any strain.

Natsu and Uzumaki-kun (Naruto) have a friendship sort of, he still don't like Kenichi though and put on the mask at school, but Naruto is a shinobi who see beneath the façade, which he did when he first met Natsu. Natsu isn't a cold heart bastard, he have a dark past, tried to bury it and Naruto can see through his mask so there's no point of faking it in front of the blond.

* * *

**To Shattering:**

While that is true, it only applied to **SECRET** arts that taught by the master to disciple. Maya real master is Dugu-san who taught her swordplay so she creates Natsume style which she doesn't teach to anyone beside her disciple and heir. Dugu sees Maya as his daughter by the way, that why he allowed her to ride on his shoulder, if Naruto, Goku or Luffy tried that, they get pummel into the ground.

Houroujinken goal is spread martial arts to the world, Luffy and Goku actually doing it unknowingly. Luffy straw hat group mimic their leader (aniki/bigger brother) because they admired him, not only he's strong, he's easy going and have a big heart, helps other etc… Goku did it with the school club and unknowingly a lot of people at school joined in on the exercise as well. Naruto actually show Shinpaku Alliance members how to train properly and further their own style. Maya did the same since Tenrai Taijutsu (Divine moves) isn't a secret, it's just got lost in the annals of history. It will get re-emerged by Maya if she actually fights seriously and people notice it.

Houroujinken way of life is wander, teach others, show them how to strengthen their body and right whatever wrong, if possible. Of course, Hermit and Sennin are too distracted while Ichiyruu too busy trying to get drunk while Dugu-san is sort of a loner, who trying to get 10,000 yen, but he keeps using it to help other in need. I made up that name when I read about Hayato Furinji first meeting with Apachai, he's the follower of Houroujinken before he settle down and follow the saving fist now.

Houroujinken doesn't have that moral code like Katsujinken, so **if killing one person can save a thousands**, they do it without hesitation while Setsujinken kill that person and several hundreds more in the bloodlust and the Saving Fist have no killing whatsoever.

* * *

**To RoyalTwinFangs:**

Thanks… if you would write more I would answer more, sorry of it so short with you XD.

* * *

**To CheddarLord:**

Naruto wouldn't fight Maya for something as stupid as that. In fact none of the four ever fought all out, they could spar… very heavy spar, but they never tried to kill each other. Yes, Maya didn't think clearly when Natsu is concerned, extremely pissed if he's in mortal danger. **Loves blind everyone to reasons**, probably. For Maya power level, I sort of have it sort out, **it might not be the same later on**, this is just a prototype.

**Maya (Child form)**: Roughly around Naruto with his five gates opens right now. She have to use the Reiki to get the correct reach with her attack, but Naruto would win if he stay at a distant and attacks her using hit and run tactics.

**Maya (True form):** Naruto have to open his six and possible seventh gates to fight her correctly, she could just chase him if he try to stay at the distant. Before you say that's incorrect, **Naruto gates amplified his current base power**. Maya already at the peak of her body physical unless she want to get bulkier which she doesn't want to, Naruto on other hands isn't yet, he have a very well defined body but his muscles hasn't grown to their capacity yet and he still neglecting food honors. Why? Simply because he's not eating correctly, Ramen turn your organs into mush and is not a true diet of a martial artist.

I might as well add Maya's dragons gate, she exchange her stats for another, they are very powerful regardless. Unlike character in Tenjou Tenge who can only have one gate, Maya has all of them, but she can only use one at a time since they conflicting due to the stats exchange. Maya should be master level when using them, they are not definite yet, but they pretty well thought out… I think … hmmm.

**Eight Dragons, Guardian of the Celestial Gate:** Maya literally emit aura of a dragon that block the path of those that want to gain entry into enlightenment. Only Maya's heritage can uses the gates. Dugu-san taught her after he salvages whatever left of Natsume's home while killing the rest of the other offending family since they are evil and not needed for the good of the martial world, so we won't be seeing them again :). They are modes which Maya still not master them completely because like all fighting style, you spend a life time learning them since it's never really end!

**Looping Red Earth Dragon Mode**: Defensive Dragon, very hard to land a hit on her when she using this gate, all attempts to get to her guard is blocked and countered making Maya a counter specialist during this. Maya is always on the defensive in this, allowing her opponent to attack her before she countered using their own momentum against them to deal powerful strike.

**Looping Yellow Fire Dragon Mode:** Offensive Dragon, fire powered by aggression, unlike the Earth which is immovable, Fire constantly shifting and tried to burn out their opponent. Maya will constant attacks her opponent forcing them to defense hence unable to attack her except through counters. More aggressive she is a this state, more power she can yield.

**Looping Orange Water Dragon Mode: **Agility Dragon, flow like water, her style becomes very difficult to stop and block correctly as water flow around any barrier (defense/fist/legs) and hit its target. Unless it's a somewhat perfect defensive stance set up by her opponent.

**Looping Green Wind Dragon Mode**: Wisdom Dragon, like the wind, unconcerned with anything and see everything, surround everything, pass through everything. Maya sees everything in this, feints don't work, tactics are ineffective. She is calm, patients and uses all possible mistakes her opponent made. Even the best fighters can make mistake, nobody is perfect.

**Looping Blue Wood Dragon Mode**: Life Dragon, Maya life is within her way of the sword, understand her weapon clearly, becoming one as well as everything becomes a weapon, Dugu-san is a master of this even though he doesn't have such ability. Maya uses this with her swordplay making her even harder to fight against.

**Metal Silk Throat Dragon Mode**: Death Dragon, the taker of life. I'm not explaining the last three since they are a secret, but this one is pretty obvious isn't it, it's for killing your opponent.

**Air-Storing Spirit Dragon Mode: **Heavenly Dragon.

**Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate:** Becomes the gate she guard herself. Not telling, it's a secret. XD but all techniques and skills are pointless against her when she like this, Reiki must be in her hand. It's not invincible, but she's fairly unstoppable in this mode.

Maya still a disciple though, Expert Class Disciple, just before Master class, while Naruto is an lower Expert Class, Goku and Luffy is a upper High Class Disciple while Kenichi (currently is not even a High Class Disciple yet, only after Ragnarok Arc, he becomes lower High Class Disciple.) Miu is already is a lower High Class Disciple bordering Normal. Did that make sense?

**_I put each character like this: [Lower/Normal/Upper Tier] [Low/Middle/High/Expert Class] Disciple_**, after that is Master levels.

* * *

**To Alucard, **who should really get an account and still reading first few chapters, but this omake (extra) is for you and those who asked for Harem. It usually at the end, but I put it here before the actual chapter.

**Omake: Should We Get A Harem?**

**Author**: Hey one of the readers want you guys to have a harem, I'm still in decisive about it, so I want to listen to your opinion.

**Luffy**: Nani? What's a harem? **Naitei** (Harem)? **KouKyuu** (Harem, inner palace for women)? Sugoi! I want one! Itai! (Maya hit Luffy head with her Reiki)

**Maya**: Not a harem, **Haremu**! As in many for one, you will have many girlfriends Luffy.

**Luffy: **But I already have many girl-friends (girls who are friends), they cook a lot of stuff for me. (thinking about Cooking Club)

**Naruto:** I think we can safely ignore any more of Luffy comment. (everyone nodded)

**Goku**: I don't mind of having a harem, as long as they can fight evenly with me! (Goku start stabbing the air with his fist in his Kaoi-ken mode)

(Everyone sweat dropped at that)

**Naruto**: We can also ignore Goku too, I don't think there are many girls who can match Goku's monstrous strength. Even if there are, I don't want to know, one Maya-chan is enough. OUCH! (Maya smack Naruto with her Reiki)

**Maya:** What that supposed to mean Otouto?

**Naruto:** Nuffin… (Naruto averted his eyes and look elsewhere….)

**Author:** Okay we getting off topic here, so Luffy and Goku is out. What about you May… (It's the author turn to get hit by the Reiki)

**Maya:** Natsu-kun is the only one for me! You put me with someone else, I…Will…Kill…You! (Maya said as she unsheathed the Reiki causing bloodlust to fill the room. The author is now sweating a lot)

**Author**: Okay Okay! Put that thing away! (Maya sheathed it again) *phew*

**Author**: So, MayaxNatsu is a definite (Maya eyes turned to hearts and she went off to her imaginary world as the Author scribes something on his notepad)

**Author**: That would only leave Naruto. What you say?

**Naruto**: I don't care either way (Naruto said as he feed Tochu-kun, uninterested)

**Author:** Okay then, I will have to reduce your training time so you will be weaker since you will be going on a lot of dates and have to satisfy everyone. Also you will be very tired later on because you will be spending a lot of time doing things that you normally wouldn't do, plus satisfying everyone in bed is going be pretty tough even if you are young…. (The author didn't finished his thought as he was throw against the wall and held up by Shuriken and Kunai using his clothes)

**Author:** Naruto…? Wait…! If you don't want! Just tell me, put that knife down! WAIIIIIITTT!

Well there you have it folks, no Harem, it's not my decision, it's the protagonist, don't blame me!

* * *

This story is getting crazy! Maybe cause I hasn't sleep in a while? Anyway, let's get on with the storyline! Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^V.

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
There are Days like These**

On a clear with grassy field just near the bridge was two combatants, one with his god awful jumpsuit and a hitai-ate on his fore head sparing with another black cloaked person with his hooded down. They both have blond hair and seem quiet friendly. There is no anger in their fists as their attacks collided with each other.

"Maybe you should take it easy Tanimoto-kun" Naruto said as he deflected Natsu's spear hand, it was only a few days since Hermit fought with Kenichi. Kenichi won though and would be in a worst state than Hermit if Naruto didn't interfere at the end.

"There's not need to, Uzumaki-kun" Hermit replied with a bit of joke, he knew Naruto liked to be called by his first name. Hermit, ex-Fist of Ragnarok wanted to get better so he could defeat Kenichi with a decisive victory. He still didn't like the browned hair boy motivation for martial arts. Unlike Naruto, who could look beneath his own mask and knew the dark world of those that practices the art.

"I like to be called Naruto –ttebane!" Naruto shouted as he throws a fast punch that Hermit barely dodge. Natsu chuckled at the antic of his sparring partner. The verbal tick was amusing too.

"Say, do you feel like we being watched?" Hermit said as he dodges the incoming punch and sends a chop at Naruto who blocked it.

"Just ignore it. You will feel better not knowing." Naruto replied as he quickly look at the several tree near them behind Hermit, a little silver haired girl was hiding behind one of them and peaking at their sparing, an extremely long nodachi was on her back.

"It might be Ragnarok's member, no one leaves them without repercussion" Hermit replied worryingly, he had announced his resignation clearly, in front of the First Fist of Ragnarok as well, the top three Fists are on the league by themselves and Natsu wanted to get stronger as a precaution. Hermit knew Naruto was strong, might be as strong as Odin himself from their little clashes, maybe the blonde hair boy could point out Hermit's fault since he couldn't find Naruto's older sister anywhere so this is the next best thing.

"It's not them. I'm a bit depressed since I wasn't your first choice though" Naruto joked as if he read the Hermit thought and knew his sparring partner was looking for Onee-chan instead of him.

"Shut up!" Natsu throw a spear, with some intent of bodily harm at Naruto who just side step so it misses completely. Natsu quickly followed up on various strikes chasing after the nimble shinobi.

"You like her! You love her! Hahhahahah!" Naruto was jumping and flipping around and dodging various jabs and strikes. "I'm going to tell her!" Naruto taunted, he will have to, since Maya-chan tuned out everything around her while she is in her current state. His sister will die of joy… more than likely.

"You wouldn't dare! I'll kill you!" Natsu shouted, his face had a shade of red.

"How would you stop me?" Naruto yelled back before dashing off, implying he was going to tell Maya-chan.

"WAAAAIIT! 5 Ramen cup a day if you didn't tell her!" Natsu offered putting his hand up showing all fingers, attempting to persuade the Shinobi who quickly ran back and shake the boy's hand. "Deal!"

After the deal was signed up, not really, it was a verbal contract. Natsu and Naruto returned to their sparring section, while the Shinobi wasn't fighting seriously, he did point out various attack that he was able to dodge, counter or deflect fairly easily. Natsu took it an advice and tried to fix it.

"Hey Naruto, can we have a serious fight now?" Hermit asked, while using the shinobi's first name. Naruto thought for a bit and denied the request.

"No thanks Natsu-kun, I can fight anyone seriously except you." Naruto said while thinking about Maya-chan, or more specifically Onee-chan, her full form. 'If I fight seriously, Natsu-kun will definitely get injured then Onee-chan will beat me an inch to death's door… not worth it.'

"Bastard! Are you saying I'm not worth your time!" Hermit yelled and send lance strikes at Naruto who dodges them using Shunshin. He could feel the ex-Fist of Ragnarok anger and Maya-chan looking at him with malice eyes.

'Is there no path to salvation for this?' Naruto thought as he sweats a little while dodging the barrage of lance.

* * *

**[With the Masters, no not Ryopanzaku one]**

"Darn you! It's about time!" Ichiryuu shouted at the ceiling while the waitress put down his drink while apologizing for being late but the spiky blonde hair with an extremely long mustached apologized back.

"Sorry, waitress-chan, I wasn't angry at you. Thank you." Ichiryuu opened some bottle and start drinking. They were at the gentlemen bar, there were three other at the same table as him. To his opposite side was masked, cloaked and hooded man, Dugu-san. To his left, blocking him in was Jiraiya-san, the shinobi took the outer most seats since it was easier to escape simply because a shinobi should not felt trapped and across him was the turtle Hermit, reading some sort of book.

"I'm proud of our pupils." Ichiryuu said while Dugu-san nodded as he drank some beverage not even putting down the mask that covered his face which didn't surprised the other three masters.

"Eehehheheheh" The Hermit laughed while reading the book, his face full of perversion while two red line running down from his nose.

"Yes, they spread the way of the fists without anyone realizing it" The white haired Shinobi replied, he been spying on the four students and found that Luffy has taught his fellow comrades… nakama how to throw punches and training their body to get the same abs as the rubber boy. Because of straw-hat boy goofy and kind nature which is infectious to all of his nakama, wherever they go, everyone from the young to old joined in. The level of fitness in the town increases slowly, but it's noticeable.

Goku on other hands actually transformed the club of thugs and bully into those that loves the way of the fists, follower of martial arts. Even though he did it so he could get a good fight out of them later on, but the cheerful boy managed to get much respect from his club members and the school at large. Every morning now, a lot of student and teachers came early to exercise with the club, they couldn't follow the extreme routine of the club members but they did do warm up ones, which were a lot easier but that was something.

Naruto on other hand show a couple of his classmate training style that he was taught when he was younger, so that is good. Maya-chan seems to have fun teaching a browned hair girl the way of the sword through pain and bodily harm, which was weird, but that girl didn't have any ill intention at his silver haired students for it. 'Maybe i shouldn't have torture her when she was younger…' The veteran shinobi thought.

"And you wanted Luffy to disband his gang." Jiraiya said to his alcoholic addicted friend.

"I was angry at the time, I'm actually relief that they didn't disband, and it really shows how much they really enjoy each other company." Ichiryuu replied while chunking down more drinks.

"Friends stick together, good rival will be born." Dugu-san said as he looked at his drink, thinking about an equal rival out there somewhere, he still looking for that person, but he was approached by someone who has an aura of a true master almost as powerful as him. As usual Dugu-san challenged the person for a fight but…

(Flashback)

"Hello there, Dugu-san. May I have a moment of your time?" A tall, slim blonde haired man said, while bowing slightly with a smile. He wore a strip suit with a tassel around the middle.

Dugu-san was sitting next to a few homeless holding a sign that asked for help, he was actually helping the homeless by holding their sign for them. Dugu-san looked at the man before looking at the small bow in front of him.

The blond haired man smiled and placed several hundred thousand yen notes into the bowl. "I hope this is enough for your time, Dugu-san"

The masked master nodded and got up, picked up the bowl and passes to the homeless person who thanks the sword devil and the man profoundly, while placed the billboard down carefully so it not get damaged and follow the nicely suited tall man.

After they walk near a street that oddly empty of anyone as if the entire civilian's population of the area was moved away or knocked out.

"You don't need to put such a façade. Shall we start?" Dugu-san asked, he noticed the person presence is very huge and that when the said person was holding a lot back.

"I'm afraid, I am not here to fight, if we do, I believe even I couldn't cover up such a battle." The tall blonde haired man apologized sincerely even though he still has his fake smile on, which some Dugu-san noticed regardless of the mask.

"I will fight you if you consider my offer at another time, Sword Devil. Join my organization and you will have all the fight you ever want." The blonde man said before flicking his finger, throwing a card that too quick for anyone except master class to see before bowing, turn and walk away. Dugu-san just stood there, didn't seems to move a muscle at all after the refusal.

'Sword Devil, you truly are a devil. For a man who stand on top of all those corpses in that battle, you shown no readable emotion.' the blonde hair man, who no longer smile thought as he walked toward several suited man with a limo who waited for him.

"Saiga-sama, I didn't think you need to go met him personally. I think he wasn't able to catch the card." one of suited man said while opened the door for the blonde man who just slapped him across the face and smile deviously.

"No, he caught it." Saiga replied went in the limo while another person closes the door, the black suit guy who asked just stood there. As the limo drove away, several other suit lay the frozen man down, his head spun two full rotations in that slap, breaking his neck. He was dead before he even realize he was slapped.

Dugu-san saw all of that from where he is as he looked at the card in his hand. "**Ichiei (One Shadow) of Yami**"

(End of Flashback)

"I think I will be gone for a while" Dugu said before standing up and walk out, even though Hermit was blocking him and there no space for him to get out but that didn't stop him, Hermit was still busy reading the book while his nose bleed continued to leak onto the floor, there was a small puddle of blood under neat him but Dugu-san footstep didn't show that the master actually step into it as he walked out the door.

"Hmmm… he looks serious" Ichiryuu muttered while drinking more bottles.

"I'll need to locate someone who can publish my book" Jiraiya said before disappearing without anyone outside the table noticed. The book in Hermit hand was gone too but the perfect turtle still have his perverted face on while holding an imaginary book.

Ichiryuu drank a few more bottles and grab the rest of the drink, left the gentleman bar leaving Hermit behind. After about a few more minutes, some waitress slipped on the water like substances on the floor screaming after realizing it was blood. Hermit collapsed on the table with server case of blood loss. An ambulance quickly came and drove him away.

The owner of the club finally checks the table and shouted. "THEY DINE AND DASH?!" Yet another bar now banned Ichiryuu since he was the most noticeable of the group and ordered the most drinks.

* * *

**[School Days]**

"Hey Long Time no See Everyone! Natsu Tanimoto is back!" Naruto announced cheerfully with (fake) smile while entering the classroom with scratches on his face from his little spar with Naruto who had enough and decided to beat him unconscious quickly so Natsu-kun wasn't seriously wounded. Maya-chan was able to cuddle her unconscious crush afterward so Naruto got thanks from the little girl instead of a beating.

"Tanimoto-sama!"

"I thought you transferred to another school!" a girl sobbed, following several other outbursts, cries, denial then cheerful comments.

"Hahaha. I was in a small accident and had to take a leave of absence." Natsu reassured his fangirls while they shivered a bit at the killing intent that emanating from the smallest student in the room. Tanimoto-kun greets everyone, including Naruto and Miu-chan (with affection while the blonde girl has flashes of her death from the killing intent) and threatens Kenichi that he will get stabbed in the back if he walk around at night before said it was a joke.

"Want to have a race to see who stab Kenichi first?" Naruto offered, which Kenichi immediately grabbed the blonde shinobi as Natsu just laughed at it, his real laugh but everyone couldn't differentiate the difference anyway, Tanimoto-kun was that good of an actor.

Niijima finally figured out that Maya-chan likes Natsu and immediately plans to get Natsu-kun in Shinpaku Alliance, then Maya-chan will fall like dominos, the alien also asked Naruto where his older sister was but Naruto just replied with a look that said "Don't go there" without saying it.

"Is Mizunuma acting strange lately?" Kenichi asked as he noticed the victims of constant bullying was more aggressive than usual. Niijima confirmed while Naruto has his suspicions.

During lunch time, the gang stalk, quiet badly while the Shinobi ran on the roof following Mizunuma who beats another classmate senseless even though the opponent was already on the ground and begging for mercy.

Niijima, Naruto and Kenichi decided to follow up on that, but Miu-chan busy with her club activity which she couldn't get out of. Naruto and Kenichi could go simply because Izuma-chan was having a crush on the browned hair boy and possible Naruto too so she agree to anything they asked including money which Naruto did tried before. That girl really needs to learn now to say no.

Niijima on other hand was president of his club, which Naruto thought it was a joke but he found out it actually listed as an official club on the school website. _How the hell_? Naruto just shrugged, he gave up on finding out how and why Niijima does what he does, it just give the shinobi more headache.

A Shinobi, one idiot and one extraterrestrial being finally confronted Mizunuma about his behavior. Well, Kenichi did while Naruto was doing something else. Sakaki-san decided to crash the party doing more collateral damage than possible in the small span of time.

"Time to go, that was a good warm up." Sakaki-san said after beating up the Dojo's master while Kenichi and Niijima jaw dropped at the damage. Naruto, on other hand was smashing people with various chairs.

"NARUTO-SAN, didn't you heard what I said?" Kenichi shouted, he taught Mizunuma's way is not a way of true fighter and shouldn't sacrifice everything for the sake of winning.

"I heard, but I'm a shinobi, we use anything and everything possible to complete our objective." Naruto replied as he slaps a few still conscious members. Kenichi couldn't really argue with that and just stood there trying to think of a comeback while Niijima joined in with Naruto.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku]**

Naruto kicked the tree as dozens of leaves fall down, he quickly spin the Fuuma Shuriken in hands and sliced through them all turning them into dust.

'I missed one' Naruto thought as he saw one leave touched the ground.

"DORAEMON~! I WANT A FINISHING MOVE" Kenichi shouted as he ran into the dojo. Doraemon in question was Akasame who having some afternoon stack, consisting of Dorayaki. The masters decided to entertain the browned boy.

"**Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb!**" Sakaki, the karate master said as he punched the sand bag lightly with his fist as his ki energy rotated around his body, going through his fist and passing through the sand bag, cause it to exploded outward. Kenichi was shocked as Naruto paid attention. It was like watching Goku punching against stone slab, same thing, less dust.

"**Penetrating Water Surface Palm!**" Kensei, the chinese kenpo master said before channeling ki into his palm and slam slightly into water surface causing it emitting outward into the water and bounced off the bottom causing all the water to erupted upward. Miu-chan somehow was flying out of the water and start throwing things at the two idiots ignoring Naruto completely, who wiped some blood from his nose. 'Darn it, even something completely serious like this becomes perversion with Ero-Hage' Naruto thought as he watched the idiot master of chinese kenpo. 'Maybe it was luck?'

Apachai did his "Chai Kick" which had a lot more force than usual, and send it flying in the distance as Naruto estimate its projector while Kenichi hid behind Shigure-sensei.

(Somewhere in China)

"Ready! And Fight!" Two combatants was about to charge at each other, but a flying piece of wood smashing into one of them crashing that person to crash into the other one and both of them knock out.

"DRAW!" the referee said.

(Back to Ryopanzaku)

Shigure-sensei did her sword strike while Kenichi ran off in fright as Naruto claps at the display. "That's a beautiful stroke with the blade. Shigure-sensei. I'm so touched."

"Thank you… Naruto" Shigure-sensei replied with a small smile as two leaves that were created from one that the sword swiped at, it was caught by Naruto who put them together again.

"I think they meant to be together" Naruto said as he looked at the leaves, but Shigure-sensei seems to blush a bit for something reason. 'We meant to be … together?' Shigure-sensei as Naruto was still paying attention at the leaves.

Naruto caught up to Kenichi who was sulking after Akisame show his finishing move that leave a completely smashed stone statue in the room.

"Maybe I should ask Furinji-san?" Kenichi said before grabbing Naruto. "You don't have a finishing move, do you Naruto-san?"

"Hmmm… I do have several, want to see the latest one?" Naruto said and Kenichi quickly nodded. Outside, Naruto opened his Fuuma Shuriken into its completely form with four blades at right angle to each other and spin it on his hand before throwing it.

"**Bakachi Kisou**" The spinning giant shuriken cut through the tree in the backyard of Ryopanzaku before spinning up in the air while Kenichi wonders what the name mean as it curved in the sky.

"Bakachi Kisou? Bakachi's instinct?" Kenichi asked before his eyes widen and ran off as the Shuriken chased after him.

"Bakachi Kisou (Homing)" Naruto replied as he watched the idiot being chased by the Shuriken, which lost a lot of momentum but still enough to cut someone in half, strangely the idiot ran in straight line.

The masters of Ryopanzaku were watching Kenichi ran away from the spinning disc of death screaming.

"Heh! Why didn't Kenichi just side step out of the way?" Sakaki said as he watched the idiot.

"Fear, the bane of all cowards" Akisame, the philosopher replied.

"I got some of Miu-chan pictures" Kensei said as he looked as his camera which immediately got smashed by several kunais from Shigure-sensei.

"This might take a while, tea anyone?" Naruto suggested. The Fuuma Shuriken wasn't really chasing the boy it just happened to fly in the same path as the idiot who ran in front. He will figure it out eventually.

After a while, Kenichi finally crawled back to Ryopanzaku but ran into Renka Ma, but quickly chased off again. Renka Ma likes to chase thing that running away from her and quickly dashed after Kenichi.

Dinner time came around with Naruto threw several bombs at each masters and grab as much food as possible, Tochu-kun helped as well as the mouse carried a plate and ran off. Kenichi still not back, and the masters wonder if was killed and bleeding somewhere but the Fuuma Shuriken was back at Ryopanzaku thanks to a certain Kunoichi. Kenichi was nowhere in sight after the dinner concluded.

"Wait, Renka, I can explain!" Kenichi shouted as he ran through the neighborhood.

"You didn't visit me at all Bakachi! You completely forgot about me did you! Where's Naruto! He needs some pain too." Renka chased Kenichi through the town for the whole night. They finally returned to Ryopanzaku but Naruto ran off after his intuition said he would get a beating that night from a certain cat girl.

'Maybe sleeping at Maya-chan place once in a while is good' Naruto thought as he and Tochu-kun, who was gripping the boys hair running on roof top.

**[Maya-chan's Apartment]**

Naruto climbed in the window and saw his Onee-chan (in her full form) cooking a lot of food. He ignored that and went to his room and to bed, the other two beds in the room was still not used at all, completely clean. Goku and Luffy might have forgotten about it completely by now and need a reminder.

'Bento, Bento for Natsu-kun' Maya thought as she continued to make a bento overnight, she been at it for a while getting the correct flavor.

* * *

**[School Days… Again]**

Naruto avoided Ryopanzaku for a few days now, his shinobi's sense tell him he would not survive for some reason. Kenichi was depressed in class while Miu-chan was pissed at him for some reason, lunch time came around and that annoying alien came around too.

"Naruto-kun, those pictures I found in your locker …" Niijima danced around and before moving toward a certain actor and trying to get him to join the group.

'Picture? Hmmm… oh right, those pictures, I forgot about them' Naruto thought, as he remember a certain incident with the mafia. He had to develop but didn't check them and left it in his locker… "Wait the fuck! You bastard broke into my locker?"

Naruto had enough and punches Niijima causing the enveloped in the alien hand to flying upward and showering the room with pictures of Kenichi and Renka together looking like a date.

One beating of the alien by Naruto and Kenichi by several other guys, with most of them worshiping him for some reason, it wouldn't as bad at the end, but Goku joined in the fight for some reason, the classroom was a mess after that and everyone had to clean the room after lunch.

"Say anyone seen Maya-chan?" one of them ask after they notice the little silver haired girl wasn't in the room.

"I saw her at lunch. She was giving me something…" Natsu said then doze off. "I think I should go find her." Everyone joined in the search as well, since she is a classmate after all.

They found her standing in one of the corridor frozen with her mouth open while both her hand out stretched with a still wrapped bento on it. Several students poke and shake her but she didn't response at all.

"She's muttering something…" Kenichi said as he tried to listen to the small voice. Naruto and Niijima did the same while Miu-chan didn't, still pissed at Kenichi.

"Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone. Sorry Maya-chan, I think I already like someone." Those are the sound that comes out of her mouth while it wasn't move at all. She is like a broken record that stuck on repeat. The shinobi deduced what has happened.

"Tanimoto-kun, I think you broke her." Naruto said looking at the handsome boy who was about to say something but Naruto continued. "You can fix her. Just give her a kiss…" Naruto immediately got beat up by a bunch of fangirls.

"You can do it, if you put your mind to it -ttebane" Naruto said as he appeared beside Natsu and grabbing the façade boy's shoulder.

"I'm not kissing a little kid!" Natsu shouted and everyone look at him with "what?" on their face. The girls finally stop beating up Naruto, it was Kenichi who Naruto swapped with **Kawarimi**, they ignored the idiot pled because anger blinded them.

"Kenichi!" Miu finally check on the badly stomped boy while comforting him. Kenichi was badly beating outside but inside he was happy that Miu-san still care about him.

"Just think of her as my Onee-chan, they look the same after all" Naruto persuaded, after a few more words and chatter, Natsu finally did it on the little girl cheek but Maya-chan face exploded as blood rises to her head and she collapsed on the floor while Naruto checked her pulse.

"Great, now you kill her. Nice one." Naruto mocks as Natsu was pissed and wanted to beat up Naruto, but didn't go through with it since he have to maintain his appearance in front of others.

Meanwhile back in class, Luffy was snoozing on the ground after being knock off in the brawl while Goku still cleaning the room. "Where did everyone go?" The anti-gravity defying hair boy said as he sweeps the debris.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku… Again]**

Naruto was on the ground of Ryopanzaku face down with pool of blood around him as the result of Renka Ma stomping his head, she finally stopped and check on him when she saw the blood only to see one of Naruto's bomb in his mouth leaking the red liquid and it went downhill from that.

'Shouldn't fake the blood with one of my bomb' Naruto thought as Tochu-kun bandage him. Renka-chan was distracted by Miu-chan causing her to act like a cat, while yelling "Stop it!"

Bell-chan was pissed at Kenichi and Naruto for not writing or visiting her at all after that day even though they promised. They spend the whole night looking for the missing bells that misplaced somewhere only to find out Tochu-kun hid it. The rat got a beating for that, well only Naruto did the beating since Kenichi was afraid of Shigure-sensei possible retaliation.

Kenichi and Naruto make up to Bell-chan by saying he will take her somewhere nice like a water-park as a date. Two boys and a girl on a date, strangely awkward, but Renka-chan accepted it none the less causing Miu-chan to vent anger without any words. Kenichi quickly invited Miu-chan along so it becomes a Double Date or so it would but all the masters joined in as well as Naruto overheard them.

* * *

**[Matsue Park, Yes the real one!]**

"Why are there so many people wearing straw-hat around here?" Renka-chan asked as Naruto just shrugged while Kenichi and Miu-chan looked around. There were a lot of them, but they were setting up some sort of festival as the stadium was quickly constructed while there were a lot of other people who stood around waiting for something to begin.

"Welcome Shinpaku fans!" The alien got on the stage while Naruto, Kenichi and Miu hid quickly after grabbing Renka who was clueless. Next to the alien was Luffy who was laughing with his hand up.

"Shishishishi. Brook's first concert! SUGOI!" the idiot rubber-like boy yelled while smiling.

"His name is not Brook!" Niijima said before continuing. "Did you enjoy the food?" Everyone nodded. "Then lets the party started!" as Ukita, Takeda dragged some instrument up on the stage while a silver haired person a hat with a single feather on it appeared.

"SIEGFRIED!' Kenichi, Naruto and Miu-chan shouted. 'Great another one' Naruto thought as his general no doubt able to persuade the ex-Fist of Ragnarok to join, at this rate, Tanimoto-kun will fall then Maya-chan definitely will followed, if the little silver hair girl did then Makoto-chan will as well.

"Thank you, Maou-sama (demon lord)" Siegfried replied before grabbing the microphone that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Shishishishi… Can you sing a pirate song?" Luffy asked which the ex-Fist nodded. "LALALALA Of course, Soul-kun, lets lift everyone spirit LALLALALLA"

"Everyone! Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala, Lo-Lalala."

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta…"

At this point, everyone seems to join in even Naruto about to but he pulled through the ear by Renka who was puffing her cheeks saying that they supposed to have a date. So the four teenages entered the water park, while several masters still outside listening on the music.

"Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa, Apa-papapa." A certain muay thai god of death sing along while punching the air as it created sonic boom sending vibration through everyone which seems to motivate and shake their soul up a lot.

* * *

**[Water Park]**

Kenichi and Miu-chan quickly jumped in the water with their swimsuit, quiet revealing in Miu-chan case as Naruto stared but quick slapped by Renka-chan then stomped onto the sand.

'So violent…' Naruto thought as he was getting the beating. Bell-chan is a great on the eyes in her speedo type of swimsuit with the top of her chest showing… yet again just like her normal cloth, maybe it's a thing.

"Why having you changes yet?" Renka-chan asked after she stopped stamping the blonde shinobi. Naruto got up and replied "I can't swim…"

It wasn't an exact lie per se. Naruto can't swim properly, he's too heavy to stay afloat on water thanks to food immersion technique, he could just run on it now so why bother swimming? Ero-Hermit training is under water to increase their strength and lung capacity, which is at the bottom of the sea! He didn't swim to the training ground. He simply ran to it from shore through the water without leaving his feet off the ground.

"I can teach you!" Renka-chan said but then she got gloomy. "I can't swim either…"

Naruto looked at her as he noticed the hair on her head start waggling like a cat ears… cats… hate water? What?

'Damn it, the date was screwed before we even got started.'

'Why did I accept it… I just want to spend some time with Naruto-kun' Renka-chan thought as she draws a circle on the beach.

"We can practice together then, we will able to swim by the end of the day dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before starting to undress… everything. Renka-chan quickly covered her eyes barely as she check the blond hair boy muscles as her face turned red, but quickly smashes him when Naruto was about to took off his underwear.

"What are you doing? You pervert!"

"Huh? I don't want to get my cloth wet. Beside I always 'swim' naked just like my brothers and sisters" Naruto replied as he got up from the hit, shaking the damage off. Renka-chan face turned into a tomato as she collapsed on the sand, Naruto looked around and realized that nobody is fully naked, so he should at least wore something but didn't want to get his cloth dirty.

Naruto quickly shunsin away and steal some short from the nearby store, dressed with it and came back before poking on Renka-chan who was still have images of Naruto swimming naked in her mind.

The chinese girl and the blond shinobi finally got into the shallow water. Naruto held Renka-chan hand allowing her to train her leg while staying afloat, they repeat with Naruto doing the same with Renka-chan holding his hand.

"Maybe we should get some sort of floating raft so we could do it together" Naruto suggested while kicking his leg and look at Renka-chan who had shade of red.

"No, this is fine." Renka replied. She didn't want to exchange his hands for a piece of floating foam.

The rest of masters finally arrived minus Apachai and Honoka, they still outside in the concert. Shigure-sensei swimsuit was two pieces of cloths that wrapped to cover her, Naruto stared at his weapon instructor and got another beating from Renka fist and leg of jealousy. Kenichi was sobbing because Akisame-san took this time to train him since he wanted to be with Miu-chan.

'Girls are scary' Naruto thought as he waited in line to get some refreshment for Renka-chan and Miu-chan. Kenichi can go to hell. As he returned he noticed a little brawl between Miu-chan and two others that seem familiar… They were playing dirty trying to undress Miu-chan which Naruto and a certain chinese man silently rooting for them. Kenichi ruin the moment by defending Miu-chan and a little brawl got serious.

Kenichi and the guy with the stylish sun glasses to fall into the pool and played goldfish while a lot of spectators began to gather around the pool, Naruto finally arrived at Renka-chan side and gave her the drink.

"Is there something wrong Renka-chan?" Naruto asked while both looking at the pool.

"They not coming up!" one of the spectator yelled pointing at the pool.

"Bakachi is getting really strong isn't it Naruto-kun?" Renka-chan replied thoughtfully as she watched the fight, Kenichi in fact was getting stronger, his body muscles becomes more and more refined each day, soon he will be a challenge to a certain Shinobi.

"I guess so. Kenichi might be an idiot, but he has a heart of true fighter, he took his training serious." Naruto praised the idiot. Rarely did he actually do that. 'Don't let me down Kenichi' Naruto thought.

"Someone help! They're drowning!"

"Play on Land! Are You a Gold Fish!" The invincible man shouted and sent a kick splitting the pool like god split the red sea during ancient Egypt. It would have been awesome if the two combatants didn't get flown away by the shockwave and crashing into the other side of the pool. The kick wasn't intended for them deal more damage than either of them inflicted on each other.

'Darn Furinji-sama, are you even human anymore?' Naruto thought as he watches Akasame-san jumped down and grabbed the two boys bringing them back to the group.

"What happened?" Kenichi said as he held his head.

"My head…" the other guy said while his friend helping him up. Naruto looked at them then his mind clicked as he remembered who they were. Both of them looked around saw Naruto and shouted.

"You! The thief!"

"You got the wrong guy" Naruto looked elsewhere avoiding their claim as both charged forward.

"Stop! Stop hurting my friends, I will go with you if you want." Renka-chan shouted at them but they ignored her.

"You try to take Bell-chan?" Naruto looked at them at little serious, he didn't know what was what but Renka didn't want to go with them that was obvious. Naruto opened three of his gates and shunshin forward.

"**Juuken**" If they couldn't defeat Naruto without any of his gates opened before, what chance do they have when he have three of his gates opened? Gensou Ryuu and Koan Shokatsu got their limbs disabled before the shinobi wrapped them up with line floats.

"I found us some floating rafts" Naruto said as he pointed at the couple of man-made raft. Renka was stunned at the display, she didn't really know how strong the Shinobi was because she was unconscious at a certain event and only heard the story. Kenichi and Miu-chan already knew so were all the masters.

Renka-chan and Naruto enjoyed the rest of the day without any more distraction. They both finished on learning how to swim and tried to race each other, since both were practitioner of martial arts, their speed in water was amazing shocking a lot of people. Kensei quickly got a bet going even though he bet against his daughter and he won, but then he remembers he was the bet holder so he collects his bet. Naruto cheated as he uses his Ki to propel him through water more easily which Renka couldn't do, at least she didn't try to.

Miu-chan and Kenichi had to go through training by going in the water slide in reverse. Shigure-sensei was swimming up the waterfall to the awe of all the customers. Furinji-sama was splitting the sea this time instead of the pool while everyone applause at the feat. Drinks was on the house thanks to certain owner who gave them all yearly passes as long as they display their skill, something that both Akisame and Sakaki took eagerly, the latter more so.

After the day was over, everyone left the park and met up with Apachai and Honoka. Apachai was now wearing small red vest over his muscular body while Honoka sat on top of the death god with a straw hat on her head holding a flag that have Shinpaku Alliance logo all over it. The concert was over but everyone still hang around enjoying the barbeque, several people was holding balloon and flags with Niijima head on it.

Kenichi looked at Naruto, who returned the gaze as both thought. 'That alien corrupted my/your sister!'

'He will get what coming to him one of these days.'

The group finally leaves Matsue Park forgetting about two certain captive.

"The coming back for us right?" The black haired one asked while the other one rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku]**

A few days has passed since then, Renka-chan finally have to go back to the chinese restaurant because she ran off without telling anyone, she tried to capture Kensei Ma, her farther a few more time which Naruto helped, but the chinese man was quiet quick. Genson Ryuu and Koan Shokatsu were pissed at Naruto for tying them up but the shinobi told them to get in line. After they explained their reason for going after Bell-chan, Kenichi and Miu-chan warmed up to them.

Kenichi was able to defeat Thor, the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok making him a bigger target. Of all the members in Shinpaku Alliance, Kenichi was the only one that defeats any of the Fists in an actual fight. What was it up to now? Four or five? Thanks Niijima's shenanigan of posting it all over the school and the neighborhood, Ragnarok has begun to move on the offensive since half of their top fighters were beaten by a single fighter of Shinpaku. War will erupt soon.

Naruto spun the Fuuma Shuriken in his and threw it at Shigure-sensei who dodges it as he dashed forward and clashed the Fuuma Shuriken with her sword. The Fuuma Shuriken in Naruto hands had only two blades. Naruto threw the other two blades at Shigure-sensei previously as it now spinned in the air and coming back at them.

The blonde shinobi break his double bladed weapon up into two blades, one still pushing against Shigure-sensei sword and swung the other one at her head with the other arm, she moved her head back to dodge the blade just enough before doing a back flipped over the flying blade to avoid it as Naruto jumped upside down and grabbed the blade at the middle where the ring is before connecting all four blades together as he spin it in his hand again.

He quickly dashed forward, jumped and smashed the Shuriken onto Shigure-sensei, who blocked it with her sword horizontally. The vertical blade pushes the beautiful kunoichi down forcing her to add more strength into her guard. The other three blades were still in rotation as each slam into the horizontal sword.

"CLANG"

"CLANG"

"CLANG"

Each of the three blades joined the first one impacted onto Shigure-sensei guard sword causing her to struggle under the force of each blow. Naruto grabbed the complete joined Shuriken with both hand still in midair, spitted it into two set of swords with two blade each as he slide it across the sword one at each direction along the sword surface. Shigure-sensei quickly pushed the guard sword up changing her fist grip into palm grip so that her fingers would not be cut by the blade while simultaneously lifting the sword above her head with both of her arm through her palms.

Naruto sent a kick with his leg into her now free body but Shigure-sensei blocked it with her leg and pushed the blonde shinobi away while she flipped back during their leg colliding. The master and disciple then continued their training while a certain browned haired boy was being lazy.

'Darn it, Bakachi! I told you not to let me down' Naruto thought as he noticed the boy at the corner of his eyes. He really wished he didn't praise the idiot.

Kenichi Shirahama is overconfident due to his victory against Thor, his leg muscles was well developed now that he could throw the oversize man out of the wrestling pit. Currently he took every opportunity to procrastinate his training schedule. And even when he was training, he quickly goofs off while his master was not looking.

"I, the disciple, will surpass all senseis!" Shirahama said in his dream as he fought all of Ryozanpaku masters.

"Well done, now then, I can hand over my granddaughter to you without worry" the superman known as Hayato Furinji said as he collapsed on the floor, joining his fellow friend in the dreamscape of their disciple.

The scene ended with Kenichi and Miu-chan holding each other and looked forward to tomorrow in Bakachi's mind.

"That's quite a dream there…" Akisame, the medic demon said as he looked at the boy along with the rest of the masters as if he could read Kenichi's mind. Shigure Kosaka, mistress of all weapons who was training Naruto so she was not there. The masters began frightening the idiot with their skills and power. Kensei Ma, master of all chinese kenpo was moving so fast that hundreds of him appearing around Kenichi but did not attack, it was enough to scare the boy shitless.

Shio Sakaki launched several punches at Kenichi but did not touch him at all, the shockwave from the fists send the boy flying as Akisame Koetsuji grabbed Kenichi in midflight and swing him around his body like a piece of rag doll. The masters didn't want to harm their disciple but want to show the boy how shallow his mind is… well maybe except one.

Apachai jumped forward and send what look like a knee strike at Kenichi.

'It's over… they wouldn't injure me would they? That attack looks like he coming at me for real…' Kenichi thought before it collided against his face as the Muay thai death god extended his leg to complete the kick sending Kenichi crashing through the wall, to outside to the dismay of other masters.

"Apapa?"

Naruto was spinning Fuuma Shuriken in his hand as he dodged Shigure-sensei strike while dashing backward on top of the dojo's wall as a human cannonball crashed in into the flat side of Fuuma Shuriken, Naruto broke his hand in the impact as the spinning blade's ring hold grinded against his grip at awkward angle thanks to flying Bakachi. Then his shoulder was hammered by the forced of the spinning blade, which cut him a bit and both of them went flying outside the dojo as Naruto lost hold of his weapon. It was flying upward but Shigure-sensei caught it as she watched the two boys crashing onto the ground, bouncing on the stone surface, smashing through walls.

(Later)

"I… I was completely wrong, I didn't get stronger. I haven't improved a bit." Kenichi said while full on bandaged from a single kick by the Apachai. Miu-chan was trying to feed him while Furinji-sama was trying to encourage him.

Naruto was on his side with his bandaged arm and shoulder, which was cut during the collision as well as his head because he crashed head first into the pavement because of the shock of being hit. The blonded hair shinobi tried to kick Kenichi but Miu-chan blocked his kicks, not wanting Kenichi getting more hurt.

"You idiot, if you want to die, do it by yourself, why you drag me with you BAKACHI!" Naruto shouted.

"Say… Ah!" Shigure-sensei was sitting beside Naruto just like Miu-chan and feeding the blond shinobi. The four masters that attacked Kenichi didn't get any dinner because of their idiocy.

'Fucking Bakachi… Now I have to be here and wait for my arms to get heal' Naruto thought before chewing a piece of fruit as Shigure-sensei feed him. He looked at her a bit. 'Well, maybe it's not all bad.'

* * *

**Author Note:**

A slight romantic development, Will Dugu-san will be in Yami? Hmmm…

Probably 3 more chapters to go for this arc, currently chapter 101 of the Manga, Woot! The Final clashes of Shinpaku and Ragnarok will be soon and it won't be what you expected. Comment, Review and Critics are welcomed.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive)  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: ?  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	12. Everyone Has Their Weakness

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

* * *

**Replied to Review:**

Did I get five of chaply (daily) replies now :) Like usual, everyone should read my response to other because sometimes you might have the same question.

**N.A.B. 0206**: Thanks, just a bit romance to spice up thing, Naruto still clueless though, he's not dense. He just didn't think of them that way. Boys will be boys, same with Luffy and Goku.

**RoyalTwinFangs:** I have to read the part about Rachel Stanley again since I don't remember her that well, what is she? An attention hog was it? If you could write out all her pros and cons in your review, I will try to infused it into the fan fiction :). Get better? Which one, you mean his injury, did you forget that Naruto have accelerated healing and longevity thanks to Uzumaki bloodline? He will be up and about in no time. If you mean he get better at using Fuuma Shuriken, well he's already really good at it in a short span of time, since he had a great teacher and not afraid of weapons or death for that matter.

**NightAngel0Ex:** She will be more like a tag along. I promised (averting eyes). It's still a secret with Izumi and Makoto though. Naruto and Natsu those two… hmmm a comical blond haired duo? *thumbs up* Why do I keep thinking of Natsu from Fairy Tail.

Naruto and Renka started their bonding, like usual Naruto forgot to visit her even though he said he would, same with Kenichi. Shinobi fights dirty (using tricks) anyway, so Naruto didn't really mind, he could fight well without using any tricks but against opponent that way outclass him, he rather use his advantageous. Luffy will have plenty of shout outs, only obvious one, incase nobody knows one piece well. Naruto does shout out too, like flashes of memory. It hard to do shout out for Goku, all the characters in DBZ are really overshadowed by Goku and Maya too serious to do shout out.

* * *

**CheddarLord:** I don't actually do filler chapter, each chapters has to contribute something. Chapter 11 shows Dugu-san met up Saiga Furinji, invited to join Yami, one of the condition is that their disciple must joined Yomi. It also shown Saiga didn't care much about his underling which he killed without batting an eye. It shows Naruto and Natsu unlikely friendship, Kenichi and Miu relationship (but most of that in the canon anyway), Naruto and Renka bonding, Natsu and Maya, Naruto and Shigure (whose a bit touch by Naruto's words), Naruto proficiency at using his weapon, his style as well more. Also, Niijima, Luffy and Siegfried trio, expansion of straw-hat and Shinpaku Alliance influences in the neighborhood which is also important as they dethrone Ragnarok and pacify their territory, do the neighborhood likes gang taking over? Hell no, but if it's Shinpaku Alliance, then they will happily accept after all, crime rate down indirectly because all the thug joined straw-hat, no one left to start troubles. **Wow, I actually didn't think that far… strange that it work out in the end.**

It's a lot of stuff implied there which I will use in later chapter.

Fillers = Stuff not part of the canon or in this case fan fiction storyline, which stuff isn't going to be follow up? Straw-hat gang, they have an important role too, all relationship, Naruto skills up as well. Okay, maybe the stuff about Naruto getting injured was stupid but I'm using it to show that he will be more aware of his surrounding even though he fighting an powerful opponent (Shigure) getting impacted by Kenichi was a Shinobi rookie mistake.

Yes, Yomi arc will have more fighting! I won't spoil it just yet, only few more chapters of this arc to go, probably. I thought Naruto did his fair share of fighting.

Naruto vs Genso and Koan (Won)  
Naruto vs Miu (Won)  
Naruto vs Sougetsu Ma (Loss)  
Naruto vs Kenichi (Won Twice... wasn't serious)  
Naruto vs Natsu (Won)  
Naruto vs Shigure (Training, incomplete due to accident)

**Old Habit Die Hard** and **Ninth Fist** skipped a lot of stuff that I thought it would be nice to write about, plus it 100% Naruto-centric so that's okay if they were skipped! Anyway, I'm rambling, let's go to next person.

**Tsun:** OTP… one true pairing? Kenichi won't have a Harem, he loves Miu-san too much, and she quiets a jealous type if u pays closer attention to her character in the manga. She actually took it out on Kenichi in the form of food deprivation when Renka met her while chasing Kenichi. Renka Ma is quiet violent so Naruto will get a lot of beating if he doesn't pay correct amount of attention to her. Rimi is deeply in love with Ryuto (Odin), which I believe he reciprocates later after she nearly died defending him. I like Rimi cause she talks in third person, wore gothic Lolita clothing, is completely honest, can't tell a lie and she darn cute when she's love sick. Who does Rachel likes, I really don't know…

* * *

**Shattering:** Naruto is neglecting it since his mind tells one thing, his mouth tells another, his mouth won in the end. Why you don't read Toriko? I mean it's good, it's dethrone Bleach as the top three Shounen Manga a while back or maybe still is? Anyway since you asked about Food Honors, I might as well write it in here as a summarized version, you can check the full version at Toriko Wikia.

**Food Honors **has two components which is **Food Appreciation (Meditation)** and **Food Immersion**. Food Appreciation forced the user to appreciate food that helps sustain life, as such they will use less wasted movement in their attacks, channel energy where it needed thus granting the user increases speed, power and stamina because they using their body 100% at any time without any wasted energy. Naruto would much stronger since he still has a lot of wasted movement. Food Immersion is just compression of muscles and body fat thus allowing the user to store more than possible without changing their body size, it's hinted they need to fully understand food appreciation first. You don't need to master the first one to do the second one, just theoretical. You actually need to eat a lot to store up energy.

**Ranking: **Rookie – Apprentice – Adept – Intermediate – Expert – Master. **Unique** is not part of ranking.

**[Food Appreciation]**

**Naruto: **Apprentice.  
**Luffy**: Rookie, Expert if it related to meat.  
**Goku:** Apprentice.  
**Maya: **Intermediate.

**[Food Immersion]**

**Naruto: **Adept. (Double to triple weight density)  
**Luffy: **Adept. (Double to triple weight density)  
**Goku**: Expert. (Very Heavy, monstrous reserve aye.)  
**Maya:** Unique (She can condense her bones, muscles, flesh! She weight the same in both forms, she doesn't eat a lot to condense foods since it feels weird to overeat, she's a girl after all)

Maya obsession is understandable if you think about not going to civilization for a decade, no interaction with any boys beside her siblings who she doesn't see any more than siblings nor do they. They actually went swimming naked, all of them even till now. Naruto mentions it and it didn't seem like a big deal.

**Thanks for the review guys. If no body criticizes the chapter then I'm doing a good job, I like praises too if you got them! Kekekekek XD.**

I just realized I release a chapter every single day… have to slow down, I want to enjoy other fan fic as well, some of them are really good but never completed… wonder why? Maybe they changed the original storyline way too much that it gets harder to predict what other characters will do or way too overpower Naruto. Whatever… let's get on with the chapter!

Expect bad grammar and spelling mistake ^^V.

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
Everyone has their Weakness.**

Natsu Tanimoto, ex-Fist of Ragnarok, alias as Hermit was having a bad day. Considering only a few months ago, everything was going his way, he was the perfect actor where the world was his stage, nothing could have been easier, where he could simply hide his emotions from everyone and put on the charming smile that girls would die for. Then that bastard Kenichi stole the spotlight, out of nowhere the coward growth as a martial artist was phenomenal without the struggle that Natsu Tanimoto have to go through, Kenichi never had lost anyone, never felt the pain of betrayals unlike himself. Then there's Uzumaki-kun, transferred in a couple month ago and turned his life upside down.

Natsu sighed as he rubbed the nose bridge while watching the that two idiots sisters messing up his kitchen as they seems to drop by every now and then even though Natsu told them to scram. Honoka Shirahama, Kenichi's younger sister, first year middle school, Othello's prodigy, whom Natsu never won a game against barged into his life because of he took her home and dress her wound, he could simply take her to a clinic for that… such a slip up. Then there's Uzumaki-kun's younger sister, Maya Natsume, a silver haired girl, first year high school, same class as him which he thought it was a joke at first. The little girl is a stalker. Constantly break into his home, going through his stuff, there a few times he woke up with her cuddle next to him in bed, how he not noticed it through the night still eluded him. She had the same face as Uzumaki-kun older sister, which he have a sort of crush on, so strangely whenever he wake up he felt happy and depressed at the same time, happy because of seeing her sleeping face that remind him of someone else, and pissed off because it's a crime.

"Go away! Natsu-kun doesn't like you." Maya-chan shouted as she trying to cut some vegetable with her small fingers, but very skillfully.

"Stop stalking Onii-chan you stalker!" Honoka shouted back while trying to hammer the little girl with her plastic toy. "Onii-chan likes me more than you."

"No he doesn't, I slept with him!" Maya-chan retorted with a smirk causing Honoka to look at Natsu and start hitting the hammer on Natsu's body rapidly as he stood there rubbing getting a headache. "The stalker is lying isn't she? Please don't do that, I don't want you to go to jail!" Honoka sobbed.

"Maya-chan, please don't phrase it that way, it's can be misinterpreted." Natsu tried to correct the eight-year old girl.

"I saw your face, when you look at me in the morning, it's like you wanted to. Don't worry, our love surpassed all!" Maya-chan stated while spinning around. Natsu rubbed his temple at that, he misses the old day before all these started, if he could, he would go back before even when his step-father met that woman.

"That's because you look like your older sister, she probably look like you when she was younger."

"I don't have an older sister!" Maya-chan shouted back, Natsu wonders why the little girl keep denying it, maybe there's a family fall out but Tanimoto didn't want to ask Uzumak-kun, it seems personal.

"Stop lying! I saw her too!" Honoka pointed at Maya accusingly, whom saw Maya-chan full form and it scared her a little at those eyes.

"I'm not lying! I'm not a liar!" Maya shouted back and a little kid brawl started again as Natsu rubbed his temple and left the kitchen and head toward the living room where he would get some peace and quiet or so he assumed.

"Yo! Natsu-kun" Naruto said as he was sitting on the couch lazily and slurping down noodles… Natsu's food supply while Makoto Himeno was standing behind the couch in her Kendo gear, holding the Reiki in her hand as she bowed at Natsu-kun "Sorry for the intrusion, Tanimoto-kun" the Kendo club member apologize, she was dragged along as usual by Maya-chan while Natsu wasn't sure why Naruto was here.

"Are you here to steal my food again? Uzumaki-kun" Natsu said as he tried to kill the blonde shinobi with his eyes.

"What you on about? You owe me remember, I'm here to collect dattebayo!" Naruto said after he swallowed the noodles. "Or did you forget, should I go tell my Onee-chan?"

Natsu hit himself mentally as he remembered the deal before seeing there was at least a dozen empty cups on the table in front of the blond.

Natsu yelled. "I said only five a day, why you eating all more than that?!"

"The deal was upgraded. I won't tell her you make out with her little sister at school!" Naruto smirked as he opened another one and pour hot water into it.

"Bastard! You're the one who told me to do that!" Natsu shouted at the blonde, remembering the kiss on the cheek that he was tricked to do.

"Hmm… did you say something, that's not how everyone remembers it" Naruto replied, picking his ear looking all smug while Makoto look thoughtfully and said. "I wasn't there at the time, but I heard Tanimoto-kun kissed Maya-chan on the lips causing the girl to stumbled backward and hit her head on wall and fell unconscious before he tried to undress the unconscious girl."

"THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Natsu shouted, his masked already crumbled to dust in front of Makoto.

"Well, that's the official story that everyone talked about" Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper with a picture of Natsu checking on Maya-chan who face full on red with Naruto pointing at Natsu accusingly. Natsu grabbed the paper read it and ripped it to pieces in anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ALIEN!"

"Join the club. He's a slippery one" Naruto said, Niijima was able to take the photo when Natsu and Naruto checked on Maya-chan who collapsed from the kiss on the cheek, not only that it was the same moment that Naruto jokingly accused Natsu of causing Maya-chan 'death'. The silver haired girl in the photo was full on blushing which didn't help the matter and like all propaganda. The truth is what the majority believes as Niijima shower the school with the story in these printout.

Naruto still unsure why the alien did it, unless he wants to piss off Natsu, but that would be counter-productive isn't it since Niijima wanted Natsu to join the Shinpaku Alliance.

Natsu collapsed on to the couch covering his face with both of his hand sulking. "I can't deal with this…"

"Just join Niijima little group and the problem will go away, we getting a new head quarter soon as well, it's a nice place" Naruto suggested while continuing depleting Natsu food stock. Makoto just stood there, she wasn't sure what to say, she was dragged along by Maya-chan as always.

Before long, two little girls opened the door into the lounge room, each carrying a plate of food.

"Natsu-kun/Onii-chan" Maya and Honoka said before looking at each other.

"Here you go Natsu-kun"

"No, Onii-chan, try mine"

"Mine! Get off of my Natsu-kun you skank!"

"He doesn't like you, Onii-chan tells her."

"OMOPHPH!" Natsu couldn't make out the words as two spoons full of foods shoved into his mouth as he being pushed onto the couch on his back.

"Maya-chan, please slow down, Natsu-kun will die, you too Honoka-chan" Makoto tried to break them up as Naruto watches the display and sweat a little.

'Don't worry Tanimoto-kun, If you die, I will pray for you.' Naruto thought as he was stunned at the Hermit being overpowered by two little girls, granted one of them is very strong, but this is ridiculous.

* * *

**[School Days]**

School was usual, well Natsu's reputation took a nose dive after Niijima little stun. The alien also spread photoshoped (digitally faked) pictures of Kenichi standing on top of Thor with his hands up with Seigfried looked beaten in the background. The Fifth fist of Ragnarok, the immoral composer had joined the Shinpaku Alliance quiet eagerly after listening on Niijima's devil sopranos and Luffy's radiant melody at the love of meat, it touched his soul so much that he called the straw-hat boy Soul-kun while Niijima is known as Maou-sama.

'Devil King… nice name' Naruto thought.

Natsu was still putting on his fake smile, but he was crying inside, he also accepted Maya-chan bento now simply because Naruto blackmailed him, plus the whole school already knows so there's no point to deny it anymore to keep face. Naruto and Kenichi missed a few days of school to heal from their injuries, not much happened in those days anyway as Miu-chan filled in for them. On the way to school, several people ran into poles and walls while reading these mini pocket books of red, orange and green cover and had perverted face on. 'Did something happen while I was being heal?'

Can this day get any more bizarre? Apparently it can.

Several male students in classroom was reading the mini-book as well and constantly hiding it from the teacher.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please go to the principle office" The bald teacher called out which cause Naruto to stare at him.

"What I do? You can't prove anything -ttebane!" Naruto yelled back, he been pranking everyone at school like adding itching powder in the bathroom, switching paints labels around, changing ingredient in the kitchens, some of people knew it was him but he left no evidence behind so they can't really prove anything.

"Just go to the principle office, I'm not sure why he wanted you." The homeroom teacher pointed at the door as Naruto got up and walked out the class room while several males' eyes worship him for some reason.

'What's going on? Did I miss a lot of stuff in just a few days?' On the way out, he also noticed his homeroom teacher had a red mini-book in his back pocket.

**[Principle Office]**

"Naruto Uzumaki-kun is here, Principle"

"Thank you, you may leave." As the door closes behind, Naruto just stood near the door scanning for an escape route as he usually do in an unfamiliar place, he hasn't been in here.

"Please take a seat Uzumaki-se..-kun" Naruto noticed the little mistake, but didn't take it to mind as he sat in front of the principle desk. The principle got up and walk to the side of Naruto.

'Shit... I'm in trouble, what did I do?' Naruto thought as he noticed the principle smile a bit. 'Think, Naruto, what did you do, damn it! Remember remember!'

Naruto about to yelled out that he didn't do anything but the Principle dropped on his knee and grabbed one of Naruto's hand with tears running down his face.

"Uzumaki-sensei… your work is so beautiful. I just had to get you here in person to congratulate you. I know you are young, but please don't be discourage at that. Please continue to write!" The principle said with great emotion as he show Naruto a red mini-book.

"May I see that?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the book.

"Of course, Uzumak-sensei, one must always read their own work. If you need inspiration, I will help you with the best of my ability." The principle said before handing the book to Naruto who flipped through it and check the back.

Naruto checked it and then shut it immediately before slamming it on the table. "I'm think I'm done" Naruto said before leaving the office as his face about to explode.

"Yes, as you please, Uzumaki-sensei, anything for you, if you need someone to check manuscript, I'm your man. Don't be shy."

Naruto climbed out the door and ran up the wall to the roof before shouting off the top of his lung. "ERO-SENNIN! YOU BASTARD! USE YOUR OWN NAME YOU ASSHOLE!"

(Elsewhere)

The white haired sage was sleeping on a branch as he opened one of his eyes. 'I wonder when he noticed.'

'Icha Icha Paradise is selling the most, well it was based on Naruto and Maya-chan characters while Icha Icha Violence is based on Luffy and Maya-chan which came second on the sale list.'

'I'm still writing Icha Icha Pooltime, which will be based on Naruto and that strange cat haired girl, maybe that idiot Kenichi and his girlfriend too. Those fours make good research materials'

'Oh, don't forget about Natsu and Maya, wonder when they finally get together….'

**[Afterschool Hours]**

Kenichi and Miu was walking home together since Naruto still jumping around on the school roof top and screaming racial slur about a certain toad. Kenichi did try to wait for the blonde shinobi but it seems like the blond was not finished anytime soon. They saw Kisara Nanjou kicking a carboard box with a cat in it.

"Why do we go and kill her… I mean beat her half to death" Miu looked completely serious while removing her outer coat as Kenichi grabbed her arms and got thrown over head and into the ground for his trouble.

* * *

**[Ryopanzaku, sometime later]**

"I'm going to kill that sage, I don't care if he's my master" Naruto said as he entered the dojo through the front gate while Kenichi ran pass him with an umbrella since it started to rain.

'Where's Bakachi going? He's going to miss dinner again?'

Miu-chan was not here as well and since it almost dinner time, Shigure-sensei and Kensei Ma make dinner while Naruto plays Othello with Apachai. Naruto wonders if Shigure-sensei can really cook, but then again Kensei-san helped since his relatives own a restaurant in Chinatown of Yokohama, so it wouldn't be that bad… would it? Dinner was served while Naruto lost again to Apachai at Reversi, the Muay Thai skill keep rapidly increases, even though he hasn't won a single game against Honoka-chan, how strong is that girl at Othello?

Naruto looked at the food and half of the dishes looked burnt and the shinobi don't mean the food burnt, the dish also been melted as if they were used to cook as well, who does that? All the food on top of the plate was arranged in awkward positions.

"What's this? Is this even editable?" Naruto pointed at the table while looking at the masters who cooked at the food.

"This is Milan Style…please enjoy" Shigure-sensei said with her normal face, void of emotion.

"What? This is the Legendary Milan Style?!" Sakaki-san shouted at the dishes while Akisame-san questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe… this is a new way to make it?" the invincible man of ryopanzaku said while sweating a bit.

"I'll pass" Naruto said, grabbing his Fuuma Shuriken and attached to his back while Tochu-kun jumped on blonde boy head, also want to pass up the dinner, before they could got the door, they both froze.

"Actually I'll have some" Naruto gulped as a long katana with its edge connect to his neck, not drawing any blood at the moment. The holder was Shigure-sensei as her hand outstretched. Naruto immediately back at the table with the mouse still on his head.

Naruto picked up what looked a dried fish with his chopstick. "Itadakimasu (Thanks for the food)" Naruto said before putting it in his mouth and chewing it and swallowed it without change in his expression while the other masters watched. "Actually, it's pretty good. Shigure-sensei is a fine cook."

Shigure has a tint of red on her cheek as she replied "Thank you… Naruto"

"Hmn… one should never judge a book by its cover." Akisame, the philosopher said. "Heh! Let's eat then" Sakaki-san suggested while Apachai nodded rapidly, but Naruto just stood up after only eating that fish.

"I think I'll get Miu-chan and Kenichi. After all, everyone should enjoy Shigure-sensei cooking, she put such an effort into it" Naruto said before walking toward the door and left while other masters look thoughtful. Shigure-sensei actually tried to smile a bit if anyone noticed.

"Ho… while Naruto-kun getting Miu and Ken-chan, shall we have appetizer?" Hayato Furinji suggested while his fellow master nodded.

Naruto headed toward the dojo gate, he slipped a little while his expression remained unchanged. Finally the blonde was outside of the gate. He quickly dropped to the ground and vomited. 'What did you use as seasoning sensei? Poisons?' Naruto thought as he continued to spill his gut contents.

'Kenichi, I will find you, you're not getting away that easily!' Naruto thought as he looked at Tochu-kun who stares at him with its small eyes. Naruto pointed at the mouse "Not a word or I'll roast you alive – ttebane!" The mouse nodded slowly before climbing back onto Naruto hands, shoulder then head as they walk toward town, hunting down Bakachi, the rain didn't seems to bother them since as a Shinobi, Naruto always is in top condition in any weather beside, Naruto was spinning Fuuma Shuriken on top of his head creating a perfect barrier against the annoying water droplet as he continue to walk down the road.

**[With Kenichi]**

Kenichi was tangling with the Valkyries of Ragnarok while Kisara was badly hurt on the ground. Miu Furinji ran off trying to get to a vet to check on the little cat they found earlier today when they headed home. They also found out that Kisara

"**Sai**!" Kenichi knocked the hands of the girl away, avoiding the blade.

"**Chain-Lock**!" Kenichi grabbed the chained, pulling the girl toward him before planting a palm strike sending her back.

"**Metal Fan**!" Kenichi grabbed the metal fan with both hands on its flat side, twisted his body so the user lose her gripped before kicking her away and threw the fan in the different direction.

"**Rod**!" Kenichi jumped up and step on the rod so it smash into the ground, his weight causes the girl to let go of her weapon while Kenichi stand on it and dodged to the side of the incoming strike.

"**Tonfa**!" Kenichi dodged that one.

"Why are you using weapons against me? I'm not even armed" Kenichi shouted, he had no problem of defending against girls now thanks to a certain shinobi, but he still have fear of weapons, that will take more work. So far he only tried to disarm them. The girls grabbed their weapon and start yelling insults because Kenichi still taking it easy on them since he still didn't want to injure them unless he couldn't help it.

"Are you taking us easy because we are girls? Don't worry, with our weapons, we are… stronger than men!" Freya, the Third Fist of Ragnarok appeared behind Kenichi, who turned around but got smack in the forehead sending him flying.

"So this is Kenichi Shirahama, Shinpaku Alliance top fighter. I'm disappointed." Freya said before ordering her girls to start kicking and beating Kenichi and Kisara while they still on the ground. The browned haired boy screamed stop as he held his guard.

"Why are you attacking Kisara-san? Isn't she your teammate?" Kenichi shouted as he continued to cover his soft innards with his hand in crouch position. The rain finally died down as everyone heard a loud noise, sounded like metal hitting stones as they turned toward the sound, so did Kenichi.

"Naruto-san?" the beaten boy said, in front of them is a blonde hair boy with a hitai-ate on his forehead with a mouse sitting on top of his hair, to the side was a very large blade with a ring for handle stabbed into the ground.

"Why are you getting beat up by these weaklings? Bakachi? And where's Miu-chan?" The new comer asked before noticing Kisara. "Is that Neko-chan?" Naruto pointed at he down form of a girl.

"Who are you?" the dark skin one with a small scar on her face asked.

"Me? I'm the great, awesome, single… oh wait, I'm not supposed to give out information" Naruto about to announced himself, but then his master shinobi teaching drilled in, he should not give out information freely. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki since that idiot already called out my name and you will find out eventually anyway."

"Naruto Uzumaki… Loki mention you, you are also in Shinpaku Alliance, our enemy…." Freya didn't finish before she dashed toward Naruto and send her arms straight at him. Naruto quickly grabbed the Fuuma Shuriken that embedded on the ground and block it with its flat side still in its collapsed state.

"CLAANNNNNG."

Freya continued sending several jabs with her palm out straight but it all met with the weapon before she jumped back.

"Enough of the warm up then, at least unlike Shirahama over here, you at least can hold your own." Freya announced as she got into her stance. Naruto looked at her and opened first three of his gates.

'I think that's enough, she's not that strong from what I could tell of her body structure.' Naruto thought as he checked her out before smirking.

"What's so funny?" Freya asked after noticing a small smile on her opponent face after he looked at her carefully.

"Nothing, Scar-chan, I just thought it was funny that you said you can beat any men with weapons, yet you concealed your weapons in your cloth from view as if…. are you ashamed of your weapons?" Naruto smiled as he rotate the Fuuma Shuriken in his hand in one full rotation slowly, still in its collapsed state. The massive shuriken currently behaved like a four bladed broad sword, without an actual handle.

"What did you say to Freya-sama!" The female spectators shouted while Kenichi crawled toward Kisara-chan behind them, who not paying attention to him and helped her up, she look pretty beaten.

Freya laughed before she took out two wooden poles under the long sleeve of her arms and connected it together before spinning in her hand and slammed it into the ground cracking it a bit. It was a wooden staff.

"Very nice, but mine is metal and yours is made of wood. Isn't metal beat wood?" Naruto said as he whistles at the weapon. 'Well that wasn't true, in the hands of a true master, anything can be deadly, Maya can use wooden sword to cut metal as if they were made of jelly. Shigure-sensei can as well.'

"It's not the weapon that defined the user. It's the user that defined the weapon!" Freya stated as she dashed forward. Naruto was shocked that she state it like Dugu-sensei did, but he quickly block the rapid pole jabs with the flat side of his Shuriken Blade.

'Hmmm… it stronger and faster than before, my hands actually ringing due to the vibration from each impacts' Naruto thought as he continued to block the attack. Tochu-kun still sitting on the blonde head eating a piece of cheese as if it sure it wasn't in any immediate danger.

Freya tried to swings her weapon overhead and slammed it into Naruto who uses his weapon to block it with its bladed end, it cuts four lines into the pole only a few millimeters deep before Freya jumped back and looked at her weapon.

"I shouldn't have done that" Freya muttered as she saw the damaged on her pole as she return to jabbing rather than swinging. Naruto didn't block it with his weapon's flat side this time and only slide to the side a bit before putting the blade at the edge of the pole and allowing the pole to slide pass as the Shuriken blade trimmed the pole using Freya's thrust, it removed the damage from the weapon done by Naruto, but also made the wooden pole no longer perfectly round.

Freya quickly retrieved her pole and jumped back as she saw the curled up piece of wood floating down in the air, stripped from her own wooden staff.

"I think this is pointless, Freya-chan, your skill is nowhere near mine." Naruto said as he spinning the Shuriken Blade in his hand quiet slowly as Freya narrowed her eyes.

"Freya-sama is the strongest! She will beat you up." Freya's cheer squad shouted at Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me!" Freya shouted as she held her poles with both of her hands ready to strike again.

"This is what wrong with you Ragnarok, don't know when to quit, you haven't even force me to move from this spot." Naruto said as he tapped his leg, everyone eyes widen. It was true, for the last few minutes, their Freya-sama hasn't force the blonde boy to move from his spot at all, he only side step with one of his leg while the other didn't move at all, but then he immediately returned to the same spot.

"Okay, enough joking around, Shigure-sensei will be pissed if I take too long." Naruto said as he began walking forward. Freya gripped her poles.

"Bastard. Get off your high horse!" Freya shouted send an incredible fast staff thrust at Naruto who sidestep to dodge it before dashing forward and put the four blade shuriken on the staff surface before slapping the ring handle and allow it to spin around the pole at an angle so that it continuously move closer toward Freya each revolution.

Naruto quickly dashed forward the rest of the way without his weapon, allowing it to do it job, spinning on the pole and land a kick at Freya's gut knocking the wind out of her as he grabbed the end of her weapon, so she didn't dragged the pole along as she flown back into her company who immediately tried to grab her to prevent impacting on the concrete ground.

Naruto let go of the wooden staff end when his Shuriken Blade finally reached him, he grabbed it and slam it into the ground causing the ground to shatter under the force. Behind him, the once wooden staff of Freya, Third Fist of Ragnarok now becomes four wooden springs falling on the ground. Freya got up and quickly held her stomach in pain as she noticed her weapon was destroyed.

All her company, the Valkyries quickly took their stance and defended their leader. Naruto looked at them and smirked.

"Against you lots, Tochu-kun is enough –ttebane." Naruto said as he leaned on his weapon lazily. The rat on the blond head grin as its pulled out two small Katana, one on each of its tiny hands and jumped off, dashing forward while all the girls was thinking 'Who's Tochu-kun'

The rat, jumped on the girl's weapons and start slashing the Valkyrie girls clothes as Naruto, Freya, Kenichi and now slightly awake Kisara dropped their jaw as they watched the eight girl shrieks trying to stop the rodent, but it was really small and incredibly speedy target. Tochu-kun continued to cut the girls clothes to ribbons, before it can get to their underwear, Naruto yelled out to stop the now stupid battle.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH TOCHU-KUN, COME BACK HERE." Tochu-kun quickly returned to Naruto head, breathe out a bit, sheathed his small katanas while Naruto passes a small cheese for it for the job well done, even though it wasn't what he intended.

"YOU PERVERT!" The eight girls said while holding their ribbons clothes and their weapons weakly standing between Naruto and Freya, where Kenichi and Kisara was behind Freya.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I thought it would disarm you, not cut your clothes up." Naruto held up his hands in defend while eyeing them, they do have nice figure and now their clothes were gone, he could see pretty much everything with his Shinobi eyes.

"I give you guys each a seven and your leader is an eight tied with Freya. Neko-chan is way cuter when she tried to kick me so she's a nine." Naruto said flatly as he checked them out causing all the girls to grip their weapon tightly and about to dash forward and kill the pervert.

Naruto quickly grabbed his weapon and rotate it slowly as it opened up into a Fuuma Shuriken in his hand. All the incoming girls stopped in the path at the sight while Freya eyes blinked at the deadly blade. Naruto has a devious look on his face as he spin the Fuuma Shuriken in his hand very fast, the ground was cut even though the blade didn't touch it, the eerie sound it makes shivered everyone except the blonde shinobi and the mouse.

"If you guys want to die, come closer, I'll dice you up nicely, that's a promise." Naruto has a devil grin that send chill down everyone, including Kenichi, Freya and Kisara. "I'll give you girls one chance, leave since I'm currently busy getting that idiot over there back for dinner."

"We… will… not… leave Freya-sama." The eight girls said weakly as they gulped watching the torrent of death in their opponent hands.

"I said you all can leave, including scar-chan."

"Let's go, you are not his opponents" Freya said as she walk away while looking at Kisara who looked at her while using Kenichi shoulder. Freya's company followed her while continuous eyeing Naruto who still spinning his weapon in his hand.

Once they leave for a sufficient amount of time, Naruto collapsed his weapon into its blade form and placed it on his back as Kenichi helped Kisara-chan toward the blonde boy. When they near him, Naruto collapsed with his knee on the ground as he gripped his face as blood erupted.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Kenichi shouted while Kisara-chan was too weak to say anything but she shown concern.

"HOLY SHIT! I almost fought with eight naked girls. I mean come on! I can deal with one or two, but all eights… shit!" Naruto shouted while he having a massive nose bleed.

'Ero-sennin, you are right, even if I suppressed all my emotion during fight, there's no protection against perversion' Naruto thought as he tried to stop the blood flow.

They caught up with Miu-chan later, who asked if Naruto was injured because his hand was cover in blood, but Naruto, Kenichi and Kisara said it was nothing. All four, one mouse and a cat returned to Ryopanzaku and found all the master sitting outside looking gloomy like they're about to barf including Kensei and Shigure-sensei as if they hasn't taste their own food when they were making it.

"Neko-chan should be takes to the Akisame medical room Bakachi" Naruto pointed out as the browned haired nodded while looking at his masters.

"What's wrong with them?" Kenichi asked before moving Kisara-chan to the room.

"They probably found a new weakness that they couldn't defend against." Naruto said sarcastically. It looks like even masters can be poisoned. Kenichi wanted to ask what the weakness was but Kisara was still injured and he's not helping by standing around for too long.

Akisame-san broke out of his state some time later and check on Kisara-chan while Miu-chan and Kenichi was nearby. Naruto on other hand was being shake by Sakaki-san asking why he lied about the food while Shigure-sensei was depressed with Apachai for some reason. Kensei Ma was reading through his chinese cook manual and invincible man was stroking his beard, not saying anything but his stomach was grumbling.

Naruto finally checked up on Kisara-chan who asked with a slight blush on her face. "Do you think I'm a nine?"

Naruto replied immediately on reflex. "Yep, but Miu-chan is a ten!" earning a look from Kenichi that said 'stay away you bastard' whereas Miu-chan has a confused look. Naruto didn't check her face clearly before he was kicked by Kisara powerful leg in his face causing the Shinobi flying out the room and into the garden.

'Darn it, i hope this is not my weakness...'

Miu-chan did make a late dinner that night. Shigure-sensei and Kensei Ma didn't join in. Infact, they were nowhere to be seen the whole night.

(Chinatown, Yokohama)

"Please Uncle! Teach me how to cook!" Kensei asked his uncle, Ryou Ma while Shigure-sensei nodded. "Teach… good meal, more praise."

* * *

**[Shinpanku Alliance]**

Naruto took the cat to Shinpaku alliance headquarters, also known as the physic room but no one was there as the blonde boy waited around to see if anyone shown up soon. Usually that Niijima always here, even during class hours. Tochu-kun was eating on top of the blonde head as always, the shinobi never found any crumbs left by the mouse so he didn't mind.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Kisara-chan and Miu-chan yelled as the door opened, Kenichi as thrown in by the force since he opened the door and the two girls was impatient. Naruto looked at them as he pet the cat.

"Hey Kenichi, do you know where Niijima is?" Naruto asked, ignoring the two girls. Kenichi rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, thought for a bit and hammer his fist on his palm in a downward motion as he remembered.

"Oh they're at our new head quarter. This place becomes sub-division office." Naruto got up and walk to check the paper sign covering the actual sign of the room. It did say it was a sub-division office. Naruto kicked himself mentally for not reading it and left while Miu-chan and Kisara-chan followed trying to split the cat in half as Kenichi was behind them.

"Tora-chan!" Kisara-chan said as she hugged the cat while Miu-chan tried to get it away. Naruto smiled at the name as it feel familiar, maybe one of these days it will run away and he have to find it.

As they arrived at Shinpaku new headquarter, Kisara-chan, Miu-chan and Kenichi opened their eyes wide at the sight. It was a big building, it had three levels above ground. Naruto said it also has two basement levels as well, it used to be a construction company but they went bankrupt and the building was abandoned. Niijima somehow found the ownership for it and quickly gained the right.

It was a shambled place a few weeks ago when the gang arrived, but after clearing out the junks and cleaning it up, it looks a lot better, currently Shinpaku Alliance is expanding it and setting up stuff. Because it used to be a construction company, the yard was filled with many trash or useful thing, it had a wide open outdoor space.

But that wasn't what shocked the three teen as the shinobi already knew what was going on. There are at least four hundred people at the site. At least three hundreds of them are straw-hat gang. The rest are Judo, Karate and Boxing clubs members as their captains were here.

Everyone looked busy carrying wooden planks, setting up walls and food areas. They also mark a lot of places for constructions. The alien was roaming around with a speaker phone telling yelling orders with Seigfried adding his musical background noise for his Maou-sama.

"Hey Naruto. You came to help out, we just complete the two basements and the ground floor. Hey Kenichi, Miu-chan and… KISARA!" Takeda greets them and got into a stance when he saw the Eight Fist of Ragnarok. Kisara returned the look but without getting into her stance as she rubbed the cat in her arms.

"Give it a rest, she's here on peaceful visit" Naruto said as he walk into the site and greet Goku who with Luffy sitting at the table eating absurd amount of food as usual. Niijima quickly appeared next to Naruto as Kenichi shouted in surprise "Stop doing that!"

"Kekekekek. Hey Naruto, Like our new Headquarter? Even Ragnarok can't even do something like this!" Niijima asked while doing his posture whenever he gloats.

"That's obviously isn't it, with a work force of several hundred straw-hats and three school club members that specialize in martial arts, this place will be completed in no time!" Naruto nodded as he eyed the building and the surrounding area, it was a great sight, four hundred people working together without much fuss. Straw-hats group is a cheap labor force, most members have strong body as they trained to matched their leader. Karate club is insanely strong now but Goku still making do the hardest and most labor intensive job available under the guise of working. Judo and Boxing club did them as well as Takeda and Ukita didn't want to lose against Karate club, some sort of feud going on?

"Shouldn't take more than a week…. Kisara! You are here to join my group!?" Niijima said before noticing Kisara who looked at her with a weird eye.

"What with the cat?" Niijima asked as he pointed the pet in Kisara's arm before continuing "Should put it in the Neko's room on first floor"

Naruto was surprised. "We have a neko's room?" while Kisara eyes widen as it turned into cat eyes.

"Kekekkeke, Naruto-kun, to conquer the world, you first must conquer the hearts of your followers. Each of the captains and commanders got their own room on first floor! Neko-room is a code name for Miu-chan's room" Niijima said.

"I have a room?" Naruto/Miu-chan said while Kenichi asked if his room was next to Miu-chan.

Most of the rooms on the second level is a small cubical but it was looking great as straw-hat construction worker paints the wall and clean the floors.

"This is… AWESOME! I'll take this one! Next to Miu-chan" Naruto pointed before Kenichi argued with him, it was fun to mess with the brown haired boy.

"Glad you like it, kekekekeke." Niijima said before putting a maps of the Headquarter down on the make shift able as Naruto, Kenichi looked at the illustrations. Miu-chan and Kisara-chan went to check the Neko-room, there were a few stray cats in it with cat foods and milks and two girls immediately forgot about everything else.

"Top Floor is a meeting room as well as my personal pent house." Niijima stated while Naruto and Kenichi have a tick marks on their face. 'Pent house?'

"Middle Floor is the commanders and captains room! Bottom or ground floor are office, Straw-Hat group is now a registered construction crew." Niijima continued while Naruto asked when did they becomes a construction crew, the alien pointed out that for the acquisition of the place to be legal, the owner must have a registered construction company, so Niijima made one up and registered all Straw-hat as its employee. Naruto nodded in understanding, he still hasn't figure out how the alien does what he does. Kenichi was lost in the explanation.

The leader of Shinpaku Alliance continued and explained that basement floor is solidly built because it was a training ground or secret chamber. Naruto wonders what "secret chamber" means.

"Torture and dungeon. Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and put a thumb ups while Kenichi shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT'S ILLEGAL, DON'T DO THAT!"

Naruto still want to go with the torture and dungeon idea because it sounds like fun and very shinobi-like since interrogation need a place to stash the prisoners and torture chamber to interrogate. Kenichi continued to refuses and Naruto just let it go, so they unsure what to do with lower basement, maybe uses as a stashing place. Naruto immediately asked if he could use it as ramen storage facility which earns a look from Niijima and Kenichi.

As Naruto, Kenichi and Niijima wanders outside the building to check on other things with background music provided by Siegfried, which Naruto completely ignore since the zombie doesn't really talk normally which Naruto have trouble understanding.

"Hey! Put this guy with Goku-san and Luffy-sama. Use food to distract him, he's actually making our completion rate go down like when aniki and Goku helped!"

"Apapa?" The muay thai death god make a huge hole in the wooden wall when trying to hammer the nail. Now they have to remove the wall and put up new planking.

"Stop harassing Apachai-chan!" Honoka hit a few straw-hat with her plastic hammer, which ran away from the little girl because they know who she is.

"Honoka?" Kenichi said before chasing after his sister as Apachai broke another wall.

"What are they building over there?" Naruto asked as he saw a lot of broken planking being cut and trimmed to build a small fort. "Luffy wanted to build a park called Arlong, while everyone agrees making a small park for member's siblings if they come along as well nearby kids, but they disagree on the name, it sound really depressing, so after they built it, they named it differently. Luffy smashed the park up in anger afterward, but then he felt better for some reason. They are rebuilding it again using destroyed materials, differently this time."

"What it called now?" Naruto asked as it seems like a ship more than a park.

"Thousand Sunny" a kid said while looking at Niijima and Naruto as he was carrying a small plank. Apachai was carrying huge amounts with one arm and Honoka on another passing the two teenagers.

"This is becoming more and more like a community than a gang" Naruto said but the alien just laughed. "Kekekeke, This is just for show, no one would expect an evil organization bent on world domination in such a place! Kekekekeke"

"Right… " Naruto deadpanned as he wander off toward the food area and join Goku and Luffy while some straw hat setting up a concert stage, it's a weekly thing now and earn great amount of acceptance in the neighborhood, there was some complains, but they were put down almost immediately for some reason.

The day finally was concluded with Niijima blackmailed Kisara-chan because Tora-chan didn't want to leave the room with her new found cat friends, animal tends to stick with their own kinds if they can help it.

"Kekekeke… just join me, you can visit Tora anytime you wanted. Beside top floor are members of Shinpaku alliance only. Also…" Njiima stated and show a video feed recording her and Miu-chan playing with several cats. He threatens to spread it around causing Kisara to smashes several TV with Naruto, Kenichi and Seigfried helped to speed thing up which brighten up Kisara.

Kisara reluctantly agree after a while noticing a different feel to Shinpaku Alliance than Ragnarok. It was simply because everyone was helping everyone else and actually having fun and none of that dark atmosphere that plagued the eight fists. All top members of the Shinpaku didn't seem like an asshole, beside Niijima of course. Miu-chan didn't leave the room until Kenichi and Naruto dragged her away, she was kicking and screaming causing everyone to watch the scene in amusement.

"Get your ass down here Niijima! You fucking spread lies about me!" Natsu shouted as he stood outside the incompletely headquarter. The alien was up to his trick again by saying Natsu joined Shinpaku because there were kids here for easy picking and they are at Thousand Sunny Park inside the group base. Coincidently, several of Loki-look-alike ran into Niijima by chasing a fake Loki-look-alike that was laughing "kekekekeke" along the way.

"Isn't he that Natsu Tanimoto?" one of the loki-look-alike said as he pointed at Natsu who was looking pissed.

"Yeah, he's Hermit, I heard he's a lolicon."

"Yeah me too."

Natsu Tanimoto is angry and frustrated at the moment so he beats up a bunch of Loki-look-alike who calling him a lolicon without thinking. Niijima quickly got some pictures of that showing Natsu guarding the gate of Shinpaku Headquarter and everything went to hell with Natsu life.

Natsu is now a member of Shinpaku Alliance, even though the actor keep denying it, he have to beat up a bunch of Ragnarok members who hunt him down after that, further solidifying his position in the Shinpaku Alliance.

* * *

**[Ragnarok Headquarter]**

It's much empty now, only four of the Fists were there as Thor was being beat by the Valkyries for losing to Kenichi. Several Ragnarok members have joined Shinpaku Alliance simply because many of them were friends with Straw-Hats member who no longer wanders near Ragnarok base as the jig was up.

"This is getting out of hand." Odin said as he looked at the pamphlet illustrating Fifth, Sixth and Eight Fist deflection.

"We no longer have the strength to fight against Yomi while Shinpaku Alliance continued to gather strength." Freya pointed it out as she gripped her new staff that's now made of hollow steel.

"Did you lose against Kenichi Shirahama?" Loki asked as he looked at Freya who returns a cold look.

"No, I lost to Naruto Uzumaki, he is… strong. Very." Freya state as she remember the fight, she was helpless against him. Even his pet was really annoying.

"Naruto Uzumaki, rumored also is a commander of Shinpaku Alliance, not the same rank as Assault Commander like Shirahama." Loki said as he read through the information. "Also, he's seems to be the author of these book called Icha Icha."

'Maybe that's why his pet cuts up my Valkyries, what a perverted guy.'

"Who was stronger, Kenichi or Uzumaki?" Odin asked while Berserker remained disinterested as usual, blowing bubbles.

Freya point out that Naruto Uzumaki seems to be much stronger than Kenichi.

"Strange, their homepage only listed Kenichi rank is only behind a General. Unless there another rank in the group that was not listed." Loki replied as he ran through his small laptop.

'a hidden rank?' All of them thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Should be before 114, I have no idea which time line this is, everything is out of order. Kisara and Natsu now joined Shinpaku Alliance, which have their brand new headquarter. They are more of a community group than an actual gang because of weekly concert, a park inside their head quarter. The building is a registered construction company so there some actual business.

Few more chapters to go till end of Ragnarok Arc. Comment and Review are welcome.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive), Natsu Tanimoto (Denial), Kisara Nanjou.  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou, Shiratori.  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: Natsu Tanimoto  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	13. Friends come and go

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

* * *

**Replied to Reviews:**

Did tsun just read backward? He read chapter 12 first then chapter 11… whatever =P

**RoyalTwinFangs:** Two words review… so like you, but thanks :)

**NightAngel0Ex:**

I can't described Natsu and two girls shenanigans completely, since they are just side story to the main one, hope you like their depictions in this fan fiction, I didn't really think that far ahead when I match Maya and Natsu, then I remember Honoka and everything just went together with the flow after that. Maya cooking is better than Honoka, but Natsu couldn't really taste it because he was choking on foods… poor guy.

Can't say anything about YOMI and YAMI unless I want to spoil the surprise XD, nice try, almost tricked me! *threw some shuriken*

Freya is afraid of mice, but she also a fighter, she blocked out all fear when fighting. Plus when Naruto told Tochumaru attacks them, it didn't attack Freya, only her Valkyries company, eight girls, or seven girls and a leader, seven girls wearing blue cloth and one wearing a reddish one, I might have to forgot to describe that and assumed everyone remember it, my bad.

Yep, hope you like the new head quarter, I will put its detail in the chapter itself. Everyone have a role in Shinpaku alliance, including Tora-chan (the cat)! GO SHINPAKU BANZAI!

* * *

**Shattering:**

They get more screen time later when something funny come along. Naruto will get 80% screen time, but 20% will still be a lot if you considering how long the story getting, only currently the first arc and its already 100k words. Maya get more of the slice right now because Natsu screen time which she always with him now.

Loyalties huh, it in this chapter, hope you like it.

**CheddarLord:**

Darn, that exactly what I thought, it's like there some missing event in other story that when I read it, like if Naruto beats up Odin, why did Odin still bashing Kenichi later on, weird huh. It wasn't as confusing if you ignore it, but it does give me pause when reading it and go back to previous chapters to check it again and just put it as "unsaid" thing. Well, I tried to explains every details as possible if I remembers them, but the cast getting pretty big now so I might missed a few. I like all the characters in Kenichi. They are fun to write about.

Pairing won't be serious until YOMI comes like I said (wrote) before, some chapters back. Drunken fist girl is Li Raichi, I will write her as Raichi Li, because family name came second in my fan fiction, except for Goku and Luffy… Luffy D. Monkey …. It sounds weird right there. NightAngel0Ex wants her as well, don't worry, she have an important role in the fan fiction unlike her canon counter parts which feature her in only two scenes of the whole 600 chapters. YOMI arc will be much longer than Ragnarok Arc, I think.

Naruto won't use Fuuma Shuriken against unarmed opponents, that just not cool, he still use Shurikens, bombs and Kunais throwing weapon against them though, since those are not classified as armed (held) weapon in combat (in his mind since he's throwing it not holding it), it still debatable to me. Yes, Naruto is good at getting enemies to like him, so is Kenichi, that's why Naruto starting to like Kenichi even though he still say they aren't friends like Natsu.

* * *

**Tsun:**

Ukita has a crush on Kisara, but I think he and Shiratori goes great together, he actually got kicked when he saw her in a swimsuit which was weird because Shiratori is always serious and formal… something going on there. Everyone will be paired up, so don't worry, even if Kisara didn't go with Naruto, still undecided on who to go with Naruto. Hmmm…

Rimi and Ryuto is a definite, sorry can't change that, she actually was already with Ryuto before or in the Ragnarok Arc timeline, the hint is he was walking when he met her, he lost the use of his leg after fighting with Kenichi (we aren't up to the fight yet). Should I also cripple him? *flipped the coin*

As for Rachel, Naruto get the spotlight but he actually like to stay in the shadow… he's a Shinobi, so he won't compete with her just like he didn't compete with Kenichi for the assault commander rank, because it would make him a target automatically.

Naruto won't actually pair up with Shigure for a simple reason, everyone might not know this, it will be said in the storyline sometime later, but I will write it here just for you:

Naruto follows Dugu-sensei teaching to the letter, the Sword Devil is a **WUXIA** character, wuxia heroes follow a moral code such as "**once a master, always a master**", "**a master is like a parent to a child, teach and guide them, would you marry your parent?**" If Naruto goes with Shigure-sensei, Dugu-sensei will kill him because it is morally wrong.

Jin Yong (author) of "**Return of the Condor Heroes**" actually have the protagonist fall in love with his master, who is a beautiful girl, almost like a fairy after she misunderstood him of destroying her purity (actually another guy did that, he commit suicide later for his sin). Their love was greatly shunned by the martial artist community to the point they're being hunted. By the end of the novel, even though they protect China from the Mongol invasion, they're still largely despised. They left together to unknown mountains, away from civilization to live the rest of their lives together. The sequel "**Heavenly Sword and Dragon Saber**" show then have a child, a girl who also beautiful like her mother and has mastery of both their arts showing they consummated their love.

Good story, I love it. Well you guys might not like it. So no, I hate story with Shigure and Naruto together if Shigure taught Naruto beforehand, **IT IS MORALLY WRONG**, at least Kensei Ma should know about it as Wuxia's philosophy is the ancestry of Chinese Martial/Kenpo, so will Akisame who study philosophy. Shigure Kosaka little thought doesn't have any romantic implication, she just like praises, especially from her students. I still could do them together, but it will be very difficult and they have to have extremely profound feeling that shake the foundation of morality.

Okay, I'm rambling again, let's move on… oh we're at the end of reviewers.

**DeathCrawler** (chapter 6) and **Guest** (get an account you lazy bastard!): Thanks.

I write because I wanted to, you can't make me! Go away!  
Expect Bad Grammar and Spelling Mistakes! ^^V

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
Friends come and go…**

"Welcome everyone! Kekekke" the alien did his posture after entering the meeting room the front door, where his pent house/room is behind that door with Siegfried doing his music in the background as usual. He did his movement then noticed no body was sitting at the "U" shaped table with its open ended pointed at him. Chairs were neatly tucked under the table, no one was here.

"Matsu! Where's are they?" Niijim asked as he looked at the Matsu, who is waving the flag.

"I don't know boss, I just the flag holder." Matsu replied while waving the flag of Shinpaku Alliance, his arm muscles has been buffed up the flag is fairly heavy, constantly swinging it back and forth did strengthen his grips and arm strength over time.

"Mizunuma?" Niijima asked when he looked at the ex-bullied student with glasses who holding a lot of papers.

"I'm handing the booklet, Niijima-kun, I'm not the one who went to inform them."

"General, didn't you order Kamioka to go while you did one of your speeches with the room. You might have forgotten it." a large build, squinted eyes in school uniform said.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me Kurokawa-kun. Where's Kamioka?" Niijima asked as he looked around the meeting room, It been about two hours since he told Kamioka.

* * *

**[Miu-chan Room aka Neko Room]**

"What the…?" Niijima said as he noticed Kamioka was against the wall, unconscious with two foot prints on his face, one on each cheek.

"LALLALALA, Maou-sama, it seems like Kamioka-kun couldn't get past the first challenge LALALALALALA" Siegfried sings as Niijima thought. 'Stop stating the obvious.'

Kisara Nanjou and Miu Furinji was playing with several cats in the room, Kisara keep asking Niijima to kick the dairy cow girl out and give her the room while Miu said she will half-kill Niijima if he did that. They were both feeding the cats.

"So what happened?" Niijima asked the two girls politely while rubbing his hands together as they looked at him with their cat like eyes.

"The asshole tried to threaten Tora-chan!" Both replied in unison before turning back toward the cats and back to whatever they were doing.

All the boys in the room looked at the unconscious idiot while thinking. 'Do you have a death wish?'

After Kamioka woken up after being dragged out of Neko Room by the rest of the boys to leave the two Cats lover alone, Kamioka said that he went to get Kisara-chan first, but she wasn't in her room only Shiratori is who was putting up lot of cat posters on the wall, so he assumed she went to Miu-chan room. After getting there, he asked them to go to the meeting, but they ignored him. One of the cats was wrapping around his leg so he picked it up and threaten that he will throw it out if they don't hurry and go. He couldn't remember anything after that, that was two hours ago.

Everyone sweat dropped at that and told Kamioka that he was lucky for not getting killed, Niijima was at fault anyway, he sent the most hot headed person as a messenger, good thing he didn't go to Luffy-san to denied his meat or Goku saying he couldn't train anymore, the idiot would most likely be left in the hospital for a whole month if that happen. A funeral if he withheld Naruto's ramen. Niijima decided that he should go do this himself, with Siegfried tag along while the rest of cheer squad return to the meeting room, they didn't want to upset other commanders and captains of the Alliance if they could help it.

Niijima went to check Takeda room, but he wasn't there either, nor Ukita. Since the floor reserved only for commanders and captains, vice captains are assigned the same room as their captain. They are more like partners than actual ranks since captains don't order vice captains around, well at least not these captains.

Ukita is partnered with Takeda so they get the same room while Kisara is with Shiratori. Kenichi actually wanted to becomes vice-captains so he gets the same room as Miu-chan but everyone told him to stop being an idiot. As a compromised, Kenichi room is next to Miu-chan, a door will be built between their room so both of them room are joined, the work will be done when Miu and Kisara not in the room, which is rarely and none of the straw-hat employee wants to go near them, they already did Kenichi side though.

Apachai and Honoka also have a room for some reason, next to Kenichi. Honoka was given same priviledge as captain ranks without holding the actual rank, while Apachai was given Vice-captains. They are not officially part of the Shinpaku Alliance, but to stop the death god of Muay Thai from destroying the base on Honoka-chan order, Niijima have to give them a room which they use to play Othello and other things.

Natsu Tanimoto also has a room, which he uses regularly to sleep over night as if he tried to avoid a certain silver haired girl. Too bad for him, she found out after a few days and break into Shinpaku Headquarter, nobody could really stop her since she didn't go through the front. The room is on second level didn't seem to bother her either. The straw-hat employees have to fix up the window as well as since there is a giant circular hole on the glass, done by Maya-chan.

Luffy's room full of trash, mostly bones that he ate from the meat which required daily cleaning while Goku's room was laced with well positioned steel plating to dampening shocks. It was done on all sides of the room, which included the floor and ceiling since the anti-gravity haired boy keeps training, even in his room when he's napping, although his fist never touched the wall when he punches, the shockwave produced still destroy the normal walls.

* * *

**[Naruto Room]**

"AHHHHH!" Niijima was on the wall with a bunch of Kunais make the alien body outline, none of them embedded in the creature. Naruto was sitting on top of neatly placed Ramen cup, stacking on top of each other in a squared arrangement. Naruto opened one of his eyes to look at what he just throws a bunch of Kunais at.

"Oh, it's you… what you want?" Naruto said almost uncaring.

"You almost kill your General!" Niijima said as he shouted at the blonde shinobi who was picking his ear with his pinky. "You wouldn't die from that…"

"Kekekeke. Thanks for the compliment Naruto-kun" Niijima interrupted while the blonde face said 'That wasn't a compliment.'

"Shinpaku Alliance will have its first meeting at its new headquarter! As a commander, you should be there!" Niijima ordered, but Naruto said he might show up and back to meditation, Niijima just leave it at that as he whispers something to one of the Straw-hat employee who saluted and ran off. Naruto caught it with his Shinobi's ear. 'Hmmm….'

* * *

**[Inviting Kenichi]**

Kenichi wasn't in his room, strangely, his personal room was the most normal beside the work done on one side of the room that shared with Miu-chan. Niijima joked that if Kenichi wanted to do the opposite side so it connect to Honoka's, but the boy refused fanatically.

Niijima found Kenichi outside watering the plants that being grown around the head quarter, he was with Yuuka Izumi. A new rank has to be made in Shinpaku Group called "Communal Members." For those that are not actual fighters, body guards or assassin of the group. Izumi-chan happily accepted the position since Kenichi would help her. The Alliance wanted to dress up the place with colors and plants, walking on dirt ground were okay with all the members but it was a nightmare on days that is raining.

Grass now covered most of the outside ground with flower beds and some trees here and there, they are currently being taking care of by Kenichi and Izumi. Naruto never helped even though he was in the same gardening club with them, but the shinobi beats up anyone who tried to pick the flower, well not the kids, but he did tell them not to and placing signs around that said "Pick and Die"

"Kenichi! You're an assault commander, not a gardener!" Niijima shouted as he pointed at Kenichi who protested that if he doesn't do it then Naruto have to, and if Naruto have to water outdoor plant. If the blonde did, Niijima will be found buried under the flower bed for making the blonde boy doing more work than necessary. Kenichi couldn't threaten to leave the group because Miu-chan wouldn't leave because of the cats.

Niijima just leave it at that and told him to go to the meeting on top floor which Kenichi agreed but he need an hour to water everything.

* * *

**[Inviting Ukita and Takeda]**

Ukita and Takeda were in upper basement level or First Basement level. It was rearranged into a gym for work out, Takeda and Ukita seems to never leave the room as they practice their fighting style.

'Don't strengthen your arms muscles. Turn it into a fist just moment before impact' Takeda thought as he strikes the boxing bag with extremely fast speed. He has took Naruto's leave grabbing training to heart, the blue haired boy has figure it out that relax his arms to throw the jabs and strengthen it just last moment so that it can be throw much faster without all the tense muscles slowing down the speed making the jabs difficult to dodge, it also allow him to change direction in mid thrown much easier.

The second stage of the leaves training required Takeda to punch each leaves without destroy them, it helps him how to **control** his strength, Takeda punches still turn the leaves into dust though, so he still working on that.

Ukita was working on his leg and arm muscles by throwing a boxing bag around his body very fast. It's like using a very big nunchuks (chain stick) technique as he dashing side to side while doing it increasing his dash in all direction.

Niijima smiled knowing his subordinates doing their best to get stronger as he told them about the meeting. Since Ukita and Takeda liked being in the Alliance, although they were blackmailed into it initially, they said they will be the when they finish their training for the day.

* * *

**[Inviting Goku]**

Goku was jogging around the Shinpaku base with several straw-hat employees. The training addict was up to around five hundreds laps as Niijima ride Seigfried's shoulder, who happily oblige to serve his Maou-sama.

"Goku-kun, we're having a meeting on top level in an hour or so." Niijima said while he was on ex-Fist of ragnarok shoulder.

"Gosh, I don't know if I can make it, I'm only up to five hundreds, I need to reach 10,000 laps." Goku replied cheerfully as he continued to jog, the other straw-hat was keeping up with them without any strains.

"We will be discussing Ragnarok fighters, they are very strong!" Niijima lured the boy with unique black hair style. Goku laughed brightly as he continued to jog. "I'll definitely be there, also have some foods ready, I'll be very hungry."

Niijima agreed and the muscular teens immediately ran off in the distant at incredible speed. Siegfried stopped as he stood there and watched the speeding bullet.

BOOOMM! All the straw hats were blown away while they were jogging as the speeding bullet ran past Niijima and Siegfried again.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Goku said as he ran around Shinpaku Alliance with his Kaoi-Ken times eight (max level) tinting his skin reddish a bit.

"567" … "568"… "569" … "571" … "572" … "Ah, I miss one…" … "1" … "2" … "3" …

"Maou-sama, I don't think I can keep up with him." Seigfried said normally, without his singing as he watched the red blur. Niijima tapped his devoted servant on the shoulder and tell him try and go pass through the speeding line of death back into the base and find Luffy.

* * *

**[Inviting Luffy]**

Like all the commanders of Shinpaku Alliance, Luffy was not in his room, he was actually at Thousand Sunny Park playing with a bunch of kids. It wasn't hard to find the straw-hat boy since he sat on top of the figurehead of the ship. It was a lion with its mane in the shape of flower petals. The name "Thousand Sunny" was decided before the land-park in the ship was rebuilt after that first attempt with Luffy thanking the kid that suggested it, who Luffy dubbed as "Frankie" earning another outburst from the small child saying it wasn't his name.

After it been built, all the kids decided to make a sun as its figure head, but Miu-chan and Kisara-chan (who wasn't in the group then) argued it should be a cat, so they compromised after the two girls threaten to scratch out the designer eyes.

"Let's head toward the grandline! Shishsihishi!" Luffy shouted as he put his one of his hand forward in fist form.

"Luffy-nii, what's a grand line" one of the kids behind Luffy said as the straw hat boy turned around and grinned.

"I don't know, Nami, you're the navigator!" Luffy smiled at the orange hair little girl who has a confused look on her face.

"But my name is Ami" the short hair girl said, while Luffy just laughed. "Shishishishi, but you're nice. You're are **N**ice **Ami**, so you're Nami!" the girl sighed at that as she quickly chase a rolling coin on the deck passed them, one of the other kid must have dropped it as they play pirates.

"Shishishi, you're like her too." Luffy turned back around and saw Niijima.

"Luffy-kun! Meat on top floor, meeting room!" Niijima shouted and Luffy jumped off the figure head with incredible speed and make a Luffy's shaped hole on the side of building in top floor.

"Shouldn't have done that, could have told him in an hour. You lots! Fix it up" Niijima looked at the destruction before telling a group of repair straw-hat employee who was on standby.

A bunch straw hats quickly grab planks, tools from the storage pile and went into the building.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance HQ - First Meeting]**

An hour went by before everyone arrived. Niijima was in front doing his posture while Seigfried doing background music, Mizunama was handing out a booklet to everyone who sat at the table, Matsui was waving the flag around as usual, Kamioka has a bandage on his head which Naruto wonders what has happened. Kurokawa was setting up the projector.

Naruto was lured in by an aroma of ramen that Niijima told an employee to make, after he ate it, he stay back to see what the meeting was about.

At two end of the "U" shape table are Luffy (left) and Goku (right) from Naruto's perspective who sat at the center of the table opposite directly opposite of Niijima who still doing his posture, plenty of foods on table in front of them as the two boys were happily devouring it.

To the left of Naruto was Kenichi. Miu was to the browned hair boy left. To the right of Naruto sat Natsu Tanimoto who went along and Maya sat on his lap with Makoto in her Kendo gear standing behind them, Niijima told Makoto to take a seat but she didn't want to.

To the side seats, closer to the commanders sat Takeda and Ukita on the left and Kisara and Shiratori on the right of Naruto view. Neko-chan and Miu-chan each have a cat in their hands, while Shiratori reading through the booklet diligently. Maya-chan, who actually threaten Niijima to let her join instead of other way around, sat there will a smile on her face as she fidgeting on Natsu's lap, the blonde haired boy in question didn't even move his body an inch, his mind isn't here anymore as he slipped into his mind scape where everything was much quieter and easier for him to comprehend.

Makoto-chan was here because Maya-chan signed her up as Maya's Proxy Support Commander because the little silver haired girl not paying attention either. Makoto-chan looked through the booklet while Kenichi was paying attention to Miu-chan more than Niijima, actually everyone was paying attention to something else rather than their slimy General at the moment. Ukita and Takeda reading through booklet and exchanging a look at each other while Shiratori relay the information to Kisara-chan. Naruto picked up his one and read through it after he stop watching a bunch of straw hats employee in the room patching up what look like a Luffy size hole. 'How did that happen?'

The first half was mostly about Shinpaku Alliance Headquarter, most of the inner building construction was done by now, but there are still many area outside that was not used so this was the first thing in the meeting. The second half was detailed description of Ragnarok members, especially the four remaining Fists from descriptions given by the defectors. The Straw Hat network also did a fine job at collecting information around the alliance rival's base until the jig was up.

Naruto ran through the information, the first page illustrates Shinpaku base in a vertical rectangular shape, with 12 cells, 3 horizontals and four verticals, there a building shape icon in one of the middle cell, just one cell up from the gate. A sun icon to its right, just below the sun icon was a meat with bone sticking out of it. To the left of the building icon was a microphone icon and above that was a knife icon with red coloring implying blood. To the right of the knife icon, which is above the building, was a Ring. The rest of the cells were empty.

"Welcome my **servants** to SHINPAKU FIRST OFFICIAL MEETING!" Everyone was ticked at that remark except two gluttonous boys. "Kekekeke. Opening to the first page of the book, you can see the outline of our _cool_ head quarter."

"Where are the icon legends?" Tekada asked as he was unsure what each of the icons in the cells means and he didn't think the knife with blood on it means sacrificial spot… but knowing Niijima, it could mean exactly that.

"Yeah, Niijima, you forgot to add notes to this, this is confusing. What the sun and ring supposed to be?" Ukita pointed out as Niijima looked at Mizunama who hid behind Kurokawa.

"Fine, let's explain them. The knife means kitchen, the sun means the park, the meat means eating area, the karaoke means concert area and the ring means fighting ring." Niijima said to stop the confusion.

Naruto looked up from his booklet and said "Wouldn't it less confusing if you use a kid icon for Thousand Sunny Park, A chef hat for the Kitchen, a Fist for the Ring and knife with folks like those restaurant icons for the eating area? The only one make sense is the building icon, I'm sure Seigfried sings without a microphone most of the time, does this karaoke icon implied sing along with him?... if so, I'm not doing that dattebayo!"

Niijima looked at Mizunama again who was now sweating, he couldn't help it. He didn't think much at the time when he made those icons. Luffy likes meat, hence the area denoted for a piece of meat. Kids called the park sunny, so it's the sun. Seigfried was singing like he holding an imaginary microphone. There were bloody knife (they use to cut meat… a lot) everywhere in the kitchen area, soaking the ground in crimson so he put it as that and the fighting ring is an obvious one.

"Moving on from Mizunama's short coming…" everyone, who still paying attention at their general looked at Mizunama, the glasses boy shrinks even smaller. "There are several plots of land still available, lets it be our first discussion."

Everyone was in thought, except a certain small girl and her crush. Their mind was elsewhere right now and the two gluttons. Kisara-chan put her hand up and said "I suggest, put an outdoor animal area above Thousand Sunny Park, then all the kids will know the cuteness of Tora-chan~~~!" Miu-chan agreed and everyone took a vote.

Shiratori, Kisara-chan and Miu-chan put their hand up immediately, Kenichi put his hand up after being elbowed by Miu, Ukita put his hands up for some reason. Tanimoto-kun didn't vote, but Makoto-chan vote for Maya-chan, only Naruto and Takeda didn't put their hand up. Luffy and Goku were too busy to vote.

Miu-chan and Kisara-chan looked at Naruto and Takeda with deadly glare. They both gulped and put their hands up. Since it was the majority, that place will become an animal ground, more likely cat-play ground but whatever.

"How about we get a swimming pool or something along that line?" Kenichi asked but everyone looked at him which screamed 'Pervert!'

"Actually, we should have a shower area since we are training all the time here." Naruto pointed it out and continued to explain that everyone reeks of sweat after their training and the back wall of the base could make taller to prevent people from peeking in, plus kids can use the shower because they will get dirty from their playing.

Ukita and Takeda sniff themselves and nodded. Kenichi nodded as he thinking about Miu-chan in swimsuit, one of his happier memories. Luffy ask if he could use a boat in the pool because he's a hammer in water and couldn't swim, but everyone tell him off for being an idiot.

"How are we paying for all this?" Naruto asked as everyone thought the same question, they were all still in high school, it's a miracle they acquired lumbers, which they straw-hat cut from nearby forest _illegally_ and a building for their base. But building something grand like a recreational area cost a lot of money.

"Kekekekke, in case you haven't noticed, we are a construction company, our prices are very cheap compare to others, plus we sell tickets to weekly concert, premade cooked meals and sensitive information, Izumi-chan helped out the gardening so we will eventually sell flowers soon."

'Sensitive Information?' Those that paid attention thought. "You were selling blackmail materials?" Naruto shouted causing everyone to look at the black heart king.

"Kekekekeke, everyone has their price." Niijima laughed with his snake like tongue. Everyone face palmed.

"Moving on since I will regret it if I asked any further" Naruto said as everyone nodded. "A recreational area has to be fairly big, so it probably takes up the top three cell" Naruto pointed it on his booklet diagram. Everyone have debate about it and found that a swimming area should have a bathroom and a tanning area as well.

As for the other empty cells, nobody thought of anything good so they move onto Ragnarok, the second part of the meeting. Niijima still wants to take the initiative and attacks Ragnarok but no one's agree with him, except for Seigfried who agree with anything Niijima said, the cheer squads has no voting power so they were ignored by those that did.

Kenichi didn't want to attack other people simply because they don't agree with them, Kisara-chan didn't want to fight against Freya, the third Fist which Shiratori is in agreement. Ukita and Takeda didn't want to fight at all, at least not against the three top fighters of Ragnarok.

Maya-chan has no idea what's going, so Makoto didn't voice her opinion, Tanimoto-kun was just a hollow shell at the meeting. Naruto pointed out that if we take the initiative, it would not look good on the Alliance since it seems like we planning a neighborhood war for no good reason. Ragnarok might be weakened, but they still have at least dozens of members, not including a bunch of Loki-look-alike, that Loki guy is planning something.

"Okay thanks for the opinion everyone. Let's enjoy Kugenin-kun concert!" Niijima concluded meeting.

"WHO?" Everyone asked.

* * *

**[School Days]**

Class was weird, every boys eyes in the room was looking at Naruto while every girls was whispering among each other about the Shinobi as Naruto ear dropped on them, there were talking about certain books, many of the girls don't mind being an inspiration for a whisker face boy whom they have a crush on.

The blonde haired, blue eyes boy in the room was feeling very strange because he like being in the shadow not the center of attention, which he currently is, it seems like he always being watch and that unnerved him. Kenichi and Miu-chan didn't say anything and Goku seems oblivious to whatever the students was talking about as the karate club always training, no time for another leisure and Maya-chan constantly thinking about Natsu-kun who is on the verge of insanity as his eyes focus at nothing in front of him. Luffy is no help either, because he was snoozing off like usual.

'This is getting out of hand…' Naruto thought, even the homeroom teacher was looking at the boy admiringly.

When lunch started, Naruto immediately climbed out the window of the class room and up the wall via the drain pipe line to the roof. Before he could access the food stock he hid in the water tank, the door to the roof burst open with countless male students.

"UZUMAKI-SENSEI/KUN, PLEASE SIGN MY BOOK!" All of them shouted as they ran out of the door and filled the roof, each holding those damn orange, red and green cover mini-books. Naruto blinked and immediately jumped off the roof causing many of them to awe and immediately ran to the edge to check on Naruto who ran off on the ground.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled as he ran away.

The restless zombies that are known as the teenage hormonal boys chased the shinobi all over the school. The girls were relaying the shinobi's position with that alien, who abuses the school speaker system to tell everyone where Naruto is currently at, he couldn't leave the school ground because that would get him detention but there were plenty of hiding spots, just need to find a good one.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The one being chased shouted as he missed his lunch, and is now grumpy.

Naruto finally found a place where student wouldn't look or dare to go as long he could deal with a certain idol worshiping man.

"Anything for you Uzumaki-sensei… please sign my book" The principle begged as he put some tea and dried noodle snacks in front of Naruto, who just rubbed his temple.

'I need some time away… at least until this die down' Naruto thought as he signed his name inside the cover of the Icha Icha novel. He tried to read it, but it feel like reading his own life story with excessive and retarded perverted situation and bordering taboo sibling relationships.

**Icha Icha Paradise**, which the principle has, is about two siblings known as **Shin Namikaze**, who have long silver haired and very girlish while his younger sister is known as **Naruko Namikaze** who is like a tomboy. It's all about their live, school and all the perversion accidents that miraculous involved them and always resolved with Naruko got naked, lost her clothes or just in awkward situation and always covered with smokes to cover her privates. It's really obvious to the Shinobi who the characters were based on.

"Hey Naruto-kun"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto shouted in reflex before he turned around and saw Natsu Tanimoto who was hiding from Maya-chan, the little girl never thought to check the principle office.

"So you're here too." Natsu said thoughtfully and grinned before turning around and walk toward the door.

"WAIT! What you want?" Naruto shouted, knowing the Hermit will go tell everyone where he is.

"Tell me where your older sister is, I really want to talk to her." Tanimoto asked sincerely, Naruto looked at him and smiled before replying skeptically. "You're been talking to her every day, wow you really are blind."

"Stop joking around" Natsu said grabbing the blonde who was laughing comically. "I'm…. haha… not.. hehe… joking… hahahahah!"

**[Ryopanzaku]**

"Give me your autograph Uzumaki-sensei" Kensei Ma chased the blond with those stupid perverted book.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy shouted back, Shigure-sensei tied up Kensei with her chains before looking at Naruto.

"Please meet me… out back, I have something… for you" Shigure-sensei said to Naruto who nodded, he was going to get his Fuuma Shuriken, Naruto didn't have sparring session with Shigure-sensei today, that was reserve for tomorrow, but if she want another spar, then he happily obliged.

On the way to his room, Naruto saw Kenichi was being kidnapped by the Furinji Elder while holding what look like a Choujou-jinbutsu-giga (Animal-person Caricatures) in his hand leaving Apachai behind, who was eating some jelly beans from a small bowl.

The phone rang next to the death god before the muscular man grabbed it and shouted quiet angrily. "WE HAVE YOUR CHILD HOSTAGE!"

"Apa?"

"Why did you say that? Is that how you greet people who called?" Naruto asked the Muay Thai death god. The boy had notice that the dojo rarely gets any call… with a greeting like that, who the hell calls here.

"Apapa?"

"Did they hang up?" The death god nodded as Naruto took the phone to make sure and place it back on its holder, before taking the jelly bean bowl away from Apachai and tell him to follow Naruto to see the Elder about this.

It's turn out Kenichi was kidnaped by Furinji-sama because the elder uses 100,000 yen to buy the caricatures which Kenichi threaten to tell Miu-chan on because the Dojo was in financial trouble, well they spend a lot of money fixing damage done… mostly by Apachai. The drawing is quiet beautiful, exactly something Dugu-sensei would buy if he have money, Dugu-sensei is not poor per se, but he feels money should be used not store, as such he never saved up for any rainy days.

Naruto and Kenichi listen on as the Elder tells the story of how he met Apachai and how Miu-chan was saved, it was quiet touching, the shinobi and Kenichi almost had tear in their eyes but a certain death god ruined the moment.

"APPAPAPA~! So what happened next?" Apachai claps his hands excitedly as Naruto and Kenichi froze while looking at the childish person.

'It's your story you idiot… did Elder/Furinji-sama made all that up?' Kenichi and Naruto thought.

Kenichi tried to tell Miu-chan again, while Naruto wanted to show the Choujou-jinbutsu-giga to everyone, fine art should be share.

"**SHOCKWAVE OF FORGETFULLNESS**" The Elder shouted while Naruto and Kenichi blacked out.

They both wake up later and feel their head hurts, Kenichi said he wasn't sure why he's here while Naruto knew why he was here as he looked at Kenichi.

'Wow that moves actually work? I should learn that, it's useful.' Naruto thought but he feels like he forgotten something important.

Dinner come about and Naruto threw a bunch of Shuriken, Kunais and Bombs as usual before grabbing as much food as possible, he climb into the ceiling to eat with Shigure-sensei but found she not there.

"Anyone know where Shigure-sensei is?" Naruto asked since the kunoichi never missed a meal. 'Strange, where is she?' Naruto thought as he looked at the Tochu-kun who just did a posture of "I don't know" and "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

(Training Ground)

Shigure Kosaka sat on a tree branch looking at the moon, she waited for Naruto, her disciple to come all day, she didn't say what time because they both knew what time, but she thought Naruto might be running late. She wanted to give the young boy a new set of ninja clothes. Completely black with chain lace underneath since the orange jumpsuit he wore isn't fitted for the boy and his style.

Naruto met with Shigure-sensei the next day for training, she was there for the whole day, the boy sweat a little at that while Shigure-sensei have her emotionless face on, she was angry inside, but the boy accepted the cloth and wore it to calm her down.

A few days later, Kenichi father, Mototsugu Shirahama visited the dojo to check on his son. Naruto was tied up with steel chains, gagged by Miu-chan and Kenichi to stop the blonde shinobi from doing any prank like he did with the teacher visit, but they forgot to tied up and gag other masters as well, so in the end, Mototsugu-san was still scared shitless, but somewhat happy for his son.

* * *

**[Prelude to War]**

Kenichi and Miu-chan went on a date, while Naruto shadowed them, wearing Shigure-sensei gift, it was a true shinobi style wear for these kind of thing. Shigure-sensei also added front pockets like Naruto's orange jumpsuit so Naruto appreciated it. Every time Naruto wear this cloth, Shigure-sensei has a small smile on her face that almost indiscernible from her normal face.

Naruto wanted to get some nice pictures for blackmail… I mean memory of Kenichi and Miu-chan, but the couple ran into First Fist of Ragnarok, Odin who didn't want to fight, after some discussion as Naruto eardrop on, it seems like Odin real name is Ryuuto Asamiya, Kenichi's **childhood friend** which shocked the Shinobi, they all reminiscence about meeting a certain girl known as Miu Furinji ten years ago.

Somehow the nice chat escalated into a fight, as Odin beat Kenichi effortlessly, he uses some sort of technique that creates a sphere of absolute defense with its radius as his arm length called **Seikuuken** (Airspace Control) and blocked all of Kenichi's attack. He also leaking huge amount of killing intent.

'This is suffocating…' Kenichi thought as he struggled to breathe. Kenichi might have gotten used to Goku oppressive aura in class, but it was not focused at anyone, Odin's killing aura focused on Kenichi so the boy feel the full force of the intent giving him a hard time of breathing, hence slowing down his speed and reaction time.

When Kenichi finally been defeated, Odin crushed a worn out yin-yang badge and throw it at Kenichi.

"This is… a loser pin." Odin said before leaving Miu-chan and Kenichi behind. In the clearing he stopped.

"Come out, I know you are there, you been following us the whole time." Ryuuto said without looking around as his hands fold into a fist, still wearing his glove, signaling he still in his combat mode.

"I'm impressed, Odin-kun, I'm sure Miu-chan didn't even notice my presence at all." Naruto said as he has five of his gates opened and suppressing his auras standing behind Odin who quickly turned around as soon as he heard the voice. Naruto has fought all his opponents without any killing intent, simply because it gives away his position, plus it's an emotional trigger which is bad for him.

'I didn't realize he was this close' Odin thought but his face didn't show it. "Naruto Uzumaki, I presume." Naruto nodded as he flipped the crushed Ying-Yang badge in his hand because Kenichi thrown it away just after Ryuuto-kun left the brown haired boy.

"Your hatred is personal, what aren't you telling Kenichi?" Naruto asked but Odin quickly entered his stance. "I'll tell you if you can defeat me, Naruto Uzumaki, **hidden card** of Shinpaku Alliance." Immerse killing intent erupted from the purpled haired boy channeling it hatred on the shinobi who remains motionless smirking at the attempt.

Naruto chuckled. "It's pointless, that much killing intent has no effect on someone who held back an ocean worth…" Naruto eyes changed a little as he connected with his **inner demon**, activating a partial **Bijuu Mode**. The entire place flooded with extremely dense killing intent, all the animal in the area immediately passed out as Ryuuto collapsed on his knee, struggling to breathe, drowning in ominous and oppressive atmosphere that dwarf his own presence.

Odin looked at Naruto in his down position and saw large amount of black aura surrounded the boy, it look unfocused and wavy, wrapping itself around the blonde haired boy who grinned at him, nine pillars of black energy rising from the boy as they swing back and forth as if they was alive and part of the blonde boy.

'He's not even focusing his Killing Intent?'

Odin was afraid, he hasn't feel fear in a long time, but before he could say anything, it disappeared immediately.

'Phew… I almost let it open fully. I will be a raging bloodlust monster if I let myself immersed in that.' Naruto thought as he disconnect the connection with his demon, he never like using it, because it turn him in a feral, raging mindless monster who hell bent on killing everything in sight, it took two of his masters to stop him in that state **without killing him**, Ero-sennin and Dugu-sensei taught Naruto to meditate, control his inner emotion, shouldn't let it roam freely that could cause unwanted situation.

"That was impressive…" Odin said after got back up, he's no longer emitting any killing intent. It seems it was foolish of him against such opponent and waste of energy.

"That **Seikuuken** technique, if I can break through it, then will you tell me why you held such a grudge against Kenichi?" Naruto offered while Odin smiled and got into his Seikuuken stance. "You can try."

"**Kyouken**" Naruto announced as he got into his stance before dashing forward and unleashed a barrage of fists and palms. Ryuuto countered it perfectly with his Seikuuken state.

As soon as the first cycled finished, Naruto's arm muscles began to memorize the patterns and repeated. "So it's a nice weather we having?" Naruto said as he looked up, allowing his hands to attack without any brain input. Odin was concentrating on blocking and deflecting the fist and palm strikes to reply.

'He's not even paying attention?' Ryuuto thought as he felt his hand being stressed as the attack got faster and stronger.

"Interesting, you can block two cycles. But this one is twice as fast and strong as previous one." Naruto taunted, he really wants to break through this technique, and it feels almost like Ero-Hermit defensive stance.

'Impossible…' Ryuuto thought as he tried to counter the third cycle of Naruto's Kyouken, which is four times the speed and strength of the first one, add on top Naruto's five gates. Both of Odin's hands are beginning to aches in a pain as it didn't have time to recouping the damage they gained.

Odin eye opened as one of the strike was not intercepted and quickly send an attack at Naruto. "**Gungnir**!" Ryuuto tried to attack Naruto with a 100% accurate rapid and powerful palm strikes, only for Naruto jumped back, dodging it and strengthen his arms muscles stopping Kyouken immediately after some vibration in his hands.

'At least I can stop it now' Naruto thought as he remember a certain fight he did not want to repeat.

"Look like I broke through. So what's the deal with you and Kenichi?" Naruto asked as he checks Tochu-kun who is unconscious in his pocket with his hand, he didn't want the mouse to found out about this and report it to Shigure-sensei, plus it was really close to Naruto when he unleashed is killing intent which can do mental harm if it was awake and feel it.

Ryuuto fixed his suit and push his glasses up a bit with the palm of his hand, before removing his glove, signaling he no longer wish to fight, while Naruto dropped his hitai-ate from his forehead and locked his inner gates again.

**[Flashback, 10 Years Ago]**

Ryuuto Asamiya and Kenichi Shirahama is six years old, they were best friend. Ryuuto was a weak kid while Kenichi was the strong, who Ryuuto looked up to.

"Did you get that pin from the vending machine?" Kenichi asked his friend, Ryuuto nodded as the bowl cut child stared at the neko – pin.

"It's cute though, helpless just like you." Kenichi joked as Ryuuto smiled at his only friend. He was the weak kid that everyone picked up.

"You can have it. Let's make it's a symbol of our friendship." Ryuuto gave it to Kenichi who refuses it. "But you won it, didn't you?"

"It's fine if you have it." Ryuuto smiled.

"Okay, I will keep it safe. We are friends forever right?" Kenichi declared while Ryuuto nodded.

For the next few days, everything was normal, two boys playing with each other, their friendship solidify by a single cat-pin that Kenichi always carried with him, their friendship would have lasted if only they didn't meet a girl…

"Hey! If you want… you can have mine. I think this pin will feel more loved with someone else." Kenichi offered the little girl who got a yin-yang pin instead of a neko-pin that she wanted.

'Kenichi… you wouldn't…' Ryuuto was stunned that his friend would give away a symbol of their friendship so easily. As the girl accepted, Ryuuto gripped his fist making his knuckle white, he was angry, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't try to fight Kenichi, he wouldn't win.

The girls displayed a feat that mesmerizing Ryuuto. She effortless defeated the thugs that harassing the old woman who owned the store.

'She's like an angel… I want to be like that' Ryuuto thought and declare that we fight for that pin Kenichi traded their friendship for, he wanted it back but he couldn't get the girl one, from that day onward, Kenichi played with Miu Furinji, leaving Ryuuto behind.

The purple haired child continuously tried to get a yin-yang pin from the vending machine, all around him littered with other pins including a neko-pin one.

The child look at the yin-yang pin that he finally gotten in his hand.

"Kenichi…" Ryuuto, who is six year old with tears down his cheeks, "… is our friendship just a passing that you can trade away so easily? If that girl wanted the yin-yang pin, you could have just asked me and I will have got it for her like this..."

"DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT IT!?" Ryuuto shouted as he punched the vending machine shattering its glass as his small fist bleed from the cuts.

He never met up with Kenichi again after that and the browned haired boy also forgot about Ryuuto.

**[End of Flashback]**

"That bastard Kenichi would trade… throw away the symbol of our friendship for a girl he just met" Odin said as he walk past Naruto. "Even if you are his friend now, he would forget about you if something else caught his eyes."

Naruto just stood there as Ryuuto left the blonde shinobi. Naruto look at the broken yin-yang badge in his hand and crushes it.

"That sounded like what Kenichi would do. Bakachi never even stop to think about it… Are we friends Kenichi?" Naruto muttered with a bit of pain in his voice. 'Still, they were only six then, ten years… is a long time to hold a grudge'

* * *

**[A Fighter Conviction]**

Kenichi Shirahama left with the Elder Furinji for some private training after his defeated at the hand of Odin. Naruto realized that Kenichi aura have the conviction of a fighter, the browned haired boy will take that yin-yang pin back if it killed him because it was Miu-chan that gave it to him. He only see Miu-chan and ignore everything else.

'Kenichi… I think I will open your eyes to the world that you now live in. It's not a happy place that you might think, every actions has its consequences. Even something that you thought do no wrong can damage others beyond recognition.' Naruto thought as he remembers Natsu who still really dislike the idiot way of thinking. Naruto and Natsu have a chat about Kenichi whenever they spar, they both feel the same, Natsu show his voice more than Naruto.

Naruto told Shigure-sensei that he will be away for a while, he wish to do some training with his other masters, the mistress of all weapons nodded, but she was sadden inside, she really come to enjoy Naruto's company. She sees … no, all of Ryopanzaku see the blonde haired boy as family for the short time they were together.

(Clearing)

Naruto sat in meditated state as he waited for his sibling to arrive. He has uses the emergency call which involved carrier pigeons, each of them homed into a certain person regardless where they are in the world. It has been a day since he let those birds fly, behind him is Jiraiya-sensei who sitting on the tree, Roshi-sensei who was reading those Icha Icha book, Ichiryuu-sensei who is drinking his body weight in alcohol and Dugu-sensei who is out of view.

"Why you call us here Naruto? I'm wanted to spend more time with Natsu-kun" Maya-chan, who still in her child form said angrily before becoming her full form.

"Naruto, I was training. This better be important!" Goku said as he walked next to Maya. Luffy was slightly behind them.

"Yeah, Naruto, I was having a nice dream." Luffy said as he fixes his straw hat on his head. Naruto, who has his hitai-ate on his forehead showing him he was serious, opened his eyes at looked at his sibling who widen their eyes. Naruto blue eyes have a tin of orange outline around them that all martial artists can see.

"**Senjutsu (Sage Mode)**? You want to fight Otouto?" Maya grinned as she swings the Reiki in her hand.

"Okay, let's fight Naruto." Goku smiled as he smash his fist together creating a shockwave.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Luffy shouted with his hand up and ran forward to Naruto by Maya grabbed him. "Hang on, who get to go first?" Maya asked while Naruto stood up and walk slowly toward his siblings.

The two boys and girl played janken (Rock-paper-scissors). Goku won as he jumped in the air excitedly, When Naruto reached them, Goku went into his stance but the blonde shinobi dropped down into a kowtow position in front of his siblings who now have a questioning look in their eyes.

"I have a favor to ask" Naruto said while his forehead was still touching the ground. Naruto explains what his plan is and how his master agreed they will help with Dugu-san asked for a favor in the return while Ero-sennin told Naruto to forgive him about Icha Icha incident. Ero-Hermit asked if there any pervert photos he could have and Ichiryuu asked if an alien could get him unbanned from some bars, he did said alien.

(Flashback)

"No problem, my student. I will help, but you will help me with something in return." Dugu-san said as he threw two badges at Naruto who caught it without turning around while in his senjutsu state, the sage mode.

Naruto look at it, one have the symbol of Shadow on it while another has the symbol of Earth. Dugu-sensei explained what it is and Naruto agree to help as he pocketed the two **emblems** of **Yomi**.

(End of Flashback)

Maya, Luffy and Goku looked at Naruto with their serious face.

"Of course we will help Otouto!" Maya said without thinking much about it.

"Me too, Naruto**-nii**" Luffy said with a grin, he only called Naruto with a suffix if it was serious.

"Hahahaha. We will get in trouble for this, but brothers stick together!" Goku laughed before agreeing to it.

"You will have to fight Tanimoto-kun Onee-chan. Goku, you might have to fight against your own club members and Luffy you might have to hurt your Nakama" Naruto said, with a sorrow in his voice.

"Nakama will forgive each other! Besides, they will understand afterward, don't underestimate my comrades!" Luffy shouted at the sky and then look at Naruto with his trade mark smile.

"This will be good training for them, life or death situation, so don't worry about it" Goku pointed out before laughing as he thought of new ways to torture… I mean train them.

"Baka! Friends come and go… but **family is forever**! Beside Natsu-kun not my family yet… I hope he will… yes he definitely will" Maya-chan dozed off, blushing a little.

"Thank you!" Naruto has tears in his eyes as he looked up at his siblings.

"No worry, Naruto/Otouto/-nii. **Family's above all**!" All three of Naruto's sibling replied, they quickly left, returned to whatever they were doing while Naruto asked his masters to train him for the week, he wanted to spend this time mastering Senjutsu. In that state, Naruto feels everything around him, he has no blind spot and never gets tired or ran out of energy, he couldn't maintain it for long so he wanted to train to increase the duration.

Jiraiya-sensei and Ichiryuu-sensei agree, the white haired master will help Naruto in his endeavor while the blonde master will fix up Naruto's diet for those days, hopefully he will be in top shape until that moment. Hermit-sensei and Dugu-sensei will come along to watch since they don't want to miss their disciple's conviction.

* * *

**[The Last Straw]**

"What happened?" Shinpaku Alliance members gathering around the front gate of the headquarter as few people carrying a brutally beaten a very large man with a short black hair, with long sideburns.

Niijima, Siegfried, Ukita, Takeda, Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui and Mizunuma realized this person was Thor, the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok. While Kenichi and Naruto have disappeared saying they went to train telling Miu-chan and Maya-chan to fill in for them. Kisara and Miu are playing with cats with other children of people in the neighborhood. Natsu and Maya not here while Goku was training his club members elsewhere from the base to prevent damage. Luffy was also there, but he didn't know who that is.

"Please help… Thor-sama is badly hurt. Ragnarok has gone crazy." Thor's follower begged the Shinpaku Alliance, they couldn't go to the hospital because Ragnarok's member might be there so they have to venture into Ragnarok's enemy territory.

Niijima quickly asked everyone present to help and tend Thor wounds while Thor's follower explained to them what happened. Because Thor lost to Kenichi, he was beaten up by the Valkyries, Freya's company then stripped of his position by Odin who didn't need someone weak in their group. Thor base was deep within Ragnarok territory and Ragnarok's members continued to harass them. Thor was able to fend them off but they keep coming and finally Thor was also fallen.

Currently, all available fighters of Alliance is in the meeting room, listening to the story.

"Is this how they treat their so called teammate?" Takeda and Ukita said, they never like Ragnarok way of doing thing. Kisara-chan looked a bit down, she also knew Ragnarok only worship strength before anything, she was also beaten by Freya's company before she was saved by Kenichi, Miu and Naruto.

"Can we attack them now?" Niijima asked seriously, but Siegfried reminds them what Naruto told them before, they should not initiate the first attack, beside Thor was not their member so this incident didn't count. Everyone frowned at that, but they all understood the reason.

A week later, Ragnarok finally went on the offensive after getting tired of waiting.

(Outside Shinpaku Alliance HQ)

A lot of straw hats looked the beaten and unconscious form of their nakama who crawled back to Shinpaku headquarter, there were various cut on their body as blood trailing behind them on the stone street. Luffy gripped his hand so hard that it start to bleed as he saw his Nakama in such a state.

Goku was also pissed as he watched his karate club members' mangled form while Maya-chan checks on them. She shook her head.

"Their joints are broken and the bones been smashed into shards. Even if they heal, I'm afraid there might be a chance that they can't be martial art fighters anymore" Maya-chan looked at her brothers who have a dark expression. It was the same for Judo and Boxing club members that was half dead lying on the ground around the HQ.

"If they have a fair fight and lose, I understand. Everyone loses and wins, but to crush their limbs like this after they lost…. This isn't martial arts!" Goku shouted in anger as he slammed his fist into the ground as his body tinted in red, the ground shake under his monstrous strength, but nobody notice. They were still in shock at the sight of their friends. "Whoever did this will pay, this is a fate worse than death to those that follow the way of the fist."

"This has Ragnarok written all over it" Hermit said as Thor, now member of Shinpaku Alliance, Valkyrie and Siegfried nodded in agreement.

Luffy walked away from the group with his hand pulling his hat down to cover his eyes toward Ragnarok's territory as everyone watched the form of the boy. Goku quickly straighten himself and followed his brother, he will teach the mad dog who did this to his friends.

Makoto-chan stayed behind to stabilize the wounded and wait for the ambulance to come. Everyone went to their HQ and changed into their fighting gear. The eight year old girl climbs on Natsu's shoulder, who didn't mind at the moment. Valkyrie, Seigfried, Thor and Hermit walk side by side, followed by Ukita, Takeda and Shiratori, followed by Niijima and the cheersquad, followed by hundreds of straw-hats member, the judo, karate and boxing club members.

Shinpanku Alliance is finally going to war.

* * *

**Author Note:**

War finally erupted. Luffy extremely pissed because his Nakama was hurt while Goku anger came from the tactics employed by Ragnarok, to cripple a martial artist is a **fate worse than death**. Hopefully whoever Goku opponent won't die when Goku crushes his limbs. Gang war erupted, Shinpaku Alliance vs Ragnarok! God help Ragnarok.

Naruto and Kenichi is currently away on training, they will be back near the end of the final clash, what did Naruto asked his siblings and masters for? It's actually hinted throughout the fan fiction, some of the readers might got it.

Next chapter won't have Naruto or Kenichi in it. It's will be all out war with the two strongest gangs in the neighborhood.

Added Shinpaku HQ layout below, Review and Comments are welcomed!

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive), Maya Natsume (Passive), Makoto Himeno (by Proxy).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive), Siegfried (Active), Natsu Tanimoto (Denial), Kisara Nanjou, Chiaki Yuuma.  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou, Shiratori.  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Communal Members: **Yuuka Izumi (Garderning)  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

**Headquarter Layout** (Grid, with 3 horizontal and four vertical, giving it 12 cells) The indicator are from top left corner with (Across, Down) so **(2Across,3Down) = **HQ Building. Simple right?

(1Across,1Down) = (Bath house, planned)  
(2Across,1Down) = (Swimming area, planned)  
(3Across,1Down) = (Tanning area, planned)  
(1Across,2Down) = Outdoor Cooking Area  
(2Across,2Down) = Outdoor Fighting Ring  
(3Across,2Down) = (Animal area, planned)  
(1Across,3Down) = Outdoor Concert Area, Weekly opening.  
(2Across,3Down) = Headquarter Building.  
(3Across,3Down) = Thousand Sunny Park, lots of kids there.  
(1Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(2Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(3Across,4Down) = Outdoor Mess Hall.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: Natsu Tanimoto  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	14. Everyone Has Their own Battle

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
'_Memorylane_'

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?

* * *

**Replied to Reviews:**

**Tsun:** The backward thing was a joke. I'm might add a mock chapter after every chapters for review reply purpose, so it always releases as "Reponse to Review" then the actual "Chapter" after it. Maybe I should do that for next arc since this arc is closing soon.

I already wrote before that if they fall in love in one or two chapters then lemon afterward is BULLSHIT and unrealistic. It definitely makes the girls feel like they are sluts, so yeah, there aren't any of that in this fan fiction. I don't write lemon sooo none of that guys, sorry XD, I will hint if they slept together, but not the actual sex, I'm so bad at writing that.

There will be slow and solid relationship, but there some fast and creepy one too, as well as strange, exotic one or tortured and sadistic one XD. I got a lot of characters to play around with.

**RoyalTwinFangs:** Someone has to teach him that or he have to learn it himself since Naruto/Goku don't really know how to teach other people moves. Only show them how to do training. "**Futae no Kiwami**" is two strikes sure kill, first hit to breaks their defense then second strike to hit them, it's actually make sense for Takeda, but I have to figure out how to write that in.

Naruto too busy with meditation, school (not paying attention in that), pranking, training or shadowing people, now he have to protect his headquarter and sanctuary so there no time for actual hobby. But your point is noted.

* * *

**NightAngel0Ex**:You always seems to ask questions that I don't want to tell =P because it's actually parts of the storyline later on. Yes, Tora-chan, the cat will have some fighting technique, but humorous one. Thanks for loving the Shinpaku Alliance, I didn't write in an "Infirmary" when everyone was discussing about what to build on the Alliance ground, nobody thought they would get badly hurt when fighting, especially the four siblings who never really ever in life threatening injury. The two empty spaces in front of the building is reserve for that.

Luffy dream all the time, I did write it that Naruto interrupt his dream, it wasn't a joke, he does dream when he snoozing. He dreams of another life that he would have in another universe *hint* *hint*, hence all the outburst and strange people name. He doesn't remember much in his dream beside his dream's nakama, Luffy always remembers his Nakama, that's just how he is.

Naruto can stop his Kyouken by jumping back and harden his arm's muscles, it hurts a lot when doing that, but at least he won't slip up again. As for Ryuuto, Kenichi and Miu background story, I thought the manga one was a bit shallow, their promise to fight for the badge still there even though Kenichi didn't remember it, but I feel it wasn't strong enough, fighting for a girl is understandable for two boys, but Ryuuto feel betrayed by his child hood friend which make him hold a grudge.

Also after Kenichi met Miu, Ryuuto never played with Kenichi again, and Kenichi forgot about him completely, if they were truly child hood friends, it shouldn't have break that easily. Most grudge are usually involving a girl so I thought It was a nice idea to write that in to give the whole Ryuuto and Kenichi conflict some more substance. Shinpaku isn't really a gang so they can't initiate preemptive strike, Ragnarok did attack them first though in all-out war, nothing really changed there.

**N.A.B. 0206:** Fighting start this chapter, its Shinpaku vs Ragnarok! Shinpaku is outnumbered Ragnarok at the moment, but it still is a good fight. Luffy and Goku will show their style in this, hopefully I illustrate them correctly, Luffy using 'One Piece' style while Goku using DBZ style. Maya-chan won't join in until the end.

**DeathCrawler:** You said that for chapter 11 and chapter 12. *sigh*, real romantic relationship won't start until YOMI arc as I wrote before, this is because I need to get Naruto to interact with all other girls in the series, he will be indecisive though and the girls that like him will make up his mind for him through bodily harm.

* * *

**CheddarLord:** Hope you like the way Shinpaku Alliance HQ is built, there always a repair team standby because everyone destroy stuff. Kids in the neighborhood come around to play all the time, Kenichi and Izumi take cares of the garden, Straw-hats group always cook food and having fun as usual, they getting really good at cooking meat related stuff, **practice makes perfect**. The Alliance does have an income thanks to certain alien who uses underhand tactics and under the table dealing, also they are a construction company, repairing or manual labor (which Goku tells his club to go and do for training), everyone is quite earger to help out, have fun and enjoy the base not like Ragnarok's dark atmosphere.

Sure, there are some insanely strong guy in Shinpaku Alliance but they don't go around showing off or picking on other lower members, Luffy sure hell not, he enjoy playing with his Nakama, Goku likes training and all his club members respect him and Naruto won't get angry unless people do stupid thing nor is Kenichi. None of Shinpaku members have that "I'm stronger than you" mentality, maybe Niijima who gloats too much.

As for YOMI arc, I can't spoil that, it will come eventually and yes Dugu-san did joined Yami and one of the condition of Yami is their disciple must join YOMI. Dugu-san have four disciples with one of them being heir (true disciple), so he can choose either of them, but his disciples don't like listening to orders unless they get something in return, since Naruto asked for help, Dugu-san might as well as Naruto for help in return. He's has the symbol of Earth in Yami.

Yes, Naruto will sort that mentality out, but he also have a selfish reason for doing it which I won't spoil, it will be explain in next chapter, after this one. Can't say anything about Bijuu mode because that required Naruto to be very blood thirsty, but Sage mode will be shown when Naruto appear again after his week of torturous training.

* * *

**Tsun (again): **Yes, Shadow did belong to Saiga Furinji's disciple, it's not a mistake. It will be explained why Dugu-san have shadow one as well as earth one (his official one), I didn't remember anyone having an Earth Symbol. The following is the canon symbols and color, some colors i just assumed, it hard to tell.

**One Shadow: **Shadow (Darkness)

**The Nine Fists of Yami: **Ice (Violet) - Sky (Cyan) - Flame (Red) - Void (Black) - Steel (Green) - Flow (Grey) - Water (Blue) - Moon (Orange) - King (Gold).

What missing is fairly obvious: **Earth (Brown)**, **Wind (Silver)** and **Lightning (Yellow)**. Dugu-san actually asked for Shadow first, but all nine fists looked at him strangely, so he settles for Earth since they obviously didn't want him to have "**Heaven**" as it conflict with **Sky**. His style is Heaven and Earth releases so I thought it was nice to have that Earth symbol. What was Naruto's master symbol in **The Ninth Fist**, the author never wrote about it.

Dugu-san just want to fight Nine Fists of Yami, but he kinda bummed out because none of Yami leaders uses any form of weapons which Dugu-san still looking for an eternal rival, maybe armed division will help him as for why he's in unarmed not armed because he didn't have weapon on him and he's really deadly without an actual weapon then again, every martial fighter said **their fists is their weapon**.

Darn, you got half of the stuff figured out, but there one thing Naruto want as well as he followed the teaching of Dugu-san (hint). Naruto needs to show Kenichi the world he's currently in, defeating Kenichi is always good but Naruto is still far out class Kenichi in terms of raw power, speed and techniques.

You want a… faster release? Seriously? I release one chapter a day, that's like really fast already, I'll slow down when Yomi arc start, but I want this Ragnarok arc to be over since everything already planned out until the end of the arc. Each chapter is like 8k of words, twice as long as first few chapters.

**Shattering:** No not really, Naruto's gate is a technique that enhances his muscles, if he keeps using it, the feedback he get after closes it lesser. It's like working on your muscles, first time you do it you feel aches all over your body, after a while it doesn't happen anymore. Naruto's gate is like that, the first fives gates shouldn't give him any massive feedback, he still have sore arms and legs, yes but shouldn't have muscles pain, he's just training it, beside when he fight serious opponent, he should be serious too, **without killing them outright** of course. Seven and Eight gates are for dead or alive fights. Sixth is for insurance. Sage mode take a while to activate and Bijuu makes him rampage.

**doesntmatter34: **Actually he wants to be in top shape to fight, but he will be back to his normal body after he drowns himself in Ramen again. Lol… Godamn it Naruto, even if Ramen is a food the gods, variety helps! You won't see Naruto fighting this chapter, sorry, next chapter will all about Naruto, Ryuuto and Kenichi!

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
Everyone has their own Battle**

"**Gomu Gatling Gun!**" Luffy send a storm of fists at Ragnarok's member sending them in all direction as he ran toward Ragnarok base before the rest of the group.

"AHHHHH!" the flying humanoid bird without wings and a fist imprint on their body screamed as he flies though the air and finally crashing into the ground.

"GET OUT HERE RAGNAROK SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy shouted up the building as the hat made of straw is hanging behind him with its string tied around the rubber boy's neck. Above the building, three of the top fighters of Ragnarok looked down at the straw-hat boy.

"Another one of straw-hat member?" Odin said with uncaring expression while fixing his glasses, Freya looked down while her arms in folded position, standing by Odin right while berserker was leaning on the wall, standing by Odin's left blowing bubble gum.

"He's stronger than normal." Freya pointed out as she looked at the fallen Ragnarok's member around him while more Ragnarokian (lol?) surrounded the boy.

"AHHHHH!" a screamed came from behind the mass of Ragnarok's member as serveral of them flying in the air, the mass of thugs separated opening a path for a muscular gravity defying black hair boy to go through.

"Luffy… you should wait for the rest to come. Everyone wants to do their share." The taller black haired boy said while looking at the scrawnier black haired boy.

"Sorry Goku…" the one called Luffy still looking up at the three Fists of Ragnarok as the one now called Goku stand next to Luffy and did the same while folding his more muscular arms.

"There are three up there Luffy, which one you want?" Goku asked thoughtfully, he still pissed off but he still want a fair fight.

"I don't care, I will take them all on, and they hurt my Nakama! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Luffy said before shouting at the Ragnarok's leadership.

"Freya, Berserker" Odin said in his unreadable expression.

"Yes, Odin-sama" Freya said, bowed a bit before jumping off the building with a hollow, metal staff in her hands onto the ground floor with eight of her Valkyries company and their weapons.

"Hmf" Berserker replied with his hands in his pocket, blowing bubble as he walked off the ledge and fall down crushing the ground with a single leg.

"I'll take the muscular one. I don't think the girl will survive my punches… " Goku said as he looked at Berserker. Before Goku could finished, he was hit in the jaw by Berserker, then a few more hits in his face before sending him off as Goku feet left the ground by an uppercut followed by a kick in the gut. The half a ton boy crashed into junk piles that lying everywhere around Ragnarok base by the water. It's actually a trash dumping ground, kind of depressing.

'Hmm… he's incredible heavy, it feel like punching a solid stone block' Berserker thought as he clenches and open his fist while still blowing bubble before he realize the straw-hat boy didn't even look at him even though he attacked his teammate. 'Hmmm'

"I will leave him to you, Goku" Luffy said before walking toward the nine girls, who is Freya and her Valkyries.

"You eight fight him. I believe he's with Shinpaku." Freya ordered as she stand back to watch the fight.

"Yes Freya-sama" All eight girls said before standing in front of Luffy, who pounded his fist into his palm watching them with serious eyes.

"HAHAHHAH, this is good. Great, you can throw your punches, I felt that." Goku said smiling as he jumped out of the trash that he was smashed into, landed in front of Berserker causing the ground to shatter as he landed without trying. Berserker noticed it but Goku continued, dropping his smile. "Were you the one who break their bones?"

Berserker didn't say anything as he looked at Goku, their fight about to start.

* * *

**[With The Offensive Alliance Army]**

"We're going to war. Kill them, crush them! Kekekekekke!" Niijima laughed behind the human shield that made up of the four ex-Fist of Ragnarok. **Kisara Nanjou**, ex-Eight Fist of Ragnarok, codename Valkyrie, **Chiaki Yuuma**, ex-Seventh Fist of Ragnarok, codename Thor, **Natsu Tanimoto**, ex-Sixth Fist of Ragnarok , codename Hermit and **Hibiki Kugenin**, ex-Fifth Fist of Ragnarok, codename Siegfried, all has one goal in common, justice for their fallen comrades and friends but they were all crying in side as they face palmed mentally at the antics of their leader.

'Is this the one who lead our Alliance?' they all thought as they tried to keep a straight face, walking toward Ragnarok HQ while Niijima continued to do his gloating, postures and one liner. Maya-chan noticed her crush sweat a little and feeling uneasy while she sat on his shoulder. Maya-chan looked around and found the source of the problem.

Maya-chan smashed her Reiki into the alien head hard enough that Niijima bleeds a little before collapsing unconscious on the ground with his tongue still outside of his mouth, good thing he didn't bit it. Matsui, Mizunama, Kurokawa and Kamioka all shouted "Niijima/General!" as they quickly get to their fallen leader.

Takeda, Ukita and Shiratori just blinked at the attack. 'He had it coming'

"Get that idiot out of here. He's making Natsu-kun uneasy and ruining the mood!" Maya-chan ordered while the four ex-Fists of Ragnarok thanked her inside. The cheersquad nodded and carried Niijima, run back toward Shinpaku Headquarter

The war just have its first causality, the general of Shinpaku Alliance is out of the fight by friendly fire.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance HQ]**

Makoto Himeno, known as **co-ace **of Kendo club thanks to a certain silver haired girl who continues torture her, forcing her to get better at sword play through pain is helping several hospital staff members by carrying the wounded into the ambulance.

Miu Furinji and Yuuka Izumi tried to tell the kids that were still inside the group's base when all this has begun out to go home because Shinpaku Alliance is currently at war.

"But Miu-nee, I still want to play" several kids asked, standing around the base gate while looking at her and Izumi.

"Please, Shinpaku is close for the day, you can come back tomorrow. I promise" Miu Furinji reassured the kids who didn't want to leave, but she had to simply because they might get hurt if they hang around here, at least until the conflict with Ragnarok is resolved.

"Nee-chan will play with you tomorrow, we promised. Just go home for the day, okay?" Izumi offered as all the kids smiled and nodded.

"Bye Bye Miu-nee, Bye Bye Izumi-nee." All the kids wave as they left the Shinpaku base. The base is completely empty now beside the three girls. The rest of group went to assault Ragnarok for payback, the ambulance also left since they need to bring the critical wounded to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Izumi, please go inside" Miu said while looking at several Loki-look-alike heading toward them. Izumi nodded and ran inside the Shinpaku's ground. Miu closed the gate and stood outside. Makoto joined her, still in her Kendo gear as always as she gripped her bamboo sword (shinai).

"Hehehehe, Loki-sama was right, if we break those guys bones and cut them up nicely, the Shinpaku Alliance will deplete its forces to attack Ragnarok directly leaving their base undefended." One of the Lokis said.

Miu Furinji and Makoto Himeno blinked at the statement. "Luffy-san and Goku-san have been tricked." Miu said as Makoto nodded in confirmation before saying. "They are here to destroy the base while everyone else is busy elsewhere, I won't allow them. This base was built by everyone. I will not their hard work to be destroyed like this." Makoto said before getting into her Kendo stance, Miu-chan did the same in her Furinji style stance.

* * *

**[With The Offensive Team]**

They say that the general is the strong point of any army, they the one who give order and move troops on the battle field, they responsible for the welfare of everyone under their command, their loss is a great blow to moral of any army. But Shinpaku Alliance army didn't feel such thing after their general has fallen nor anyone brought up any court-martial or punishment against a certain commander for doing what everyone thought was necessary either. In fact, the whole army gets a huge moral boost for not having to deal with a certain alien.

The whole army stopped when a man with strange goggle blocked their path.

"Loki!" All four ex-Ragnarok member in front of the army said while three ex-Ragnarok members behind lean outside to see.

"Looks like everyone here, Valkyrie, Hermit, Thor, Siegfried and the three no body." Loki mocked as he saw the seven Ragnarok ex-members stand before him.

"WHAT YOU SAY?" Takeda and Ukita shouted at the Fourth fist of Ragnarok while Shiratori frowned and looked at Kisara, her friend.

"Join me and we shall take over Ragnarok and destroy this worthless group!" Loki offered while all seven fighters of the Alliance narrow their eyes.

"GO FUCK/SCREW YOURSELF!" They all shouted in unison while Maya-chan smirked.

Takeda and Ukita enjoyed their time at Alliance, unlike Ragnarok, they have much more freedom, gets plenty of help to train and spar with, even playing Othello one in a while with Honoka and Apachai is fun even though they could never beat those two. Plus the whole gang feels very bright with kids roaming around the base playing their little games, helping watering plants and carry foods around. The weekly concert, while embarrassing is hilarious when Luffy tried to sing. Shinpaku Alliance feels much like a family.

Kisara Nanjou owed a debt to Alliance, although she owe a debt to Freya as well, but Freya cut all tied with the Third Fist of Ragnarok beats up her while she try to project Tora-chan. If it wasn't for Kenichi, Dairy cow (Miu) and Naruto, she not sure where she wind up, probably broken somewhere. Plus, she had her own room, gets to see Tora-chan and its friends every day. The place feel warm like a home, she feels like she needed there.

_"Neko-nee. Look! Look! Tora-chan doing your fighting stance!" several kids pointed at the cat trying to do **Nyakwondo** style. Kisara smile and hugged the cat while all the kids laughed. _

Valkyrie smiled at the happy thought while Shiratori thought the same, she would follow her best friend anywhere, while Shiratori didn't have much connection with anyone beside Kisara, but now she have connection with everyone in the alliance, they help her fixed up Kisara room, take cares of many chores that she had to do for Kisara. It's a nice feeling and she want to keep feeling that.

Siegfried can hear the voice of everyone around the base, there so many different tones, so many different shades, from dark (Maou-sama) to light (Soul-kun), all the tunes are pure, either pure evil or pure good. Most of them tend to lift any one spirit as he sings and dance around the base. Many kids start to copy Siegfried and talks in rhythm and lyrics, it was bad when they first started causing Naruto to shout "Stop acting like B!" with the immortal composer did not know who is B person is, Naruto didn't seems to know either and not sure why he did the outburst. Still, everyone appreciated Siegfried music and voice their opinions, something that Ragnarok's member never do and found the Fifth Fist just another weirdo.

_"Siegfried-nii. How do I sing this? it doesn't go well together." Several boys asked while writing a song for their friends. _

_"LALALLALLA, let me try!" Siegfried pick up the note and sing it, while changing a few words as all the kids smile and thanks him for fixing it up. It was nice to spread the melody of joy around as Siegfried spin and sings after the kids left while several straw-hats carrying planks and tool to fix up more of Luffy related blunder waved at him as they pass by. _

Hermit didn't want to join the Alliance at first, but Niijima offered him a room where he could hide from a certain someone, still she was able to find him. He was about to leave the base when a few kids asked if he will be back to play with them, they all feel like his deceased sister, and he promised to be back tomorrow, then the chain reaction started as each day they ask him to return. Somehow he forgotten about his plans of leaving and returned every day even though they never asked about it again. They are pure, they are part of Shinpaku Alliance and he will protect their innocent even if it's kill him.

_"Look, I'm Natsu-nii. 'I don't like you Kenichi!'… 'Please don't do that Maya-chan!'… 'Stop making up lies Niijima!' …. 'I don't like little girls!' …" a kid mimics Natsu causing other kids to burst out laughing. Natsu tried to hold in his laugher and failed at their antics. His real laugh, not the fake one he put on at school while watching the kids doing impression._

_"Do you not like us Natsu-nii?" serveral little girls said with their sad face causing Natsu Tanimoto sighed and reply. "No, I like you girls…" causes all of them to brighten up except for a silver haired girl who muttered "RIVALS!"_

_"Hey! Do that idiot Kenichi!" Natsu suggested while they all still looking at him._

_"Stop touching my Miu-san! Hurricane of Love!" Luffy did the impression while punching the air and spinning around like a tornado. Kenichi who saw it while watering some plants around the Sunny park shouted "I do not do that!"_

_"Ahhh! Kenichi-nii is here, runs!" One of the kids said and they all ran off with Luffy while Natsu was laughing fairly hard._

Thor was a recently addition of the Alliance, but he respected them. They help their enemy even though they shouldn't have, they heal him and sheltered his underling without asking anything in return… except Niijima said he must join the Alliance as a bill which Thor happily accepted. He wanted to use the empty lot as a sumo ring, but they said there already a fighting ground behind the building which he could use.

_"Here is how you do Sumo." Thor said while getting into his stance facing a powerful built, light dark skin with a short spiky hair. _

_"Kill him Apachai!" Honoto ordered while everyone who spectate yelled. "NO KILLING!"_

_"Apa?" The death god of Muay thai send a kick at Thor causing the tub crashing through the fence of the back of the base and rolling in the distance._

_"Someone gets a stretcher!" several straw hats employee ran to get medical kits, which they stock on now._

_"You are allowed to use kicks in Sumo?" Several of the members asked while everyone shakes their head saying no._

Everyone have some sort of pleasant moment when they hang out the Shinpaku base, but they snapped out of it when a group of eight fighters start beating up straw-hats and clubs members behind them.

"No matter, they are finally here, my new Ragnarok Fists!" Loki announced while seven of the former member of Ragnarok face their new opponents as all other lower tier members of the Alliance spread out to avoid fight that about to start.

* * *

**[Luffy vs the Valkyries]**

"He's dodging us without looking." One of the Valkyrie said as she tried to hit Luffy with her **Tonfa**, but the straw hat boy just tilted his head without looking. He had been avoiding their attacks for a few minutes now using his **Kenbunshoku (Observation)** ability. This ability is extremely effective against opponent who thinks too much, it allows Luffy to hear the voices of their intent and evade it in advance.

"Stop messing around! **Gomu Pistol**!" Luffy said while landing a punch on one of the girls sending her crashing into the pile of junks, unconscious as her weapon, the Sai fall into the ground as she used them to block the strike. The Valkyries been training nonstop since their defeat at a certain animal, thus they are stronger than when Naruto mock them with his pet companion, but against Luffy, they might as well give up.

Luffy look at two cuts on his fists when he sent that attack at the girl while seven of the still remaining Valkyries blinked at their unconscious teammate. Freya also was stunned at the strike.

'He actually hit the weapon edge without thinking' several of them thought.

"You guys using weapons?" Luffy said before breathing out and strengthen his muscles.

_"Luffy, since you don't like weapon, I will teach you a technique how to coat your body in Ki, it make you invulnerable to all sharp object unless their weapon also infused with Ki to break through it. It also make all your attacks **ki-enhanced** automatically." The Turtle Hermit, master of Ki releases offer a much younger Luffy._

_"Sugoi! Teach me Ero-Hermit! Itai!" Luffy said before grabbing his head in pain as the Hermit smack him._

_"Don't copy Naruto!"_

Luffy's ki emitting from his body mixed into the outer skin layer of his body as it turned darken a bit. "**Gear Busoshoku (Armament)**!" before dashing forward at the Tonfa holding girl who also tried to attack Luffy, but Luffy punched her weapon with his fist.

"**Busou (Armed) Pistol**" the rubber boy fist hit into the Tonfa, shattering it in splitter causing the girl hands ringed in pain by the shock. "**Busou Stamp**" Luffy kicked the girl in her stomach sending her flying back joining her friend. The second Valkyrie has fallen, Luffy quickly dodge a pole strike from Freya and flipped back to get some distance.

"Freya-sama" The six still able Valkyrie said as Freya replied without turning away from Luffy. "He's strong, too strong… it's not possible. Who are you?"

"Oh, Naruto said always identify to your opponent in a serious fight… Shishishis. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, support commander of Shinpaku Alliance, I like meats, nakama…" Luffy continued to go on listing everything while all the seven opponents blinked.

"SHUT UP!" Six Valkyries shouted as Luffy listed his family members, every single name of his nakama which numbered in the hundreds but the boy remembers all their names.

"Nani? I thought you guys wanted to know." Luffy said with a confused look on his face.

"Support commander, who else held that rank in Shinpaku Alliance?" Freya asked while Luffy grinned and reply, giving out more classified information.

"Beside me, there's big brother Naruto and Goku and Maya-chan but Makoto-chan took over her work load." Luffy said as he counted his fingers and look at Freya who was shocked. She almost dropped her weapon as her hands tremble a bit.

"How… strong are you comparing to them?" Freya almost afraid to ask but Luffy just has his normal face on and answered as usual.

"I don't know about Makoto-chan, but I'm the weakest of my brother I think, I'm not sure. We never fought all out before. But Maya-chan is the strongest. She could beat all of us when we fought together against her! Maya-chan is really strong!" Luffy announced while all his opponents gripped their respective weapons.

"Freya-sama, don't believe him, Shinpaku Alliance doesn't have that many strong fighters!" one of the Valkyrie said.

'A girl is the strongest among them? What sort of fighter is she?' Freya thought.

Freya looked up at Odin who still has an unreadable expression but there was a sweat on the side of his face. She turned back to Luffy, she can't run away from this, Odin might kill her if she does. Ogata-sensei definitely will.

'Shinpaku Alliance was this strong? Naruto's strength surpasses even me when he wasn't serious, maybe even higher than Yomi's fighters. There are three more monsters like him? On top of that, there's Kenichi and traitorous fists and their companies. We didn't have acquired all the information before we went to war with them. Did we poke a sleeping devil?' Freya though and somewhere else, an unconscious commander smirked as if someone was talking about him.

Freya dashed toward Luffy and sents a fast pole jab but the rubber boy dodged. "**Soru**" Luffy dashed to her side and launch a punch "**Busou Pistol**" but Freya quickly rotated her staff to block it as the metal ringed against Luffy fist.

Luffy Soru away as the other Valkyrie joined in the fight. He dodges the whip, pole, metal fans, chains, pole-arm, nunchuks and staff barrages of his opponent. After a while, Luffy jumped to dodge a low swiped of the pole arms at his leg, but he was wrapped with chain and whips before getting smashed by pole and staff weapon and almost cut by the metal fans, but the blade didn't even break his skin. Luffy broke out the binding and flipped back.

"If we get him in the air, we can hit him" one of the Valkyrie said as the rubber boy was able to dodge all their attacks without even looking but they could do it when he was in the air.

Luffy uses Soru to get close to one of them and tried to do "**Busou Gatling Gun**" but he was quickly overwhelm by others in all direction before he could start attacking his intended target and have to dodge their attack again, this went on for several more attempts before Luffy got frustrated, their attacks was going nowhere and he couldn't land a hit either because they cover each other well.

"This is not fair. It should be one on one!" Luffy yelled and all the girls beside Freya told him to shut it. A few more verbal shouting back and forth, Luffy finally crouched down and jumped up high in the air as all the girls watched.

Luffy rotated upside down in the air and channeled Ki into his leg. "**Geppo!**" as he kicked the air sending sonic boom backward for it propel him at incredible speed toward the grounded opponents.

"**Busou Artillery**" Luffy smashed four of his limbs into the ground simultaneously shattering it, throwing a lot of rocks upward as all the girls lost their footing including Freya.

'This is… insane.' All of them thought as their feet no longer on the ground. "**Busou Bullet**" as Luffy tried to dash at each with Soru and sends a fast fist attack.

The girl with the whip weapon tried to block the attack but had the wind knocked out of her from the punch and was out of the game. The one with the chains didn't fare any better as she was smashed into the ground and went into the dream world.

The one with the pole tried to block the punch but it just went right through the guard, showering her with splinter from her broken weapon and Luffy fist hit her squarely on the body. She didn't get knocked out immediately so Luffy delivered a "**Busou Stamp**" and she was out after that.

He knocked out three girls before the rest landed on the ground and started to regroup. There were only four opponents left now. They were all a little shaken up. Their weapons are Metal Fans, Polearm, Nunchuks and Staff.

"Freya-sama, we can't beat him." One of the Valkyrie said. Freya agreed but said something else "He must have a weakness. We trained to be stronger than any men. Don't give up hope."

'Even so, I can't see how.' Freya thought as she gripped her weapons.

Luffy soru next to the metal fans girl and send an attack "**Busou Missile!**" while the pole arm girl tried to help since she was closest. The metal fans user tried to intercept the fist with her weapon but the fist curved around the guard as her eyes widen and darkness claimed her as she was send flying by an attack on her jaw.

The pole armed girl was also knocked out as Luffy sends his leg up, clamed them together and strike her, she was too surprised to block since she didn't thought the boy could attack both of Valkyrie simultaneously. "**Busou Yari (Lance)**". After the attack concluded Luffy spin around and dashed away. Now there only two opponents left standing before him.

"How? She blocked that" the girl with the nunchuks said while Freya noticed the boy fist changed direction in midair several times, ground around the guard defense of her Valkyrie.

"That attack can't be block, isn't it?" Freya asked, while Luffy nodded and grinned. "Homing Missiles always hit their target!"

"You should give up." Luffy suggested. He knew he already won, there's no point for them to continue fighting this losing battle.

"We cannot, we cannot surrender" Freya said before thinking about Odin and Berserker.

Luffy looked at her and nodded in understanding, they are fighters after all. The only true victory is when they are knocked out not through surrender. Luffy soru toward Freya and launches two of his punches at her, Freya was about to let him attack her but her instinct as a fighter tells her otherwise as she moved her weapon up to block it.

"**Busou Chaingun**" Luffy said as he continuously punch the same spot with both of his fists, the steel metal piped collapsed at the strikes, it finally bended and break as Luffy hit Freya's abdomen. Before Freya fell into unconscious, Berserker body smashed into the ground creating a nice crater as a gravity defying hair boy stood next to the barely conscious form of the Second Fist of Ragnarok who was brutally beaten with his arms and legs in awkward position. Berserker opponent didn't look all that hurt but his skin was reddish in color as if blood was just flowing under his skin.

Freya closer her eyes as she collapsed onto Luffy shoulder. The nunchuks girls shouted "Freya-sama" and send a danger stick of her weapon at Luffy. Luffy didn't even look at her or her attack, grabbed it through his Kenbunshoku technique and crushes the wood in the palm of his hands as she stumbled back looking at the broken weapon.

Luffy put Freya on his shoulder while walking toward the girl who was shivering and collapsed on her ass. "Please…. Don't" As luffy out reach his hand, she covered her head and closed her eyes at the attack.

"Are you okay? Can you help your Nakama and move them to safety?" Luffy said as his hand opened out telling her to grab it. She grab it with a little confuse look on her face as Luffy helped her up and the rubber boy began piling up all the unconscious Valkyrie on his shoulder and put them somewhere safe for the onslaught that about to happen as the Shinpaku Alliance arrived.

"Can you guard and protect them?" Luffy said as he saw Naruto dashing toward Ragnarok base from the ocean, the Shinobi was in his black ninja attired, running on water at incredible speed. Kenichi had also arrived and confronting Odin on the roof top.

"Ye..Yes Luffy-sama" the only conscious Valkyrie said with a blush on her face as Luffy nodded before turning around and joining Goku.

'Is it time Naruto-nii?' Luffy thought as Luffy stood with his muscular brother looking at Shinpaku Alliance with a serious face.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance HQ]**

Makoto wooden sword was aiming at the ground as a Loki ran toward her with his metal pipe that have spark running through it, she swung her sword up ward hitting the weapon hand forcing him to drop his tazer before slamming the shinai into his head downward strike, knocking him out with possible brain damage, that's why you have head gear in Kendo!

Miu-chan was jumping around and beating up several Lokis with her Furinji style, the Lokis stand no chance against her.

"**Arm!**" Makoto announced before swing her bamboo blade hitting the joint of her opponent.

"**Hands!**" Mako announced before slapping the hands a Loki causing him to griped with his other hands in pain. "**Head!**" and he no longer see anything as he collapsed into the ground.

"YAHHH!" A Loki charged at Makoto who side step, using one of her leg to trip the Loki. "**Back!**" before she smashed her bamboo blade's handle into the tripping idiot spine causing him rolling on the ground in pain.

So far, almost all the Loki have been beaten senseless, only a handful of them remains while the two martial artists look at them, they were tired from fighting so many opponent at same time, but they wasn't injured.

"We should finish this and warn the others about Loki's plan." Makoto said with seriousness in her voice, she follow the way of the sword and the honor it bring in fighting. Tactics employed by Loki is despicable in Makoto eyes.

"I hope they don't run into an ambush." Miu Furinji nodded as she dashed forward and attack the rest of Loki. Two of the Loki ran toward Makoto to attack her.

"**Hands!**" Makoto attacks one of the Loki's arms before sliding the blade up and hitting his elbow "**Arms!**" and finishing it off with a swing to the head on the side "**Head!**" as Makoto jumped back to avoid the attack from the other Loki. Makoto looked at her bamboo blade. There are cracks all over it, it was breaking under the stress of fighting and would be destroyed soon.

The Loki ran toward her as Makoto yelled out "**Heads!**" The Loki immediately uses both of his hands to protect his head. "**Makoto's Style: Shinai Lance**" Makoto said before spinning her sword in midair, letting go of her hands, so it hover just in front of Loki before Makoto uses her palm to push the spinning spear from the bottom of the handle as she dashed forward.

The spinning bamboo blade slammed into the open chest of Loki, shattering into splinter as the receiver of the attack send flying back on the ground holding his chest in pain as Makoto stick her tongue out and smirk a little at her duplicity technique.

'Good thing it was a wooden sword, otherwise I might have killed someone.' Makoto thought as she picked up the handle of her broken shinai. Furinji-chan was also finished off her opponents.

"You should go to inform them, Miu, I'll guard the gate for any more attacks." Makoto said before heading back into the group's building, Miu nodded and ran off chasing after the rest of the attacking group. Izumi was in the build as she greets Makoto and ask if it was over, Makoto wasn't sure as she took out another weapon and told Izumi to stay put. Makoto returns back to the gate after that.

The Lokis were waking up while groaning in pain as they saw Makoto walk out of the base and stand in front of the gate and closed it behind her. She unraveled her new weapon from its holster and got into her kendo stance.

"Do you want more?" Makoto said holding a Bokken. It is a wooden sword with a bladed edge unlike Shinai which is a bamboo sword with no edge. All the Loki sweats a lot and ran off, they all didn't want to know what it feels like if an actual weapon that shaped like a real sword does to them. They were already in a lot of pain from the bamboo one.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Offensive Group]**

Loki clicked his finger as huge amounts of Ragnarok's member appeared surrounding the Shinpaku group, there at least a hundred of them comparing to three hundreds of straw-hats and club members. The Alliane has a smug on their face as it was a bad ambush.

'I didn't realize there was this much members in the Shinpaku Alliance. Are they all here? That would make the attack on their base much easier.' Loki thought as Ragnarok's members took out their made shift weapons, bats, metal poles and various swinging items with purpose of dealing injury to others.

The straw hat and club members frowned, they were unarmed. 'Should have brought some weapon… do we even have weapons closet at the base?' some of the shinpaku members thought as they really want to have a weapon on them right about now.

The seven true fighters of the offensive group and a little girl face off with eight new ragnarok fists that brought in by Loki. Maya-chan was still sitting on Natsu shoulder, the Hermit tells her to get off so he could fight but the girl said they should fight together like everything they did together.

"We should do this together like we took that romantic bath with each other. Natsu-kun skins feel so soft. His abs…" Maya-chan said as she holds her Reiki. Lokis and the eight ragnarok new fists as well as six of the ex-Ragnarok members looked at Natsu who shouted. "STOP THAT!"

"This is certain…" Loki didn't finish. He was punched by Natsu and he was out of the game. Yes, the real Loki got beaten as Tanimoto stomp the "battle strategist" of Ragnarok a few times angrily muttering "Forget that. Forget that!"

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANY OF THAT!" Natsu threatened and everyone nodded including Ragnarok, the enemy as well.

After the awkward situation vanished from everyone mind, the two groups immediately remembers what they were supposes to do and charged at each other for an all-out war.

**[Cannon Fodder vs Cannon Fodder]**

Even if Ragnarok's members use weapons to fight in this battle, they are just thugs that joined the group simply because it was the strongest in their neighborhood. When compared against martial arts followers such as Straw-hats (Rubber-imitation-style), Karate, Judo and Boxing who trained and exercise regularly to get where they are, plus having leaders and captains like Luffy, Goku, Takeda and Ukita really help, their overall body built and power is greatly surpasses that of the normal delinquent, so this fight was very one sided.

While that is true, but weapons has a class on its own, the battle erupted on two sides spilling into the streets, into people property as hundreds of mini brawls of fists and knives smashing through walls, windows and doors spreading outward from where the actual fighters of the group is.

Each of the new Fists of Ragnarok and former members of Ragnarok matched against their opponent as they spread out to give each other room.

* * *

**[Kisara versus Motorcycle guy]**

The guy that Kisara Nanjou fighting against wore a bike jackets, boots and gloves. He also have a completely helmet on with tinted plastic with a strand of hair coming out from the helmet trailing behind him. He got into his stance while Kisara got into her.

"What are you supposed to be?" Kisara asked, a bit curious, not knowing what kind fighter he is.

"You should ask yourself that. What kind of stance is that?" the biker replied with a mocking tone which ticked Kisara a bit. She sends a high kick at her opponent's head. "**Twim Yeo Kijitora Yup Cha Jirugi**"

The biker simply slide his body in opposite direction, blocked it with his arms before grabbing Kisara's leg and throwing her in the air. Kisara spins in the air and strikes her opponent with both of her legs. "**Double Chagi**." The biker was able to blocked one of the leg, but the other hit him in the helmet as it rotated on his head a bit blocking half of his vision.

Kisara carried on her attacks "**Pandal Chagi**", sending powerful kick to the side of her opponent, the biker couldn't see it because his helmet was in the wrong position and took the blow as he collapsed on the ground. Kisara continued without paused sending a round kick into his face, spinning the helmet in a wrong direction "**Vandal Chagiri**" The biker is now completely blind as he collapsed on the ground.

Kisara followed on like a relentless animal as she jumped at her opponent, performing a spin with her knees raised, swing one legs downward, hitting the biker face with the other leg crashing down "**Double Tornado Nyagi**" The biker felt the blunt force on his helmet which protect his face but he also felt he girl's other leg on his body as he grab it threw her up in the air off of him.

'His helmet keeps protecting his face and head. I can't inflict any good attack…' Kisara was spinning in the air. "Tora-chan…" Kisara muttered as she uses her lower center of gravity near the leg to position it toward the guy. "**Tora's Tornado Hammer Fall**" as she spin her body and crashed both of her leg into her down opponent creating a web like crack underneath him while she crouched into a cat form with a cat like eyes.

"Nyah?" Kisara blinked a bit returning her eyes back to normal before getting up, her opponent was already unconscious. "Tora-chan 3"

**[Thor versus Chinese Jack]**

Thor opponents was a strange guy, he wore nothing but pants with a strap around his shoulder. Thor's opponent is a chinese man with a hair style in a queue fashion, fairly big but Thor was bigger.

Jack immediately attacks Thor with a straight into the chest. Thor wince a bit as he pushed back, it wasn't that fast, but it was very strong as if the chinese man put all his weight it. Jack quickly followed on but Thor retaliated with a palm slam into the man face "**Demonic Open Fist Slap**" sending his opponent staggers back, shocked from the pain to his brain.

Thor jumped forward and tried to slam his opponent into the ground with an open palm using his whole body and weight. "**Upper Palm Thrust**", while the Jack, the chinese man send both of his legs into Thor body while being throw into the ground. Since legs has longer reach than arms, Thor felt heavy damage through his body from that attack as the man uses the ground on his back giving greater force for his technique while Thor literally fall on top of him when he did the double kick further increasing its power.

Thor grunted and roared. "**Thunder Smashing**" as he joins his hands by locking his fists together to form a make-shift hammer as he hammer the lumber that was already been cut from the ground into bits. Thor finally broke out of his rage when he realizes his opponent was already unconscious with his arms and legs folded into each other to produce a guard against Thor's Hammer. Even if Jack successfully blocked the attack, there was nowhere to go as the ground cracked under the barrage, with each strikes while blocked still damage and it accumulated over time.

**[Hermit versus Chinese Guy]**

Hermit and Maya's opponent was a long haired guy with a some sort of cloth wrap around his forehead, he wore a typical chinese robe with long sleeve that covers both of his hands. Maya-chan looked at the opponent while on Hermi's shoulder and pointed the reiki at the chinese guy.

"Let's get him!" Maya-chan said as Hermit replied "Maya-chan, can you get off" which she shakes her head in decline but she jumped off immediately when Hermit tilted his head to dodge the hand attack from the chinese guy before the guy returned back into normal posture with the sleeves covering his arms once again.

Hermit touches his cheeks and realizes his hood been cut as the Hermit uncover his face and look at his opponent with angry eyes, the guy has hidden weapons underneath his clothing and just tried to kill Maya-chan. Hermit was also angry at himself for not jumping back to avoid the attack rather than tilted his head, what if Maya-chan didn't jump off when the guy attack, she would be impaled. While hermit constantly got annoyed and frustrated at Maya-chan with her stalking and obsession, he had grown to enjoy her company with Honoka-chan, if she didn't stalk or annoyed him for any particular day, something definitely was wrong.

'This asshole going to pay…' Natsu thought as he got into his stance, his opponent smiled and dashed forward still hiding the weapons under his sleeve and send jabs at Natsu who dodge but feel his cloth was slashed even though he sure he dodges it completely, even if his opponent has long fingers… unless. Natsu grabbed the wrist of the offender and looked at the man's hand. He was wearing claws with sharp blades on each finger before Natsu let it go to dodge a swipe.

Maya-chan watches the fight and looked at the only guy who has no opponent and walk toward him.

"You sneaky asshole" Hermit said as he got into his stance. His opponent dashed forward sending two claws at him while Natsu jumped over opponent, flipped and chopped the back of his opponent with two strikes before landing on his feet, stunning his opponent. "**Stooping Bird Hind Brain Lightning Strike**" Natsu did his techniques with a vengeance before kicking the unconscious shifty bastard in the back. The claw weapon user collapsed face first on the ground.

**[Ukita versus Chained Guy]**

Ukita's opponent was a big man wore a zipped up jacket without the arm's sleeve on his right side, the man got quiet bushy hair style with extremely thick eyebrows. On one of his hand wrist, he has chains wrapping around it left hand.

The chained guy grabbed Ukita and tried to throw the Judo specialist but Ukita grabbed the offending arm and hands in midair while spinning his body causing his opponent cried in pain as the offending arm was dislocated and its wrist was snapped. He learnt that trick from Goku when Ukita successfully throw the heavy boy, but Goku forgot he was not meant to retaliate so Ukita spend a few days in the hospital healing the broken arms. Goku said that if you break an arm of a Judo user, then they become useless as a fighter.

Ukita opponent is obviously a user of Judo so Ukita immediately use the technique when he was thrown with one hand. Ukita immediately dashed forward his opponent when he landed on his feet grabbed his opponent by his neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up for a Judo throw. "**Arashi Guruma (Storm Wheel)**" Ukita said before spinning his opponent with him and slamming the said opponent into the ground with his elbow positioned near the stomach when Chained guy smashed into the ground and Ukita was on top of him. Ukita elbow embedded into the guy stomach and ribs.

Because they both fairly big fighter, the spinning momentum added by Ukita body weight around the strike pretty much broke the guy rib but he was still awake as Ukita sucker punch him to knock him out as he was crying in pain. For a big guy, he sure screamed a lot.

**[Takeda versus Facial Marked]**

Takeda opponent was taller than him with some sort of facial marking and those chinese reading glasses with is only two small circular glass with elongated frame. He had spiky hair and looks very serious. Takeda just smile and send dozens of punches at the guy very fast, he took it all in the face with his glasses shattered into bits.

Takeda blinked as his opponent fall on the ground in his back with blood coming out of his mouth.

'This is the new Ragnarok's Fist?' Takeda thought as he looked at his opponent who stood up holding his broken nose and mouth with one hand and put his other hand up in protest.

"Are you okay, do you need help?" Takeda asks as he moved closer to show concern only to get kneed in the gut and a fist into the face sending him flinging back.

"Bastard!" Takeda said as he got up from the attacks and send a flurry of punches at his opponent, who lean back to dodge the fast jabs before trying to knee Takeda again. But Takeda jumped up and kick on the man's knee before sending an elbow strike at his opponent causing the opponent to fall on the ground, Takeda followed up but got a face full of sands causing the Boxer to shake his head trying to clear his vision, before he could do it, he took a fist into the gut causing Takeda to cough before several fists crashes into the blind boxer head.

As Takeda was on the ground, he was stomped and kicked by his opponent while he was still blind. In rage of his opponent uses of such tactic, Takeda grab the kicking leg with one hand, tried to crush it with his new found grip strength before punching the leg's knee cap several times blindly estimating where it is in his head. As Takeda opponent cried out in pain and falling back on the ground, Takeda quickly jumped forward and sat on the man and did a No-Holds-Barred Beat down in anger.

It took several of his club members to stop him which he attacked too because Takeda was currently blind by the sands and not sure who is who. Only after his club member told him what happened, his opponent was already unconscious a while ago and he was beating an unconscious man.

They quickly help Takeda clear the sands from his eyes and he frowned at the badly mutilated face of his opponent. 'Can't believe I fall for cheap tricks' Takeda sighed.

**[With Shiratori]**

Shiratori opponents were a short guy with strange hair style, wearing strange Chinese attire with cuts on the shoulders and a dragons symbol stiches in the front on the chest, he does not look chinese at all. Shiratori didn't have a difficult time with the opponent since her opponent tried to do flying kicks only to get kicked in the face several times by the Tae Kwon Do specialist due to her longer leg reach.

Also unlike Kisara-sama, her leader and captains, Shiratori uses her arms as well as her leg she easily caught the flying monkey small leg and slammed him on the concrete floor a few times. It was a fairly easy fight for the handsome… I mean beautiful blonde girl.

**[With Siegfried]**

The immortal composer opponent was a guy with a long hair wearing Japanese attire like Akisama Koetsuji, Kenichi's Jujutsu master. The guy uses straight attacks at the singing man who wanted to match the guy tunes. After dozens of attacks which Siegfried's opponent sure the man was not getting up, like always the immortal zombie got up and chase after his opponent while spinning/dancing and singings.

"I'm give up! This guy is a zombie and really creepy!" Siegfried opponent ran away, only the immortal zombie could scare people with his normal… well not normal but usual behavior.

**[Maya versus Speedo Guy]**

Since there are eight opponents and only seven captains and vice-captains of Shinpaku Alliance, Maya-chan was matched up with the only fighter of Ragnarok carrying a weapon after jumping off Natsu shoulder to avoid that claws attacks.

Her opponent was wearing some sort of spandex with a metal bat in his arms.

"Oh man, why do I have to match with a squirt?" the guy said while a tick mark appeared on Maya-chan face.

"Go home shorty! Go play with dolls or something" the guy taunted as Maya-chan as another tick appeared on her face.

"Man, I hate kids, they so annoying, why can't I match up with that cat girl, even though she flat like you, she got a great legs…" the guy continued but Maya-chan smashed the Reiki into the guy head crashing him, face first into the ground creating a crater. Maya quickly kicked the guy over so he was on his back, his face show that he was unconscious now, bleeding from his nose. Maya-chan quickly stand on the guy mid-section with the reiki in her hand, holding it in the middle before swinging it up and down using her wrist as a pivot point.

One end of the Reiki smashed into the poor guy groin wake him up only to be smashed by Reiki other end knocking him out and the process repeats for a dozen of time before Natsu-kun stopped her since everyone else tried get a slap by the Reiki sending them flying before she return to whatever she was doing. That guy won't be using his little brother anytime soon.

"You hate kids? Then I'll make sure you won't have any!" Maya shouted that and several more insults at her down opponents when she was doing her attack.

* * *

**[Goku vs Berserker]**

Goku was getting thrown around by Berserker punches but the muscular boy just get up after crashing all the place and dust himself while smiling at the Second Fist of Ragnarok and return to the fight again.

'Wow, this guy got some awesome punches, my head are ringing' Goku thought while he walked back to Berserker with his Kaoi-Ken Quadruple techniques.

'What with this guy?' Berserker though as he opened and closes his fist, it actually really painful to punch his opponent, it feels the bones in his fists shattering every time he landed a strike on the boy's body.

Berserker blows his bubble up a bit before checking his opponent again. Goku stood in front of the man again.

"I ask you again, did you break all their arms and legs bones?" Goku asked as he looked at Berserker.

'What he's talking about? Did he mean those Shinpaku's weakling I beat up? Why would I do something useless like that? Something fishy here.' Berserker thought.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Berserker replied, he didn't really care much about anything.

"Is that so, why did you do it? Your attacks aren't as fluid as it should be, it's like you're just throwing your punches and kick around without a care in the world. You have great talent in martial arts, but you didn't bother to train them while **_they _**train every day to get strong, now they might not be able to anymore…" Goku said while closes his eyes and opened them at the end.

"I will make you pay for that" Goku yelled, with one of his foot front of him, half collapsed while his other leg was stretched fully behind him on the ground creating an incline with the floor. Goku left arms was around his waist while his other arm embedded into Berserker gut. At the current posture, Goku eyes looking at Berserker chest as he finally attack for the first time.

Berserker held his gut as he step backward in pain, dropping his gum on the ground, that punch has so much power behind it and Berserker didn't believe his opponent was that fast.

Goku stood up and got into his stance with both hands in half open positions. Berserker roared as he dash forward throwing a straight at Goku who uses his left hand grabbed the wrist and slammed the attacker's arm into his chest stopping the punch completely and throws an upward punch into Berserk's gut with his right hands.

"Sloppy" Goku said before removing his right hands from underneath his left hands which still held Berserker right arm against the blonde haired boy chest. Goku immediately delivered a right punch into Berserker's face with his right hands over his left arms causing Berserker's head to fling backward. The second fist of Ragnarok snapped out of it despite the pain and sends a kick into Goku who let the opponent's wrist go and blocked it with one of his hands and the other grabbed Berserker's ankle.

"Great kick, but…" Goku said before twisting Berserker's leg in his hand spinning the muscular blonde boy before jumping up and elbowed Berserker into the back slamming the Ragnarok's fighter into the ground as Goku finished with an Axe Kick while falling down.

Goku with his Kaoi-ken at times four, each of his attack with the whole of his body behind is roughly two tones, that is about two standard cars weight. It's extremely damaging if one allows Goku to land a hit on them, as such none of siblings even bother to get close to Goku when they spar.

The gravity defying haired boy didn't use any techniques simply because he familiar how his body work, while he much more muscular than his siblings making him not as flexible as Luffy or nimble as Naruto, he makes up for in raw destructive power and unbreakable grips if you get caught.

Several of Ragnarok's members who were watching the battle ran down and check on Berserker while Goku notice Odin standing on the roof top of Ragnarok HQ with Kenichi who arrived by a very strange and tall man that Goku never met before, the old man also ran across the water toward a few more other people which didn't surprise Goku since he could do it too.

Goku looked around at the shoreline and noticed that Naruto was running on water in his new black shinobi attire with Fuuma Shuriken on his back.

"Almost time isn't it Naruto?" Goku muttered but then he noticed several Ragnarok members yelling behind him. "Berseker…sama…" Ragnarok members tried to get out of Berserker neck hold.

"What are you doing? Aren't they your friends?" Goku shouted at the dark blonde haired muscular boy. Who looked at Goku with almost madman eyes and exhaled before throwing the boy in his grip at several other members of his gang.

"Let's get out of here, he's in his **Berserker mode**!" several others Ragnarok members said before they all run away from the area.

"Berserker … mode?" Goku didn't have time to think as he put up his guard arms to block a punch from Berserker. The **Dou Ki user **channeled his inner energy through his arms and smashed it against Goku's creating a shockwave that pushed the smaller muscular boy away.

"He… using Ki-enhanced strikes" Goku said as he flipped upright and stand on the ground, the muscles in Goku's arm vibrates in pain. Goku breathe in and out and he uses his own Ki to heal the damage. Goku opened his eyes immediately to block a fist from Berserker with his palm by channeling his own Ki into it to counteract the Berserker's Ki enhanced fist.

Berserker roared as he's send flurry of fists strike at Goku who blocked and retaliates, each fighters landing a few hit on each other but Berserker seems to not notice when Goku hit him as he continued sending barrage of fist and kicks.

'He's didn't even care if he's getting hit? Or maybe he just doesn't feel it.'

"RAHHH!" Berserker roar and send a power fist at Goku who blocked but was send back as shockwaves rippling the airs as energy exploded outward from the fists. Goku felt both of his arms tingling as he blocked the powerful strike.

"This is amazing… he matching my own attack with raw strength and power"

Berserker continued to charge at Goku and sending randomly jabs, punches and kick while the Goku defended and retaliates, their fight crashed through broken walls and crates as they counter each other.

'He's getting faster and more random as if he's fighting purely on instinct' Goku thought as he tried to counter Berserker's fist. 'Even though I'm angry at him, I don't really want to cripple him… he would be a great rival for me.'

Several of Berserker fists passed through Goku's guard and tore the black haired fighter Karate gi up while Goku did the same but Berserker seems to not notice it at all.

'He's like a raging dog' Goku thought as he send Beserker flying with an uppercut but the blonde fighter flipped on the ground and dashed forward as soon as he land to start the engagement again.

"I think I will put you down." Goku announced before muttering "**Kaoi-Ken Quintuple** (x5)"

Goku monstrous inner power reserve flooded the black haired muscles, revitalizing, stretching, and strengthening it as Berserker closes the distance. Berserker sent a storm of punches that Goku matched blow for blow except Berserker was pushed back by the power of Goku's fist. While the Berserker didn't notice it while he in this state, but several bones in his hands began to fracture as his knuckles collided with Goku's.

Berserker send a left at Goku who locked it in his right armpit and uses his right hand to push it upward unnaturally breaking the joint through shear muscle power. Berserker roared as he send a right this time as Goku grabbed with his left hand while letting Berserker left arm go from his hold and uses his now free right arms to smash the elbow joint in Berserker other arms.

Berserker grunted as he sent a kick but Goku simply flipped over Berserker upside down. As their hair meet each other, Goku unleashed both of fist downward shattering Berserker shoulder bones on both side dislocating the raging boy arms in the process. The blond haired fighter couldn't defend against it because his arms didn't work anymore and now both of them dangling useless on his shoulders.

With nothing else to do, Berserker send a fast kick at Goku who side step and uses his elbow and knee to crushed Berserker knee cap by sandwiching it. Berserker felt that as he scream in pain breaking him out of his berserker mode, Goku quickly send a double sled hammer fist into Berserker chest causing the second fist of Ragnarok to spit blood before Goku did a vertical kick into the mad dog's chin sending Berserker upward leaving the ground. Goku looked at the airborne opponent and feel that he didn't need to follow on anymore.

Beserker crashed into the creating a web like cracks as Goku stood there watching the mangled form of his opponent, both of his arm useless and one of his leg. The other leg isn't looking too good either from the fall.

"Defeated…. Def…" Berserker trying to say but Goku punches him in the forehead to knock him out after kneeling next to Berserker, who still trying to kick Goku with the only working leg.

'He's will be fine, I only break the joints, they will heal in time.' Goku thought as he got up, turned around to look at the arrival of Shinpaku Alliance.

* * *

**[Nearby]**

"Oh, even those people from Ryopanzaku are here to watch..." A man with a cloaked and bandaged around his wrists said before looking at the other person who standing behind with a black cloak, head cover with hooded and a mask that covered half of his face from the nose bridge down. "Your disciples are impressive… to defeat Shougo Kitskawa without using his full strength, and the other one, such strange body ability. How will the blonde one fare against my best disciple?"

"Don't interfere Ogata-san" Dugu-san said while looking at Naruto who arrived on the roof top with Kenichi and Odin.

"And miss such a fight? What do you take me for Dugu-kun" Ogata replied almost mockingly as the masked man narrow his eyes a bit. "But they will interfere you know" Ogata pointed at Ryopanzaku who sitting nearby in almost like routine picnic.

"I will deal with them" Dugu-san said before disappearing while Ogata has a devious smile on as he watched his disciple, ryopanzaku disciple and one of Dugu-san's disciples on the roof.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Miu Furinji finally reached the rest of the group and tells them what happened and that Loki plans to overthrow Ragnarok and they were the one who wound and broke the Shinpaku Alliance members and left them lying on the street. Everyone nodded in understanding as they head faster toward Ragnarok HQ to stop Goku and Luffy from going too far, they left several members behind to hold prisoners with a few outbursts saying "We taking prisoner now?"

After a few debate what to do with the unconscious group, everyone feels that they need to put them somewhere, tie them all up and sort them out later.

The finally arrived at Ragnarok HQ but all the Ragnarok's members has run off, most out of fear from Berserker and the rest from the massive army that assaulting their base.

"Isn't that Naruto and Kenichi on the roof?" Takeda pointed while every other member looked.

"Naruto is fighting with Odin!" Thor shouted.

"LALALALALA, I hope Kenichi and Naruto get out of this okay… it would be sad if they couldn't make any more music with me! LALALALALA" we all know who said that.

"What's Kenichi doing? Why aren't he's helping?" Kisara said while biting her nail a bit.

"It's not good for Kenichi to interfere in a one on one fight Kisara-sama." Shiratori said while Ukita nodded in agreement.

'Something feel off' Hermit said as he looked at Luffy and Goku who just stand there, not smiling looking at Shinpaku Alliance instead of joining the group and watch the fight like their normal behavior. Natsu quickly check around and saw Maya-chan holding her Reiki and looking at it. 'They're planning something…'

Everyone was watching the scene on top of the roof and not paying attention to anything else.

Odin was finally defeated by Naruto before he starts talking to Kenichi. The blonded shinobi and browned hair start arguing about something and Naruto took out his Fuuma Shuriken, jumped up in the air, breaking into four blades before throwing at the ground and embedded itself in concrete in front of Goku and Luffy who still not smiling as usual, they jumped and stand on top the Fuuma Shuriken blade ring.

Everyone looks at that, thought it was strange, but Luffy and Goku was fairly strange already and returned their eyes back on to the conversation on top, they couldn't make out the words but it seems like a heated argument.

Natsu quickly turned toward Maya-chan who look at her Reiki and quickly changed into a full grown form. Natsu eyes widen at that, Maya-chan look at Natsu with a trailing tears from her left eye.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-kun" the silver haired girl said causing Natsu wonders what she meant.

Maya dashed toward and quickly attacked Miu Furinji who was stunned as she was watching Kenichi but quickly block the palm attacks, only for several dozens of them hitting her body bypassing her guard, they wasn't strong strike but she felt her limbs becomes very heavy as she lost their motor control.

"MAYA!" Natsu Tanimoto shouted as he dashed toward Maya, everyone heard that and look at a full grown silver haired girl with clothes too small for her assaulting Miu-chan.

'Maya?' they all thought but the other six fighters of the Alliance didn't think much and charged forward to protect Miu against her attack.

Maya swing her sheathed Reiki around her and Miu-chan who couldn't move her arms and legs hitting everyone around them that tried to get close to them causing them to quickly stop their charge. Maya did several jabs into everyone around her with the Reiki, sending them flying outward at the attack.

'She… really strong' Kisara, Seigfried and Thor got flown back.

'Who is she? Hermit called her Maya' Ukita and Takeda thought as they got thrown back while Shiratori didn't think anything as she hold the area that Maya strikes her in that fraction of a seconds.

Hermit didn't get hit at all as he sends his spear at Maya who uses the Reiki to slap it away with enough force that he felt as if the bone in his arm broke.

"**Divine Binding Palm**" Maya-chan said as she swing her Reiki behind her with one of her hand while the other landed a palm strikes into Natsu Tanimoto's chest creating a vortex wind behind the boy's back as her energy traveled through her palms and into Natsu's body and start paralyzing all his muscles and disrupting the nerves control. Natsu feels no pain in the attack as if the girl was trying to disable him without inflicting actual harm.

"Please stay down, Natsu-kun"

Natsu finally dropped on the floor as he looked at Maya who grabbed Miu-chan and dashed toward Luffy and Goku, kicking two metal poles toward them before jumping up. Luffy grabbed one and slammed it into the ground just behind the Fuuma Shuriken blade in vertical position while Goku grabbed the other one crushed it in the middle and jumped up and smashed it on top of the vertical pole and slide it down a bit before twisting it so it stopped sliding through the vertical pipe. A made shift cross was created as Maya quickly tied up Miu Furinji on it while the rest of the Alliance still in shock.

"Maya-chan?" Miu said weakly as she couldn't feel her limbs.

"Miu… this will hurt for a moment" Maya said as she punches several area on the girl's body sending Ki to through it and flood the pain receptors. Miu screamed out in agony snapping everyone out of their shocks as Kenichi saw what happened at turn angrily at Naruto.

Maya quickly knocked Miu-chan out as she had done what was needed.

* * *

**[With The Masters]**

Hayato Furinji, invincible superman of Ryopanzaku saw what happened, heard Miu scream as he ripped his clothes a bit and dashed toward the mass of people and kill whoever was torturing his granddaughter. Before he's a martial arts fighter, he's a grandfather who loves his granddaughter very much.

Akisame Koetsuji, Kensei Ma and Sakaki Shio didn't bother to stop the old man as they watched the scene play out. They really wanted to, but this has gone too far… maybe they should have, but they still unsure in their blind rage.

"Naruto… what have you done?" Shigure Kosaka muttered as she couldn't believe her beloved students orchestrated something like this. Apachai Hopachai didn't know what was going on as usual.

Shigure Kosaka was about to go over there and stop her student but…

"**Divine Dragon Fist**" The elder Furinji blocked the surprise attack of the Sword Devil sending Furinji back further away from the Ragnarok's headquarter. Dugu-san quickly continued to send dozens of heavenly fists at the old man who was surprise at seeing the masked man here before he was pushed back onto land, next to his fellow Ryopanzaku's masters as Dugu landed in shallow water, stopping his assault.

"I will not allow you to interfere" Dugu-san said sternly.

"ehehehehhe… who's the beauty?" The turtle hermit emerged from the water riding his turtle next to Dugu-san.

"Heh! Looks like we can't do much right now" Sakaki said as he looked as muscular blonde with exaggerated mustached sitting beside him drinking the karate's master sake.

"Yes I suppose not" Akisame said as he noticed the white haired ninja… shinobi sitting on the branch of the tree they uses as shade.

"Apapa? We fight now?" Apachai asked childishly.

* * *

**[With Everyone]**

"**Looping Red Earth Dragon**… you shall not pass" Maya-chan said as her eyes flicker a bit a massive aura exploded from her, those that can see saw the eyes of a terrifying dragon guarding the path toward Miu. She stood between Luffy and Goku who return to standing on the Fuuma Shuriken.

Luffy hides his eyes with his hat while Goku simply fold his arms. All three siblings are looking at the Shinpaku Alliance, who has disbelief in their eyes.

"NARUTO!" Kenichi shouted as he dashed forward the blonde haired shinobi who he thought as his friend.

"Stop me with all you have! Make me acknowledge you as my rival KENICHI!" Naruto said as he dashed forward to Kenichi.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Everything is in motion. Two chapters to go, next chapters will feature Naruto vs Ryuuto for real then Naruto vs Kenichi. That chapter will feature Maya, Luffy and Goku versus Shinpaku Alliance. Three versus 200-300 people, this will be a good fight… or a slaughter… who knows… oh I do.

Review and Comments are welcomed!

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive), Maya Natsume (Passive), Makoto Himeno (by Proxy).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive), Siegfried (Active), Natsu Tanimoto (Denial), Kisara Nanjou, Chiaki Yuuma.  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou, Shiratori.  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Communal Members: **Yuuka Izumi (Garderning)  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

**Headquarter Layout** (Grid, with 3 horizontal and four vertical, giving it 12 cells) The indicator are from top left corner with (Across, Down) so **(2Across,3Down) = **HQ Building. Simple right?

(1Across,1Down) = (Bath house, planned)  
(2Across,1Down) = (Swimming area, planned)  
(3Across,1Down) = (Tanning area, planned)  
(1Across,2Down) = Outdoor Cooking Area  
(2Across,2Down) = Outdoor Fighting Ring  
(3Across,2Down) = (Animal area, planned)  
(1Across,3Down) = Outdoor Concert Area, Weekly opening.  
(2Across,3Down) = Headquarter Building.  
(3Across,3Down) = Thousand Sunny Park, lots of kids there.  
(1Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(2Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(3Across,4Down) = Outdoor Mess Hall.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**High Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Busou XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attack with Busoshoku Haki allowing him to fight weapon opponents.**  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: Natsu Tanimoto  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	15. Stand together with me…

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?  
Kisara x ?  
Siegfried x ?  
Thor x ?

* * *

**Replied to Reviews:**

Hmmm… was reading NarutoxFairyTail fan fiction, there some really good one (without harems). Most of them are all Naruto x Erza though, a few nice one that have something different. I know Erza have same pointers as Kushina, red hair, temper etc… but come on, variety helps. Anyway, back to reviews.

I like the numbers of review… 69… lol.

**To doesntmatter34 (Chapter 13): **Okay I fixed Naruto title, he's now an Expert Class Disciple, a lower tier one, but still an Expert Class Disciple.

**To N.A.B. 0206: **Yep, like the title said, everyone has their battle. The only thing the same is they all weaker than Berserker at this point, maybe except Hermit who didn't have any trouble with his opponent that tried to cut him. I'm leaning toward Naruto having a romantic comedy with three or four girls when he couldn't make up his mind, it will be fun to write about. He will still have **one true pairing**, so it's still won't be a harem, it's more like romantic friendship which Naruto get the short end of. Renka Ma will show up in when Spark show up, Renka Ma is fun to write about, she's quiet violent.

* * *

**To Tsun: **Oh yeah, I remember now, must have slip my mind cause I didn't think much of it at the time since Yami is a shadow, embrace darkness, a member with the Sun symbol was strange, all other elements has both dark and light except for the Sun symbol which always very bright which didn't make sense to me so I probably tugged it away in my mind and forgot about it. Flames even have lower version like candle like that flicker creating dancing shadow, moon have dark side, sky have night, water, ice, steels can be either since weapons are makes of metals. Kings can be tyrants, no such thing is black sun and it always provide heat and warm, give life to the world… but we're getting too philosophical and not here to debate other fanfic.

As for cliff hanger, I have to cut up the chapters somewhere, there always going to be a cliff hanger, otherwise each chapter is like 100-200k words which is incredibly messy and difficult to read. If you don't want Cliff Hanger, then the chapter will be short, everything resolved super quick and no detailed to it, I could do it.

Naruto comes, went to school, beats Kenichi, beat Miu, taunt Kenichi, beats Kenichi Again, becomes friends with him, Join Shinpaku Alliance, went to war, everything resolve. The End.

One sentence fan fiction! It's awesome!

Well everyone has their own battle like the chapter title suggested, Luffy and Goku need to show their skill level, they just below Naruto if everyone goes all out without using the final mode. Luffy's Kings Disposition, Goku's Ascensions, Naruto's Demon, that battle will be grand master level and destroy everything in sight with none of them in the right mind and control of their actions. Goku fueled by Rage, Naruto fueled by Bloodlust, Luffy fuel by Instinct. Nobody wants to get in the middle of that.

I gave those idiots new Ragnarok's Fist some time to fight, their cannon part was like one panel which they getting slaughtered by Berserker. I have no idea how they fight, so I just make it up base on what little I see of them. Ex-Members of Ragnarok vs New Members with Maya fight was a joke. Makoto is a guardian of Shinpaku Alliance's gate, she have no idea how ironic that is considering Maya Dragon's Gate Guardian.

I won't say anything about the arc without giving too much away. Should I also kill Shou, he sees everyone as an insect, his character is quiet easy to write since it's very typical arrogant guy. My chapters usually 4k to 5k only, all these latest chapters are like 8k+, which made me slip up when writing it since it feels like it getting lengthy and I sit at the computer for too long. Plus English isn't my first language that why I put a note "Expect bad grammar and Spelling mistakes"

* * *

**To RoyalTwinFangs: **Takeda do kickboxing? I thought it normal boxing with leg work. Apachai doesn't teach, he shows using his student body as an example…. Lol… Poor Kenichi.

**To CheddarLord:** Thanks, I always tried to bright up the serious mood, too gloomy even in real life, why frown all the time, smile more, everything is a joke (Joker). Everyone bond is quiet strong. I hope I illustrated it correct in the chapter, sometimes it confusing of writing who thinking what.

Naruto **HAVE NOT** met YOMI yet, he just pockets the emblems given by Dugu-sensei after he called his masters and siblings for a favor. Dugu-san went to meet up with Yami and came back to Japan again in a single day, he gave that Naruto because he wasn't sure if Maya wanted to go or not, but considering Natsu-kun, she will said no, **Natsu is NOT in YOMI** until chapter 250 or so of the manga, because he still looking for his master, which he found after DofD Tournament. The **YOMI emblem** of the **Moon** is currently held by **Chou Enshin**, not Natsu.

What does **sp?** mean… I'm confused.

* * *

**To NightAngel0Ex:** Luffy sleep in his classes all the time, he has to have some sort of dream wouldn't it, even if you have some dreamless sleep, you can't have all your sleep - dreamless. Beside he did say he have a **wonderful** dream which implied he with his nakama or meat or both. Hmmm….

Berserker beats up Shinpaku's member and just left they laying on the road side or street, they would have been fine if LOKI didn't tell his underling to slice them up and break their limbs and drag them closer to Shinpaku HQ. Loki wants Shinpaku and Ragnarok to kill each other and he come in and take over, but his plans got derailed because Odin already know about it and he miscalculated how wide spread Shinpaku Alliance is.

Not sure what you mean about references, there a lot of references I do, some you miss, some you get, if every show/series/movies said oneliners, eventually anyone write anything will infringe on other people work since they have the same idea, that's just inevitable and people bitching about trade mark copyright, tsk…tsk…

**To doesntmatter34: **You **MISREAD** the timeline of the fan fiction, this fight isn't about YOMI at all. Naruto have **NOT** met YOMI, Naruto only pocketed the emblems AFTER asking Dugu-sensei for help with this endeavor. Basically he asked his masters and siblings to stop anyone from interfering with his fight against Kenichi which he knew they would. He also need Miu-chan scream so Kenichi would fight seriously.

Resolution next chapter, this chapter is about conviction, courage and the FIST! And I like being in the sun, need some vitamin D (you might not get that).

* * *

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
'_Memorylane_'  
"**Inner Voice**"

One more chapter to after this one to end of Ragnarok Arc, lots of emotional moment in this. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. I love Natsu and Maya scene even though I wrote it… is that weird? Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Expect Bad Grammar and Spelling Mistakes! ^^V

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
Stand together with me…**

"Danzou-sama, the third cell block is done." A Shinobi with a ROOT symbol said while bowing behind a frail, old man who has half of his body wrapped in bandage including half of his face.

"Is it a success?" The old man said as he reading something on his desk without turning around, the old war-hawk was long past his prime, he was no longer the hot headed and eager shinobi in his younger days. He took the mantle of leadership after his longtime friend, **Hiruzen Sarutobi** passed away joining **Biwako Sarutobi** in the afterlife, he wanted to join as well, but he was the last of the old generation, his generation.

Danzou Shimura was tired, the age of Shinobi is over, they are the only true hidden village left and it's dying, thousands years of legacy washed away, forgotten like the sands of ancient Egypt. Danzou rubbed his weary eyes, he wanted to sleep, to rest his aching bones, to finally embrace death, to no longer worry about this mortal world, his time was long pass and he will have to pass the mantle to someone in the ever decreasing village population, many left to join proper civilization, start a new clan elsewhere in the modern world.

"Hai, Danzou-sama. The boy is the only one left alive in that block." His body guard, part of his person force said.

Danzou nodded and waves his men to follow him as he travel from the tower in the village toward the basement and dungeon. He could hear the screams of children just like those many years ago when all Shinobi villages was at each other throat, now only his home village remains, he would do anything for his village. Danzou is not a cruel man, he did not enjoy torturing others, but he did believe the end justify the means, he needed a powerful successor, a cold, emotionless successor with power and skill unlike any other, if he couldn't find one, he will make one, mold it from a young age.

The plan was simple, put as much orphans in the same room as possible, sealed it with the only way out through the small hatch that position in the ceiling where food enough for one child was lowered every day. The kids have to fight each other to survive, but many cell blocks have failed simply because every kids in it was dead succumbed to their wounds from their fights or their mind was no longer there. From the report, there is some hope left in third cell, the only cell that still have some sound coming from it, he hope his successor, a cold, emotionless and possibly ruthless child will be born. A perfect shinobi… no, assassin will be born.

As Danzou and his company head toward the sealed door of the cell, vast ominous and oppressive aura was leaking out of it, his shinobi guards was a little shaken but Danzou did not, he has seen it all in his life, every conceivable ways and gruesome things, every feeling that associated with it. The old war hawk was not afraid, he didn't remember what afraid feel like, he no longer have any emotion, even when all his best friend died, he did not cry or feel any sorrow, only emptiness, hallow.

"Open it" Danzou ordered, his small voice boomed in the empty underground corridor, the dampness of the Earth could be felt, his bodyguard quickly obeyed as they start smashing through the hard stone door which was sealed so no one on the other side could break through. As the door opened the foul smell of corpses immediately invaded everyone nostril, Danzou guard almost barf but the old man himself did not, he enjoyed this smell, the smell that makes him feel alive just like back in the days, the room was shrouded in darkness, how could anyone see anything in here, the only source of light flickered as the dark, malice, hatred presence of a young boy walk toward the opening meeting them.

The boy blue eyes were dulled, his whisker face was covered in blood, and his blond hair was crimson as he stood naked before the full grown men. Danzou, in his impersonals face looked at the boy no, a demon would be more accurate as the old war hawk eyes adjusted to darkness that tried to hid its shame as well as its other occupants. There were corpses of children, no older than five or six years old lying around, their limbs torn from their sockets, such a gruesome sight, yet it was nothing new to the old veteran.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Danzou didn't finish as hand embedded in his chest straight through it. He couldn't see his heart in the small boy hands out of his back, but the other body guard did and they quickly charge at the boy. The blonde hair boy, no older than five years old retrieved his hands from the old war hawk chest and start attacking the other full grown adult. The slaughter died down as Danzou lay on the cold stone earth bleeding out, he feel something… finally something… The blonde hair boy finally finished butchering the rest of Danzou's company before turning back to the man.

Danzoun blinked once and said weakly… "Naruto… Uzumaki… please forgive me." Danzou said with a bit of emotion, yes… the tiresome war hawk finally felt something… what was it? Sorrow? Regrets? Danzou didn't have time to understand it as his head was crushed by the boy's feet splattering his brain matter all over the floor.

"Naruto… Uzumaki? My name is **Kurama**…. Ahhhh! My head…" the blonde boy held his head in pain.

**"Kill… Kill them all! They denied our existence… they must die… no one deny us!" **A dark, cold voice ringed in the boy's head.

"Go away… who are you… Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as he bangs his head on the natural earth wall.

"**I am you, a better part of you. You cannot reject me, I will always be here. We will always be together.**" The voice faded away as Naruto continued to hurt himself.

"Naruto… that's my name. Where am I?… blood?" Naruto muttered and noticed he covered in blood, he screamed and ran through the underground dungeon and to outside, the village saw the boy and investigates, the child was forever tainted as the **Demon Child **from then on**,** but he didn't do any of that… at least he didn't think he did.

The sixteen years old Naruto opened his eyes in his **Senjutsu** state, he been sleeping with it activated to increases it duration, a small dropped of blood ran down his blood shot eyes as Naruto touches it and looked at the reddish liquid on his finger tip.

"Yume… a dream?" The teenage boy muttered. "No… it felts so real"

A small bird landed on the shinobi's shoulder, as he grabbed it gently and opened a small note that was tied to the bird's leg.

"Hey Otouto, Ragnarok pushed Luffy and Goku too far so they went to destroy their base, you should come soon, Kenichi might be there." Naruto read the notification from Maya-chan and stood up.

"It's time" Naruto said as his four masters were sitting around at various place disappeared.

* * *

**[Present Time]**

Odin, First Fist of Ragnarok was annoyed, the Shinpaku Alliance have such powerful fighters that he did not know about nor did Loki informed him. Odin never have trusted Loki anyway, the tall muscular young man with light blue hair has an ambition that rivaled Odin as such the fourth Fist of Ragnarok wouldn't enjoy being underneath someone regardless of who ever that person it. So far, Odin strength was greatly feared and it was the only thing that kept Loki in check, but with the setback by the emergence and subsequent clashes with Shinpaku Alliance as well as the deflection of several Fists, former leaders of Ragnarok. Odin is looking weak right now and easy for the picking even if the purple haired boy is not, he is much stronger now than when Ragnarok was formed.

"A setback… it's nothing that can't be fixed." Odin muttered as he watched Freya and company being defeated by a straw hat boy and Berserker was pulverized by another black haired boy who was more muscular and wore a karate gi instead of a made shift vest. "Even Berserker… I will have to put them in their place." Ryuuto said while fixing his glasses but before he could do anything a small humanoid fall from the sky.

"Kenichi Shirahama!" Odin said as he saw the browned hair boy.

"Odin… Ryuuto Asamiya, give me back that badge!" Kenichi shouted as he got into his stance. Odin smiled as he uses his gloved hand to call Kenichi over. "Make me"

The two fighters dashed forward but a shadow also jumped on the roof top from the other side of the building that facing the water front instead so no one can see him unless they specifically look for him.

Naruto jumped forward and block both of the fighter fists with his hands, he was slightly taller and more muscular than before thanks to Ichiyruu-sensei doing a whole week worth of stuffing foods down his throats. He only have his first gate opened and he was managed to blocked both of their powerful first strikes, the vibration rippled through the Shinobi body as he absorbed it, amplified it before releasing through both of his fists sending energy shockwaves at the two fighters pushing them back.

"Naruto-san?" Kenichi said as stepped several feet back same with Odin.

"Uzumaki! Don't interfere!" Odin said as he was in his stance but the Shinobi just straighten, turn his head toward Odin.

"If anyone should fight Kenichi, it's me –ttebane" Naruto replied while Kenichi blinked at the declaration. "If you want someone to fight, I will take you on!"

"My grudge is not with you, it's that asshole over there!" Odin shouted angrily while pointing at Kenichi who still has no idea what's going on. "So like him, he didn't even know why he's fighting!" Odin said.

Naruto fixed his hitai-ate a bit on his forehead so it positions correctly before turning toward Kenichi and relay the story that Ryuuto told him, the browned haired boy ran through several emotions before saying weakly.

"I… didn't think … it was such a big deal"

"That's right, you don't think Bakachi, when did you ever think when Miu-chan involved?" Naruto said to the browned haired boy.

"I… just don't want to see Miu-san hurt… I… wanted to protect her."

"As I said before, she isn't a weakling who needs protecting. She's a friend that needs a friend protection not an overbearing guardian! I knows you love her, everyone does, you have to be an idiot not to see it, but your kind of protection is just an obsession, you just wanted her to feel indebted to you, relying on you always, that's isn't how it should be, she wanted to protect you too, but you never allow her to do that!" Naruto pointed out quite agitated, he wanted to get that off his chest for a while, Miu-chan isn't a weak girl who needs such thing.

"I… I… what could I do… this is the only way I knew how…" Kenichi said while looking at his open fists. "I did all this for her… that hellish training…" there was some water in Kenichi's eyes.

"Be with her, not as a dotting parent figure, a friend, a companion, someone you can share your dream and goals with. You ran off with the Elder leaving her behind, I'm sure she worry about you the whole time, did you even visit her when you finish your training first or you went directly here to get the pin she traded you back then?" Naruto asked as Kenichi eyes widen a bit then return to normal and shouted back.

"I did this for Miu-san! I wanted to get that pin back then I will visit her later!"

"YOU BAKA! Does Miu-chan care about the pin or you more? A pin doesn't represent your friendship, materials things get destroyed eventually but feeling could never go away! What she feels and what you feels is what important! Even if you get the pin back and lose your life, then the whole thing is pointless!" Naruto shouted as Kenichi dropped his eyes toward the roof's floor. Odin got angry at the statement and attack Naruto.

"Enough! Are you saying my ten years grudge is pointless?" Ryuuto sent a fist at Naruto who grabbed it without looking. The shinobi eyes flashes anger before turn toward Odin and send a kick sending the First Fist of Ragnarok away.

"DON'T INTERUPT!" Naruto yelled angrily and faced Odin while Kenichi still in depression, the brown haired fighter's mind is conflicted.

* * *

**[God versus Shinobi]**

"Ten years… ten years of training… are you saying it all for a stupid reason?" Odin said as he pushed up his glasses while looking at Naruto before stating how he struggled for ten years and finally meeting **Ogata Isshinsai**, his current master.

"If you think all that is pointless, then you are not a true martial artist!" Naruto said after listening to Odin story only for Odin to emit killing intent all over the place while the Shinobi just watched him with a serious face.

"Did you forget that don't work on me?" Naruto said seriously and the killing intent disappeared.

"A calm mind is needed… I will kill you then Kenichi" Odin announced as he dropped his aggression and got into his **Seikuuken**, control of airspace techniques.

Naruto got into his and opened his second and third gates for a serious fight. "That's Seikuuken have three weakness!" Naruto announced, there might be more, but he only thought of that far after his brief battle with Odin previously.

"Oh? And what are they?" Odin asked as he stood there in his stance.

"One, you need your opponent to attack you" Naruto said while Odin blinked, it was true, the technique is both an offensive and defensive stance but it need your opponent to attack you first, if they don't, then Odin just wasting energy having it activated while his opponent could wait until he exhaust himself mentally.

"Two, your legs are undefended!" Naruto said as he shunshin forward and did a low leg swipe causing Odin to jumped but the Shinobi did a back flip while kicking airborne fighter causing him to flipped in the air and land back on the ground and returned into his stance of Seikuuken.

"Three, you have to counter everything that invade your space! **Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto said as several of him appeared around Odin who widens his eyes. They all dashed forward and attacks Ryuuto who counter all of them, except his palms and fist blocked nothing as the illusion went through him.

'A mirage?' Odin thought as the real Naruto landed server punches and finally a kick into Odin while Seikuuken user was too busy blocking false attacks.

"This is the problem with Seikuuken, it relies on your inner eyes and muscles reflex too much to block and counter any intent by the opponents. It's useless against someone who can fake it!" Naruto said as he stands in front of Ryuuto in his stance.

"And this isn't a weakness but… **Kyouken**" Naruto said before dashing forward and unleashed a barrage of fist and palm strikes which Odin blocked, defended against while trying to counter as well. Naruto's Kyouken is also faster and stronger than before as a result of his week training. Naruto was able to further minimized wasted movement and energy through food honors. Only after the second cycle of the barrages, Odin got hits several time on his body as he collapsed on his knee feeling the damage while looking at the still standing blonde hair fighter. "It's only for opponent who got slower reflex than you!" Naruto concluded.

"I must admit, you are worthy." Odin said as he took off his glasses and crushes it, Naruto open his eyes at that but dashed forward and send dozens of punches seeking to end the fight so he could fight against Kenichi soon while both of them are fresh. Naruto fists immediately countered by Odin palms and the shinobi got fling back with several strikes impacted on his body.

'It's like my fists are being suck into his hands…' Naruto thought as he touches his ribs to check the damage, they were heavy hits.

"In this world, there are things that seem clearer when you don't look at it" Ryuuto said who now standing while Naruto was on his knee. Naruto stood up and smiled, Ryuuto is strong, might be stronger than Miu-chan, he could beat Ryuuto easily if he opened his fourth and fifth gates but if this is a battle of techniques then Naruto didn't want to lose.

"**Senpuu Taijutsu**" Naruto said as he got into the taijutsu stance. Naruto and Ryuuto charged at each other and their techniques collided. In the half a dozen of fists that Naruto launched at Ryuuto who tried to block and counter, the purpled haired fighter jumped back as six visible fists imprint appeared on his white suit. Ryuuto dropped to the ground with four of his limbs and spit out some blood from his mouth. That six hits really hurt and he thought he blocked them successfully.

'I'm sure I block them perfectly, but when those fists impact against my palm guard, they spin out of it to the side and hit my body afterward' Ryuuto thought as he looked up at Naruto who was still in his stance.

"There are thing in this world that can't be block even if they are seen! You cannot block the wind dattebayo!" Naruto said, his Senpuu Taijutsu or whirlwind hand to hand style was still incomplete, he got one component down which is **you cannot block it with any guard**, as the fists spin on the guard to the edge, bypassing it and striking the body directly, he still working on making it **invisible and unseen**.

_"Your Senpuu's fist is interesting gaki, as expected of my disciple!" Jiraiya, the toad sage said as he dodges or deflect them since blocking or grabbing it seems more difficult, he could still do it if he wanted to._

_"It feel missing something important, how do I make it invisible or unseen?" Naruto asked while looking at his fist. Jiraiya thought for a while but Dugu-sensei speak first as he watched the fight._

_"The more you see, the less you know." The philosopher of the group said while Naruto and Ero-Sennin have that "what the fuck" looks on their face, it happens a lot when they don't understand what Dugu talks about._

_Dugu sighed and launched a barrage of fists in front of them. "How many strikes was that?"_

_"Eight!" Naruto said as he saw it clearly while Jiraiya just said "One" causing Naruto to look at his masters with an eyebrow rose._

_"Yes, I only throw one punch, but I vibrate my arms during the strike causing it to seem more than one, it is useful against opponent who look at other's fists too much and tried to block all of them, in the end, their downfall will be their visions" Dugu-sensei said while Naruto bowed at his master for the insight._

'I still can't make it vibrates during the attack, still beyond me… but I hope I get there eventually' Naruto thought as Ryuuto got up.

"I must admit, you are very strong –ttebane" Naruto said as both opponents look at each other.

"**Gungnir**!" Ryuuto charged at Naruto and does rapids powerful palm attacks. The shinobi tried to defect the highly accurate strikes while moving backward. Odin continued his relentless assault, several strikes was able to hit Naruto which the blonde fighter wince in pain. Naruto had enough and grabbed both of Ryuuto's wrists with both of his hands.

"That technique is annoying! **Uzuashi**! (Whirlpool kick)" Naruto send a whirlpool kick into Ryuuto gut sending him back, half a dozen of foot imprint appeared in Odin's white suit as the purple fighter held one hand on his gut and another on his mouth as he crouched down and spill some blood.

"I think we are done…" Naruto said but Ryuuto laughed.

"HEHEHEHEHEH" Ryuuto grab his shoulder with opposite hands so his arms formed a crossed in front of his chest, he stood up and his muscles ripped through his clothes. "HAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Nothing shall stop me from my goal!" Ryuuto said, his eyes bloodshot as Naruto looked at him. Ryuuto exhaled steam as his muscles expanded.

'This… is like Ero-Hermit… **DOU and SEI** KI usage **combination**?' Naruto thought. 'But Ero-Hermit said it highly dangerous, incorrect portions of each type can lead to disastrous body harm even crippling…'

"Kenichi have done something unforgiveable and you are blocking my path… DIE!" Ryuuto said as he instantly appeared in front of Naruto who widen his eyes at the speed of his opponent.

"**Gungnir!**" Naruto got hit by barraged of accurate palms strikes forcing the shinobi yelled out in pain as he fling back on the floor, rolling about.

"**Kyouken**!" Naruto flipped up and dashed at Ryuuto who uses his **Seikuuken** in midair as their fists collided. "YAHH!" Ryuuto said sending a swift kick at Naruto breaking through the shinobi fist patterns and hit the blonde fighter in the chin sending Naruto hurling back. Ryuuto charged forward and continuing his assault.

'He's using Seikuuken while moving' Naruto said as flipped back up and counter the attacks, the blonde boy's body feel like shit right now as it being relentless struck since the Shinobi couldn't counter and block all the strikes. These attacks by Naruto's opponent were fast and strong. Naruto breathe in and out while he struggles to match blow for blow with Odin for the next thirty seconds.

"**Senjutsu!**" Naruto said and send a spinning fist into Odin's Solar Plexus knocking the wind out of him and sending the fighter back away to give Naruto some breathing room. Odin was stunned that he was hit for the first time since he combined DOU and SEI.

"You shouldn't use that unless you want to give up your ability as martial artists" Naruto said, with a tint of orange around his pupil. 'Ero-Hermit uses his legs a well when using DOU and SEI together, it's really hard to blocks four fast limbs with two hands, I wonder if Ryuuto would figure it out eventually, if he did and combine DOU and SEI correctly, he will be a formidable opponent.'

Ryuuto didn't say anything but dashed forward at Naruto and continued his restless attacks once more. Naruto wanted to stop Ryuuto from using that technique since he's mixing it wrong portions for his body structure and it's damaging him. "Go to sleep! **Hakkeshou Kaiten (**Eight Trigrams Palms Revolution)" Naruto said before jumping toward Ryuuto who is also in midair, their fists were blurred as Naruto and Ryuuto landed on the ground. Naruto fixed his forehead protector while Odin body exploded in shockwaves of delayed strikes.

"How… my Seikuuken…" Odin muttered as he collapsed on his knee since he couldn't control them or his arms. All four of his limbs were disabled by that strange technique.

"My Senjutsu is far greater than your Seikuuken. I'm mixing my energy with surrounding energy so we become one and the same. All your moves, techniques, feints and attacks have to pass through the air to hit me. This ability allowing me to dodge any attacks in sensing the change in ambient energy while my attacks are all feels like the natural itself thus you wasn't able to differentiate it from your surroundings." Naruto said before turning around and look at Ryuuto's back.

"Your Seikuuken creates a sphere around you where you can sense attacks and defend easily **BUT** your airsphere is within **the range of my divinity**! You could say my Senjutsu is the techniques that derived from your Seikuuken!" Naruto concluded, it was sort of true. He developed it from Jiraiya-sensei's incomplete technique of awareness and Roshi-sensei's similar Seikuuken ability. While he could only maintain it for a short duration, it gives Naruto perfect awareness around him for about a dozen of meters. Due to exchange of energy, Naruto never gets tired when in this mode since he just absorbs and use surrounding energy. He could activate without meditating or standing still now thanks to the week of training, it was worth it.

"I… my conviction…" Odin struggle to say but Naruto said it for him. "While you use a stupid reason for learning martial arts, it stills a good conviction, without it, you won't be here today. It keeps you go through hellish hardship without giving up. For ten years you use it as a motivation to grow stronger so one day you could clash with Kenichi. That is something priceless, remember it, you are a martial artist even though you follow a different path, we will clash again Ryuuto, continue to grow stronger."

"Your reason of defeating all your opponents and standing at the top isn't as great as you might think. My master, Dugu-sensei is at the peak of his swordplay, he's said it's lonely up there when no one stands with you. You won't have a rival who you can spar with and fight with the best of each other ability. He's still waiting and searching for a rival in swordplay." Naruto said as Odin finally collapsed on the roof into unconscious. Naruto turned around at Kenichi who was watching the fight in awe.

"Will you stand at the peak with me? Fight me! Make me acknowledge you as my rival!" Naruto said pointing at the Ryopanzaku's disciple. Naruto was pretty beaten up in his fight with Odin and **Senjutsu** revitalize him somewhat and remove his fatigue. Kenichi should be around Odin's level right about now…

"Why do we have to fight?" the brown haired boy said while Naruto just stood still pointing at the idiot.

(….)

* * *

**[Naruto and Kenichi]**

"Because I want you to stand with me"

"But we are friends. Can't we just talk about it?"

"We are martial artists, we use fist to understand each other dattebayo!"

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-san. I should go and met up with Miu-san."

"What happened to your will to fight when you first arrived?" Naruto asked the brown haired boy, when Kenichi arrived, his eyes full of conviction, he had a goal, he had the fire, he had the will to fight… but now he back to his idiot self with Miu obsession.

"But Odin already has been defeated. I just need to get the pin back from." Kenichi said looking around and notice Miu-chan in the mass of Shinpaku Alliance members.

'This guy… Bakachi, I knew you would be like this' Naruto thought as he walk toward beaten form of Ryuuto Asamiya. Naruto picked up the First Fist of Ragnarok by the neck and check the unconscious purple boy pocket for the pin. After the shinobi found it, he looked at hooded person that been watching the fight and threw the boy at him.

'He's your master, I believe.' Naruto said as Ogata grabbed his unconscious disciple and put it next to unconscious Berserker.

"Thanks…" Kenichi about to thanks Naruto for getting the pin but the got punched in the face causing the browned haired boy fall on his back.

"Kenichi, fight me, if you don't. I will crush Miu-chan like this…" Naruto crushed the pins in his hands into a small metal ball. "pin here." Naruto finished as he flicks the crushed pin at Kenichi.

"You wouldn't… she's your friend!" Kenichi shouted as he stood up.

"Watch me!" Naruto said before taking off his Fuuma Shurinken from his back, he fought Ryuuto with it making him slower than usual before jumping up in the air, breaking it into four blades and threw it on the ground next to Luffy and Goku signaling the plan of abducting Miu-chan and forcing her to scream in pain to motivate a certain someone.

Maya-chan quickly incapacitated Miu-chan while Luffy and Goku created a made-shift cross and tied Miu on it before Maya-chan uses her energy to flood the blonde haired girl's pain receptors inciting her uncontrollable scream of pain. The silver haired sword user knock her out without anyone seeing it so the Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance thought Miu-chan passed out from the pain.

"NARUTO!" Kenichi shouted as he dashed forward the blonde haired shinobi who he thought as his friend.

"Stop me with all you have! Make me acknowledge you as my rival KENICHI!" Naruto said as he dashed forward to Kenichi.

Their fists collided signaling their battle has begun.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

"Shi…shi…shi… I'm sorry everyone." Luffy struggle to laugh while his face was covered by the straw hat as he stood on top of the Fuuma Shuriken blade embedded on the ground.

"We cannot allow you to through here." Goku said without his usual cheerful smile, the muscular teen stood silently on top of blade bare feet with his arms folded.

"Miu is now our hostage, you shall not pass" Maya-chan declared while still in her dragon mode, standing between her two siblings but about a meter behind them and on the ground.

"Why are you doing this Captain/Aniki?" The karate club and straw-hat group asked tearfully.

"Let the dairy cow go!" Kisara said after she got up from being thrown by a certain girl.

"Listen to Kisara-sama, let the dai.. Miu-chan go" Shiratori said, stuttering a bit while standing beside her captains according to Shinpaku Alliance ranking.

"Goku, Luffy and you must be Maya-chan, although I have no idea how, please let Miu go" Takeda asked as he stood with his fellow fighters.

"This is unlike them. Naruto must have asked them to do this." Ukita said as he stood next to Takeda.

"LALALA… their tune is so sad right now… I just can't bring myself to sing… LA… huhuhuhu" Siegfried said before breaking down and crying. "WAHHHHH Why is it so sad? Soul-kun! Goku-kun! Maya-chan!" the immortal composer shouted at no one in particular.

"Maya…" Hermit said while still on the ground, he couldn't move his limbs at all. He was disabled by a certain girl after he saw her transformed.

"Enough of this joke!" Thor said as he walks toward the three siblings, passing through Luffy and Goku who didn't bother to pay any attention or stop him. As he near Maya, the silver haired girl with attire too small for her placed her free hand into the very tall and large-frame sumo user lightly.

"**Divine Dragon Palm**" Maya said as she channeled her inner energy into the hand that not holding the sword known as Reiki. Chiaki Yuuma, previously known as seventh Fists of Ragnarok, now known as Thor of the Shinpaku Alliance fly backward passed Goku and Luffy who still didn't pay any attention to the big man, toward the five still able fighters of the Shinpaku Alliance and smashed into a bunch of nameless members of the Alliance. STRIKE! Oh wait we not playing bowling, but Thor was badly hurt as he struggles to stay conscious.

"You shall not pass" Maya said as she slammed her leg into the ground shattering it a bit stunning everyone at the display.

"Thor was thrown back with a light slap! She's a monster!" Several of the lookers shouted at an impossible feat done by a girl with a slim and die for figure if you were a girl. Nobody on the Shinpaku side thought such a thing was possible, to throw Thor that easily.

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu Tanimoto, also known as Hermit shouted causing Maya to blink, a bit worry about her crush. Natsu stood up, his limbs was working again as Maya narrow her eyes. 'He forces his inner energy to push out my own?'

"Maya… stop this, this isn't like you, you may be obsessive, may get angry, may get annoyed, may say things that people don't like, but you would never do this, where's is that girl I admire?" Natsu said as he walked forward pass Luffy and Goku who still not doing anything.

"I… I…" Maya struggle to say as Natsu walked passed her. She immediately spins her Reiki and slammed it into Natsu body sending the boy flies back into Shinpaku Alliance side.

"I… can't let you pass… Natsu-kun" Maya said while a few tears appear from her eyes and slide down her cheeks

"She can't stop all of us! Let's get that Dairy cow back!" Kisara announced and everyone around her cheered and dashed forward to get their comrade back.

"Luffy… Goku…" Maya said, telling her two bothers to start acting their part.

"I'll stop my Nakama" Luffy said as he looked up, his eyes full of seriousness. "**Jetto Gear**" Luffy announced as blood flow through his body much quicker as steam appear over all over his visible skin as it becomes reddish making the speed of his limbs much faster.

"**Jet Galting Gun!**" Luffy shouted and dash forward, launching a storm of fists while running.

"ANIKI!" Many straw hats gang members shouted as they being knock into dream world by insanely fast punches, it only take one or two hits to knock them out, but there are hundreds of them as bodies flying all over the place while Luffy bulldoze his ways the charging army of straw-hats.

As the short and scrawny boy reach deep inside Shinpaku Alliance army, the members spread out to avoid getting it by Luffy.

"ANIKI! Please stop! We will cook you as much you can eat!" more than a few dozens of them pled.

"Eat… Meat?" Luffy said as his eyes turn to meat. "I can't… Naruto-nii begged… I'm sorry MEAT!" Luffy twist his body slightly before spinning his body. "**Jet Bullet Storm!**" Luffy spun his body really fast into a cyclone and run through everyone while sending punches and kicks in all directions sending dozens of straw-hats flying while trailing tears and muttering. "So sorry meat, please don't be mad" Luffy eyes was still in meat shape, he doesn't see his nakama as people anymore, he only see himself surrounded by hundreds of man size slab of meat and he currently tenderizing them.

"I'll stop my clubs members… and others club too… **Kaoi-Ken Quadruple**" Goku announced before using his ability and charged forward the Karate club members, he immediately grab the leading one by the Karate gi.

"Captain?" the guy behind held said before Goku looked at him with stern eyes and mutter. "Stay down, idiot!" Goku threw the karate club members from his arm. The human cannonball slammed into several others causing them to fall over with a few knocked out from the impact by hitting the ground with their head.

Goku followed on and immediately grabs the one that still standing and throw them at each other, the throw have enough power to bat two full grown club members with ease. It quickly dwells into trying to stop Goku by piling up on him since their punches and kicks hurt them more than it hurt their captains. Goku's body is like a solid stone, some new member actually broke their fists trying to punch their captain with full force.

"Pile up on the captain!" one of them shouted while they piled up on Goku who roared and lift them up before throwing people body like ragdoll around, but there were so many that it's was really bizarre to watch.

While that was going on, Kisara and Shiratori ran toward Maya. "**Fushu**" Kisara send a high kick at Maya's head only for the girl to grab the ankle pulled the cat girl closer and slam a fist into her abandonment with the same hand in one quick motion.

"**Divine Dragon Palm**" Maya said as she turn the stunned Kisara position it toward Shiratori, open her fist into a palm and let the energy wave through it. Kisara went flying colliding into Shiratori and they both got send back.

Takeda was the closest one now and send several jabs at Maya who dodged it and uses her palm to block one fist and turned it toward Takeda other fist causing both hands to become tangled together before letting go and move her hand down toward Takeda midsection in open position. Maya send a light ki-enhanced palm strike and Takeda went flying away.

Ukita tried to grab Maya but the girl jumped up and uses her free hand to grab his head before kneeing him in the face causing Ukita to stagger back and got slammed by a palm strike sending him joining others.

Siegfried spin toward Maya while singing only to get smashed by the Reiki into the ground before getting kick in the head while on the ground flying back. The immortal zombie ability was useless against Maya who uses the length of her Reiki to increases the power of her attack, plus he can't use his ability if the attack is downward, Siegfried could have crouch to lessen the blow, but it would not be a lot.

Thor charged again, he has shaken off the damage he gained from that palm attack, it still hurts a lot, but most of the energy is used to send him flying rather than hurt his body internally. Maya didn't really slam her palms directly into them like a proper attack would so there's some sort of layer of air between her palms and their body. In doing so the Ki-energy didn't fully enter her opponent body like it should have. The silver haired girl only need to force them back, not outright inflict injury on them.

Thor tried to grab Maya's shoulder with his massive hand. Maya simply spin her slender body breaking out of his hold before punching him with any ki-enhanced but it was aided to the spinning momentum so it was very strong. Thor clutches his body in pain from the attack and Maya did a vertical kick sending him flying upward, but not very far, falling on top of Kisara who dashing forward again.

"Get off you fat ass" Kisara said while Shiratori tried to pull her out but Thor was unconscious, the kick was to jaw thus shocking his brain, he's out of it for now.

Hermit walk toward Maya again but didn't attack her, he simply tried to walk pass her as Maya was stun for a bit at the attempt before she grabs his hood and threw him back out. Takeda ran forward, jumping on Thor causing more weight to be felt on top Kisara who yelled at him and still trying to get out.

Takeda wanted to send a flying kick this time but his feet didn't reach Maya as she uses the Reiki to stop him as the sheathed blade end slammed into his gut. The Reiki is extremely long, longer than Maya's full height so Takeda foot was nowhere near the silver haired girl body. Maya lift her Reiki up vertical with Takeda on top and swing it forward sending Takeda off landing on top of Thor while he hold his stomach in pain.

"ARHHHH!" Ukita charged forward toward Maya who slammed her Reiki into the ground cracking. Maya impaled her feet into the crack and kick it up sending a flying stone slab toward Ukita who charge right into it with his head. The stone slab break into pieces but Ukita collapsed with a massive head pain.

Hermit tried to walk pass Maya again without attacking only for the girl to grab him through his clothe and throw him back toward the rest of the group.

Siegfried got up and spin toward Maya-chan again, she about to swing her Reiki downward at him again but the immortal composer zig-zag in his path forward to avoid the strike. Maya smile a little and did a low wipe with her Reiki causing the composer to jump up to dodge while spinning and curses at his own reflex. Maya bat the flying spinning humanoid away with her Reiki like a baseball. Siegfried can't use his ability to move back to reduce damage while in midair.

Takeda got up again, he was getting worn out by now and send a fist while dashing forward at Maya who side step a bit and grabbing put her palm on his face with her free hand and using the Reiki to hit his feet forward and up before slamming the back of his head on the concrete floor creating a small web like crack. She quickly throws the unconscious blue haired fighter back at the group. The boxer landed on top of unconscious Thor joining him.

Kisara finally got out with Shiratori's help before Takeda landed on top of Thor to increase the weight, she would be piss if that happen. Kisara and Shiratori quickly dashed forward sending both of their legs at Maya who rotated to the side so her width is smaller as she slide in between of the two kicks and put her Reiki up in the forward position. Both girls face slam into the Reiki by their own momentum and they collapsed on the ground with swirl in their eyes. Maya smack her Reiki into each of their head before grabbing them and throw them on top of Takeda who is on top of Thor.

Maya look at Ukita who was getting up and smack him with the Reiki before throwing him on top the pile as well. Siegfried tried spinning forward again but Maya had enough with the zombie antic and put her Reiki between his leg cause him his knee to crash into them as he shivered in pain before took her Reiki out and slam it in his head and grab him and throw him back on top of the human pile.

Hermit tried to walk pass Maya again and she grab his cloth and threw him back out. Hermit quickly got up and tried walking pass again causes Maya to throw him back. After a few more time, Maya shouted.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Her current dragon mode uses the opponent own foolishness against them, there are very few ways to beat it, one way is simply not attack Maya at all and avoid her. Natsu Tanimoto didn't figure it out yet, he simply doing what he wanted to do…

"Why are you crying?" Natsu said as he walk pass her again and got grabbed by the cloth before getting thrown back. Maya blinked as she notice she been crying the whole time when she was doing her attacks and counter.

"I… I…" Maya tried to say something but Natsu walked pass her again and he got thrown back again.

"It hurts doesn't it, it supposes to hurt" Natsu said as he got up again, even though he getting thrown back without getting hit, he still was getting battered.

"Stop this… you can't pass here Natsu-kun" Maya shouted but her pled was ignored as the violet eyes boys continued to stride pass her and got thrown again but this time he got caught by Thor in his fall. Everyone was waking up from their attacks.

"Man, that was some beating" Takeda said as he rubbed his body feeling the pain.

"LALALA such a sad melody LALALLA… why does my leg hurt?" Siegfried sings and tried to spin but his leg was in pain.

"Is there mark on my face Shiratori?" Kisara rubbed her face before pointing at it and look at Shiratori who replied. "No Kisara-sama, do mine?" Kisara shake her head before saying no.

"I feel like I ran into a stone wall" Ukita said as he rubbed his forehead before sliding his hand over his hair to the back of his head and rubbing it, there was a bump there.

"About time you guys got off me, darn you're heavy…" Thor said before he getting two kicks in the head by Kisara and Shiratori for the comment about their weight, Thor was out again.

"Let's just walk pass her together, she can't throw us all at once" Takeda suggested after noticing what Hermit did while everyone except for Hermit and Thor, who's unconscious nodded.

All six members of Shinpaku Alliance walked side by side toward Maya. The silver haired girl blinked a bit at the sight as her eyes shed more tears which roll down her face. Maya was stunned as they walk pass her but she quickly turned around and send a hand to grab them only for Natsu to grab her hands.

"Natsu-kun?" Maya said while Ukita, Takeda, Kisara, Siegfried and Shiratori tried unbind Miu from the cross that was waking up.

"I have… to stop them" Maya said as she tried to get out of Natsu hands without hurting him.

"It's over Maya-chan, you shouldn't use this hand to hit your friends, and you should use it to cook…" Natsu said softly before putting his other hand on top of Maya's head. "because stuff like this are for grown up, you can be a little girls as always"

"Natsu-kun!" Maya sobbed on her crush chest as Natsu wrapped his hands around her. Maya sobbed while trying to make out the words. "Otouto begged…I… I… couldn't say no… I'm soo… so sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I'll forgive you even if others don't. You did it at your family request, if anyone has to pay, it's NARUTO!" Natsu said as he held her in his arms, he understood family. He would do anything for his sister if she was still alive.

(somewhere nearby the group)

"Okay guys, enough… get off" Goku was the bottom of all massive piles of students that make up the Judo, Boxing and Karate club, they couldn't fight him properly so they grabbed him and pile up on the heavy boy, it took a lot of time trying to do it because the Karate captain keep grabbing them off of him and throwing them away, usually at people who running toward him. Eventually they managed to overwhelm Goku who didn't fight them properly either, just want to merely knocking them out.

With Luffy, the spinning boy finally collapsed with his eyes spinning, he been rotating none stop for the last ten minutes at incredible speed, punching and kicking everything nearby. He managed to knock out roughly three quarters of the straw-hat gangs in the rampage before tripping over some body that were laying on the ground, he would have able to keep going if there wasn't too many unconscious person around him that making it difficult to avoid them all at high speed.

"Meat… soo much meat… I'm sooo dizzy" Luffy said as he saw meats dancing around his head.

"At least Aniki stopped, that was scary" most of the conscious straw-hat group nodded as they look around. There so many of them unconscious now.

"What should we do now?" Several of them looked around and saw Miu-chan got rescued and waking up so they all shrugged and sat down, they been running and avoiding Luffy attacks for a while and they felt tired.

**_BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Everyone who was still awake looked at where the noise came from and ran toward it saw Kenichi standing on top of Naruto, the blonde hair boy was still awake while Kenichi with his face darkened and unseen by the rest of the group.

"I… can't move…" Naruto said struggling to get up. "Look like you won… Bakachi."

Kenchi didn't reply since he was unconscious standing up. Naruto just sighed as he noticed Kenichi and look around to see everyone. "Hey guys, what up?"

They all have their hand in their fists position while the blonde shinobi just gulped.

"I can explain… let me explain!"

* * *

**[Naruto versus Kenichi]**

As the blonde hair fighter and browned hair fighter fist collided, a shock wave was emitted signaling their fight to begin. Naruto quickly spins his body around Kenichi's arm, toward the boy's body and land an elbow strike only for the boy to block it with his hand and grabbed the shinobi with free hand in a hostage hold position. Naruto kick over his own shoulder at Kenichi's head forcing the brown haired boy to let go of the hold.

They quickly turn to face each other, Kenichi send a high kick at Naruto who grabbed dashing forward sliding the grip along the boys leg and send a punch with his other hand, only for Kenichi to blocked it with one hand, bend it and slammed it into Naruto chest, effectively folding the Shinobi's attacking arms and send an fist at Shinobi who dodge the strike by tilting his head. Naruto immediately pulled Kenichi leg with his hand, the one that is still holding Kenichi's leg and throws the browned hair boy away from him. Kenichi quickly recovered from that.

"Good Kenichi, you have grown" Naruto said while Kenichi got into his stance looking at Naruto with serious eyes. Naruto dashed forward and launch a flurry of fists but Kenichi was able to block it effortlessly. Naruto was hit in the head by an open palm strike, which Naruto blocked breaking their engagement.

"**Seikuuken**? I'm impressed" Naruto said before entering his Senpuu Taijutsu and dashed forward sending barrage of whirlwind fists which Kenichi who still in his Seikuuken state. Naruto eyes widen as the arm length didn't reach Kenichi at all because the boy was not standing on the ground, but lifting his feet in the air as both clashing fists. Kenichi was using Naruto's fist power to push him around while blocking the shinobi's attack thus even Naruto can go around the guard with his Senpuu taijutsu, his fists couldn't reach its intended target because Kenichi was further than his own arm length.

After a few more attacks, Kenichi send a kick at Naruto who blocked it his leg breaking the engagement again. Naruto smiled at Kenichi who managed to fight him evenly even with his body fix up and three of his gates open.

'Kenichi, I'm jealous, you becomes this strong in just under three months while I spend most of my life getting where I am… you are truly motivated, hard work beat talents every time!' Naruto thought as he blinked with his orange tinted eyes. 'Time to step up…'

Naruto shunshin forward as Kenichi watches the shinobi dashes side to side in front of him before sending a jab. Kenichi deflected it rather than block only for his guard to miss completely as Naruto changed arms to attack while near him.

Kenichi was send backward from the impact. 'Naruto-san changed his attack just before he attack… I didn't even feel it… is this Senjutsu?' Naruto dashed forward and start attacking Kenichi who tried to deflect and counter but failed miserably. For a minute or so, Kenichi wasn't able to block any of Naruto's assault. Naruto flipped back ward and watch Kenichi struggles to breathe from the beat down.

'Hmmm… was it too much? Kenichi body is really durable. Anyone else would be unconscious by now.' Naruto thought as he allow Kenichi to recover, the shinobi didn't want to use any weapons against Kenichi because the boy was terrified of them for some reason nor he could use any Ki-enhance attacks at all unless he want to kill the browned hair boy outright. His Senjutsu is running out soon and he need some cool down time before activating it again.

'This is Naruto's strength… so strong…' Kenichi thought as he got into his stance struggling to breathe, that last engagement really did a number on him.

"What are you going to do Kenichi? Is this all you have? Shall I go down and kill Miu?" Naruto threaten causing Kenichi to roar and dashed forward sending a very fast straight at the blonde shinobi side step but was grabbed by Kenichi other arms around his waist and slammed into the roof as Kenchi send a straight at the Naruto's mid body. Naruto blocked it with both of his hand the roof cracks under the force.

Naruto grabbed it and kick Kenichi in the back of the head with both of his legs in the down position only for Kenichi to block it with his other hands but the force of the kick was strong enough to force Kenichi to stumble in the direction of the kick, but Naruto still held Kenichi hand in his tight grip to prevent Kenichi from stumbling too far away. Kenichi fall down face first on the floor while Naruto flipped up and put his knee at the boy shoulders sitting on top of Kenichi back while bending Kenichi grabbed hand behind him.

"Is this all? I'm disappointed Bakachi" Naruto taunted as he held Kenichi in a lock.

"I'm going beat you up NARUTO!" Kenichi shouted as he lifted his body with Naruto on top of him with his other free hands while one of Naruto's eyes brow rose at the feat, it wasn't that difficult to lift your own body weight with one hand, but added Naruto's weight with his food immersion technique was another. Plus Kenichi aura felt different right now…

Kenichi rotated his body and slam his back on the roof floor which forces Naruto to let go. Kenichi send dozen of fast punches at Naruto with one managed to hit him causing the shinobi eyes to open a bit before he was send flying back with a very powerful kick. Naruto nearly fell off the edge of the roof but quickly grabbed the ledge with of his hands, pulling himself back up on the roof.

"That was Apachai…" Naruto said and look at Kenichi.

"Apa?" Kenichis said while got into Apachai stance.

"Stop joke…" Naruto was about to say but Kenichi was in front of him with the face similar to Apachai-san and send a very fast knee kick forcing Naruto to lean back his body to avoid it.

"APAPAPAPA!" Kenichi shouted sending dozens of very fast and very strong fists and kicks at Naruto who tried to deflect it and counter. Naruto managed to hit Kenchi with **Uzuken** but also got hit by a **Chai Kick **in return. Kenichi chest rippled with a dozen of fist strike but without ki-energy to damage the browned hair boy internally. Kenichi just shake it off surprising Naruto a bit.

'Did the idiot also copy Apachai toughness as well… that's not possible is it?'

"Apa!" Kenichi send a very fast kick at Naruto who redirect it with both of his hands into the ground before him. Naruto immediately sends a kick at Kenichi who deflected with his left palm pushing it away across his body. Naruto thought it was weird because he used his left leg, wouldn't it easier for Kenichi to use right arms to deflect… but Naruto was hit with a chop from Kenichi right arm and wrists.

"**One Hit Kill!**" Kenichi said like Sakaki-san.

'His aura changed again, he's mimicking Sakaki-san now?' Naruto thought as he staggers backward.

"Heh Heh!" Kenichi said in his… no Sakaki-san stance. Kenichi dashed at Naruto and send a right straight with his left pulling back just like Sakaki-san does when he doing his official punch, Naruto shunshin to the side to avoid it because if Kenichi mimicking Sakaki, that straight is very strong, but Naruto was grabbed when he tried to dash out and was flipped upside down and slammed into the roof floor head first, burying it. 'His aura changed again…'

"You're too naïve… where are you going?" Kenichi said in Akisame-san tone of voice as Naruto pulled his head out of the roof.

'Akisame-san now…' Naruto thought before shunshin at Kenichi to launch barrages of Senpuu style fists only for Kenichi to jump to the side and attack the Shinobi at his blind spot.

"HEEEEYA!"

'This is… Kensai Ma?' Naruto thought as he blocked all the attacks around him using Senjutsu to know where they coming from. 'Who's next? Shigure-sensei?"

"AHHH" Naruto said as his back was slashed, Naruto realize that Kenichi was behind him but Kenichi attack didn't touch him so the shinobi didn't block it even though he feels it through senjutsu… unless it's…

"**KOSAKA SLASH**" Kenichi said while doing a stance like Shigure-sensei with her blade. Naruto flipped backward and get some distance from Kenichi.

'The Bakachi just mimic all the masters except Furinji-sama… I never saw how the old man fights' Naruto thought but then Kenichi probably never saw the Elder Furinji moves either, he might see how Miu Furinji fight though.

Kenichi dashed toward Naruto and send a very high angle kick at Naruto head as the Shinobi tilted to dodge it barely. 'That's…'

"**FUSHU!**" Kenichi said before sending a barrage of kicks at Naruto who jumped back to avoid it "**Mikeyopuchagi**". Kenichi got down in a cat like stance before jumping forward very fast with his powerful hind leg like a cat and grabbed Naruto before spinning him around and slamming Naruto into the roof ground with his elbow embedded deep in Naruto's hand which guard the shinobi's stomach for the elbow strike. "**Arashi Guruma (Storm Wheel)**"

Naruto flipped Kenichi up to break the hold but the browned haired boy spin and slammed his fist while rotating it as well at the Shinobi who is still on his back. Naruto quickly guard against it but the roof gave way as both of them fall through into the building. "**Demonic Open Fist Slap**"

The fall broke through Naruto guards as the shinobi feel the pain of Thor's powerful slam mimic by Kenichi. Naruto quickly kick Kenichi head sending the boy off to the side and flipped up. Kenichi quickly rotated and put this foot on the wall he about to smash through, pushed against it and flying back toward the blonde shinobi while rotating in air. Kenichi powerful leg broke the wall behind him as he head toward Naruto.

"That's not possible!" Naruto said with his eyes widen. "**Tenrai Javelin**" as Kenichi put his fists out while rotating and landed a hit into Naruto's gut breaking through the shinobi's guard. 'Darn it Maya… why show him that? Good thing it wasn't Ki-enhanced or it will hurt like hell.' Naruto thought as he felt the impact. It still hurts like hell though because of Kenichi's body.

Kenichi grabbed Naruto's clothes before stepping on the ground and jumped and knee the blonde hair shinobi in the chin getting his feet off the ground before spinning around and send a kick with the same leg at the airborne shinobi sending him to crash through the side of the building as Kenichi jumped out with a goofy smile on his face.

"That's Goku attacks" Naruto shouted as he clutches his gut in pain, it was really heavy too.

Kenichi dashed forward and send fast straight which Naruto block according to his Senjutsu only for it changes direction in the air multiples times. "**Gomu Missile!" **smashing squarely on Naruto's face by the jaw, it wasn't as fast or as flexible as Luffy, but it was very good imitation as Naruto was stunned from the hit as it shock his brain. Kenichi followed on by slamming his fist into Naruto sending away.

Naruto recovered but spat some blood out of his mouth as he felt he been hit a dozen times in that instant. 'It can't be…'

"It's **Uzuken: Spiral Straight **-ttebane" Kenichi said with the verbal tick causing Naruto face went into the red and shouted. "Don't copy me you bastard!"

Naruto shunshin next to Kenichi and send a swinging kick but the boy dashed out the way. 'That's a shunshin imitation?' Naruto thought before shunshin to intercept Kenichi.

"Copy this you Bakachi! **Senpuuken Barrage!**" Naruto send dozens of fist into Kenichi as it spins around on the brown haired boy's body before smashing into Kenichi's face as its finally destination. Kenichi was getting the beating of his life by Naruto. Naruto felt that many of his fists doesn't have the same reaction force on Kenichi body and realize the copycat was using Siegfried flowing style moving back with the flow to reduce damage.

Kenichi was pretty much close to unconscious now, even if he could reduce the damage taken from Naruto fists, each still deal a lot of damage and he took on about few dozen even if he managed to block them, they will simply spin around his guards and slam across his body before hitting his head or where ever Naruto deems his target is.

Kenichi mustered all his strength for one final attack. "**Sen..puuken**" Kenichi send a straight at Naruto who grabbed it and smirk at the attempt to mimic the move. Kenichi send a punch with his other hand at Naruto who simply block it with another hand but it spins in Naruto's guard palms and slammed into Naruto's chest before sliding up the blonde fighter's body and becomes a powerful uppercut.

'He's…. manage to copy Senpuu Taijutsu in that short amount of time?' Naruto said as his feet left the ground again, his Senjutsu finally ran out as well as he remembers what Jiraiya-sensei said before.

_"There is a group of fighters who capable of mimicking other people moves by looking at it a few times, they called themselves the Uchiha's clan. A terrible thing happened to them causes many to die, only a few left when I was younger and they spread out across the world uncaring for anything anymore and just want to live their life in peace." Jiraiya told the two elevens years old._

_"What happened to them?" Naruto asked._

_"Are they strong?" Goku asked._

_"Who knows, they could change their names, marry into other family or forgotten. As for if they are strong or not, it's still unclear, they have a knack for copying other people **taijutsu (hand to hand) style**, even then they still need a body that mimic it properly. That ability is their heritage, only they can use it since several other have tried and fail, something to do with mutation in their blood. It can only copy body motion though, so they **CAN'T** copy inner ability like your Kaoi-ken or your gates or ki-enhanced attacks"_

_"That's still a useful ability though, what is it called?" Naruto asked, a bit curious._

_"**Sharigan, Copy Wheel Eyes or Eyes of Insight.**"_

_"Awesome, can they shoot fires out of their eyes? That's would be great!" Naruto said childishly._

_"Do their eyes changed?" Goku asked with sparkle in his eyes._

_"That's... STUPID! What kind of moronic ability is that? They can only mimic others by seeing subtles muscles changes in their opponent not some stupid ability like that!" Jiraiya shouted._

_"Ero-sennin is angry!" The two elevens year old ran off._

_'Kids... what they think of next? Lock people in their own mind by gazing at them? That's just stupid.' Jiraiya thought before returning to writing in his notebook._

'You have the Sharigan do you Kenichi? Is your ancestor an Uchiha?' Naruto thought as Kenichi jumped up above him, before spinning and drilling his feet into Naruto's gut.

"**Furinji Kouhou Yoku**" Kenichi shouted with the last of his strength before slamming Naruto into the ground.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

'That's probably Miu's style' Naruto thought as he feels pains all over this body.

* * *

**[Back with Everyone]**

Before anyone can do anything about Naruto, a hooded cloaked appeared nearby.

"Kenichi Shirahama… impressive… you are definitely a good material. I can't let you waste away here like this." Ogata said as he looked at the unconscious, still standing brown haired boy on top of Naruto.

'I would take that two black hair, silver haired girl and blonde hair as well, but too bad they belong to Dugu-kun… that devil have the same power as Saiga Furinji' Ogata thought as he looked toward the shore where Dugu-san was fighting with Hayato Furinji. 'Saiga-san never told who won in their all out fight, but Dugu-kun has the emblem of shadow for Yomi with him implied that he won. When I asked, Dugu-kun said he lost… strange.'

Everyone have a question look on their face at the new comer.

"Kensei…" Freya said who was waking up from her little fight with her Valkyrie behind her. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE… HE'S DANGEROUS!" Freya shouted at everyone. Ogata smirk as he releases his killing intent all over the area, almost everyone shivered in fear. Luffy, Goku and Maya-chan felt it but didn't make much of it, they got use to their masters killing intent a long time ago, it was one of the first thing they trained. Naruto was still awake but he couldn't see anything from his down position as Kenichi still standing on top of him and he couldn't move right now but Naruto felt the killing intent which surprises him a bit as he unsure who emitting that.

All those awake stands together even though they were shaking a lot. "We will not allow you to take our friends!" Maya, Luffy and Goku walked toward the front of the group and stood before **The Saint Fist **of **Yami**.

'These are Dugu-kun disciples huh. Such fire in their eyes… should I beat them up? Such a pain… I have to deal with Dugu-kun later if I did'

"I'm impress at the display, but I will be back for Kenichi over there" Ogata said before disappearing but the three disciples of sword devil watches him dash in the distance carrying two body on his shoulders.

Shinpaku Alliance pack up their wounded, with Naruto be bounded, gagged and carried like an animal that that going to get roasted in a bon fire. There was a lot of injured as the Army slowly heading home from the whole ordeal.

* * *

**[With The Masters]**

The masters was watching Dugu-san and Furinji-san fighting on top of the water, after some chat with Ichiryuu, Perverted Hermit and the Toad Sage, everything was clear up but the invincible man didn't listen at all and still try to dash across the water toward his granddaughter and the sword devil has to intercept, that was an hour ago.

"Heh! They still at it, shall we make a bet?" Sakaki, the Karate master said while drinking some sake in a cup that was given by Ichiryuu who drinking from the bottle itself.

"Ehehehhehe…" Roshi, the turtle hermit was laughing with Kensei Ma who sharing the pre copy of the next book in Icha Icha series. They quickly hit it off as they trade pictures with each other before some were slashed by Shigure, the mistress of all weapons forcing them to go off somewhere to trade and saves their precious.

"Apa! I want to fight guest-san apapapap!" Apachai shouted from the shore throwing a tantrum.

"Didn't they notice that the kids left the area half an hour ago?" Akisama, the philosopher of Ryopanzaku said with Jiraiya writing something on his note book before looking up the squinted eyes man and replied. "Give them a few more hours, they get stop once they run out of steam."

'I'm hungry….' Dugu-san thought as he blocks the invincible man fists and strikes before sending some of his own. 'How long did Naruto said I have to stop the Ryopanzaku from interfering? Did the boy said how long… hmmm?'

'Miu! Please be alive!' Hayato thought as he continuous tried to get to shore but the mask man keeps blocking him and pushing him back with powerful fists that sending out some kind of dragon forcing the Furinji to defend.

It wasn't three hours later that Hayato finally got to the other side but found it completely empty. To vent this rage, he starts destroying Ragnarok empty base turning it into rubbles. Dugu-san on other hand was tired and hungry, the fight was a tie just like when he fought with Saiga Furinji, but Dugu-san feels that he would lose at the end due to his own stamina unless he took out his weapons.

He did ask one shadow to fight him with a weapon but Saiga refuses saying he doesn't use any weapon, his wife does with a gauntlet and she currently not around right now, her memory was still fuzzy, it been like that for 16 years already.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Phew, everything resolve, next chapter is aftermath, yes Naruto getting roasted after Shinpaku Alliance get the fact sorted out. Kenichi won… even though Naruto only uses three of his gates. **KENICHI NEED TO WIN THIS BECAUSE OF THE STORYLINE, STOP BITCHING!**. Naruto's currently stronger than before. Naruto with three gates now is the same as previous Naruto with his five gates. Plus he didn't use any Ki-Enhance attacks that would definitely kill Kenichi like Rasenjuuken or Rasenshuriken and Rasenjunai, you won't be seeing the last two until much later!

Hope you enjoy the background story of Naruto's inner demon and you didn't expect Kenichi is related to the Uchiha did you! Did you! =P

**And no, Sharingan in this fan fiction is NOT haxed/overpowering like Manga version, it's only Eyes of Insight, Kenichi can't do crazy stuff like an Uchiha, that's just stupid. He just natural have better eyes sight, seeing fast moving object and detecting subtle muscles changes in their opponents.**

Uchiha can mimic anyone Taijutsu (hand to hand style) as well as Kenjutsu, but they still need a perfect body to mimic it correctly. Kenichi has such body because of his master at Ryopanzaku! He mimics everyone including Naruto who got pissed at that. Honoka-chan can too, did you know she practice Chinese Kenpo at Ryopanzaku! Ragnarok based is destroyed by Hayato Furinji.

Dugu-san fought evenly with Saiga and Hayato without using an actual weapons, but he gets very tired and hungry since he ran out of stamina. As for the shadow emblem, Saiga acknowledge Dugu powers and gave him the Yomi one for his disciple, a flash back talk will be next chapter to explain why Saiga did that! Miu's mother is alive in this or is she? :)

Comment and Reviews are welcomed. Now I have to write the aftermath chapter where the support commanders get punished. People probably bitch about Sharingan, but will talk about it later. **IT IS NOT BS ABILITY IN THIS FANFICTION. I WON'T ADD ABILITY I CAN'T EXPLAINS.**

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive), Maya Natsume (Passive), Makoto Himeno (by Proxy).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive), Siegfried (Active), Natsu Tanimoto (Denial), Kisara Nanjou, Chiaki Yuuma.  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou, Shiratori.  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Communal Members: **Yuuka Izumi (Garderning)  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

**Headquarter Layout** (Grid, with 3 horizontal and four vertical, giving it 12 cells) The indicator are from top left corner with (Across, Down) so **(2Across,3Down) = **HQ Building. Simple right?

(1Across,1Down) = (Bath house, planned)  
(2Across,1Down) = (Swimming area, planned)  
(3Across,1Down) = (Tanning area, planned)  
(1Across,2Down) = Outdoor Cooking Area  
(2Across,2Down) = Outdoor Fighting Ring  
(3Across,2Down) = (Animal area, planned)  
(1Across,3Down) = Outdoor Concert Area, Weekly opening.  
(2Across,3Down) = Headquarter Building.  
(3Across,3Down) = Thousand Sunny Park, lots of kids there.  
(1Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(2Across,4Down) = Empty Lot.  
(3Across,4Down) = Outdoor Mess Hall.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Expert Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Busou XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attack with Busoshoku Haki allowing him to fight weapon opponents.**  
Geppo – **Moon walk, Luffy channel his Ki energy into his leg for air dash, can't do it continuously!**  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Jet XXXX – **Very fast attacks and strong too because of increased momentum. Jetto Gear needed!  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: Natsu Tanimoto  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Pairing: **Still undecided for Naruto, Goku and Luffy (Maximum of 2 girls only, no harem!)  
KenichixMiu (100% definite)  
NatsuxMaya (100% definite)  
Takeda x ?  
Ukita x ?  
Makoto x ?  
Kisara x ?  
Siegfried x ?  
Thor x ?

* * *

**Replied to Reviews:**

**To RoyalTwinFangs:** I'm going to ignore you since you obviously didn't read the chapter properly, Naruto could beat Kenichi hands on if he wanted to, but it wouldn't make him feel anything since he testing Kenichi at the moment. Like I said, Naruto defeating someone without killing them is difficult for him since he's technically an assassin and most of his attacks are for outright killing since the techniques supposed to have Ki channeling through them for effectiveness. Like I implied, if you want Naruto wins 100% of the time with slaughtering his opponent every time, you're reading the wrong fan fiction. Everyone win and lose, Naruto has no problem with losing a somewhat friendly fight. He's handicap himself while forcing Kenichi to fight with his all otherwise he can't test Kenichi fully. There are some fight you cannot allow to lose which is when Yomi/Yami arc start.

**To NightAngel0Ex: **Danzou is dead now and yes Kenichi and Ryuuto will fight each other one of these days when the cripple get his body fix. I expand Kenichi characters more when he using his masters since it makes him better that way, knowing and analyzing your enemy and all, his Uchiha ancestry is fairly way back, several generations. They gave up fighting all together. They just have very fast eyes reflex and concentrations, read reply to tsun for more details since I'm not repeating myself.

**To CheddarLord: **We will visit Konoha one of these arcs in the future and fight with Naruto's verse characters since they all Shinobi, losing mean death as Shinobi kills their opponents! It will be a fight to the death, but that arc is far away.

**To N.A.B. 0206: **See response to the next guy since you have the same problem with Uchiha, no they not stupidly overpowering like in Naruto manga, I'm not doing stupid ability that I can't explain.

* * *

**To tsun: **Still not discussing about the sun symbols, even if the sky turn dark, the sun still emit heat and warm the Earth from the other side.

Well at least you get it about the fight. That's right Naruto fought Ryuuto for real throughout their fight and unleash is attacks at the end, simply because Naruto want to stop that techniques, he DON'T WANT a possible rival to be cripple or dead. Just like his masters who told him it's lonely if you are the strongest, no one to fight again, for a martial artist who train and live to fight, having no equal opponents is incredibly depressing, they cannot further their own arts if no one can break through it and every master want to advance their techniques further, they learn best when someone can counter or break through them successfully.

Naruto is testing how strong Kenichi has grown in the three months, the shinobi sort of jealous at Kenichi's growth, just three months ago the cowards has a shitty body and didn't know how to throw a punch properly, now he's around Ryuuto or Miu levels, if that's not talent, then I don't know what that is. Hard work beats natural talents, but if you have talent as well as trying hard… then… :)

Ah great fight between Negi and Rekan, I didn't thought of it when I wrote this, so I didn't copy anything =P.

Seems like a lot of people dislike Uchiha, let me make this clear, **I DO TOO!** I don't hate it at the beginning but after **Masashi Kishimoto** keeps adding ability on top of ability which just pisses me of, how many they have now? Mirroring Eyes, Eyes of Insight, Eyes of Hypnotism, Eyes of Dispel (breaking genjutsu)…. Oh my… then there's all the ability that has nothing to do with eyes like Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. No, I won't be doing any of that bullshit in the storyline.

Uchiha ability here is the **Eyes of Insight** only, Kenichi's eyes won't change at all maybe slightly, it will just look sharper than usual, Naruto have an imitation of eyes of insight since he train his eyes to see fast moving object but Kenichi simply have natural eyes sight of tracking fast object because of Uchiha bloodline plus add on to his training it makes him very good at using his eyes. Naruto did copy Kenichi after only fighting him twice briefly and watches Kenichi fight, although Naruto didn't copy it exactly but that still a feat.

Uchiha's ability in this isn't overpowering, I just called the Sharingan because it a good name, it just means **Copy Wheel Eye**. An Uchiha born or have Uchiha's ancestry in the storyline will have naturally better eyesight than others, if they constantly seeing fast attacks like Kenichi with his masters hellish training and dodging Shigure's deadly projectiles, Kenichi will get better at seeing them more clearly and see changes in muscles of his opponent.

Kenichi still need to work on that ability, high emotional like **anger** make it easier for him to use but then that's the path of killing… he will have a conflict later.

Kenichi cannot copy Ki-manipulation techniques because he can only see outside of other people not inside them, he could see muscles movement on the surface, posture and other stuff, he still need to have a well-developed body to imitate anyone ability, his leg is too short to do Kisara attack properly and have a correct reach so Naruto can evade it fairly easily, he's not heavy as Thor to do his slam more damaging, he not as flexible as Luffy to do his Gomu correctly, but Naruto was surprise that he even tried. He could do Goku somewhat but have to put all his weight into it since he's not as dense as Goku. Kenichi wasn't able to mimic Naruto's taijutsu perfectly after seeing it a few dozen times. Yes, Naruto did do his Senpuuken (Whirl wind fists dozens of time individually which Kenichi look at it when he get pulverized) many times to beat up Ryuuto and Kenichi.

He cannot copy other characters inner-Ki like Naruto's gate which need Chakra, Maya's dragon guardian because it's her heritage… you can call it bloodline, Uchiha can't copy bloodline. Goku monstrous reserves or Luffy's rubbery body, but Kenichi will have his own style just like in the cannon. Kenichi's **Ryuusui Seikuken **will be mini Susanoo, his aura will coat his body in ki-armor instead of constantly flickering like flames, and it's his unique version… but I'm giving away too much info… tsk.

As for Ninjutsu, Naruto doesn't like carrying oil around to do fire, he can use materials lying about to do it as for how, I won't say yet because a shinobi never show their trick XD, you just have to read on, I already know how to do Water, Shadow, Fire, Lightning and Wind style ninjutsu that not bordering impossible. Didn't you read that Naruto uses Ki to heat up water by vibrating its molecule with his energy, he does it all time when there's no hot water nearby, such a mundane task, yes he have flaming palm and fist strikes as well, but it for killing so he wouldn't use it against his friends.

Naruto's attacks are all ninjutsu if he uses his heavenly and earthly energy into them (Chakra) and they all Taijutsu if he didn't. Shunshin is always Ninjutsu because he always uses energy powering his leg for swift dash and Kage Bunshin is purely presence aura radiation which confuses other fighters if they rely solely on their inner eyes when fighting. They have to if they want to see attacks that too fast to follow, Kenichi can because of his heritage thus making him a good sparring partner for Naruto.

If you hate Uchiha, just ignore the name, its Kenichi **Shirahama** not Uchiha, he won't change his name just because he knows about his ancestry. I could call Sharigan something else if everyone is pissed about it, it only the eyes of insight like inner eyes and nothing more, no hypnotism or other bullshits.

Kenichi could copy other people moves but since he doesn't have correct body like them, it's still not perfect but it still very good.

* * *

**To doesntmatter34: **I hope I explain it correctly in this chapter, if it's not, it's what Tsun thought, Naruto just wanted to test Kenichi, he also spend that time to sharpen up his body so he doesn't rely too much on his gates without becomes too bulky.

Anyway, let's do the aftermath, no more fighting… well maybe some joke one :)

This Fan fiction is **about Kenichi and Naruto**, although I write more about Naruto because Kenichi path is in the manga, read that if you know what happens. They will do light spar with each other, winning and losing isn't everything, you learn a lot from losing as well! Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

**– [Ragnarok] –  
The Beginning of the End**

"What happened?" Makoto Himeno, co-ace of the Kendo club asked when she saw the mass of Shinpaku Alliance members returned from their assault, the majority of the group was beaten and fairly roughed up. She had some worry when she saw Niijima being carried back by Mizunuma, Matsui, Kurokawa and Kamioka. Nijima was unconscious then with a head wound. Makoto did asked what happened, the four man cheer squad just said Niijima hit his head when he tried to charge at the enemy which Makoto looked at them with a 'bullshit' face, Niijima would never do that. It was so unlike him. She didn't press the matter since Niijima wound need to be addressed as quickly as possible, but now…

Kenichi was unconscious and carried by Goku on his shoulder while the gravity defying hair boy didn't have his usual cheerful face, even Luffy wasn't grinning at all and a tall silver haired girl she met once before was walking along side with Natsu Tanimoto. She really look like a grown up version of Maya-chan.

Naruto was being carried with his hand and legs bounded to a metal pole with Ukita and Takeda on one end like a pig being carried to be roasted. Even the blonde hair boy mouth was gagged to stop him from talking for some reason.

Siegfried was dancing around as usual, perhaps more cheerful than before while Thor rubbed two foot prints on his face and Kisara and Shiratori looking pissed walking in front of him. Every other members seen like they went through a hell of a fight, their clothes was dirty and ripped at various place, they were leaning on each other for support as they head toward their base. There are also nine other girls Makoto never seen before with eight of them in matching uniform with one with a different color scheme. Makoto greeted them and scan the group before asking.

"Where's Maya-chan? She's not hurt is she?" Makoto was a little distress, she have seen Maya-chan like a little sister, a very sadistic and violent one, but still a sister none the less. Everyone looked at her then at the tall silver haired girl before telling her to come inside for debriefing. Makoto allow everyone in before she closed the gate. Shinpaku Alliance HQ is close for the day.

The open area of the Shinpaku Alliance building was littered with wounded and injured. Kisara Nanjou was a bit ticked off and wave goodbye to the rest before she enter the building to find Tora-chan while Shiratori followed her leader leaving other behind.

Thor was chasing after them saying sorry for some reason while Ukita and Takeda check over every one, Natsu was still standing by that silver haired girl that Naruto called Onee-chan previously when Makoto met her. Luffy and Goku just sat cross leg on the ground without any expression.

Izumi carried a lot of first aids and bandage around for everyone, while they were wounded, their injury was not life threatening so nobody really needs to call the ambulance, there were minor cuts and bruises all over their body, but most already healed, no one was screaming in pain or anything like that.

"Did Ragnarok do all this? I didn't think they were that strong" Makoto asked the group.

"LALALALA we beat up Ragnarok LALALALA but then LALALA four LALA commanders LALALALALA went rouge LALALALALA" Siegfried said as Makoto looked at him with confusion.

"SHUT UP!" Ukita shouted at the singing zombie while Takeda took the imitative and explained.

"Let me explains, we actually got ambushed by Ragnarok… Loki and his goons on the way to their base and a fight broke out on the street, Luffy and Goku already went ahead so they wasn't caught in the ambush. We finally broke through after and arrived at Ragnarok head quarter to find Luffy and Goku won against Freya and Berserker." Takeda said before pointing at who Freya is and told Makoto that Berserker was taken by a hooded man that was very dangerous. Freya just stood there nodding.

"Assault commander, Kenichi finally arrived to face off with Odin, but so did support commander Naruto…" Takeda slow down while looking at unconscious Kenichi who being nursed by Miu-chan and Naruto who was bounded up return the look at him but didn't try to say anything. "fought Odin, defeated him before arguing with Kenichi. A fight between them broke out later after Miu got kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Makoto asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"We don't know, that why we are here, Naruto somehow asked his siblings, Maya, Luffy and Goku to help him and distract us while kidnapped Miu and put her on a made shift cross. That when we all start fighting each other." Makoto jaw dropped slightly at the story, what was a normal assault force for some payback becomes a group break down.

"Ragnarok didn't hurt or injure us that much. It's the four support commanders did all this…" Takeda said as everyone look at the four culprits who looked at the ground in shame. "I still don't know the reason though… we will need to sort out the wounded first before getting the story straight. My muscles is killing me, Maya-chan really did a number on it."

"Maya-chan… where's Maya?" Makoto asked but everyone just pointed at the tall silver haired girl who Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and shouted "That's Maya-chan!"

"I see, okay let fix everyone up so we can get the correct story." Makoto announced but Maya said "Wait… doesn't anyone found that my ability was strange?"

Everyone looked at her and just shook their head. "Well, for the last few months, we have seen some bizarre things that can't be explained logically, we just put it a list of weird and mysterious abilities that you, Maya-chan and your siblings have." Ukita said while everyone nodded seemingly just accept it without fuss.

All the members of Shinpaku Alliance have different thought about all the bizarre things that Maya, Luffy, Goku and Naruto did in the short time they knew them. Naruto uses windows to climb up on roof top, walk upside down on ceiling which he said his sensei taught him, have acute sense of smell that even greater that dog where he can detect Ramen from within ten kilometer radius, it also seems like he have real whisker growing on his cheeks instead of painted on, hasn't paid any attention in a single lecture and still top of the class and those are just the tip of the iceberg…

Luffy and Goku have insane obsession with meat and training respectively. They can eat several times their body weight in food and never seems to get bloated or fat. They are much heavier than usual as well since the ground they walk on sink down even Thor couldn't do that. They can carry many times their body weight with ease. Luffy doesn't use doors and just ran through walls and glass creating many repair jobs for the straw-hat employee, calling out strange and weird names, falling sleep at random times even when they were having a serious conversation. Goku runs really fast like a speeding bullet, bending steel bars like it was nothing, torturing… training his club members constantly and always looking to fight someone and breaks everything when he tried to help making it worst.

Maya-chan is a stalker, seems to follow Natsu Tanimoto everywhere, cook countless of dishes for him and then shove it down his throat while Honoka tried to stop her or help her, it wasn't clear which one. She can hit very hard with the sword she seen carrying around. In other words, she's a little creepy at times, picking fights with any girls that nearby Natsu and tried to ride everyone shoulders. She can change to a full grown version, so what? She's still the little girl that everyone got used to.

All members of the shinpaku alliance dressed themselves in bandage and check their wounds while Izumi-chan, Miu-chan and Makoto-chan get everyone refreshment and drinks.

"Did you all have fun? May I help with your injury?"

Everyone look up at the man who was talking, he is a man about slightly higher than average height with messy brown hair with a squinted eyes. Miu called his name out and every one identify him as **Akisame Koetsuji**, the medical practitioner.

"How did you get in here?" Miu Furinji asked as everyone look at the gate and sprays the drinks from their mouths.

There was man side hole to the right side of the gate from their perspective. "You bastard destroyed our wall!" several of them shouted but Akisame retorted. "Actually, Apachai-san did that. He couldn't open the gate to enter so he makes an entrance himself."

"Apapa?" Apachai said as the death god of muay thai looking over some wounded members and poking them which they screamed out in pain as if they were being stabbed by a knife a really blunt one.

"Apachai-san, please don't poke my patients" Akisame said before checking over other people who didn't say they wanted his help but he did it anyway regardless what they said.

**_BOOOOMMM!_**

Every look at another side wall just collapsed and a blonde, very muscular man with extravagant mustache walk through and a lot of people shouted. "Who the fuck are you? Why the hell you destroy another wall? Stop destroying our base!"

"Was there a wall there? I didn't see it." the man said while drinking something that look like an alcohol beverage. "Heh! Nice entry!" A tall muscled man with short eggplant colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face smirked, he was also drinking something.

"Bad… Naruto" a fairly tall and beautiful young man with a slender frame was poking Naruto who was squirming in his binding, next to her was all white haired color man with a forehead protector and ninja attired got everyone attention.

"Here, use this on the gaki." The toad sage said before giving Shigure some sharpen Kunai.

"Help!" Naruto said but nobody heard him through the gag as he trying to break out his binding.

After they learn each of the names of their new trespassers which cause two huge holes in the wall around their base that will need to be fixed later. Miu Furinji asked where her grandfather was while Luffy and Goku ask about Dugu-sensei, but the masters of martial arts said those two were busy at the moment and they will snapped out of it eventually… whatever that mean. She didn't ask about a certain pervert nor did the others about a pervert turtle. Those two pervert masters went somewhere to get more pictures. They are made for each other.

After a while, everyone tells the masters to get out since they are doing more harm than good and this is Shinpaku matter so no outsider. Apachai was constantly poking wounded which injuring them more, Ichiyruu and Sakaki was forcing alcohol down people throat saying it's good for them and spatting on their wounds which cause them to scream in agony.

Akisame was doing a good job checking over everyone seems more heavily injured than others. Nobody tells Shigure and Jiraiya to stop torturing Naruto though since they all felt he deserved it at the moment.

Ichiryuu and Apachai left first creating two more holes in the wall causing everyone venting their anger through shouts and screams. Sakaki just smirks at them before walking through one of the four newly entrance that was recently made. Jiraiya and Shigure jumped over the wall causing everyone to blink.

'If they could do that, why didn't they? Stop destroying things unnecessary!'

Naruto has tear in his eyes while Akisame looked over the shinobi wounds but left the gag on since he didn't feel like listening to the shinobi at the moment, Miu-chan didn't have any wounds on her since Maya didn't inflict any, and she merely disabled the girl and flooded her pain receptors to create false pains.

They finally ungagged Naruto and listen to his story, he was still bound to the pole though. He said he wanted to force Kenichi to fight with his all and see if Kenichi really truly wish to become a full pledge martial artist. He also wanted to show Kenichi that even those who he thought as friends could back stab him anytime.

After listening to the Naruto and Kenichi version, everyone felt Naruto went too far with the scheme, he simply should ask Kenichi to fight with him at full strength instead doing all this but they understand their blonde support commander predicament because Kenichi obsession with Miu. Miu-chan was happy at the story.

Kenichi still want to beat up Naruto for crushing the pin since he had it for ten years, it a memento of Miu-chan, but Naruto said he didn't crush it, it just for show and they check the Shinobi's pocket for it which make Kenichi happier and forgot the whole ordeal… seriously. Everyone want to hit Naruto for a bit but the blonde boy said Kenichi uses their style to beat him up cause them all wanted to beat up Kenichi for stealing their techniques.

Still, everyone didn't want to let Naruto get off that easy and Niijima, who finally woken up didn't accept Naruto's insubordination and other commanders from injuring everyone else so he called for a vote of forgiveness. All Shinpaku Alliance members have one vote that they need to write their names on and place it on four boards representing the four support commanders if they should be forgiven or not. If they not, they will be exiled and kick from the group. The four siblings are currently fond of the group so they didn't want to be kicked out. Naruto didn't much at far ahead at the time when he planned his scheme.

"Since they are your commanding officer, I think you should decide their fate, if either have twenty votes or more then we not exile them and think of a different punishment." Niijima said thoughtfully as everyone nodded in agreement. But they still currently wounded and need a day or two to think it over when everyone has a clear mind. Kenichi was badly injured. Naruto really did give the boy a beating of his life. Strangely the shinobi wasn't that hurt at all.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance Next Few Days]**

Kids finally allowed to enter the base, but they went through the four newly entrance that has not been fixed, many of the shinpaku alliance members tells them story about the fight and they all wanted to join in and vote too. Due to popular demand and you can't argue with kids, they were allowed to vote as well. They didn't want it to be called Votes of Forgiveness since it sound depressing so all the kids starts calling it Popularity Poll.

"We should vote for Maya-chan, she's like us, she should win!" one of the girl said as she look at Maya who in her child form now. After some discussion, most of the girls will vote for Maya-chan.

"I like Luffy-nii, his story in East Blue is really fun, especially captain Usopp adventures!" one of the boy said before looking at orange hair girl. "… don't you think so Nami?"

"It's Ami!" the girl shouted back.

"But Luffy-nii always called you that, it's your nick name" one of the boy replied and the girl just sighed.

"Goku-nii juggled us in the air, it's really fun! I want to vote for him!"

"What does Naruto-nii do? He rarely goes out of the building which we can't go in and he's scary when he told us off about the flowers… I want to pick some for Hanabi, she seems lonely."

The kids decided they either voted for Luffy, Goku or Maya since they like Naruto the least. On the voting day, almost all the straw-hat gangs voted for their Aniki. Karate club members voted for Goku since he still their captains and he didn't tried to injure them, simply throwing them at each other with full on hitting them making the karate club respect him more. Most of other club members voted for Goku as well. The rest went to Maya-chan. The kids votes also spread out with majority went to Maya.

Currently the poll which complied by Makoto-chan and Izumi-chan at the voting tables, to prevent a certain shinobi from cheating, everyone have to write who they vote for next to their names. So far:

Monkey D. Luffy: 347 (straw hat gang makes the majority of the group)  
Maya Natsume: 286 (mostly kids)  
Son Goku: 104  
Naruto: 0

"Seriously guy… I said I'm sorry…" Naruto sobbed as he looked at his vote count, it was zero, nobody voted for him. They were still pretty pissed at a certain idiot who cause their injury.

"Look like Luffy, Goku and Maya get off easily." Ukita said as he looked at the score board.

"So nobody want to forgive Naruto?" Takeda said with a hint of sadness.

**Naruto: 1**

"Huh?" Naruto muttered when he saw his vote count went up.

"Who voted for him?" Thor asked looking around.

"Kekekkekeke." Niijima laughed while doing his posture implying he did, everyone wonders why but the alien said before they could ask.

"An underling fault is the general inability to keep them in line. Naruto isn't at fault, it was my own oversight, so I think he deserve my forgiveness." Niijima said while everyone awe at the statement, it was so unlike the alien.

"I thought the general not allow to vote?" Thor asked.

"What you on about? Everyone who is still a member of my group have a vote, including me!" Niijima replied as everyone scratched or rubbed their body parts, they hasn't vote yet.

Niijima turned around at the cheer squad. "Including you guys, go vote!"

Matsui, Mizunuma, Kurokawa and Kamioka went put in their vote, since they weren't at the fight and seen with their own eyes. Niijima statement touches them so they voted for Naruto, their support commander need their support.

**Naruto: 5** (15 more to go)

"Oh we haven't vote yet" Izumi-chan said as Makoto nodded, they both voted for Naruto since one girl have a crush on him and a certain brown haired boy and the other understand what Naruto wanted to do. Makoto did feel that Kenichi need a lesson.

**Naruto: 7 (13 more to go)**

Kisara Nanjou, who like Naruto since the boy helped her before also voted for the shinobi since she would miss him if he was kicked out of the group while Shiratori followed her leader. Ukita and Takeda voted for Naruto too since he helped them with their training and show them how to do their moves more easier and stronger, plus it was an obvious choice since Naruto needed the vote.

**Naruto: 11** **(9 more to go)**

Thor couldn't make up his mind so he voted for Naruto as well while Siegfried sings about how Naruto's melody is full of regrets and voted for the shinobi while singing and spinning even though he was done voting and still standing in front of the voting table causing several people to drag him away.

**Naruto: 13 (7 more to go)**

Naruto looked around to see who hasn't vote yet, but almost everyone did. He still needs seven more votes to go and everyone looked at each other to see who hadn't voted.

Tochu-kun appeared on the table carrying his own name with Naruto's name next to it indicating his vote while everyone looked at the mouse. They let it go simply because Makoto and Maya should only have one vote since Makoto is proxy commanders and didn't have an official position and Tochu-kun was able to fight against the Freya's company Valkyries by itself making it also a fighter. It also is a companion of Naruto.

**Naruto: 14 (6 more to go)**

Kisara suggest getting votes from Tora-chan and any other pets in the Alliance but everyone draw the line somewhere since they allowed kids to vote even though they were not part of the group and should have no say in the matter.

"Wait, I have a vote as well don't I?" Naruto said as he pointed at himself while Niijima smirk at the technicality. Naruto voted for himself… which shouldn't be allowed at all and Luffy, Goku and Maya voted for their brother because of family connection and he needed it.

**Naruto: 18 (2 more to go)**

"Tanimoto-kunnnnn" Naruto said while doing his puppy eyes at the Hermit, who just look away, folded his arm and replied. "I already voted." We all know who he voted for as Naruto become depressed a little.

Miu and Kenichi appeared behind Naruto.

"I… We forgive you Naruto-san, if you want a good fight you just need to ask. Please don't do this again." Miu-chan said as she walk toward the table and vote for Naruto. Kenichi has his ying-yang pin back on the collar of his outfit.

**Naruto: 19 (1 to go)**

"I will protect Miu-chan, but I will protect all my friends too, everyone is important to me, Naruto-san… evens you!" Kenichi said as he looked at shinobi. "If you looking for a rival, you didn't need to this Naruto-san, everyone here can be your rival! We will all stand on that peak together side by side! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, IF YOU NEED SOMETHING, JUST ASK!" Kenichi said loudly and everyone smiled at the declaration before putting out his hands and Naruto grabbed it.

"Because that what friends do, they help each other! I FORGIVE you Naruto-san!" Kenichi said while the two stood facing each other, perhaps a long lasting friend ship was born at this moment…

Naruto and his siblings were forgiven, but they still being punished with tasks around the Shinpaku Alliance for the rest of the week, they aren't getting off that easy.

* * *

**[School Days]**

School was as usual, well with many eyes on the certain blonde and still asking for an autograph but it dies down somewhat after a week or two. They currently have a placement exam since it's the end of a the semester, summer vacation about to start soon as well as interschool champion ship which Goku is hyped up about but Maya did not, there was some rules in the Kendo guideline about certain height limit and the silver haired girl didn't want to stay in her full form all the was sleeping on his test paper as usual while the shinobi looked around to see who has written an answer to copy.

While the shinpaku alliance members forgive Naruto and his scheme of getting Kenichi to fight the Shinobi seriously, they still have to do some chores for the Alliance as punishment and then there's that Yomi emblems problem that Naruto have to deal with.

From what Dugu-sensei said, they are group of disciples of the masters in Yami, they are ruthless and care very little about who they kills. It is something that Naruto disagree with. Naruto could kill if he wanted to, but he prefer not since anyone he fought could be a good rival later on. Killing them would remove that option. While Naruto did train in the art of shinobi for assassination, it doesn't mean he have to follow the code of the shinobi.

"Codes are more like guideline, don't follow it blindly" Something that his masters always said which Naruto took to heart, Dugu-sensei just ask him to keep up appearance with the group while he picks a fight with all of Yami's master, they keep avoiding him after he fought with Saiga Furinji and came out with the Yomi's shadow badge.

Dugu-sensei said he's technically lost that battle because he was hit more times than he inflicted on Saiga Furinji… Miu's relative? The battle stopped when the island they on was destroyed leaving only small land mass to stand on. Saiga, the One Shadow acknowledge Dugu-sensei power and give him the badge after saying that Dugu-sensei isn't a hand to hands specialists and he could be shadow of Armed division of Yami if he wished, as such his disciples can be leader of the weapon division of Yomi.

Naruto thought about it and think Maya-chan would be the better choice, but knowing his older sister, she wouldn't leave Japan to join some unknown group unless Tanimoto-kun was there as well that would leave Naruto, Luffy or Goku. His two brothers are too cheerful and goofy so they can't keep up an appearance and they don't use any weapons either. Naruto is the only correct choice since he trained in the usage of the Fuuma Shuriken.

'I could just go and spy on the group, from what I understand correctly Yomi will clash with Shinpaku one of these days. It's inevitable.' Naruto thought as he continued to scribble down answers that he stole from students around him.

* * *

**[Task: Food for the Less Fortunate]**

One of the punishments is to feed the homeless which Luffy, Goku, Naruto and Maya-chan have to do. Naruto wasn't sure why Tanimoto-kun was helping but then the boy now know that his crush and the little girl is the same.

'Darn, another miss opportunity to prank Tanimoto-kun' Naruto thought as he use a ladle to pour soups into the bowl for people who passes by the Shinpaku HQ gates. Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was doing it. Naruto really wants to stay in his personal room meditated or eat noodles.

"Is this just soup boya?" one of the less fortunate asked, Naruto looked at the man and replied. "There's meat and vegetable in it as well."

"But I only see vegetable… where's the meat?"

Naruto looked at it and then look at the pot and up at Luffy who was chewing something.

"LUFFY YOU BAKA!" Naruto tried to strangle the rubber boy.

"Nani?"

* * *

**[Task: Playing with the Kids]**

Another was keeping the kids company, it's wasn't something Naruto do usually… or ever. He does hang around but he never played with them, he does show them some of his moves which many of them copied. Luffy was swinging several kids around him while Goku carried many kids on his shoulders and … is he juggling them?

Maya was playing Othello with other kids that the same as her current age while Honoka and Apachai watched intensively.

"So you and Kenichi-ii fought?" one of the kid ask while Naruto was shuffling cards, the official story was published by the Shinpaku Alliance for all members who wanted to know and get the story straight, there was some fiction in it as well like Niijima beats up Odin while Naruto and Kenichi watch in awe.

"You could say that, Kenichi did defeat me." Well it was true enough, Naruto was slammed in the ground with his body rippled in pain, he could just get up again after a while and beat Kenichi but the boy was already unconscious. It wasn't supposed to be fight to the death. Naruto did handicap himself to give Kenichi a fighting chance and to measure how much Kenichi has grown in that week. He couldn't do that if he beat Kenichi senseless and knock him out after a few hits. Naruto was amazed at the boy's progress and Kenichi did say that if Naruto want to fight all out one of these days, he just needed to ask without doing something stupid like kidnaping someone.

"Wow Kenichi-nii is really strong then!" one of the kid said as Naruto look at him and smiled.

"Yeah, he's really talented –ttebane!" Naruto acknowledge, he has great eyes sight, concentrations and conviction. Kenichi have both inborn talents and hard work even if Kenichi is still seems like an idiot. The brown haired boy masters said he has no talent but Naruto thinks they were all joking to mess with Kenichi's self-esteem. Kenichi is a great rival and will continue to grow stronger to match all his opponents.

"So he's the top fighter of the Alliance." One of the boys asked while Naruto nodded and smirk.

"Well he is right now, but if you all beat him up, then you guys will be the strongest!" Naruto said with a smile. All the kids have twinkle in their eyes and jump off the playground and ran toward Kenichi who was watering some plants.

"**Dynamic Entry!**" Half of them shouted as Kenichi couldn't defend against them all as he surpise the kid were attacking him. Kenichi got kicked several times by the kids imitating Naruto's move.

"What…! Stop it! Ouch ouch, don't kick me there…. Stop!' Kenichi shouted as he defend and ran away while the kids chase him.

'Should have said it be one on one sort of fight…' Naruto smile as he watches Kenichi getting beaten up by kids while Miu-chan tried to hold them off.

* * *

**[Task: Repairing the Base Damage]**

"Why am I the only one doing this?" Naruto shouted at Niijima who have a devious smile on his face. They were repairing the gaping hole that left by a bunch of childish masters in the wall, several straw hats were here to help as well. Luffy, Goku and Maya were nowhere to be seen which was weird since they have to do it as well as their punishment.

"Kekekeke… Luffy and Goku breaks thing rather than repairing them, they digging up the pool right now and Maya too short to reach the top" Niijima pointed out but Naruto retorted. "Maya can change to her full grown form and help me!"

"That's true, but it will distract all the guys with her body and make productivity drop… it's faster this way, beside you have many straw-hat employees helping you. Kekekeke" Niijima said while Naruto just kick himself mentally and back to putting up wooden planking and pour concrete in between them.

"Hey Naruto-kun… can you untie me now" Niijima said as he was bound and stashed in the wall with the blonde shinobi putting planks around the alien.

"hmmm? Did you say something, I thought Shinpaku alliance is all about you. Since that is the case, I'm just burying you in the wall. The new wall will be stronger with your spirit strengthening it and defending the base with your body." Naruto said as he continued to nailed wooden frame inside the wall putting up stone slabs.

"You are murdering your own general Naruto-kuuuuuunnn!"

"Nobody is saying that, the all urging me on" Naruto said half lazily, he has bound and gagged the cheer squad while the rest of the commanders and captains gave him the thumbs up on doing this.

"STOPPPPPP!" Niijima shouted as the wall covered up.

* * *

**[Task: Building the Outdoor Pool]**

With hundreds of people working on it, the pool will be done in no times, they were busy doing it for the last few days or so and it was getting there very quickly. Luffy and Goku dig up the ground with Karate club members under the guise of training to increase their back muscles. Naruto helped whenever he wasn't busy with other task while Maya just sat there on a chair with a drink pointing out where everything go with her sheathed blade, no body say anything about it cause she was so darn adorable right now plus Natsu Tanimoto was doing her work load.

"I think we almost done" Ukita said as he look at the floor tiles being place on concrete floor.

"Finally we have somewhere to swim! Summer is almost here! It gets hot lately!" Thor said as he carried many stack of bathroom tiles with him. Freya's Valkyries helped as well, but Freya hasn't official joined the Shinpaku Alliance yet, the girl seems to admire Luffy for carrying them out of sight when they were injured, thus protecting them. The rest of the Ragnarok's prisoner were let go a while back, they were all threaten with pain to leave Shinpaku Alliance territory. If they are found hanging around here, they will get a beating of their life.

"How far does Shinpaku territory covered?" one of the thug said.

"Kekekeke, my territory is where all my flags are flown." Niijima pointed at all the houses in the neighborhood, after every concert in the base. Shinpaku official flags, with the alien head on it were given out to put on their fence showing their support, there were awful a lot of flags. Shinpaku Alliance territory is fairly large and it's growing as more people in the area support the group especially after the straw hat construction company repair all the damage in the gang war for super low prices even though they the one who did it in the first place. Ragnarok took the blame for that, propaganda at its best, one of Niijima's aces.

'My world domination plan is getting closer' Niijima thought as he and a few others watched the thugs ran off outside Shinpaku controlled area.

Back to the task at hand with the shower and pool construction.

"This is so frustrating." Naruto said as he got out of the hole and asked where he can clean up since the sink that was set up around the pool didn't work.

"Hey guys, what are these pipes?" Takeda asked as he pointed at a pile of piles on the ground near the construction area. Everyone looked at it for a while before someone voice their opinion.

"Don't we need to put these pipes underground and connect to the main water valve first?" one of the worker said.

Naruto just sighed and walked away. "Where are you going?" Takeda asked. "Getting a sledgehammer, we have messed up." Naruto said as Thor ran after the shinobi to get them as well. The whole group has to smash through solid concrete to lay down the water pipe line firsts, such a slip up.

"We should really get an architecture for this" Takeda said, almost everyone nodded as they hammered the ground.

* * *

**[Task: Setting up Resting Area]**

After the whole ordeal with the gang war, every members feel they need a resting area which can double up as infirmary for the wounded since sitting on the grass and treating their wound is frown upon due to unsanitary condition.

It was placed in front of the concert since chairs can also be stashed in the outdoor resting area for easy access whenever they need to put out for the audience. The Infirmary was stocked with clean sheet, bandages and pain killers… except a lot of bandages were missing.

"**Gomu Fusen** (Balloon)" Luffy was rolling on the ground with many kids pushing him. He was covered entirely in bandage into a huge ball with only his head sticking out with a straw hat on it.

"Stop messing around!" Naruto shouted but Maya-chan was running on top of the ball making it roll faster while several kids chase behind it. Luffy managed to run over Takeda, Kenichi and Ukita flatten them on the ground before approaching Goku. The muscular boy kicked it sending it crashing in Thor, who grabbed it and throw it back at Goku. Goku drop down on the ground to let it fly pass and it smashed into the mess hall where Tanimoto-kun was having a meat with Siegfried. It hit the zombie first, who move forward by reflex allowing it to roll on his back and hit Natsu, crushing all the plates on the table.

Then everyone start fighting to the point that Takeda, Kenichi, Ukita, Thor and Siegfried was in the infirmary as its first patient because Goku punched them several times when he joined in. Goku was also there with a slight bruise because he tried to attack Natsu Tanimoto but Maya-chan smashed him into the ground before he could.

"You guys are idiots" Naruto said as he bandages them up with materials that Luffy didn't manage to get.

"Naruto-san, why are you dressing up like that?" Kenichi said as he looked at Naruto with Takeda, Ukita and Thor was stunned. Siegfried was singing in his collapsible bed. Kisara, Shiratori and Miu went to check the injured when they heard a fight broke out in the front of the building.

"What? I thought these were uniform when healing the sick?" Naruto said, he was in a nurse outfit, a very short nurse outfit. Naruto never went to hospital before and he just assumed he need to wear this to do his current chore. There was a whole pile of them in the cabinet with a note to wear for sanitation purposes. Naruto immediately got beat up by Kisara, Shiratori and Miu for being a pervert and then went to chase down a certain alien for stocking nonsense and unnecessary thing. Luffy managed to not get injured at all thanks to the bandage, but it was unusable since he rolls through dirt and muds, not that it would be used if he didn't.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance HQ]**

"What the fuck is this…" everyone said when they look at the front the building, the only empty lot left previously, they have all agree to construct a garden in front with a fountain a few days ago when they managed to reroute the water pipe line for the shower and swimming pool through the base and out in the front. It needed to be connected into the main water valve and Izumi-chan asked if she could set up the front of the base livelier for customers who giving out contract to the group or visiting the base.

Everyone agree with Izumi-chan and did just that, the road toward the building was laced with best stone they could find and tree planned on either side with a fountain in the middle and flowers around the fountain. But that not what got everyone upset, on top of the fountain was a statue of Niijima doing a dance on one leg with a flower in his mouth… or more correctly tongue.

"When did he have that made?" Naruto asked as he looked at the likeness of Niijima illustrated by the stone statue, what was freaky and send chill down the shinobi was the stone figure was holding a stone flower with its snake like tongue. Everyone have no idea when, it was placed on sometimes around last night and this morning.

All Shinpaku members allow Niijima to act as leader even though the alien has no combat skill whatsoever, but the alien is a great strategist and planner, the slimy bastard did get acquired a good base in a good location, set up various things and increases group influences among the surrounding area. He might do it with underhand tactic but he was the one that got everyone together. But the alien is abusing his authority and funding, he actually have a plasma TV in his pent house, it got smashed up by everyone after he gloats about it which ticks them off, before everyone realize they could just return it for the money. Anger blind all to reason… and now this, how much it cost to make that sculpture?

Everyone was about to say something more but a certain someone who left to go and train finally returned found that Shinpaku Alliance Flag was flying over Kisara abandoned base and Ragnarok destroyed base, which they didn't do. An over protective grandfather did that. Yep, **Tsuji Shinnosuke** has returned.

"What the hell happened? I only have gone for two months!" Tsuji shouted standing outside Shinpaku base.

"Two months is a long time, a lot can happen in two months" Takeda said, the boxer was annoyed at Niijima antics and waste of the group funding… yet again.

"This is Shinpaku Alliance now? Where's Kenichi!" Tsuji asked as the group pointed at the idiot who was watering the plant around the fountain.

"Fight me my rival!" Tsuji demanded, he been gone for two months to train so that he could defeat or humiliated Kenichi. Everyone look at him and then at Kenichi.

"Why do we have to? I'm a busy right now." Kenichi said as he continued to water the plants.

"Yeah you can't just fight the best fighter of the group right away!" a few minor members of the Shinpaku Alliance yelled.

"Fine! Who do I have to fight before I fight Kenichi?" Tsuji asked while everyone looked at Naruto. Luffy and Goku was not here right now.

"You can't fight the **secret boss** without going through **normal boss **–ttebane" Naruto said while pointing at the only captain rank nearby, Takeda since Thor is doing his sumo behind the building, Kisara-chan and Miu-chan is in the building with the cats as usual. Siegfried is with Niijima on top floor and Natsu with Maya somewhere else. "Beside, I'm busy getting piss at a certain alien right now."

Takeda looked at Tsuji, smirked before saying. "You can't fight normal boss without going through **mini-boss** first." Takeda pointed at Ukita since Shiratori is with Kisara at the moment. "Beside, I'm busy with training, some other time maybe."

Ukita didn't want to fight stupid fight and looked around for an escape and saw Makoto appeared near the gate, she was going to meet up with Maya-chan as always.

"You can't fight mini-boss without going through the **gate keeper** first" Ukita said pointing at Makoto who has a question look on her face, she just came and didn't know what was going on, but the statue of Niijima on top of the fountain caught her attention immediately.

Tsuji Shinnosuke was frustrated, he trained for two whole months and now he has to fight a girl. "STOP JOKING AROUND!" Tsuji shouted and sending a spinning punch into the wall of the Shinpaku Alliance next to the gate shattering it. Everyone immediately turn a death glare at Tsuji.

"BASTARD!" They all charged, except for Makoto who move out the way and beat the leaving shit out of Tsuji! "STOP DESTROYING OUR WALL YOU ASSHOLE!" They just recently patched up four massive holes left by couple of idiots and now they have to repair it again because of another idiot.

Tsuji got a beating of his life by Naruto, Takeda and Ukita with dozens of minor members of the Alliance. Kenichi ignored the whole thing and continued to water the plants. Tsuji finally ran off swore he will be back, stronger than before to beat up anyone, especially Kenichi.

A few days more and summer started with everyone have their own thing to do. Renka Ma shown up around the Shinpaku Alliance, Niijima offer a personal room with string attach and Naruto suggested she should come around more often and help in the kitchen to promote her family own restaurant chinese food, but inside he just wanted to eat noodles. Renka Ma said she needs to talk to Ryou Ma about it before she went swimming in the newly constructed pool with the rest of the gang. Her time with Naruto didn't last long before Miu-chan and Kisara-chan chased her around since she look like a cat.

For the following month, Kenichi and Miu-san went with Ryopanzaku masters to do some important stuff. Maya, Makoto, Goku, Ukita and Takeda went to interschool tournament with their club, Natsu Tanimoto followed Maya to show his support. Luffy hanged around the base with Kisara and Shiratori, the Valkyries is there a lot including the entire cooking club which many of the straw-hats gang members hooked up for the summer.

Thor was teaching kids how to do Sumo and tell them to get naked and wear mawashi (loincloth) to do the style. The kids had fun and told their parents about it. Thor was arrested for a while until Niijima got him out. Apachai went around the base with Honoka, breaks more things which need to be patched up, he jumped into the pool once which need a rebuilt again…

All that and more are in the OMAKE! (Author notes)

* * *

**[Yomi Meeting]**

Naruto was hanging upside down in the ceiling of an abandon church looking up from his perspective or down from normal point of view at eight hooded individual who are sitting down facing and probably listen attentively to a well-built man with a long light-blue hair hung in a ponytail fashion down to his waist. He has a facial marking just under the left eyes and an extravagant bird necklace hanging around his neck and open shirt.

The shinobi wore the black ninja attire with steel meshing inside. His outer coat is a hooded cloak, covering his blonde hair and his body concealing any small weapon he might be carrying. The cloak itself was tied to his leg to prevent it from hang over head when the shinobi was gripping on the ceiling with his feet. His face was cover from the nose bridge down with a cloth, so those look directly at him can only his light blue eyes. On his back was his trade mark weapon, the Fuuma Shuriken in its collapsed state which acts like a four bladed broad sword without the handles.

Naruto listen attentive to the speech while checking out other members of Yomi. Everyone in the room except the guy at the podium wearing some sort of hooded or hat that cover their face from view, each with different designs, even the guy in the wheel chair.

"Welcome to Japan, fellow members of Yomi!" the light-blue haired man said before leaning forward on the podium with his head on one of his knuckle and elbow on the podium. Naruto knew this person as Shou Kanou, leader of the group. His emblem is **Sky**.

'Maybe that's why he got a lot of bird motif on his clothing… strange guy.' Naruto thought as he listens on, they were talking about Yami, the parent group that Dugu-sensei is part of. Naruto's philosophical master tells him to play along with Yomi, Naruto looked at his emblem that attached to his shoulder side, it was **Shadow**. Dugu-sensei didn't give Naruto any more information about each of Yomi's member but he got a summoned from a strange suit guy that knew who he was and was polite as if he was afraid.

"Ryu… **Flow**, were you defeated by this Ryopanzaku's disciple?" Shou asked almost mockingly. Flow looked up to see the leader of Yomi, he was in the wheel chair. His glasses reflect some light that was bouncing off the window and floor of the run down church.

"No. Naruto Uzumaki defeated me…" Flow said, Naruto blink at the familiar voice, it almost the same as…

"Naruto … Uzumaki, how strong is he?" the one with the **Moon** symbol asked. "Ryopanzaku's disciple was able to defeat him." Flow pointed out, his master relay the whole fight to him as Flow grab the hand rest of his wheel chair as he look up at the ceiling.

'Kenichi…' Flow looked at the blue eyes that were looking at him while hanging from the ceiling.

'Ryuuto Asamiya… so you are Flow' Naruto thought as he look back. Ryuuto changed his gaze back toward the leader of the group.

"Our plan has not changed then." Shou said while looking at the eight members of Yomi.

"Find Ryopanzaku's disciple, defeat and kill him!" the big cloaked man with the **Void** symbol said while showing his massive fists.

"Hmf… all this for one person, I hate him already" the cloaked girl with **Steel** symbol said, she didn't like anyone beside her hogging all the attention.

"Before that, may I get rid of the pest that dare looking down at a **King**!" the guy with the King symbol said while everyone who was sitting nodded while Shou Kanou laughed.

"HAHAHHA, you birds can try!" Shou laugh loudly as all the seated members look up at the ceiling only for Naruto to disappear. They quickly got up and look around but they all stop because four of their own members to feel a cold blade next their neck.

"You four just died" the masked boy with blue eyes said as he hold four broad blades, two in each hands, each of the blade is connected to four members of Yomi. They were **Ice**, **Flame**, **King** and **Water**, they sweat a little as the look at the blade near the neck, it's was incredible sharp as they felt it on their skin.

On the masked figure shoulder was a shadow emblem which caught everyone eyes except for Shou who already been informed. 'One Shadow's disciple?'

"That's impossible, shadow symbol belong to **Kajima Satomi**" Flame said while Ice cursed himself for allowing an enemy to get this close. Water didn't say anything as she looked at her attacker.

"No, he's really has the emblem of Shadow, but he's not a disciple of **One Shadow**, please put the weapon away." Shou ordered. The mask man comply and shunshin next to Shou.

'Fast… I almost couldn't see him move' King thought.

"Glad you could make it, **Kage (Shadow) of Yomi**!" Shou said before turning toward the rest of Yomi's member. "You all, I like you to meet Bird of Prey, Kage-kun, leader of our weapon division!"

Kage quickly put his four blades in together and wrapped it around his back again.

"Before we continue, someone needs to be tested to check if she is capable of carrying out an order." Shou said as the door opened and a young short girl with long bright pink hair down to her waist that she has tied up in two pigtails and green eyes. She wears a tight red battle outfit with a helmet, shoulder pads, elbow pads, a groin pad, and knee-pads. She also wears gloves, goggles, and boots giving her a type of skater appearance. She bowed deeply at Yomi's member.

"Who shall test her?" Shou asked and all other Yomi just sat back in their chairs uninterested except for Flame.

Naruto looked at the girls with his blue eyes and notice Flames took the initiative of testing her. Yomi's members' power is very high as high as Kenichi and Miu-chan if Ryuuto is any indication, that girl might not survive the test.

'Hmm… I might have to step in, Flames huh… **Ho-kage** (Fire Shadow) sound nice' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This fan fiction is marked as complete, no, that's not a joke and no I'm not dropping it. I write my story in book format, this is Ragnarok Arc book, and the next one is called **Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi**! Which is about Naruto, it will cover chapter up to the end of DofD arc.

I hope you like Naruto's symbol, its **Kage** means Shadow as well! There is a month skip between this book and the next, this is coincided with the school summer break and also tournament, so plenty of OMAKES chapters will be added at the end of this even though it's completed! There won't be any serious fight in OMAKE. It is all about comedy, romance and friendly tournament!

I write in separate book so I can keep track of what's what, also I can delete the book and rewrite certain parts of the storyline easier. Slower update in the next book since I spend too much free time writing this one, I want to enjoy other fan fiction as well.

Yami has begun to move and so is Yomi. There also a reason why I make Kenichi "won" his fight with Naruto because KENICHI WILL STILL BE A TARGET, if Naruto beats him effortlessly in front of so many people then Naruto would be the target which makes the story very unpredictable and hard to write and Naruto will be pissed at me for making him in the spotlight.

Review and Comments are welcome. I'll get started on the prologue of next book, won't be as rapid updates like this one. Naruto met Li Raichi (Raichi Li) finally!

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

Active = somewhat inclined to do work. Passive = only when being persuaded. Not stated means either.  
Most, if not all high tier members are being blackmailed in one form or another by the general.

**Current Goal**: Defeating Ragnarok.

**General:** Haruo Niijima  
**Pets**: Tochu-kun and Tora-chan.  
**Assault Commander:** Kenichi Shirahama  
**Support Commander:** Naruto Uzumaki (Active), Son Goku (Passive), Monkey D. Luffy (Passive), Maya Natsume (Passive), Makoto Himeno (by Proxy).  
**Captains: **Ikki Takeda, Miu Furinji (Passive), Siegfried (Active), Natsu Tanimoto (Denial), Kisara Nanjou, Chiaki Yuuma.  
**Vice-Captains: **Ukita Kouzou, Shiratori.  
**Sub-Division Members: **Kamioka, Kurowaka, Matsui, Mizunuma.  
**Communal Members: **Yuuka Izumi (Garderning)  
**Affiliation**: Straw-Hats Group, Ryozanpaku.  
**Way of Life: **Katsujinken (mostly)  
**Purpose:** World domination… probably.  
**Fighting Style**: Too numerous to count.

**Headquarter Layout** (Grid, with 3 horizontal and four vertical, giving it 12 cells) The indicator are from top left corner with (Across, Down) so **(2Across,3Down) = **HQ Building. Simple right?

(1Across,1Down) = Bathhouse  
(2Across,1Down) = Swimming Area  
(3Across,1Down) = Tanning Area  
(1Across,2Down) = Outdoor Cooking Area  
(2Across,2Down) = Outdoor Fighting Ring  
(3Across,2Down) = Animal Housing Area (Mostly stray cats)  
(1Across,3Down) = Outdoor Concert Area, Weekly opening.  
(2Across,3Down) = Headquarter Building.  
(3Across,3Down) = Thousand Sunny Park, lots of kids there.  
(1Across,4Down) = Infirmary or Resting Area  
(2Across,4Down) = Fountain, Entrance Hall.  
(3Across,4Down) = Outdoor Mess Hall.

* * *

**[Masters and Disciples]**

**Grand Master: Jiraiya (Gama/Ero Sennin – Toad Sage)  
Age: **46**  
Style: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Grand Master: Roshi (Kame Sennin – Turtle Hermit)  
Age: **Really old, over 100 years+**  
Style: **Ki Release, Sei/Dou Mastery  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: ?**  
**Personal Disciple: **Son Goku (Kakarot)

**Legendary Master: Dugu Qiubai (Sword Devil, A Loner Who Seeks Defeat)  
Age: **41**  
Style: **Nine Swords Stance (Endless Variations), Heaven and Earth Releases  
**Techniques: **Unlimited Spiritual Blade, Divine [Animals] Fists/Palms  
**Soul Weapon:** **?**  
**Personal Disciple:** Maya Natsume

**Grand Master: Ichiryuu (The Only Dragon)  
Age: **60+**  
Style: **Food Honor  
**Techniques: ?  
Soul Weapon: **Pair of Chopstick (See Toriko)**  
Personal Disciple: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Expert Class Disciple: Naruto Uzumaki (16)  
Style: **None, [Unpredictable]  
**Type: **Heaven (Spiritual) and Earth (Physical)  
**Modes: **Hachimon (Eight Gates), Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (Kurama).  
**Ability: **High-Ki generation Rate, able to mold Spiritual (Heaven) and Physical (Earth) energies.  
**Weapon: **Shuriken, Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken (act as a blade weapon when collapsed)  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Ramen, Teammates, Ero-Sennin, His masters.  
**Dislike:** Anti-Ramen, Backstabbers, Ero-Sennin (he hates and likes him)  
**[Techniques]  
Dynamic Entry – **A mock kick, usually straight at someone face when they least expected it.  
**Kawarimi – **Subtitution,Naruto uses stuff lying around to block attacks, switches with himself.  
**Kage Bunshin – **Shadow Clone, leave many afterimage? around, great for confusion.**  
Kyouken –** Fast fist, usually connecting dozens of combos together.**  
Juuken **– Disrupts nerves, rendering limbs useless for a short period.  
**Rasengan Palm** – Deals internal Ki damages.  
**Rasenjuuken** – Shreds muscles and skins, if deep enough, shreds nerves, can deal permanent damage.  
**Shunshin** – Fast speed dash, almost like teleportation.  
**Tajuu Hikaridama – **Barrage of light bombs, that explode on contacts.**  
Tajuu Shuriken/Kunai – **Showers of deadly projectiles.  
**Uzuken** – Spiral fists, punching the same area multiple of time with rotating motion and ki.

**High Class Disciple: Son Goku (16)  
Style: **Strength&Speed**  
Type: **Ki-Enhanced  
**Modes: **Kaoi-Ken (x1-8), Super Kaoi-Ken (x50), Ascended Kaoi-Ken (x100)  
**Ability: **Insanely High Ki reserve. Almost all strikes are Ki-enhanced!  
**Weapon:** None, His fist is his weapon, it can shatter concretes.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fighting  
**Dislike:** None. He likes everyone and everything in one form or another.  
**[Techniques]  
**- Unknown. Goku doesn't usually call out his techniques name.  
- Goku's punches are deadly if they connect properly and undefended against.  
- All his attacks damaging internally (organs) and externally.

**High Class Disciple: Monkey D. Luffy (15)  
Style: **Flexibility, Absorbing and Countering  
**Modes: **Rokushiki Activation,Gear Mode, Haosouku Haki (King's Disposition)  
**Ability: **Almost entirely immune to blunt force trauma.  
**Weapon: **None, don't like using them, last one gave him his facial scar.  
**Soul Weapon:** ?  
**Likes:** Meat… Meat and more Meat, Nakama.  
**Dislike: **Law related stuff like orders, directions.  
**[Techniques]  
Busou XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attack with Busoshoku Haki allowing him to fight weapon opponents.**  
Geppo – **Moon walk, Luffy channel his Ki energy into his leg for air dash, can't do it continuously!**  
Gomu XXXX – **Ki-enhanced attacks with Rubber style Taijutsu (See one piece)  
**Jet XXXX – **Very fast attacks and strong too because of increased momentum. Jetto Gear needed!  
**Kenbunshoku **– Sense attack that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
**Rankyaku **– Send ki-shockwaves through legs, damaging internal organs if undefended.**  
Soru – **Fast burst of speed. Useful for dodging and position oneself for strikes.  
**Tekkai** – Iron Body, able to absorb insane amount of damage, inability to move when used.

**Expert Class Disciple: Maya Natsume (17 or 8)  
Style: **Swordplay (Self-Derived), Almost entirely offensive styles  
**Techniques:** Natsume's Style (Created)  
**Modes:** Dragon's Gate (Unstoppable if Eighth gates is released)  
**Ability**: Insane Mastery of Ki-Control, Condensing Ki.  
**Weapon: **Sheathed Reiki/Unleashed Reiki, Senbon  
**Soul Weapon:** Katana, Similar to Reiki.  
**Likes**: Natsu Tanimoto  
**Dislike:** Perverts! Comments about her looks or sizes. Ghost and supernatural stuff.  
**[Techniques]  
Taizan Hougou** – Mt. Tai Demolishing Roar, hitting opponent with the reverse side of a sword.  
**Tenrai Taijutsu **– Divines moves. Dugu has already shown part of this against Apachai.

**_Be sure to leave some Review and Comments! Pairing not decided yet!_**


	17. (R2R, Author Note, Omake Markers)

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**[Reponses to Review]  
These are just shorts responses**

**To RoyalTwinFangs: **Like usual, two words.

**To NightAngel0Ex:** It won't be hax or absurdly bullshit, but it still very good since martial artists uses their eyes and concentration a lot! Shinnosuke will be back, fun guys to play around with. I said kids, so girls did it too… that why he was arrested. LOL, he always says SUMO is for EVERYONE, no gender base. Yep, Naruto is leader of armed division, lots of conflicts there, I already had plans for first seven chapters already… now I just need to write it :(… too much work!

**To CheddarLord: **Can't say anything, but Kushina will make an appearance in next arc :). She isn't dead, but Minato is, Naruto will learn more about his past, I think next arc will be half a million words, shit loads of fighting, emotional scene and yes Naruto will fight with all his might. In fact, the first chapters of next arc, Naruto will kill two people using his techniques without handicap! Ki-enhanced Uzuken even hurt Sougetsu Ma when they fought and that was before he trained and perfected it.

A lot of death next book, you will see how powerful Naruto is when he actually **TRY** to kill someone!

**To tsun: **Might be typo there, too lazy to fix, ummm Izumi have crush on Kenichi and Naruto, she like them both. Makoto understands why Naruto did it because she also wants a good rival. Maya rubs off her a lot and Maya isn't her rival, Maya too powerful. Omakes are what happened in one month skip, umm read below for more details.

**To yukicrewger2**: You mean the attachment to each chapter… yeah, I just forget to updates it sometimes, can't help it, I just copy and paste it.

* * *

**[From now on are Omakes!]  
Just an Author Notes on This…**

Omake mean extra or bonus chapters, **they are part of the canon of the story**! They will be mention in passing in the next book, these are for fun, they are shorts, they for laugh, they for characterizations! If anything developed in the omakes chapters, it will be shown in the next book. I'm not sure how many chapters in the omake, but I try release one every day since I'm hype up about them!

This is not a chapter, it's just a marker. The story won't move ahead with any omake so this book is completed. If you want the story to move ahead, you can skip these omake and jump straight to **Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi** book.

**My rules for Omakes are:**

1) They should be short around 1k to 2k of words. I might go over 2k, but rarely! There might be less than 1k but that's rarely too.  
2) They are parts of the canon story that left unsaid.  
3) They are for fun and laugh and characterizations of other characters beside the main one (Naruto/Kenichi)  
4) Any romance developed in them will be part of the storyline!  
5) Anything happens in Omake will be state in passing in the main storyline

(might have missed a few, I can't remember them all)

Finally, all these omakes time line is between this book and the next book. That is one month time skip. They are not in orders! But you don't need which occurred first if you read them correctly! Some of them are just for information why Naruto, Kenichi and everyone does things.

Naruto and his siblings will be featured in omakes, he's only actually went to Yomi near the end. For timeline, this omakes timespan cover chapter 144 to 157 of the manga!

Naruto hangs around with Renka during the summer… yep OTP is NarutoxRenka! Sorry everyone else, but he also runs in with other girls as well. Goku and Maya (with Natsu) deals with the tournaments, lots of fighting there, friendly match only! Luffy deals with Cooking clubs and the Valkyries who have a crush on him now… you knew that was coming!

Everyone will be featured too, some people in the Shinpaku Alliance will get hook up! There won't be any sex scene or something like that. This book is T for teenager! **Next book is M for obviously reason (killing etc…)**

**You can ask me through review on who you want to see in the omake, I will try to write their omakes!** No promises! I won't reply to any review either in the omakes chapters because it will make them bulky, I will still read your review/comment though and acknowledge them and reply through private messages.

Xenter out, Ja Ne! *Shunshin*

**This is an Author Note, Omakes start after this "chapter"**


	18. Omake: Kisara's Usual Day

**Houroujinken **– Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance develope in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** N/A, usual days.

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Kisara's Usual Day**

Kisara Nanjou woke up in her room, it's a standard girl room with postures of boys and cats, her normal days involved changing clothes, cleaning up, have breakfast and ready for school… yes school…

Kisara entered the bathroom, washed her fair skin, brush her teeth and look herself in the mirror with her bright green eyes. She is a beautiful young girl with average height and slender body and curvy hips, the only wrong is her small bust size, but don't tell her that. She walk down the kitchen where her father was reading a newspaper cover him from view and her mother was busy washing the dishes, on the table was her breakfast, standard Japanese breakfast. Kisara sat down have a bite before getting up and wave bye to her parents and heading toward school, she was wearing a standard uniform of **Kouyou High.**

"Kisara-chan, if you don't drink enough milk, you won't grow" Kisara's mother said as she look at her beautiful daughter.

"I'm not flat! Kaa-san!" Kisara said before running out the door. She is quiet conscious of her small bust. 'That dairy cow!' Kisara thought as she walks along the empty street toward her school, finally stopping at some intersection after a few block so her house is out of view.

"Kisara-sama… your clothes." a handsome blonde haired boy said, who actually is a beautiful girl if you are into that sort of thing, personally many people don't like being with androgynous person. Yes, this person is Shiratori, Kisara's follower and best friend. Shiratori handed Kisara her usual clothes as the girl changed from view into her casual wear while stashing away her school uniform.

Kisara Nanjou puts on her standard red shirt along the jean, mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side. She put on a green cap on top of her shiny, unkempt red hair. She has a smile on her face that almost like a devious grin as Shiratori puts away her leader school clothes and baggage's.

"Where to, Kisara-sama?" Shiratory asked polite as Kisara looked toward the industrial district.

"Where else? Tora-chan 3" Kisara said with a lustful expression while her eyes sort of turn into a cat eyes as she ran toward Shinpaku Alliance HQ. Kisara Nanjou, ex-Fist of Ragnarok, code name Valkyrie and currently held captains rank with the Shinpaku Alliance have an unhealthy obsession with cats. During her time with Ragnarok, she tried to suppress the urges and hides it fairly well, but almost everyone in her new group already knew her obsession along with a certain Dairy cow known as Miu Furinji. Yes Kisara Nanjou would skip school to meet up with Tora-chan, the cat she saved from certain death by a motorcyclist along with Miu Furinji.

* * *

**[Shinpaku Alliance]**

"Good morning Kisara-chan" several guys wearing straw hat said with a light red vest over whatever clothes have on, usually none so they could show their abs to the world. They used to be thugs and delinquents until a certain idiot set them straight and start the whole meat appreciation group called the Straw-Hat Group, they also known as SHG construction with their office inside Shinpaku Headquarter thanks to a certain alien. There's no one in the base beside SHG personnel which too old to go to school and is working on reparing whatever damage other members of the Alliance does yesterday while fixing up the swimming pool which coming along nicely now.

"Good morning… Tora-chan!" Kisara said before seeing Tora, the cat and probably is now one of the pets of the Shinpaku Alliance along with many others who following it like a leader. There weren't any kids in the base yet since it was a school days and everyone is in school, they usually come around after school or after their club activity. Kisara immediately ran and hug the cat which didn't seems to mind at all, it merely purred in her arms while Kisara sat on the grass that cover the entire base with other animals around her.

"Shouldn't Kisara-chan be in school?" one of the newer members asked but Shiratori told them Kisara have a day off which was strange because everyone was in school and Kisara always have a day off. They just take it as one of the weird thing that each members of the Shinpaku Alliance has, heck their leader who they called Aniki keep breaking through walls when he's distracted and in a hurry which cause them to constantly fix the damage to the building.

"She will be like that for a while… can you make us some lunch?" Shiratori looked at her leader and friend before turning around and ask several employee of their construction company.

"Of course Shiratori" a few of them said, they not sure to add –kun or –chan previous since Shiratori is a girl but dress like a boy, a well dress boy. The straw hat walk toward their kitchen area and start cooking up some meat dishes that they are professional at making, at first they really had a hard time of making a good meal, but after constant practice with their leader eating all the badly made dishes without complains, they got much better at it but their aniki, Luffy didn't mind at all, he said any dishes his Nakama make he will happily finished, thus earning their respect.

Sometimes later, when other top members of the Alliance arrived, a certain alien always called a group meeting to discuss what they should do for the day, Kisara Nanjou has long left the front lawn and back to her room or more correctly Miu-chan's personal room that everyone called Neko-Room because of many gizmo and toys for cats as well as cat foods and milk for them.

* * *

**[Top Level of the Alliance]**

"So let's begin…" Niijima said as he looked at the meeting table that in the U shape with him standing at the open end in the front. Behind the wall that he stand in front of was his person room, a pent house which call it earning a irk looks from everyone every time.

Niijima, general of the Shinpaku Alliance looked at the table, only Ukita and Takeda were there while Siegfried who is also a captain didn't really sit in these meeting and makes background music.

"Same as usual then?" Niijima asked, Takeda and Ukita nodded in some sort of unsaid agreement. This is the usual attendant in these meeting. A door open and Thor entered and sat down which earn a look from everyone present.

"I just want to know what this Daily meeting about, Naruto-kun said it was pointless and mostly an idiot doing his stupid gloating, I think he mean you Niijima-kun." Thor said earning a smug look from Ukita and Takeda while Niijima just do his posture and laughed.

Niijima wanted fifteen minutes of daily meeting to check what everyone is up to but he aren't getting it simply because other commanders, captains and vice-captains were doing busy doing something else, they have no time for Niijima's idiocy even though he was the general, the leader of the Alliance.

Naruto, support commanders of the Alliance is busy meditating on his stack up ramens, the only way to get him to go to these meeting is lure him with aroma of the noodles, the ramen addicts would climb up the highest peak to get his meal. Luffy always hang around Thousand Sunny park now corrupting kids into becoming pirates with his story and imaginary sagas. Goku uses outside area of the base to train with his karate club members constantly, other SHG's employee also joined in when they have free time.

Maya-chan and Natsu always together, and the blonde actor didn't want to attend any of the meeting either saying he got better thing to do, he usually join Luffy to play with the kids while Maya challenge them at several board games. Honoka and the extremely muscular man call Apachai hangs around regularly even though they are not part of the Alliance, they threaten to destroy the base in one of their tantrum if Niijima didn't give them a room.

"We could just kidnap all the cats in Neko-room and bring them here, Captain Miu and Kisara will definitely come to get them back." Kamioka the hot head of the cheer squad suggest earning a look from everyone.

"SHUT UP, IF YOU WANT TO DIE, DO IT ELSEWHERE!" they all shouted at him, no body kidnap Tora-chan and its friend without repercussion from a certain red hair and blonde hair girl.

'Didn't this idiot learn his lesson?' a few of them thought as they remember Kamioka threaten to throw a cat out of base in front of the two Neko-obsession martial artists and now he want to drag everyone down with him and get a beating of their life.

Yep, just a normal day at Shinpaku Alliance!

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This is how omakes will be written, short and fun, showing different side of people. This is Kisara-chan usual days. She skips school all the time to play with Neko chan. I never seen Kisara's parents, I hope they're still alive…


	19. Omake: Natsu's Unusual Morning

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** One of the mornings after he found out Maya can transform into her grown self.

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Natsu's Unusual Morning**

Natsu Tanimoto was having a dreamless sleep, he was tired… exhausted from the previous day playing with kids that hang around Shinpaku Alliance headquarter as well as stopping Maya-chan from saying thing that people would misunderstood or take offensive to. He also tried very hard to beat Honoka's at Othello, but the younger sister of Kenichi Shirahama… that's go happy idiot. Anyway, it's not about him, Honoka Shirahama is a prodigy at Othello… there's no other way to describe it, her student or disciple if you will is an extremely tall and powerful built, has light dark skin, short spiky silver hair and very childlike personality that seems to listens and obey her command including one absurd one also is very brilliant at Othello.

Apachai Hopachai, also known as the Shinigami of Martial arts underworld, who could kill people with a single kick or punch, is learning Othello from a little girl. Is that strange? Well, there is stranger thing happen around the base like Naruto running up the wall or walking upside down as if the ceiling was the floor. Speaking of Naruto, he's been avoiding Honoka saying she using her natural gifted ability to play Othello and he wouldn't able to beat her normally after his latest fight with Kenichi which Natsu thought Naruto let Kenichi won, the idiot shouldn't able to beat Naruto if he was serious, that much Natsu knew.

The blonde, self-proclaimed Shinobi, which is a fairly accurate description told Natsu that Honoka probably using her **Eyes of Insight** unconsciously for playing Othello. When asked what ability was that, Naruto explains that Eyes of Insight is a natural gifted eyes sight, it allowed the user to see subtle changes in a person muscles or objects that moving very fast, it allow them to estimate what was happening or determine what the person will do next. That would explain why Honoka have good intuition about what Natsu will do next in Othello or maybe a few moves after that.

Tanimoto also asked if Kenichi has such ability because it seems very useful, to determine or approximate what your opponent will do next base on their micro body movement is a forte of any martial artists who uses their eyes and concentration always during a fight. Naruto simply shrugged and implied that Kenichi had use it without thinking because the idiot managed to stole everyone's ability, thus from now on, no body train in front of Kenichi any more. The other blonde boy wasn't sure if Kenichi knew about it or not, but he's leaning on no since the brown haired boy seems like an idiot as usual.

'Can't believe that idiot have such a genetic ability… so unfair….' Natsu thought in his sleep while he felt something warm and soft in his face as the sleeping boy move closer to the heat source.

'This feels nice…' Natsu thought as he rubbed his face a bit on it.

"Natsu-kunn…." Someone muttered causing Natsu to opened his eyes a bit and saw a white skin in his entire view, he looked up and saw Maya-chan sleeping face, her long silver hair tangled up around her and on him as well, she continuous muttering his name while hugging him very closely in her strong grip.

The silver haired girl usually sneak… no more like break into his home and cuddle next to him while he was asleep. How he not felt it throughout the night is beyond him, but he let it go since he admired the girl somewhat, she have taught him some of her techniques a few month back when she taunted him about his speed being slow enough for her to dance around him while dodging his strikes effortlessly. Since then, they finally have a conversation, he learnt of her past and she of his, she lost her entire family due to treachery just like him… and his step mother currently is rotting in a cell somewhere. Did he mentions that she could turn into a full grown adult, which she called her normal self and an eight year old version of her called condense form through the use of refinement technique.

Natsu didn't understand fully of this Food Immersion technique, but since she could do it that mean it was possible to learn, maybe he should, condensing inner energy or Ki and storing more of it than humanly possible is an interesting ability. That would give any fighter greater reserve before a fight, maybe Maya-chan could teach him.

Natsu look up and notice Maya-chan was in her full form, which makes her clothes too small for her and her asset was literally hanging out of her tight shirt. This was strange, since Maya-chan usually stay in her child form and cuddle next to him which he unknowingly hugs while sleeping too. Natsu looked up and to see his crush face once more and notice he was smaller than usual. Natsu tried to break out Maya-chan grip.

"What? Why is my hands and leg so small?" Natsu said while seeing his hand and legs were a lot shorter, in fact his cloth was way too big for him. Natsu quickly pushed sleeping Maya from him to break her out of her hug and stood up on the bed to check his body as he dropped his jaw.

Natsu Tanimoto, ex-Fist of Ragnarok, codename Hermit of Shinpaku Alliance was a little kid, about eight years old. "What the hell? Maya… how this happen?"

"Natsu-kun" Maya-chan lazily sat up while rubbing her eyes and look at him or specifically at a blond hair boy in bed with her. Nothing happens you pervert!

"Natsu….kunnn? You can use that technique?" Maya said before jumping forward and hug him with very strong grip that he felt his rib was being crushed. "Can't… breathe….and… how?" Natsu struggled to say before Maya-chan let him go.

"I don't know, how did you learn it, I haven't taught you it yet?" Maya-chan asked with a question look on her face. Natsu took of his outer shirt and check himself. He was definitely eight year old again, all his muscles is gone, probably in condense state. Maya-chan blushed a bit and grabs him in a hug again while shrieking.

"Natsu-kun so cute… kawaiiiii!"

"Maya-chan… let go, this feel like you're a shotacon" Natsu said, he been called Lolicon for a while now and he beat the living crap out of anyone who said that in his face due to his misadventure, mostly takes to the shenanigans of Maya's adopted brother Naruto Uzumaki.

"That's okay, as long as it with Natsu-kun, it's fine." Maya said as her eyes sparkled and she start to undress him with her hands while not thinking.

"Wait stop, wait… NOOOOOOO!" Natsu sat up from his bed while sweating a lot. He looked around and saw it was morning as the sunlight passing through the curtain. A slight breeze can be felt as the window was opened, Natsu left it unlock for Maya to enter since if he didn't, she would make a hole in it to put her hand through and unlatch it on the other side, it save him money on repair this way.

"A dream… or a nightmare." Natsu muttered as he rubbed his face, feeling the sweat on his hands. 'Maya-chan was about to become a shotacon in my dream, was that weird?' Natsu thought as he saw something under his blanket and pulled his blanket over to see the sleeping form of a silver haired child.

"MAYA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Natsu said as he notice she not wearing anything cloth, he checking himself immediately and realize he was still wearing his so they didn't do anything that considering morally wrong, at least in her current form.

"Natsu-kun?" Maya sat up as Natsu covered his eyes. "Why are you naked?"

"It was hot last night and you still cover in blanket, I want to be in the blanket as well…" Maya said with a bit of yawning, she seems to have no problem being naked in front of her crush at all.

"Please put some cloth on, I don't want to you naked, at least not like this." Natsu said, he was a bit conflicted inside.

"Oh… I understand" Maya-chan said before transforming in her full well-endowed form, not shy at all.

Natsu eyes budge out as his head exploded with too much blood going toward it and out his nose as he saw full blown nudity of Maya-chan most definitely hottest body ever. Then he pass out while Maya-chan calling out his name with distress.

Maya-chan did tried to teach him her refinement technique but Natsu didn't want to learn it, one person calling a pedophile is enough and he didn't want to be a kid again. He couldn't look at her directly without getting flashes of her full body which many members of the Shinpaku Alliance wonders if something has happened, Naruto asked how was it thinking Natsu and Maya has intercourse but the blonde shinobi got beaten up while Natsu screaming "She's not a shotacon! You asshole, stop making fun of her, she's your sister damn it"

That outburst causes even more confusion at the base. Did Maya-chan sleep with little boys? Nobody knows since Natsu was really violent at the moment.

"What's a shotacon?" some kids asked while everyone yelled at Natsu for teaching them taboo words, they couldn't explain what it mean.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yay, another omake! Omakes are for fun, they not moving the story forward! For those that don't know, Shotacon means those who are attracted little boys and Lolicon means those who are attracted little girls. This omake is a joke at Natsu and Maya's expense and yes it did happen and that why Natsu didn't want to learn the refinement technique… such dream should not be make a reality for his own sanity.

Comment and Review are welcomed!


	20. Omake: Tales of Two Kits (Part 1)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** First week of summer!

**Before Chapter Notes:**

Yay, finally a couple development omakes! Almost everyone hook up for the summer, so check it out! You can check other later parts by the chapter name!

**NarutoxRenka**: Tales of Two Kits  
**KenichixMiu: **Our Protecting Fists  
**MayaxNatsu: **Keeping up Appearance  
**TakedaxKisara: **It just meant To Be**  
UkitaxShiratori: **Right In Front of You**  
ThorxFreya: **Sword and Shield

* * *

** [Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Tales of Two Kits (Part 1)**

"The pool finally finished!" everyone shouted as they finally finish constructing the outdoor swimming area. Naruto stretched a bit and turn on the valve so the water began to fill the pool. Kenichi was having day dream about Miu-chan since his failed date where his master crashed and forced him to train instead of spending more time with Miu-chan. Kisara touched the water a bit and shivered, she's really is like a cat while Shiratori wonders what to wear.

"Can we join, can we can we?" Some kids said, holding many rubber toys. "Let's jump in Apachai!" Honoka-chan said while riding Apachai, the death god of Muay Thai.

"Apapa!" Apachai said but Takeda stopped him. "Wait, Honoka-chan, let the pool filled up first!"

Several people looked at the spiky silver hair man and thought. 'Doesn't this guy have a job, why he's here all the time?' If you must know, Apachai does not have a job! He's a full time disciple of Honoka in Othello.

"I didn't bring any swimsuit" Miu-chan said a bit frowning as she look at the sky, it was clear and sunny day, fairly dry and she wanted to go swimming.

"Me either… Shiratori?" Kisara said before looking at her personal butler.

"Sorry, Kisara-sama. I didn't pack you any" Shiratori replied while Kisara frowned.

"Kekekeke, I got you some swimsuit!" Niijima said while doing his posture.

"LALALALALA Maou-sama prepared for everything! LALALALALA" Siegfried said while doing his music behind Niijima as always. The alien put down serveral boxes with swim wear, many of them for kids, but there are few with tag on them with Miu-chan, Kisara-chan, Makoto-chan, Maya-chan (child), Maya-chan (adult), Izumi-chan, Shiratori-chan etc… on it.

"Even for me?" Izumi-chan asked as she checks her swimwear, holding it up for everyone to see, it was just a standard two piece or one piece, there several type for each girls. Others also check theirs.

"Hang on a minute, how did Niijima-kun knows our size?" Makoto-chan asked thoughtfully, she was in her casual clothing since it was a summer break, school is out and it was not a tournament day.

Naruto sweat a little and disappeared as he listens in on the conversation. Ukita and Thor saw it but didn't think much of it as they move toward the water valve and prepare to shut it down when the pool has filled to appropriate level.

"Kekekekeke… nothing gets through my eyes…" Niijima gloat as all the teenage girls turn their deadly glare at him, he sweat a little and then immediately say. "Actually, Naruto gave me your measurement, I'm not sure how he did it, but he gave measurement to everyone on the base."

Everyone turn to see where the blonde haired shinobi is but he was long gone.

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was running away from Shinpaku Alliance HQ. 'Tsk… that bastard alien, why you use my gathered information for that!' Naruto sighed, he uses his shinobi's trained eyes to measure everyone physique so the general can check whether their weight and size have change as they continued to train up their body. It's just for information and Niijima couldn't ask them to get naked and then measure them. Naruto could just use his eyes for that. It was somewhat an approximation but…

'Darn it, that kind of information isn't supposed to be used like that!' Naruto shouted mentally as he headed to nowhere in particular. 'Where should I go now? This needs to die down a bit or I will get another beating from enraged girls'

'Ryopanzaku? Maybe some training will do me good, I wonder what Shigure-sensei is doing.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the dojo, which name plate mean strongest masters. As he opened the heavy wooden door of the dojo he could hear some shouting.

"Get back here Papa!" a familiar voice shouted as she chased her father across the yard. Yes, Renka Ma is back.

"Forgive Me, Renka, Your Father doesn't want to go back to china yet!" Kensei Ma, master of all chinese kenpo shouted as he ran pass Naruto with a suitcase.

'He's going somewhere?' Naruto thought as Renka throw metal chains at her father who immediately grabbed Naruto.

"**Kawarimi** (substitution)" Naruto immediately got wrapped around by metal chains as he was stunned before shouting at Kensei Ma. "Stop copying my techniques, I already have one idiot doing that!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, please distract her while I make my get away!" Kensei Ma said as he bolted down the street.

"Naruto-kun?... NARUTO!" Renka check the prey she just captured remembers something as her grip loosen a bit.

"Hi Renka-chan… long time… oh" Naruto greeted then remember he forgot to visit her again before bolting down the street as well still bounded in chains.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Renka shouted as she switch target from her father to Naruto who was running away very fast with his Shunshin techniques. Renka likes to chase thing that is running away so she immediately followed.

For a tied up guy, Naruto was incredibly fast as he ran through town at alarming speed, Renka was also fairly fast and nimble like a cat and chased after him, but their distance constantly increases.

'Shit shit shit… where do I go to now?' Naruto thought as he was still tied up. He ran away from one group of girls to find another who also want to beat him up as well… for something that wasn't his fault… he didn't have time to visit her, was too busy scheming on how to kidnap Miu-chan and force Kenichi to fight him.

Renka was getting tired and her prey was getting further and further away before she shouted! "NARUTO! If you don't slow down, I'm going tell Ryou-sama to ban you from our restaurant"

Naruto who flipped around and running backward now before replying, "It's only one restaurant, there's plenty of others." Naruto have to admit, China Town in Yokohama did make some great noodles, he just didn't have time to visit it often and they don't deliver. Every time he was there, he forgotten about visiting a certain purple hair girl.

"Did you know that Ryou-sama now head of the union, if he ban you then everyone will ban you!" Renka said as she reminds him of the mafia incident that forced all the chinese restaurant in the area to band together. Naruto eyes widen as he remember and immediately slow down as Renka caught up.

"You… wouldn't!" Naruto said with dismay in his voice. Renka struggled to breathe while Naruto was completely fine, she wonders what kind of stamina monster is the blonde haired boy is. "I would… if you don't… (huff) visit me often, I will do it!" Renka announced and Naruto sweat a little, she would definitely do it.

"Okay fine, I will make it up to you, can you untied me now?" Naruto said before looking around for some people who was watching the couple. "I'm not into kinky stuff, bell-chan, especially not in public with an audience." Naruto joked as Renka tried to strangle him with her hands while she blushed a lot, after that failed, she strangle him with the chain, which worked.

Renka calmed down after a while dragging Naruto with the chain through the street which wrapped around his neck, the young girl asked. "Where's Bakachi? He's didn't visit me either!"

Naruto has a devious smile as he stood up. Break the weak links in the chain with his bare hand as Renka eyes widen at the feat before he grabbed her hand, dashed toward Shinpaku Alliance HQ while pulling her behind. "Right this way, Renka-chan, I can't wait for that idiot to get a beating!" Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that Renka was looking at his hand holding her the whole way through.

'I hope it far away… the further away, the longer this will last' Renka thought as Naruto speed up as she struggle to keep up. "Slow down Naruto-kun" Renka begged as her leg was getting tired, she been chasing him just a moment ago.

"I can't wait…" Naruto said as he pulled her closer to him and carried her in bridal style and dashed even faster at Shinpaku Alliance, he jumped over the wall and gate of the base before putting Renka down.

"There's Bakichi, kill him! Do it!" Naruto pointed at Kenichi who was in his swim short with all the guys and the girls were in their swimsuit.

"He's back, get back here!" All the teenage girls shouted as Naruto sweat a little. He really have forgotten why he ran from the place in the first place and got a beating. Kenichi got his as well from Renka, somehow Miu-chan and Kisara-chan chase Renka after that with their eyes like a cat while Renka-chan shouted "Stop it!"

Everyone was swimming after that, Renka-chan wanted to join but she didn't have any swimsuit, there were still many left over from Niijima "generosity", no one know where the alien went, but Siegfried was singing sadly saying a Kappa got tied up by rocks and throw in the river. Actually the girls took it out on the alien when Naruto ran away, he didn't know that.

"This is too small" Renka checked it serveral swimwear that have Shiratori-chan, Izumi-chan and Makoto-chan on it.

"This is even smaller!" Renka said as she points at the chest area of the swimsuit with Kisara-chan tag on it, the girl immediately shouted. "I'm not flat you dairy cow!" Renka and Kisara immediately got in verbal argument while Naruto asked Thor for two loincloths.

"If none of them fit you, you can just make one like Shigure-sensei" Naruto said as he offered two clean loincloth, everyone look at him as he has a sincere face on. One beating later, with several shouts of perverts! By both genders while the kids watched.

Renka whispered to the battered Naruto so no one could hear. "If you want, I will wear it just for you when we alone."

"Huh? Why? It's more fun with everyone." Naruto replied innocently as Renka stomped his head with frustration.

She finally found a swimsuit that fit her close enough with Miu-chan tag on it while Kisara-chan keeps muttering Dairy Cow and they all should die while Shiratori comfort her saying some guy like them flat which caused her to scream and shouted. Izumi-chan and Makoto-chan just smirked. Maya-chan who was in her child form was riding on Natsu Tanimoto in the pool while several other kids ride Takeda, Ukita, Thor and playing water wrestling, Apachai was there with Honoka on his shoulder, it's fairly hard to miss the tallest and most muscular man.

Naruto dust himself off and sat by the pool's edge with Renka in the pool looking at him. Kenichi and Miu was also nearby as they was teaching serveral kids how to swim.

"Promise me you will visit the restaurant soon? It will be on the house." Renka said as she implied Naruto visit the restaurant for a free meal, but she just want to see him more often. Naruto nodded. "Yes I promise and I never break my promise –ttebane!" the shinobi declared while Renka smiled before pulling him into the water. Naruto swam under her and throw her up in the air while she screams in surprise as she fell back into the pool creating big splash. Kenichi was thrown by Miu-chan while teaching the kid how to swim but bumped into Miu-chan from behind without looking, then everyone start jumping in the pool to make splashes.

Luffy also joined by jumping in to make a splashed but someone have to fish him out after he didn't resurface. The rubber boy really is a hammer in water. Goku didn't joined in since he was still training his club members outside the base, they uses the shower area regularly though.

"Jump high and make a huge wave Apaichai!" Honoka ordered as he jumped in the air very high. Everyone shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He did make a huge splash with half the pool content spilling outside, break the ground floor of the pool as well which need to be fix… again, how many time was that now? The pool was filled up again while everyone including the kids tells Apachai to sit in the corner while Honoka-chan comforts him.

In the end, everyone had fun, the pool was damaged though.

**[Next Day]**

"Naruto, you came!" Renka Ma said as she head out of the kitchen after Ryou Ma said a certain blonde boy came to visit her and have a meal.

"Yo! Bell-chan" Naruto greet her with the nickname. Renka ma dropped her mouth slightly as a lot of from shinpaku alliance was there filling up the whole restaurant.

"I MEAN ONLY YOU, YOU BAKA!" Renka Ma shouted as everyone was confused.

"Calm down Renka-chan, they are paying customer, so treat them well."

"EHHH? I thought it was free." Naruto said as he remembers she did say that. Ryou Ma looked at Renka Ma who tried to deny it and failing. Shinpaku Alliance did pay for their meal since they have enough funding which they got from their general afterall so everything work out in the end. Naruto still a bit dense about Renka though, he does think she's great and beautiful, but not in an intimate way… not yet.

After that meal, Shinpaku Alliance becomes a hardcore customer of the restaurant and asked if one of their personal cook can cater for them occasionally, Renka Ma quickly accepted the offer with Ryou Ma blessing, so she can see Naruto more often. The Summer of Love is finally here for a certain shinobi, even though he didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you have it, Renka and Naruto relationships about to begin! This is only part 1 of many parts of their story through the summer! Other characters have their story too! Just follow their omakes, their romance is part of **Tales of Two Kits**. A fox and a cat.

I released **Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi** first chapter because of some demands in my private message box… you guys just aren't patient, it won't be rapid updates because there way too many character developments that needs to be said. Naruto and Renka are a couple, he even said so himself so it won't change. Naruto will still have a lot of crush, that's unavoidable, it's just the way he is. Raichi Li have a crush on Kage-sama so yeah, their story will developed in that book not here.

I still have no idea who Goku and Luffy supposes to go with. Luffy have a lot of crush too, cooking club and the Valkyries (all eight girls)… I have no idea what their actual names are. Goku still haven't found any girl who can withstand his real punch… I doubt anyone can, maybe Maya but that's still debatable since she dodges them.


	21. Omake: The Alliance Sport (Part 1)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** First week of summer!

**Some Notes:**

I actually done chapter 3 of Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi… but I need to finish writing sufficient omakes of Renka and Naruto relationship first since it will need to be fix a bit because Naruto met up with Renka in that chapters for a date and I want to get all the kinks out in their development omakes. Anyway, I got a lot of omakes to go through, like 50-60 of them… SHIT! That's a lot!

I will try to concentrate on Tales of Two Kits omakes, but I like to write about other characters too.

Soccer is Football in America, but I'm not American so I use **soccer** instead.

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
The Alliance Sport (Part 1)**

"What with the kids, they look sadden?" Takeda asked as he saw about twenty or so kids in what look like a sport outfit, several of them carrying a soccer ball. Miu-chan was talking to them while Kenichi standing around nearby. Luffy was looking at them from his favorite place on Thousand Sunny Park's figure head. Goku is roaming outside the base perimeter as usual.

"Why are you asking me? I just got here." Naruto replied eyeing Takeda who just chuckled and looked embarrassed. Naruto sighed as he took a piece of cheese out of his pocket and passes it to Tochu-kun who was sitting on his head. Maya-chan, Natsu-kun and Makoto-chan just arrived as well at the gate.

"Hey Naruto-chan, Natsu-chan" Kenichi waves while two blond boys look at him.

'What the fuck?' Naruto and Natsu thought at the suffix.

"Bastard! When did we get that friendly?" Natsu shouted while Naruto reframed from throwing some kunai at the brown haired idiot because some kids were in the way and he didn't want to hit them.

"But you two are my best friends?" Kenichi said with a thoughtful look.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIENDS!" Naruto and Natsu shouted at the boy before looking at each other awkwardly. Maya was smirking as she sat on Natsu's shoulder. She does that a lot now. Miu-chan went to talk to Takeda who called Ukita to him before the trio discussing something. Naruto tried to eardrop by the kids were talking fairly loud too.

"Phew, that was some nice work out." Goku arrived with a lot of exhausted karate, boxing and judo club members. "Alright guys, let hit the showers!" Half a hundreds sweating teenage boy went behind the building, waves at Thor who doing his sumo with his underling before entering the showers near the swim pool. Kisara-chan and Shiratori-chan were there teaching kids how to swim with Tora-chan and her friends. Most of the cats were lazily sun tanning.

It turned out that the kids got booted off the soccer field by a grown up team who got there later while they were playing a game. With nowhere to go, they came to Shinpaku Alliance HQ and ask if Miu-chan know another closer grass field to use. Niijima slimed his way into the crowds of kids with Siegfried crying about something.

Niijima finally jumped up on the concert area to the left the only actual building in the base and uses the microphone to announce something.

"Ladies and Gentlement of Shinpaku Alliance, these kids have been kicked off their field by a group of Villains even though they were using it! As an evil organization, we cannot allow another group of evil flaunting near our base! LET'S GO KILL THEM!" Niijima said in the microphone earning a few irks from the crowds about villain and evils organization.

"NO KILLING!" Miu-chan shouted while Kenichi nodded.

"Can we at least cripple them?" Naruto asked with a smirk while Takeda and Ukita nodded with him. Natsu just looked at Naruto while Maya shouting "Let's kill them" but Makoto tried to calm her down.

"I suggest we should talk to them first." Kenichi suggest as everyone looked at him, they thought for a bit and nodded in agreement.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Niijima ordered. Well sort of as nobody really listen to his order.

"I don't think we need everyone, some commanders and captains need to stay behind…" Naruto said while looking around.

"Kisara and Shiratori will look after the kids." Takeda pointed out.

"I don't think anyone can sneak pass Goku when he training outside the base" Ukita added. It was getting ridiculous difficult to get into the base with a line of joggers outside it. They only stop for kids to enter while everyone has to time to get in. Maya just smack half of them with her Reiki causing they all crashed and fall like dominos to allow Natsu and Makoto in.

"I want to come too! Shishishi" Luffy said as Naruto wave at him to get off his spot which he did with one leap and joined the group.

Naruto, Ukita, Takeda, Natsu, Maya, Makoto, Niijima, Luffy and Seigfried head out with the four man cheersquads and a few dozen straw-hats and others club members behind them. The kids with matching uniform followed in the middle. Miu and Kenichi was the last to leave, behind the group to make sure all the kids had their stuff. Izumi-chan said she will take care of the plants today. Thor ran after the group as soon as he heard.

At the field, there was some argument with Niijima and the other soccer team. They have good body frame and leg muscles.

"They said they reserved the field…" Niijima said to the group but everyone called bullshits because it's first come first serve. No one reserved a public field.

"Kekekeke… I knew you guys would say that, so I suggest a game. If we win, then they will leave the field for the day and train elsewhere. LET SLAUGHTER THEM!"

"For the kids!" Naruto shouted as Miu, Kenichi followed.

"For my Nakama!" Luffy said while all the teenagers looked at him. 'When did they become your nakama? Are you taking anyone in your gang now?'

"Anyone knows soccer rules?" Takeda asked while they all have question look in their eyes.

"In soccer, we have a goalie, defenders, midfielders and forwards?" Kenichi said skeptically, he wasn't sure.

"Forwards is called Striker… I think" Ukita said as he looked at everyone.

"I'll be goalie then, I just have to stop them from kicking the ball into our goal right?" Thor volunteered.

"I will be striker." Naruto said. Kenichi and Luffy wanted to be Striker as well.

"I don't feel like doing much, you three stop them from reaching our side so I'll be defenders" Tanimoto-kun said while Maya-chan want to be close to him so she changed into her full form while no body was looking. Makoto followed Maya.

Miu, Takeda, Ukita and Siegfried took midfielders since all other position has been filled. It was eleven versus elevens, a full group match. Niijima took co-referee while the cheer squad cheered on and the rest of the group sat or stand around outside the field watching the game with the kids.

**Goalie:** Thor  
**Defenders:** Natsu, Maya (adult), Makoto  
**Midfielders**: Ukita, Takeda, Miu, Seigfied  
**Strikers**: Naruto, Luffy, Kenichi

When the kick off started, Kenichi managed to get the ball with his dashing power. Naruto and Kenich ran into each other a few time, allowing other teams to get the ball.

"Bakachi, get lost, stop running into me!" Naruto shouted while the other team managed to pass them. Luffy have no idea what's was going on. Ukita and Takeda managed to get the ball back and kick it at Luffy. It hit him on the head but he was oblivious to it causing it bounce outside the field. A kick in was worst, everyone on Shinpaku Alliance ran into each other while Seigfried was spinning around ignoring the ball completely. Only Ukita, Takeda tried to get the ball. Ukita got thrown by Miu because he ran behind her with a few other members. Ukita tried to punch the ball when it flying toward him and got told off because you can't use your hands.

"This is… a horrible team! Get it together!" Thor shouted from his goalie as he caught the ball. A time out was noted as every members grouped together to discuss.

"I think everyone for himself, it's easier that way. Luffy… where's luffy?" Naruto pointed out before looking around and saw Luffy still standing on the field like an idiot. "GET OVER HERE BAKA!"

Luffy got over and join the group. "As I was saying, we work best together. Luffy, just kick the ball off them if they have it, kick it toward me or Kenichi." Luffy nodded.

"Makoto might be helpful but she got great leg work with her Kendo style, so just block them while Natsu get the ball of them when Makoto do that. Maya…. You distract them with your body" Naruto pointed out before Natsu punched the shinobi.

"Thor stop them at all cost if they got close to the goal!" Naruto said, he also told Ukita, Takeda, Miu to play normally with their leg and Siegfried to spin and sing at a corner of the field since the idiot zombie not useful here.

The game started again with Thor throwing the ball ahead. Luffy jumped up with Soru and kick it toward Kenichi who have Apachai look on his face. "**Chai Kick**" Kenichi said before kicking the ball, it hit the opposite team goalie and send that guy through their goal as well, which still count. He has swirl in his eyes.

"Too much?" Naruto asked but everyone shook their head. "Slaughter them! Kekekeke!" Niijima shouted from his spot while doing his poses. The game started again but this time Naruto got bumped when tried to get the ball causing the shinobi to fall on his ass.

"So you want to play like that…" Naruto muttered as he got up and shunshin around the field at alarming speed. He got the ball off the guy and ran off with it. The other team player tried to follow but his leg didn't work as if someone disabled it. Naruto kicked it toward Luffy but the strawboy got kick slide in the ankle causing him to fall face first on the grass, the shinpaku alliance lost the ball again.

"These guys are playing dirty!" Naruto shouted as Kenichi helped Luffy up. The guy with the ball bumped into Maya causing her to fall down, even though she wasn't bother stopping him. The guy was chopped in the back of head almost immediately by Natsu-kun who saw that and was pissed now. "**Stooping Bird Hind Brain Lightning Strike**" The other called out fault, but Niijima said he didn't see anything. The other referee was unsure because Natsu did his attack very quickly.

"I don't like these guys, we should teach them a lesson to mess around our controlled area" Naruto said as everyone agreed. Kenichi was angry as well since Miu was bumped by the other team even though the ball was nowhere near her, Makoto was as well. "They trying to take out the girls" Takeda and Ukita pointed out while Natsu asked if Maya-chan was okay.

The team was back to the place as another kick off. Luffy managed to get it and kick it toward Naruto. "**Payback Drive**!" Naruto shouted as he kick the ball very hard with three of his gates open, it smashes into the incoming player in the face, knocking him out before flying upward. The shinobi jumped as did another kick in the air knocking out another player before bouncing toward Kenichi.

"**Strong Chai Kick**!" Kenichi said before sending the ball at one of the defender in front of the goal, it push him colliding into the goalie before the ball bounces up the air and on the field. The ball was kicked by the opposite team's defender over the halfway bypassing Ukita, Takeda and Miu completely. The ball connected to one of other team striker who kicks it toward the goal at Thor but…

"**Demonic Open Fist Slap**" Thor said while grabbing the ball with the palm of his hand rammed the ball into the striker solar plexus knocking him out. The other team saw their goalie, two mid fielders, one defenders and one striker got knocked out in that amount and shouted insults.

The Shinpaku team just picks their ear with their pinkie mimicking Naruto before saying. "Hmmm you say something? It's all within the rules, your fault for not moving out the way." Half the spectators have a smirk on their face.

"Bastard! Screw the game, get them!" one of the idiot on the other team said while Shinpaku looked at them.

"Negotiation broke down, Kill them! Break them!" Niijima shouted at the sideline.

"NO KILLING!" Miu and Kenichi shouted but then they added. "But bodily harm is okay!"

Naruto, Ukita, Takeda and Luffy have a grin on their face. Natsu Tanimoto went to stand with Maya and Makoto. Kenichi didn't want to fight so he stood with Miu-chan. Thor ran toward the other team like an unstoppable juggernaut and the fight were on.

One side beating later, the other team was allowed to crawl away as the Shinpaku threaten them that this field is now belong to Alliance, if they ever were here again, they won't get bruises, they get broken bones instead. The kids thanked all the Shinpaku Alliance's members and began their field practice while other members watch. Straw hats managed to set up a barbeque during the match without anyone noticing, Luffy was immediately there, devouring meats.

"I think we should have our own sport as well. I mean look at them." Naruto said as he pointed, the kids are training with a passion. Thor was there as a goalie, if they managed to kick pass him, then they are very good strikers.

"Kekekeke… we shall play baseball next!" Niijima suggested before adding. "Let's make it big with bets as well! We'll invite the whole neighborhood and play against a professional team, this way my publicity will soared higher! Shinpaku is best any everything! Banzai!"

The cheersquad replied with cheers. "Banzai!"

Everyone looked at their general before shaking their heads. "How about we do beach volleyball?" Kenichi asked, wanted to go to the beach since it was summer and Miu-chan in bikini would be a bonus. Okay, the later was mostly the cause.

"I don't think anyone will play against you in a bikini, Bakachi!" Naruto replied while Kenichi shouted in anger. Everyone just laughed while enjoying their meal.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just a light omake this time, nothing hardcore yet… Yes, they will go to beach. It's part of couples interaction there, so this is a setting up for that part. Shinpaku Alliance will have an official sport as well. I'm unsure what it will be, it usually play monthly against other team. They don't need to fight all the time but a lot of sport they tried dwelled into a fight… Tsk. They are martial artist after all, what normal sport could they do :).

Kisara and Shiratori didn't go because Takwondo is very good at soccer and Goku probably just bulldozer through everyone. Comment and review are welcomed!


	22. Omake: Our Protecting Fists (Part 1)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** Before Summer Break!

**Before Chapter Notes:**

This is Kenichi and Miu's Development Omakes!

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Our Protecting Fists (Part 1)**

After the whole ordeal with Naruto and his siblings, in which they kidnaped Miu to force Kenichi's hand, the school term was coming to a close. Kenichi, Ryopanzaku's strongest disciple was having a wonderful day. He was able to defeat Naruto and protected Miu. He was also able to do a great speech about friendship. Everything happened in the last week greatly boosted his confidence. Kenichi was watering some outdoor plants with a smile on his face. Natsu Tanimoto still wonders why Naruto lost to Kenichi after he smacks Kenichi around for a bit during lunch and notice the idiot is still an idiot as usual. Natsu then went to eat with Maya-chan and Makoto-chan because he didn't want to think much about it or hang out with Kenichi more than necessary.

Naruto was having lunch on rooftop, with various admiring eyes watching him eat and asked whether a certain book's sequel was coming out. The blonde shinobi sighed as he thought about his master using his name to publish those annoying perverted books.

'My life is not a joke! Stupid Ero-Sennin and his perverted research… Why didn't Maya have any problem with it?' Naruto turned to his side, to ignore his crazed "fans" and saw Kenichi watering some plants below.

'He does water plants during school hours as well as afterschool.' Naruto thought. Miu-chan went to talk to him about something as the Shinobi tried to make out the words. She was concerned that Kenichi being to relax right now and if she were to attack him he would not able to defend himself. Naruto snorted at that, the idiot would rather die than lay a hand on Miu. Bakachi would never forgive himself if he managed to injure Miu-chan. Naruto unsure if Kenichi is stronger than Miu or not, she might have becomes stronger since the last time he fought her but he leaning toward no since Kenichi is currently only as strong as Miu-chan was back then.

Once class started for afternoon lesson, Class 1E homeroom teacher announces everyone test result for the whole term. Maya was second while Natsu was fifth. Miu was fourth while Naruto was third. Kenichi was almost dead last. Goku and Luffy wasn't even on the list because they never finished their exam and required to do a supplement exam.

"Tanimoto-kun, how did you get fifth rank in class? I thought you weren't that smart" Naruto said while the other blonde haired boy looked him before replying. "Maya-chan taught me…" He then trailed off not wanting to say more. Goku was laughing awkwardly as his blank results while Luffy didn't really care and he was snoozing as usual.

The teacher said that those didn't make the bar this term need to do better next terms or they will be held back. Kenichi looked at his results before sobbing. "Noooo… I can't be held back, I need to be in same class as Miu-san."

Naruto blinked at the comment before replying after seeing the idiot sulked. "Even if you go into second year, it's not guarantee you and Miu-chan will be in the same class, Bakachi." There were several classes for each year. Freshman year alone have class 1-A to 1-F, each consisted of approximately 30 students. If taken in consideration, there are only three years in school, that's roughly about 600 students in all.

"I need to study more…" Kenichi said weakly, he has been training in all his free time, there's not a lot of time he could study. He also got into fight a lot lately which wasn't his fault but being the face of Shinpaku Alliance, thanks to Niijima who also boasted it to everyone. A lot of fighters keep coming up to him and challenging him, they even attack him when he refuses.

As if Naruto could read his mind and rubbed it in more. "Did the masters also convert your brains cell into muscles?" Miu-chan looked at Naruto with her eyes saying 'stop that' but the shinobi ignored her. "Come to think about it, does Apachai only have muscles for brain doesn't he?" Kenichi immediately have a picture of him with incredible muscles but also incredibly stupid as tears ran down his face.

Miu-chan continued to look at Naruto with a "stop it" sign written over her face. Naruto decided to not rub it in any further unless he wanted Miu-chan's wrath on his head.

"Naruto-san, you're rank third in the class right? Can you help me study?" Kenichi asked as he looked at the blonde shinobi who sweat dropped a little. He's actually more stupid, bookwise than Kenichi at the moment because he had cheated on the exam with his shinobi's skills. "I'm busy with my master's task… oh yeah I'm busy training with Shigure-sensei" Naruto replied with a smile. "You could ask Miu-chan… why didn't you ask her help first?" Naruto asked with a question look on his face.

'I actually don't want her to know how much behind in class I am…' Kenichi thought before Miu-chan offered to help him since Kenichi seems like he didn't want to ask.

After class Miu-chan asked if Kenichi would fight her seriously which the boy still refuses. She tried to attack him anyway or so she would have if it wasn't for an ex-ace of gymnastic club's ace. Kenichi was totally uncool then as he was kneeling on all four. Naruto saw that from his sanctuary but didn't want to stop meditating and get down there so he could mock Kenichi.

"How exactly… strong am I?" Kenichi muttered to himself before running off ditching club activity. Izumi-chan won't like that, but then she will forgive anything Kenichi's related.

Naruto arrived at Ryopanzaku after club activity and Shinpaku Alliance regularly visits. He still stayed there since he still is their disciple. Shigure-sensei still trying to punish him for the whole ordeal thanks to a certain veteran shinobi in providing her with even more weapons than she have, was that even possible? Naruto currently tried to avoid sparring with her as much as possible and do self-train. When Naruto arrived, Kenichi was sulking in the corner, after he done his training, Kenichi was still there.

"Is he broken?" Naruto asked the other masters as he pointed at Kenichi. They all look at each other as Naruto deduced they must have told Kenichi he had no talents again. Akisame-san took the imitative to help out the boy's confident with his great speech while Naruto went to play Othello with Apachai.

"Did you really lose to Kenichi?" Kensei Ma asked while watching the board game. Naruto didn't reply as he was concentrating on the game. Naruto's skill is reaching Apachai's level, but the death god of muay thai still a very strong player and Honoka-chan is above that.

"Naruto… can't possible lose to Kenichi… skill too far apart" Shigure-sensei said as she was upside down, watching the board game with Tochu-kun agreeing.

"Heh! I knew my disciple isn't that strong yet" Sakaki rubbed it in while Akisame opened the door with Kenichi eyes all watery, he have heard all that and ran off. Miu-chan give one of those death glares at Naruto, who shivered a bit before finally looked up from the board, at her.

"What I do? I didn't even say anything…" Naruto said before Miu-chan ran off to find Kenichi.

"I don't really know what to say, there are limit to everything." Akisame said as three masters in question fidgeting a bit in shame as Naruto returned his concentration back to the board.

Miu-chan finally reached Kenichi and stated that if he wasn't strong now, then he can continued to get stronger. She reminded him that he was able to beat Naruto down and saved her which brought his spirit up.

"Thank you Miu-san… I want to stay here for a while." Kenichi said as he looked at the night sky from his seat in the park. Miu smiled as she sat next to him.

"I will stay with you." Miu-chan said as she sat next to Kenichi to watch the sky as well. She wanted to stay like this for a while and so did Kenichi. Time flies as they remain silent, sitting there side by side.

About ten minutes gone by, Naruto and Apachai finally finished their match and the elder entered the room. "Ho… who's cooking dinner?" Furinji asked after Akisame said Miu-chan went to get Kenichi. Everyone look around, no one can really cook unless you considering making poison food cooking.

"We shall then" Kensei volunteered while Shigure-sensei joined him. Naruto began to sweat and so did the other masters, including the invincible superman of ryopanzaku. "I think I will wait for Miu-chan… please comes back soon." Naruto said as other masters agreed with him.

Kensei and Shigure made an appetizer, which look fairly good, it wasn't burn but it have an odd smell that Naruto and other master picked up on. Everyone was hesitating but Apachai did before they could make up their mind. The death god was fairly hungry at the moment. An hour have passed before Miu-chan and Kenichi went back to the dojo and started making dinner with Bakachi helping her. Shigure and Kensei Ma also help and watched attentively.

When dinner about to start, Miu-chan asked where Apachai was since he always the first to sit at the table. "Hospital, getting stomach pumped" Naruto replied before throwing a bunch of shurikens at other masters. Tochu-kun helped as well with miniature shuriken which the Shigure-sensei made.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just some light relationship between Kenichi and Miu as well as the master of ryopanzaku's antic. Apachai got food poisoning by Kensei and Shigure so he's out of it for the night. Even the death god of Muay Thai can't stand up to Shigure's cooking. This will be a running joke for a while until she got better. Comment and reviews are welcomed! I will try to reply them through your private messing system.


	23. Omake: Right in Front of You (Part 1)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** First Week Summer Break!

**Notes:** I think I'm going to complete off the romance omake then get on with the story line and add other omakes into Shadow of Yomi, there are omakes for the first few days that Naruto took over Armed Division.

Anyway, this omakes is about UkitaxShiratori

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Right in Front of You (Part 1)**

"Everyone is hooking up…" Takeda said as he eyes a few straw hat members with several other girls who are part of the cooking club. They hang around Shinpaku Alliance HQ for the summer now because many of the girls and guys start going out. Ukita was standing by Takeda and nodded.

"I need to make more albums for Kisara-chan…" Ukita said as he looks at several photos of Tora-chan and her cat friends. Many kids and others have adopted the stray that Kisara picked up for the Alliance. There were some puppies now as well, since the kids bring them in to the base so they have a place to stay.

"Are you still trying to pick up Kisara?" Takeda asked and Ukita nodded. "I don't really know what else she likes beside cats which Miu-chan likes as well. So this is the best I could do."

"Shiratori should know what Kisara likes. Those two are friends like forever." Takeda suggested before walking toward the kitchen. "I'm going grab something to eat, you want to come."

Ukita puts the photo of the cat away and followed. As they head closer to the kitchen, they saw Naruto and Renka working in the Kitchen. "Those two are going at it again…" Takeda said while Ukita waves at Naruto and Renka.

"Hmm… what you guys want? We still working, come back tomorrow." Naruto said while his hand was covered in flour trying to knit the wheat flour dough. "I didn't know it was this hard to make noodles... this much effort, no wonders it's the food of the god" Naruto muttered. "Can I go now?" Naruto asked Renka as he point at the dough he badly made.

"NO! You will have to help me because you ate all the food that was supposed to be for others!" Renka yelled. "Beside…" Renka mumble something that was inaudible, she wanted Naruto around the kitchen, helping her. Naruto just quirk his eyes a bit and turn his head toward Takeda and Ukita. "If you want eat, join in and help!" Naruto said as he holds up the badly made douge while the two males just sweat.

"I have to see Shiratori." Ukita said as he ran off while Takeda have a crooked smile. Takeda look around and saw Kenichi and Miu-chan talking while Maya and Natsu were drawing something on the ground. "Ummm… I will go see Kisara."

'What for?' Naruto thought before rolling the dough and flatten it with his fist.

"No, you have to do like this…" Renka shows, by rolling it. Naruto watched the techinque slightly agitated. "Yes dear…" Naruto replied as Renka looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I mean, yes, I understand, Renka-chan." Naruto sweat a bit, he was being punished for devouring all the noodles that Renka made as a sample for everyone. He couldn't help it, it smells great and nobody was around. That's settling feel oddly familiar.

"I said I'm sorry, it just the foods you make taste so great, i didn't think you would get upset at me." Naruto said as he rubbed his face a bit, covering it slightly in flour. 'Now I need to take a shower…' Naruto thought.

"Did you mean that?" Renka said, a bit awkwardly, she did enjoy making the food for everyone, even though she did get upset that Naruto ate it all, but he genuinely love it so that mean something.

"Yeah, it's really great. I hope you come by more often." Naruto said as flatten the dough and start cutting into strings. Renka smile a bit and start helping the boy she likes with his work.

Takeda and Ukita saw that around the corner of the building they escaped from. "Darn it, even Naruto and Renka is hooking up." Takeda said.

"I'm going to see Shiratori! She definitely can help me!" Ukita said as he entered the building, Shiratori should be in Kisara-chan personal room, cleaning it as usual.

Ukita saw Shiratori fixing up the poster and ask if he could help.

"I don't mind, do you need something Ukita?" Shiratori asked as they both roll up the wallpaper.

"I wonder what Kisara likes… I know she likes cats." Ukita said as he looked at several posters in the room. "She really likes cats…" Ukita said while rolling his eyes a bit. Shiratori smile a bit as they both finished putting up the wallpaper.

"Kisara-sama doesn't like many things, but I know what she dislikes." Shiratori said she pointed out while Ukita nodded. Shiratori give some Ukita tips about Kisara, since she already know Ukita likes Kisara, he comes around almost every day giving her new picture or trying to start awkward conversation.

"So if I treat her like a man, she will like that?" Ukita said while Shiratori blink a bit. "No, Kisara-sama is boyish, but she's not a man. Please don't treat her like that." Shiratori pled, she sweats a bit.

"How do I get her to like me then?" Ukita asked, slightly frustrated. It was strange that he asked a girl about such thing, but he feels weirdly confortable around Shiratori. 'Maybe it's because she looked like a guy.' Ukita thought but didn't voice his opinion.

"Have you ever gone on a date with a girl before?" Shiratori asked sincerely after thinking for a bit.

"I actually got a lot of love letter for a d… actually…" Ukita sweat a bit, all his love letters were written by Niijima, that asshole keeps using it to get him go someplace and he fall for it every time. He just wants a girlfriend.

"I don't…stupid alien!" Ukita started to sulk while Shiratori just sighed. She hasn't been on any date in a while. Most of her time is helping Kisara with various things.

"I can try to get you some alone time with Kisara-sama, but if you don't know how to treat her on a date, it's will be very difficult." Shiratori pointed out.

"First thing first, these are the list of words you should not use when you try to start a conversation with her. Dairy cow, milk, ostrich, long legs, flat…" Shiratori continued for a while Ukita was stunned. Kisara really hates a lot of words. "And if you want her attention, don't mention cats, because she will forget everything else, including you which make it a bad conversation."

"I need to carry these stuffs back to my place. I'll try to explain more when I return." Shiratori said as lift up one of the cardboard box. Ukita immediately suggested he help carry them and she could continue her suggestion while he walks to her place. Shiratori nodded in agreement.

Shiratori continued to explain things to Ukita as they walk outside the building, having a very lengthy conversation. Ukita was carrying a few boxes for Shiratori. Takeda saw them together and look at Kisara who was playing with Tora-chan and several kids.

Takeda watches those two leave the base ground and went off somewhere. 'Did he just forgotten about Kisara?' Takeda thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I think Ukita and Shiratori went great together. Shiratori actually likes Ukita later on and tries to get his affection. They won't be a couple during these omakes because their story will develop in Shadow of Yomi. Actually only Naruto and Renka officially a couple at the beginning of shadow of yomi, thus their story is in almost all the omakes. Kenichi and Miu didn't become official yet in the manga, I wonder if they ever will, maybe at the end of the Manga. =P

Been busy with work and other stuff, I still enjoy writing omakes since its simple.

**Comments and Review are welcome**


	24. Omake: Tales of Two Kits (Part 2)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** First week of summer!

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Tales of Two Kits (Part 2)**

In a dark room situated on the second floor of the Shinpaku Alliance HQ, a boy sat on top of the only object in the room, silently meditating. He could feel the heavenly ki radiating from his body into the surrounding, wrapping itself around him, forming a spiritual cocoon, while his earth ki channeling through his body, strengthening his muscles before emerging from his skin, coating it. The two ki start to intertwine, combining and forming what one would call chakra, the molding of spiritual and physical energy.

The blonde hair boy inhales slowly, feeling the energy filling his lungs, moving slowly into all his organs and exhale the excess air. He repeated the process at a rhythmic pace. On top of his blonde hair was a rat, who also is meditating, mimicking him.

_"Naruto, you need to visit Yomi armed division." A black cloaked and masked man said, as he watched the sea. He reminded Naruto of their little deal, Dugu-sensei will help stall Ryopanzaku and Naruto have to help him with his little problem._

_"Dugu-sensei, where do I go?" Naruto asked for the direction, feeling he should at least make an effort to keep his end of the bargain._

_The mask man looked the sky a bit before back to the sea. There was a moment of silent before he speak up. "I don't know, I forgot to get direction… I'll get it when Yami pick me up again" Naruto sweat dropped at his teacher's absence mind, at least could put it off for another week._

Naruto's breathing pace becomes unsteady as an aroma entered his personal room and invaded his nostril. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. 'Must be Niijima again, that alien try to lure me with food.' Naruto thought as he jumped off his stock of ramen that used as a siting platform and landed on his feet. He opened the door and entered the corridor and look around, realizing he was alone. He closed the door behind him, locked it and checks if the sign was still there. "Trespasser will have a date with my Kunai. Survivor will have one night stand."

The blonde shinobi moved toward the glass window and look outside, on the table below in the outdoor dining area, many steaming plates were placed, but no one was in sight. Tochu-kun pointed at the food, but Naruto didn't notice the rat since it was in his blind spot. 'Strange… who left food out there like that?' Naruto thought as he moved to the side of the glass window and through a luffy's size hole in the wall to get to the ground by jumping off the second floor. The blue eyes boy checks his surrounding while the rat was doing the same and notice the base was void of anyone, he did notice a crowd standing by the only gate of the alliance.

'I wonder what they are doing…' Naruto thought, a bit curious but his mind was soon overpowered by his stomach and it controlled his leg. He immediately dashed toward the many plates on the table without conscious input. He sniffed up the smell and a bit of drool comes out of from his mouth.

"Itadakimasu (I shall receive the food)" Naruto muttered before digging in. Tochu-kun also sucked in a long strand of noodle and become bloated.

**[Outside Shinpaku HQ]**

"Why are we out here?" Ukita asked around, everyone was standing outside the base.

"Helping Nami… I mean Ami-chan." Takeda said while looking at his vice-captain, while looking at the ground, searching for something. Everyone was searching around and moving around in the distance.

"I…I'm so sorry" a little orange hair girl sobbed, rubbing her eyes while Miu placed her hand on the girl head and kneeling down to get the same eye level. "It's okay Ami-chan, we will find it."

Kenichi was standing around next to Miu, looking none too worry before getting pushed by a purple haired girl with a bell on each side of her head. "Stop looking and help find it Bakachi!" Renka ordered.

"Yeah, I want to eat already… but Nami is more delicious…" Luffy said with his hand sticking forward but he was moving slowly backward toward the headquarter gate while saliva running down the corner of his mouth but bumped into Thor huge body.

'She's more delicious?' several of people thought as they continued to spread out.

"Do you remember where you might have lost it?" Takeda asked as he pushed up his blue hair a bit, he was training just moment before. The orange girl shook her head, unsure where she might have dropped it.

"Kekekekek! Find it!" Niijima commanded while the cheersquad along with Siegfried doing their usual thing. Ami-chan and the kids were looking for girl's lost item before Niijima asked what they were doing when Goku and his training partners, a lot of training partners almost ran into the kids on their route.

"You know, it's faster to just give her that lost amount." Maya said, sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu nodded. "All this work for a 500 yen coin…" Natsu mutters. The two mismatched couple didn't really bother to search for it. Makoto was doing their share along with Izumi as they watched hundreds of Shinpaku's personal searching for a single coin with the word Ami on it.

"Why did she mark her name on the coin?" Maya asked skeptically as Natsu have no idea why anyone would do that. "I'm not sure, maybe the coin have sentimental value?" Natsu replies.

"Money is to be use, shouldn't hoard it! Use it to buy stuff!" Maya said one of Dugu-sensei thought, her master never have any money on him or save it for rainy day, thus he always poor.

"Ami-chan doesn't like stuff…" Kenichi said, standing next to Natsu.

_"Ami, why don't you spend your allowance?" one of the kids asked the orange hair girl who look at him. They were playing on the Thousand Sunny since it was also their summer break._

_"I don't like stuff… I like money." Ami said, while all the boys just sighed. "Shishishishi… that's why she's Nami." Luffy said, with four ice cream stick in his mouth and about half a dozen on each hand. Kenichi and Miu was handling it out to all the kids since it was a hot day._

_"IT'S AMI!" the orange haired girl yelled._

"Money is for spending, it's has no value if it's not spent." Maya said while Natsu agreed with her. Kenichi just shrugged while looking at Miu-chan who comforting the girl and avoiding Renka.

"We should just write her name on another coin and get this over with!" one of the minor member of the group suggested. "She will definitely know" Kenichi pointed out.

"This is so frustrating!... Where's Naruto?" Renka asked as everyone shrugged, he's probably up in his room doing his own thing.

It turns out that Kisara and Shiratori found it on the road back to the base with Tora-chan. They went to get some more food for the cat and saw a coin with Ami's name on it.

* * *

**[Back with Naruto]**

The blonde shinobi finished his the last plate, he was only going to have a few but it was so good that he keeps on eating, forgetting about everything else. His pet rat companion was on its back while tapping its enlarged stomach and burping. Everyone finally returned back to base after whatever they were doing outside and saw all the empty plates next to Naruto, who was waving at them.

"Where did you guys go?" Naruto asked while Renka dropped her jaw at the sight. "NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Shishishishi, I knew I should stay behind…. Itai!" Luffy said but Maya smacks him with the Reiki while Natsu smirks. "As if we leave you behind… but… I'm pissed." Maya nodded as she glares at Naruto who sweat a bit.

"Me too" Ukita and Takeda agreeing with Natsu, they wanted to have a nice meal.

"Kekekeke… It's no use crying over spill milk." Niijima said and frowned, he actually want to eat some as well. Miu just sighed while Kenichi was looking like an idiot as usual and said. "Renka, can you make us more?"

"I could, but I need more supply and I can't do it all by myself." Renka said, she has brought them from her family restaurant and only needs to stir fry it here so it was simple. To make them from scratch will be much more difficult.

"We have some flours in the kitchen, but we will need to buy other stuff…" Niijima said then walk off with the cheersquad saying he needs to go shopping. Siegfried spins and sings, following behind. Kisara was talking to Tora-chan while Shiratori went into the building.

The straw hats gang member and the some of their girlfriend from cooking club said they will help out and want to learn how to cook some chinese style cuisine.

"I will make myself scarce…" Naruto said but Natsu grabbed him on Maya's instruction.

"You eat all the food that Renka-chan make for all of us, so you have to help her!" Maya said as Naruto look at Renka, who was still looking at all the empty plate. "Okay, I'll do it, no need to get violent –ttabane!" Naruto said.

"Can I help?" Luffy asked as Naruto, Natsu and Maya shouted "NO!" If the idiot helps, they would never be done. Natsu tell Luffy to go entertain the kids, something he likes to do. Goku didn't help either and went back to his training while Ukita and Takeda was sobbing about everyone is hooking up.

Renka and Naruto head toward the kitchen. Naruto was having problem helping Renka, he has never make noodles from scratch before, and everything he ate was pre-made for him or just pour water in.

"I didn't know it was this hard…" Naruto said while he knitting the dough while sweat a little. Renka smile as she was doing her own one. All the other helpers were slicing up whatever vegetables and meat they have waiting for more flours so they could help out.

"Did you mean it when you said it was good?" Renka asked while concentrating on her task. It was the same with Naruto. "Yeah, it's really good. I didn't stop eating until I realize it was all gone." Naruto said and wipes the sweat of his face and replaced it with some flour instead.

Renka smiles, she spends all morning make enough for dozens of people. It didn't work out as she planned, at least Naruto-kun enjoyed it, which all that matter to her. She turns her head to look at Naruto who got flour on his face and giggle a bit.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's…" Renka took a small cloth and wipes Naruto's face while he looked at her, not moving at all. She caress his cheek afterward, touching his birthmark whisker while he rises one of his eyes brow and just stood there with both of his hand still on the dough.

Renka blush slightly and quickly removed her hands. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, you clean my face and you were curious at my whisker." Naruto said as he turned back toward his task. 'Why didn't I stop her… no body touches my whisker…' Naruto thought as he continued with his task.

Maya and Natsu saw that from the distance. Maya jumped off Natsu's shoulder and got into her full form.

"Maya?" Natsu said, looking directly at her face, he didn't want look down and inevitably check out her asset which was spilling out of her tight close. "Can I touch your face Natsu-kun?" Maya asked while looking at him.

"Didn't you always feel my face whenever you sneak into my bed?" Natsu reply cheekily while Maya blush a bit. "You knew… about … it?" Maya stuttered.

"Not until now. Besides, I always touches your sleepy face whenever I woken up." Natsu chuckled as he touches her cheek and she touches his, they stood there for a while, gazing at each other, oblivious to everything else.

Niijima was finally return with more flours, eggs, vegetables and meats for the rest of the cooking group. Who eagerly accept the goods and got more chinese style noodles made at Renka's instruction.

Everyone who is all the major members of the Shinpaku Alliance sat the table with various chinese dishes in front of them, the aroma arouses their appetite.

"Was Tochu-kun always been here?" Takeda asked while pointing at a bloated mouse that was snoozing on its back between several plates. Naruto sighed, he forgot about the rat. Ukita and Shiratori were sitting next to each other with Kisara next to Shiratori which was strange because Ukita tends to sit next to Kisara. Niijima was standing at one end of the table with a glass in his hand while doing his tongue like posture and doing a speech that everyone just blocked out unconsciously. The self-proclaimed demon king's speeches usually weren't all that important.

Miu and Kenichi were sitting together while Maya sat on Natsu's lap in her child form to get a correct height, with Izumi and Makoto on either side of Natsu. Luffy and Thor sat side by side while Takeda took the spot next to Kisara. The table was designated for commanders, captains and vice-commander as well as proxy. Izumi was there because she was their friend and the only communal members and they all appreciated her work. Goku wasn't at this table. The goofy, gravity defying hair boy sat with his fellows club members as usual.

"This smells great! LET'S EAT!" Luffy announced as his hands ran over all the tables but Maya smacks him with the Reiki because of his bad table manner. Naruto jumped up and threw a bunch of Shuriken at everyone causing Renka to shriek as everyone dodged and blinked at the shinobi as he was stealing several plates. He stops as he realized everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Naruto, why did you throw these at us?" Takeda said as he hold a shuriken in his hand as everyone had a 'what the hell' look on their faces including Maya, she knew her brothers always fight over food, but it was usually Luffy and Goku not Naruto. Kenichi and Miu just face palmed as they knew why Naruto did it. Naruto sweated and put the plates back on the table. 'GOD DAMN RYOPANZAKU!' Naruto shouted mentally before getting a beating from Renka and told to get off the table at sit at another table.

He sighed as he sat a small table with various kids who were enjoying their meal, except for him, there was only enough food for the kid. Renka comes toward Naruto as he was frowning and gave him a plate. "Here's your, Naruto-kun." Naruto have tears running down his face as he happily devouring it. "It's good… it's so good, thank you Renka-chan" Naruto said as he sucks up the noodle.

"No need to thank me, Naruto-kun, you made it that by yourself so you enjoy it." Renka said with a smile. Naruto blinked. "Wow, I didn't know it would taste this good, not as good as yours."

"You can get better if you continued to practice it." Renka said

"Will you help?" Naruto asked as he licked the plate.

"Y…es.. of course." Renka stuttered while her cheek was feeling red.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Naruto said as he touches her cheek, then forehead to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun" Renka replies as she took a plate away with one hand and another on her chest as her back faced Naruto before heading off. Naruto was touching his own chest too. 'My heart is beating at different irregular pace… and I'm feeling strange.' The kids giggle at the display of the two teenagers.

"Do you like Renka-nee?" one of the kids next to Naruto asked. "Yep, I like you too!" Naruto replies immediately without thinking much about it.

"Isn't Naruto-nii a bit dense?" one of the kids whispered to the adjacent one. "Yeah, should we help Renka-nee and Naruto-nii?" one kid replies, several of nodded while Naruto had no idea what they were planning as he sat there spinning a shuriken on the table as several kids was in awe at the spinning top, watching attentively to see how long it could spins.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Part-Two of Tales of Two Kits, hope you enjoyed it. Maya and Natsu are actually together, but they didn't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Naruto is a bit dense as usual, but he did feel something he couldn't explain! Only part 3 and 4 to go in this book! The other omake parts are in the next book, shadow of yomi, between the chapters, since summer didn't end when Naruto go to Yomi and their tales didn't end with summer over.

**Reviews, Criticisms and Comments are welcome!  
Flame and Insult will be ignored!**


	25. Omake: Keeping up Appearance (Part 1)

**Houroujinken: **Wandering Fists (**OMAKES!**)

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places. Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^V

**Side Note:** Omakes are shorts, only 1k to 2k of words. They are for fun and characterize other cast of the storyline. They're still part of the story canon. Any romance developed in omake is real and will be shown in the actual story!

**Approximately When:** Just Before Summer!

* * *

**[Omakes (Extra) Stories]  
Keeping up Appearance (Part 1)**

"Why are you here Uzumaki-kun?" Natsu asked, laying back on a metal surface and feeling the air flow across his body. Next to the hermit of Shinpaku Alliance was a blond teenager with a hitai-ate wrapped around his neck, also laying back.

"I was here first!" Naruto replied as he watched the sky while the surface they on rumbles a bit. Tochu-kun, the rat companion was also with the shinobi. "Plus, I want to check what all the fuzzes are about. Goku and Maya really hyped up about the tournament." The shinobi added as he turned his body and look at the foot path and saw an antigravity blacked haired boy jogging alongside of the road with countless of his club members follow behind.

"Common guys, this is a good warm up for the tournament, isn't it?" Goku called out while everyone behind him grumbles a bit. "Captain, we should have gotten on the bus." One of the Karate club members called out from behind, his leg was tired, they been jogging for several kilometers now after their captain said they were going to run to the venue instead of taking proper transport, provided by the school.

"We might be very tired after this warm up to put up a good match at the tournament." Another karate club member called out and almost everyone nodded.

"Bunch of pansy. This is how you should do it!" A giant muscular high school student said as he roared and dashed ahead. "See put your leg into it like Daimonji-kun! Let's speed up!" Goku ordered and dashed after Daimonji into the distance while all the other members sighed. Naruto and Natsu were watching it on top of a moving bus. Since the bus itself reserved club members that going to the tournament, the duo couldn't entered it, but they found a loop hole. No one really say, they can't ride it on top.

"Anyway, how's is your relationship with Maya-chan. Have you done it yet?" Naruto asked with a smug on his face while Natsu tried to strangle the shinobi. "That's none of your concern!" Natsu shouted as he has Naruto in a choke hold. "And stop providing that idiot with our pictures! You know how much trouble caused me!"

"Why are you trying to hide it anyway? The whole school knows by now. It's not like anyone mind you going out with Maya, all the girls thought it was cute." Naruto argued while squirming in the choke hold so he could breathe normally.

"I mind! Maya-chan looks…" Natsu couldn't finished the sentence, his unofficial girlfriend spend most of her time in her child form which makes any intimacy very awkward.

"Maya-chan looks like a child? So what? _Love conquers all and shattered all taboo boundaries_!" Naruto quotes a certain perverted book written by his _super_ perverted master.

"DON'T QUOTE ICHA ICHA!" Natsu shouted while Naruto blinked. "You didn't read it did you?"

"No… I didn't." Natsu tried to deny it as the shinobi looked at the hermit accusingly. "SHUT UP, WHAT I READ IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Natsu shouted and increased his strangle hold on Naruto. The shinobi slapped Natsu's arms in defeat and muttered "Okay, I give, I give… can't breathe…"

Natsu let Naruto go and they return back to looking at the sky while feeling the breeze. "Well, Maya-chan is in her original form now since they won't let her compete if she has an appearance of a child. You didn't want to go so you can ogle her body did you? You have done plenty of that every morning!" Naruto pointed with a smirk as Natsu face turned red and he elbowed the shinobi. "THAT NOT IT! I'M JUST SHOWING HER MY SUPPORT!"

"It's not the preliminary, it's not like there anyone around her age that have the same mastery of the sword as her… if there is, I don't want to know." Naruto said as he blocked the Hermit's elbow strike. "Besides, my sister is hot, if you don't think so, then you must be gay!" Naruto teases and he returned back into Natsu's choke hold on top of the bus. "Too bad… Ukita and Takeda clubs didn't go, since they want to reform their club first." Naruto said as he tried to break out of Natsu's grip.

The preliminary venue was huge with countless of other school attending. There wasn't not many spectators as it was just a preliminary. The duo followed the Kendo Club to their match while Goku went with his club members to another area.

"How did you get here?" Makoto said as she saw Naruto and Natsu. "Express ride with lots of sunbathing." Naruto replied as Makoto have question look her face. Natsu went to have a conversation with Maya-chan who has a cheerful mood that her crush came to support her. "Don't you want us here?" Naruto asked with a puppy eyes while Hanzou, the captain of the Kendo club laughed. "No, Naruto-kun, your support is greatly appreciated! Let's go and show them what Kouryou High's Kendo club is all about!" All the club members cheered as they headed inside the building.

Natsu and Naruto sat together and watched the match. There a huge posture with inscriptions. "To mold one mind and body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit…." Naruto read through it and just shrugged. Natsu eyed line up carefully as Kouryou high was seeding as they won the previous inter-school tournament. The lineup including Hanzou, Maya and Makoto which was obvious to the shinobi without even bother to ask.

"Who's the silver haired chick? She's hot!" one of the spectators close by called out as several of them shouted. "I wouldn't mind doing her!" another person called out and more offensive remarks started as Natsu have tick mark running across him.

"Don't kill them…" Naruto said as he looked at his friend. "I won't, but I'm afraid they will miss out the match." Natsu said as he stood up. The shinobi sighed as he watched the game. His ears could pick up the taunted from another team to Hanzou's team as he smirked.

"Your Senpo (First Wave) and Jiho (After) are chicks? Are you forfeiting the first two matches Hanzou-kun?" one of the asked with a sarcastic smile while Hanzou sighed. "What do genders have to do anything with Kendo and no, I'm not forfeiting anything." Hanzou replied calmly, he wanted to show how strong Kouyou High is in the preliminary, they were strong before, now they are invincible. Maya got annoyed that someone questioned her gender in swordplay as Naruto prays that she wouldn't kill anyone in this matches.

"Please don't use any ki-enhanced strikes or your gates here Maya-chan." Naruto begged and prayed while Natsu sat back down. There was silent behind them as everyone was asleep, forcibly put in that state by Natsu's chopped to the back of head.

Makoto went up first as she has Senpo position. She managed to parry several fast sword strikes before countering with quick let movement. "Hands!" the judge called out as her opponent dropped his Shinai from the strike. They returned to their position and tried again. Makoto managed to side step and hit her opponent hands again.

"Makoto-chan really has great leg work and accurate strikes. It was quick and precise, no hesitation what so ever." Naruto said as Natsu agreed with him. Makoto won her matched and Maya came up next.

"So you think girls shouldn't do Kendo?" Maya stated as Natsu and Naruto heard that. "GO MAYA, SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Natsu called out as Naruto looked at him. "Really?" the shinobi stated as Natsu sat down in embarrassment, he sounded like a cheer squad just then. Maya heard that as she looked at the ground and fidgeting her shinai a bit.

"Is that your boyfriend? I didn't know you like girly boy!" Her opponent taunted as Maya eyes turn serious and gripped her shinai as cracks started appeared on the handle under her strength. Naruto face slapped as the bamboo sword emanating energy along its length. "Someone call the hospital!" Naruto called out as everyone has a strange look on their face. The judge called out to begin.

Maya dashed forward and slightly to side avoiding a downward slashed by her opponent before side step and slammed her shinai into the wrist of her opponent causing him to yell out in pain, before the judge could call out the point, the boy went flying with his wooden helmet as Maya's wooden sword shattered into fragment as the impact. The downed opponent impacted his head on the hard wood floor and was bleeding from his nose. Kouyou High team face palmed, including the two blonde duo in the spectator seat as everyone jaw dropped. It took sometimes for someone went to check on the injured person and called out the match.

"This was very entertaining…" Naruto joked as sweat a little as Natsu nodded and feel sorry for the guy who was on the receiving end of Maya's wrath. "I don't want to know what's going on with Goku matches." Naruto continued.

"My sword broke… can I get a new one?" Maya asked her captain who nodded. Maya turned toward the other team. "Our middle is much stronger than me." She lied as the other team sweated before sitting down in her position.

"Next, Jiken (Middle), please go into the ring" a judge called out but the other team immediately shouted. "We forfeit!"

"Very entertaining…" Naruto repeated. The rest of the preliminary matched was like that, every time it's Maya-chan turn, her opponent forfeit immediately. They didn't want to be sent to the infirmary. Makoto won most of her matches. Hanzou never have a turn at all through the preliminary because the captain was Taisho (Captain) position, which was fifth and the matches is best out of three. No body taunt Kouyou High Kendo club after that.

The preliminary went by as everyone head to the bus. Goku was sulking while other karate club members tried to cheer him up. "What's wrong with him?" Makoto asked several karate members.

"Did you need to ask that… Let me have a guess of what happened." Naruto stated before having a thoughtful look and rubbing his chin a bit. "Goku was all hyped up and went for the first match, he sends his opponent flying, probably with a single punch, probably into the crowd causing panics and you won all your next matches by forfeit." Naruto speculated as several people look at him. Natsu and Maya was chatting with each other and ignoring the whole deduction.

"Actually…" one of the karate club members said. "Daimonji-kun had the first match since he want to measure how strong he have become. He sends his opponent into the crow causing all the spectators and other team to be astonished at the feat. Captain-san went in next. He allowed his opponent to attack him first… which he shouldn't really."

"Close enough, did he lose or something?" Naruto asked skeptically, he didn't think much of the whole interschool tournament. If there someone here that can give Goku a challenge, Naruto will boycott ramen for a whole week and that means something.

"Not exactly… his opponent broke his hands against Captain-san face before the captain said fight seriously and 'gently' slapped his opponent which broke the poor guy's jaw. It went downhill from that as Goku tried to help him. The guy got several broken bones. Everyone did forfeit all their matches against us."

"Holy shit, it's Kouyou High. Did you hear what happened to that team that went against them?" someone in the crowd called out as Kouyou high looked at them. They passed the preliminary and got into the tournament as a seeder team, but it feels very strange and unsatisfying. Naruto walked toward his brother.

"Cheer up, let's go for all you can eat. It's my treat." Naruto said as Goku immediately brighten up, everyone have a shock faces on. "What?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, you never treat anyone food before." One of them said as everyone nodded. "How rude… actually it's Natsu and my treat." Naruto said as he pulled out stacks of notes from his pocket. Natsu have a slight confused look his face as Naruto winked at the hermit. The actor wonders what did that mean but then he remembers Naruto went to check all the unconscious people that he knocked out saying he was making sure if they were okay.

"You st…" Natsu called out, didn't want to feel like an accomplice to an obvious crime. Before he could say what he wanted, Naruto grabbed him from the crowd and whispered into the boy's ear. "Play along, beside, they were asking for it. I will reserve a nice table for you and Maya. Thinks of it as a date, here your share, buy her something nice." Naruto said as he split the money and handed Natsu half.

"What are you guys taking about?" Goku asked as Naruto and Natsu turned to face the group. "Nothing, we're just discussing where to eat." Naruto and Natsu have their most charming smile on.

"Something is off… but do I really want to know?" several other said and decided eventually that they don't want to know. It was a free dinner for celebration of their passing through the preliminary. Naruto still have some left. Natsu and Maya have their own table and went their separate ways afterward to check out the city, leaving the Reiki with Makoto. Naruto was threatened by the couple not to stalk them or he would lose his manhood. The shinobi decided to do the right thing and went with the rest back home, leaving Natsu and Maya alone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Working on this slowly, just a light chapter.

I'm still here… I'm just very impulsive person, because I have way too many ideas for my other story which overshadowing this one which cause me to write the other one continuously. In the end, I couldn't write any because I was constantly distracted. Nope, I'm not dropping anything, but it will take a while to get something like this done when I'm not distracted too much. Hahahahaha ^^V

**_Reviews, Criticisms and Comments are welcome!  
Flame and Insult will be ignored!_**


End file.
